Embedded and Oblivious
by RT4ever
Summary: Okay so Gill Girl written kinda season one style or at least my attempt at it. ML. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE OKAY WITH IT BEING INCOMPLETE.
1. Embedded and Oblivious

**Okay so this is a little fanfic challenge off of the Dark Angel's Reflections of a BrokenWorldBoard, posted by UncleGordo and ML Fan. It's take a plot from season 2 and put it into season 1 style, limiting or without transgenics. I think I did that, it's not all Eyes Only plotish as I think they wanted because yea I beyond suck at that. Just kinda Max and Logan season one-ish (I hope). Takes place at the same time as the episode "Gill Girl," but no anniversary kiss, no dead Max, no Virus and no long haired, large glasses ** **Logan**

**I hope you enjoy (and remember reviews are always nice).**

* * *

**_Embedded and Oblivious_**

* * *

She pushed open the door, it was unlocked. _Why was it unlocked?_ Fear flooded through her stronger than before, fear that had been present since Logan had cried out 'Oh, God. No!' and dropped the phone, just after telling her she needed to come over and that it was an emergency. She'd sped the entire way over, praying that she wasn't too late. She was worried she just might be as she saw his overturned chair and readied her body for an attack. She walked on to the living room where she saw his black boots sticking out from underneath a few sheets. " Logan…" she said tentatively, worried he wouldn't respond.

There was a movement and Logan's hand emerged pushing back the sheets, "Oh Max thank god" his eyes were desperate.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Eyes Only met his match," he said short of breath.

Just then there was another movement from underneath the sheets, "Uncle Logan," the little blonde girl whined.

Smiles crossed both of their faces, Logan thankful to have backup, Max thankful no real crisis had happened and both of them very amused by the scene.

A flurry of words followed, Brittany's attitude, followed by Max's own, which was followed by Logan's begging, which was always nice. However, it was Logan Cale holding up a Barbie doll in the end that made her cave and almost burst out laughing, she managed though to keep it at only a slight chuckle.

She let Logan get away with too much, she was sure of that, every once in awhile she put down her foot, but the sight of Logan looking so helpless with that doll…If it hadn't been for that doll she would have thought he was taking her for granted, just assuming she would cater to his every wish like he had done with Bronck and dozens of other situations, but he was truly desperate with this one.

He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the concession in he eyes, "Thanks Max. I really owe you."

"You're not kidding," she said looking back to the mess awaiting her in his living room and the she-devil she knew waited underneath it all. From the corner of her eye she noticed him walking back to his computer, "Where do you think you're going?"

He turned around and looked completely confused, "I have work."

She started to fume, he was doing it again, taking her for granted, "I don't think so" she started walking back to the door.

He chased after her and grabbed her arm, "Wait Max."

"You want me to cancel my plans, but you can't put work on hold for a few hours?"

"You're right," he said raising up his hands, "You're right. No work. Just don't leave. Please."

Max couldn't hide her laughter; she'd never seen Logan concede so easily, this kid must be a real terror. "Come on, let's go find the least pretentious food you've got."

"What about?" Logan nodded his head towards the living room, afraid to say the little girl's name for fear she'd come and tackle him as she had done earlier.

"She doesn't wanna eat, she doesn't have to. Just means more for me," Max answered in a rather childish voice, a few decibels louder than normal to get the little girl's attention.

Logan gave a small smile, "Grilled cheese?" he suggested thinking of the contents of his fridge.

"Mmm," she murmured following him into the kitchen.

She popped up on the counter as Logan started taking out the makings, thankful he'd had American cheese rather than something Max would call snooty. "I want ham in mine" she said conscious of the little girl trying to ignore them in the living room.

"You got it…Tomato?" he asked pulling out the last one in the fridge.

"Ugh," Max said making a face

He smiled to himself as he put the makings on the counter.

The smell of the grilled cheese eventually started to hit the little girl; Max and Logan both smiled as they saw the little girl tentatively looking over the counter to them.

"Mmm this is soo good" Max said taking the first bite out of her sandwich as Logan was still in front of the stove making the last one.

A blonde pigtail crept around the corner before blue eyes followed.

Max pretended to ignore her as Logan couldn't hide his smile as he flipped his sandwich.

She tugged on the bottom of Max's pants.

Max looked down, "Yes?"

"Can I have some?"

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

"I'm not, just a bite"

Max struggled to keep her laughter in, she was as stubborn as Logan. "I guess I can spare a bite," she leaned down and handed the sandwich to the child.

She took a bite and looked thoughtfully at it before raising it back up to Max.

Logan had turned by this point, his sandwich resting on a plate in his hands, wondering what Max would do next.

She took back the sandwich and took another bite, well aware of the wide eyes watching her.

After a few bites and the little girl looking between her uncle who was doing nothing and the sandwich, the little girl hesitantly said, "Max?"

"Yes Brittany?" She asked looking down again.

"Can I have a sandwich?"

"But I thought you told me and your uncle that you weren't hungry?"

"I wasn't then, but I am now."

_Yup stubbornness was imbedded in the Cale DNA,_ Max thought as she watched Logan's eyes twinkling watching this scene play out. "Can you say please?"

The little girl nodded, "Pretty Please."

"Cherry on top?"

The little girl once more nodded.

"Okay I guess you can have a sandwich then."

"Come on, let's go eat at the table," Logan said finally with the smile still lingering on his lips.

The little girl turned to him and pouted, "Can't I eat up there with Max?"

Logan's eyes raised up to Max, who nodded telling him it was okay to allow.

"Sure I guess so," he put his plate down. "Need a lift?" he asked

The pigtails bobbed once more and Logan lifted her up next to Max. He moved across from them and ate leaning up against the counter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Logan," Max called from the couch as Logan was cleaning up the fort from earlier, "got any kid's books?"

"Uhh…" he said stepping back with the sheets in his hands, "As a matter of fact, I think I do." He walked into the office area and dropped the sheets on the chair before going through his bookcase. "This oughta do it. Hans Christian Andersen." He said pulling out a book and then opening it, "I've been looking for this stuff," he said pulling out a few papers and leaving them on the bookcase.

He handed Max the book before settling onto the couch with Brittany in the middle of them.

"Oh, look, a mermaid," Max said opening the book trying to garner the child's interest.

"There's no such thing," Brittany declared adamantly.

"How do you know that?" Logan asked

She gave a willful look to her uncle, "They're just stories."

"You wouldn't believe the stuff that's possible," he said to Brittany and then smiled looking over at Max. Part cat, part human, he heard that story and hadn't believed it until she looked up at him smiling.

Max smiled back, "Want me to read this or not?" she finally asked.

"Okay," the little girl caved.

The little girl fell asleep a few pages into the story, her head resting on Max and her legs propped up on Logan, trapping them there.

Logan's head fell back once he realized she was out and he let out a sigh. Max softly laughed causing Logan's head to raise back up to look at her, "Did I mention I owe you?"

"And I'll be sure to collect on it. So any idea how we get up without waking her?"

Logan looked down at the little girl, she reminded him of Max asleep, so angelic and innocent, _you'd never believe what she was capable of, _"I vote we don't risk it."

So they stayed there like that, softly talking, trading pointless stories as they'd spent so many hours doing in the past. She often wondered if they were going to run out of things to talk about, but they hadn't yet. Silence fell often between them, but it was the comfortable silence of being friends for over a year. Logan dozed off about forty minutes in and Max smiled taking in his exhausted appearance. _The poor guy_…His shirt was stained, his hair all disheveled or at least she thought it was disheveled, she could never tell with his hair.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The doorbell rang and they all woke up startled, Max surprised to find that she too had fallen asleep. "That'll be Bits," Logan said with a yawn, "Brit, your mom's here."

The little girl sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Can you get the door Max as I find her things?" Logan said standing.

"Sure," she nodded. "Come on," Max said extending her hand, "Let's go let your mom in."

"Mommy," the little girl cried as Max opened the door, launching herself into her mother's arms.

"Hi, I'm Max," she waved, since Bitsy's arms were now holding her daughter.

"Max?" Bitsy said with a smile, "Bennett's mentioned your name."

Max hid her frown, _that sounded a little weird,_ but shook it off. She'd had dinner with Bennett and Marianne at Logan's twice now and once at their house and she was pretty sure the times she'd been present were the only times anyone in Logan's family had seen him in the past year. She was saved from having to say anything by Logan's arrival.

"Hey Bits," he nodded walking up to them; "You met Max?"

"Yea I was just about to thank her for helping with Brittany. Thank you both."

"No problem it was fun," she smiled, especially knowing that Logan would kill her if Bitsy took that as an invitation to drop her daughter off again.

"Here you go," Logan said handing over the bag and out of the corner of his eye shot Max a look that only she saw.

"See ya, sweetie," Max waved

"Kiss, Max?" the little girl still especially sweet from her nap asked.

Max smiled and leaned in to receive her kiss.

"How 'bout a kiss for Uncle Logan?" Bitsy said walking over to Logan, who too received a kiss.

She turned to Max, "We never got to finish the story."

"That's because you got all sleepyheaded. We'll finish it next time," Max smiled, she'd kinda liked the kid once her attitude had passed, once more reminding her of another member of that family.

"Did the mermaid ever get to see her family again?"

"Yup. And they all lived happily ever after," Max reassured.

"Thanks again, you guys," Bitsy said with a smile turning to leave.

"No problem," Logan replied

She turned back, "Oh, and Max, it was nice meeting you."

"You too," Max smiled genuinely, though still slightly confused.

Logan shut the door and headed into the kitchen, "I don't think that's how it ends, actually."

"What?"

"The Little Mermaid. I think she falls for a prince or something, but then he blows her off for a real girl," he explained bracing himself on the counter, _wow he was tired_

Max immediately got offended, "What do you mean, "real"? Just because someone happens to have a tail doesn't mean they're not real."

"You know what I mean. God, it's like this exoskeleton weighs a ton."

She ignored his last comment and continued to focus on the story, "Why do writers always have to go for the tragic endings, anyway? I mean, what's wrong with a happy ending once in a while?"

"I prefer the Disney version myself. Is it hot in here?" he said fanning himself

"Are you okay?" Max immediately forgot her rant as she took in Logan's flushed appearance.

"You know, I think I might be getting a cold. Feels like I have a fever," he said with his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, my God," she said seeing welts on his wrist

"What?" he said dropping his hand, looking at her confused.

"Your wrist," she said grabbing it and pushing up the sleeve.

"Hmm, that doesn't look good."

Max looked at him in shock after hearing his uninterested words, she raised a hand up to his forehead, "Oh god."

"That doesn't sound good," he said wavering and Max held onto his arm tighter and wrapped an arm around his back, half leading him, half carrying him to a chair.

Once settled into the chair he let his head hit the table.

"Woah, Logan come on stay with me," she said pulling him back up.

"So tired," he said with his eyes closing

Max tried not to panic, but he'd just been fine, they'd been reading the story and he'd been fine. She took a deep breath moving to go get Logan's phone from his desk, she knew Carr's number was in there.

_He's going to be fine Max, he's going to be fine._ She kept repeating in her head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fifteen minutes later, Max was cursing as she tried to keep Logan upright in the chair and push it even though there were no handles, all the while reminding herself that Carr said it could be one of several things and not to worry. Of course, he'd told her not to worry right before he said to get Logan to the hospital immediately. So here she was trying to hold Logan upright as she pushed him to the car, knowing he'd never forgive her if she carried him that and she wouldn't be able to explain it to his neighbors. God she wanted Bling, Bling had always remained so calm…_Why the hell had _ _Logan__ gotten rid of him after getting the exo?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Max rushed into the ER after parking the car, what kind of bastards made you park your car at the ER? Did they miss the word EMERGENCY in that title? Sam had been waiting for them and he'd promised Max that Logan would be fine as he loaded him onto a gurney, _though how he could promise that when he didn't know what was wrong with him…_

And that's exactly what she cried as she'd reached him again as Carr along with a nurse moved frantically over Logan, "What's wrong with him!"

"Look Max," Carr said only briefly moving his attention away from Logan, "We don't know, we're running tests now and trying to bring down his temperature. Has he come in contact with or eaten anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not that I know of…He had grilled cheese like two hours ago." She looked at Logan, so weak and flushed, completely unaware of everything going on around him, "Tomato, it had tomato too."

Sam worked over Logan for another ten minutes; quietly conferring with the nurse as Max looked on, praying that Logan would be okay. _Why'd he keep doing this to her? _Being shot, almost being thrown off a roof, the bullet dislodging and him almost bleeding to death, being kidnapped and almost killed, he'd taken ten years off her life and she hadn't even known him two.

"Okay Max, he's on an IV drip and we've got medicine in him to hopefully bring down his temperature, I'm gonna go see how they're doing with the blood work okay?" Carr calmly said seeing how freaked out Max was, not a surprise since she'd gotten arrested to save his life last time.

"He's gonna be okay right?"

"We'll know more once we get the results back okay? Just sit with him for now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Max shakily nodded and did as Sam said once he'd left the area. " Logan, you gotta be alright," she cried softly holding his hand, careful of the monitors attached to it.

That brought him back to consciousness when nothing else had. He turned to her, his eyelids fluttering and gathering enough strength to smile weakly at her, trying to reassure her that he'd be fine.

She smiled and threatened with glossy eyes, "You die on me, I'll kill you."

Her words brought another weak smile and he gently squeezed her hand before passing back out.

The scene brought her back in time to the last time he'd been in the hospital; her emotions were as highly charged now as they had been back then. As she'd kissed him thinking she was leaving him forever and then running back to him as she thought he was going to leave her forever. _The only kiss they'd ever shared._

She'd thought they'd come close the day after their anniversary, but then Zack had shown up and interrupted them. All thoughts of stepping to the real and telling Logan that he was her true love according to OC were pushed aside as she tried to save her sister, but was too late. Then going after Manticore and losing Zack; they couldn't get inside again, it was too risky. After that everything else had just fallen to the side, losing two siblings so quickly, nothing else had mattered…

Logan met Rafer a couple weeks later at Crash. She tried to see if Original Cindy was right, if Logan really cared about her in that way, but he'd actually been nice to the guy. Told her he thought he seemed like a stand up kinda guy.

So any thoughts of her and Logan being anything else were quickly pushed to the side. He didn't feel that way about her, he loved her as a friend. She was pretty sure though, especially in moments like this that Original Cindy had been right about her, she tried to blame it on being scared, but that didn't explain all the other times…

Like Valerie or Daphne, or the other ex-girlfriends that had come out of the woodwork since word got around that Logan was walking again. He'd even gone out on a few dates, not many though and he never shared anything more with her other than it was nice. He claimed he was too busy and he couldn't risk anyone finding out about Eyes Only.

Or that annoying little Asha girl that she'd had to deal with over the summer and had made a few appearances since, she looked at Logan like he was a God. Personally it all made Max a little sick, _where had these people been when he'd been in that chair and full of self-pity? _

"Chicken Pox," Carr announced arriving twenty minutes later.

"But Logan…" she shook her head remembering him telling her the story of having chicken pox at Christmas.

"Yea, that's why it took me so long to figure out. He shouldn't have gotten it again, this is a pretty virulent strain though, must not have built up enough antibodies to fight it off," he said as he injected something into Logan's IV.

"So he's going to be okay?"

"I'm putting him on antivirals; he should be fine by morning. Just have him take it easy for a couple of days. Once his temp comes down you can take him home."

"Thank you," she said looking up at him with a relieved smile. _God she was going to kill _ _Logan__ for doing this to her…Again._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay Logan what part of stay in bed did you not understand?" Max said walking into the apartment, her hands full of groceries. The makings for soup, which she knew Logan would balk about since he'd done so last summer when he'd gotten a cold. He was good at taking care of her with her ever so frequent seizures, but her taking care of him was unacceptable.

He looked up exhausted, "No rest for the weary. Got a pregnant mute girl kidnapped, her boyfriend's frantic."

"Understandable," Max said with a nod of her head putting the groceries down. "Do you know who kidnapped her?"

"Looks like it might be a government agency, she has some abilities they want for themselves. Doesn't look like Manticore though."

"If you've got a lead I'll go check it out if you promise to go back to bed," she offered sweetly knowing placating him was the only way to get him to do what she wanted.

"I'm working on a few leads, give me a half hour."

She smiled to herself as she walked back out to pick up the groceries. He was never going to change, definitely something in the Cale DNA. She'd be mad tomorrow though, right now she was just thankful he was okay.


	2. Physical Failings

**Yea okay Babyangel you wanted another chapter, I don't know about this, but here it goes…(people feel free to tell me to stop) **

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Physical Failings**

* * *

"I still owe you for Brittany, not to mention the chickenpox." he said towards the end of their conversation.

Max smiled recalling Logan's bout with chicken pox, her attempts at taking care of him and not throwing him off out window as he resisted, "What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner tonight?"

"It can't be payback if it's something you already do."

He laughed into the phone, "I had to try. Come for dinner still? We haven't had dinner in almost a week."

Logan was right, it had been six days and stomach hated her because of it, "8?"

"Sounds good."

She hung up the phone and smiled, it was an involuntary reflex she couldn't fight as hard as she tried. "Hey OC," she called towards her roommate's room.

"Sup boo?" she said poking her head out.

"Mind if I cancel on Crash tonight?"

"Plans with Logan?" Original Cindy said aware of the only reason Max ever skipped out on plans besides being sick.

"Just dinner."

"You, him and your dinners…" She shook her head wondering when the hell those two were ever going to get their acts together.

"You're just jealous," Max said faking seriousness, but a smile started to emerge.

"Oh yea…found out my secret boo, I secretly covet yours…All this lesbo shit," she waved a hand, "a big ol' lie so I can steal away your hotboy."

Max made a face, "Logan and I aren't like that."

"Whatever you say boo. Can I go back to my nails now? I at least have the intention of trying to get some tonight."

Max frowned as Original Cindy disappeared back into her room, **she got some**…It had just been a really long time since she'd gotten some. She'd been in heat, just like she'd been with Rafer, she'd stopped though…Okay well she had the remnants of a pitcher of beer poured on her by Cindy, the point was she'd stopped. She'd started to storm off to Logan's, all wet and sticky; she hadn't wanted to go back to her apartment. She'd realized as she pulled up in front of his building that she wasn't just going there for the use of his shower and sympathy; heat driven thoughts had started to overrule her mind. It had taken all of her willpower and thinking of his date with an incredibly perky little blonde the week before to remember that Logan didn't think of her like that and to not do that to their friendship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She knocked quickly on the door before turning and stepping back against the wall; she hit it and then dropped down to the floor. She was pretty amazed she'd made it out of the elevator and all the way to his door. The seizures that had seemed to be under control at her apartment had doubled in their intensity from leaving her bike in the garage to the time the elevator had reached Logan's floor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He frowned looking through the peephole and not seeing anyone, it was a little after eight and he expected Max, but she normally just came in. He opened the door, despite his better judgment. He briefly wondered before he stepped out into the hallway if a pipe or a bat was going to be connecting with his head.

Instead he found her sitting on the floor, the pill bottle in her hand as she shook; she smiled weakly as he said her name crouching down in front of her.

"I fuckin hate these things"

"I know," he sympathized brushing back her hair that now streamed in front of her face. "Think you can stand? We'll probably both end up on the floor if I try to lift you." He gave a joking smile to take the edge off the situation.

She nodded, but she didn't know if she was lying as she tried to push herself up with her free hand.

He realized quickly she was too weak and braced a hand against the wall as he wrapped the other around her and pulled her close to him raising them both up. He kept an arm around her as she braced herself along the wall and door walking in before turning fully to him for support as he led her to the guest room.

"Don't leave me" she whispered looking up at him through scared eyes.

"I'm not, I just don't want to burn down the apartment." he said remembering dinner still cooking on the stove.

"It'll keep right?" she asked in an apologetic little voice, she didn't want to ruin their night.

"Yea," he said brushing back her hair.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Her eyes stayed focused on him as he settled into a chair next to her on the bed, leaning forward, watching her, until finally the medication started to kick in and the seizures abated somewhat and she fell asleep from exhaustion.

He slowly exhaled seeing her eyes close and his body relaxed back into the chair. He hated seeing her like this, her seizures came with a frequency and intensity that left him panicked every time, worried she wouldn't pull out of them.

Sleep was always the sign that she was rebounding, she'd wake up weak, but starving in a few hours. It also gave him he chance to look down and curse his legs as his fear settled. His damn legs, the damn exo, all he wanted to do was lift her up and carry her into the apartment, but he knew his balance wouldn't allow for that. Instead, he had to force her to use strength she didn't have to spare.

He would have thought, he had thought that the exo would take away these feelings of shortcomings, but it hadn't, at least to the world he still looked whole. He was grateful for the exo, it had at least somewhat given him back his life, it was pretty sad though that he needed a machine to do that.

_Walking though and not being able to feel the ground beneath you…_Bling had stayed to help him fully adapt to it, explaining it to be like prosthetics, you feel the ground beneath you, just in a different way, his torso felt the changes in the ground, not his legs. At least he could no longer feel them, that phantom sensation that was lie, a tease as his torso took over the space no longer needed for his hips, his legs, his knees, his toes... His brain once more controlled his legs even though he could no longer feel them, his brain sent messages, just never got any in return. He was almost adjusted to it, finally did more than just concede that this was his life forever, almost, but not quite, not on days like today when he just wanted to be whole.

Just wanted to lift her up close to him and keep her safe.

He was a liability still, even with the exo. Zack had told him that before and he'd known it was the truth then. He almost allowed himself to ignore it, when the triumph of seeing himself standing again had made him feel whole for just a few brief days.

His sanity had returned though. If anything happened to her, he would be the one to blame, he held her back. He couldn't risk it further.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Her eyes opened and focused on him. He was sitting forward with elbows on his legs and his head propped up by his hands, his eyes were closed and she wondered if he actually managed to fall asleep like that.

He hadn't, his eyes slowly opened and returned her gaze in silence for a moment, both of them just watching each other and being aware of it. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like shit," she smiled honestly.

"Hungry?"

"A little," she admitted.

The 'a little' worried him, "Want to eat in here?"

She smiled thinking of how worried he must be about her if he was offering to let her eat in bed, "I can make it out to the kitchen." She pushed herself up with one arm and smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She fell asleep in the guest bed again shortly after dinner, she had been so drained that her taste buds had barely registered the food. Barely had the energy to put on the shorts and tee shirt Logan had left out for her after stripping out of her clothes. She knew he'd come and check on her though so she made the extra effort.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face as she curled up in the bed clutching the comforter. She kept a spare change of clothes at Logan's for all the missions that didn't go according to plan and the late nights, brownouts and seizures that gave her a reason to crash, but not anything to sleep in. There was something about not only wearing his clothing, but seeing that clothing on him later…


	3. Payback

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Payback **

* * *

She woke up starving; actually starving didn't even begin to describe her growling stomach. She looked at the clock, 6:29 and gave a little smirk thinking of waking Logan up. 

She made her way into his room; it wasn't uncommon that she disturbed him sleeping, though it was normally in the middle of the night and not bright and early in the morning.

She forgot food for a second as she approached his bed. He was asleep on his stomach, the sheet riding low on his waist, exposing his bare back as he slept holding the pillow like a little kid, just his profile exposed. She focused on his cheekbones, he had amazing cheekbones that she wouldn't notice all the time, she didn't know if it was from his hair or the facial hair, but they didn't appear all the time. _He has an amazing jaw too,_ she thought as her eyes moved downward. Logan Cale had definitely been blessed with good genes.

His eyes started to flicker as he sensed someone in the room with him, his head remained flat on the pillow as he looked up and squinted at her, "Max." His eyes opened completely as the final remnants of sleep disappeared, "What time is it?"

" 6:30 and I'm starving so get up."

"You ate less than four hours ago," he said not moving.

"Get up and feed me or I'm gonna go attempt to make something myself."

"Ugh," he said groaning as he pushed himself up on one arm and looked at her. "Please don't do that to my kitchen," he turned himself around. "It would be like me kicking your bike," he said sitting and looking at her.

She was laughing until he settled himself into a seated position giving her an early morning glare and she realized his torso was completely exposed. He had a body that would make any guy envious. His arms had been made spectacular because of his workouts for his life in the chair as had most of his abs, the final perfection arriving with the arrival of the exo. His legs were even at their pre-accident level now, well minus the fact that he couldn't move them on his own anymore.

He realized his state too, "Toss me the shirt off my chair would you," he nodded.

She turned around to where she'd moved his chair out of the way to wake him up, "Logan Cale modest, who'd have ever thunk it." She smiled grabbing his shirt, thinking of that damn cocky bastard she had first met, that same charmer she experienced as she watched him talk to anything female.

"Can I just get my shirt Max? Or at least my chair?"

She smiled tossing him the shirt and moving the chair back to its spot. She stood back as he pulled on the shirt, put on the glasses he had on his nightstand before tossing back the covers and transferring into the chair. She followed him out of the room now thinking about his clothing instead of his lack of it.

He had on pajama pants now, he never wore them unless she was staying over, her unexpected visits had taught her this. She figured it out before the first time she caught him off guard, when he'd wheeled in to ask her if there was anything she needed before he went to bed. The bottom of his pants were immaculate, no small rips, no tiny stains from where they would hit the floor, not even Logan Cale could avoid things like that. She doubted though he'd even bothered with the shorts before the accident,_ there was just something about his personality then and even know…_

She shook her head, wasn't the type of thing she was ever going to find out and watched as he opened the fridge and yawned running a hand over his neck looking in.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Max," Logan's voice called out from his room as he sat on his bed putting on the exo, "can you get the door?"

"You've got to be kidding me, what am I your butler now?" she emerged from his bathroom dressed in a long white robe, comb still in hand from combing the tangles out of her hair.

"Legman Max," he said looking down at his bare ones only covered by the boxer briefs.

She made an almost halfway serious face dropping the comb down on the dresser and walking out of the room, which settled into a smile as she opened the door.

"Bitsy," Max said in shock seeing Logan's cousins at the door, " Brittany."

"Hi Max," they both said at the same time, but Brittany trumped her mother's smile by hugging Max's waist.

"I hope we haven't come at a bad time."

"Uh no," Max said looking down at the little girl still clinging to her, "not at all." She looked back up at Bitsy, "So what brings you guys by?"

"Max," Logan called from the bedroom where he was still putting on the exo, "Who was at the door?"

"It's your cousin Bitsy and Brittany," Max smiled knowing the face and groan her words had just caused in Logan.

"Uncle Logan," the little girl called out and started jetting towards the door.

"Oh no no no," Max said chasing after her. "Uncle Logan will be out in a minute," she said pulling the girl back and lifting her up into her arms, "How about we get you something to drink?"

"Soda?"

"It's not even nine silly, you can't have soda this early." _That and _ _Logan__ didn't have any, "_How about some juice? Bitsy the coffee's still fresh."

"That would be great Max"

Max walked into the kitchen and plopped the little girl on the counter before moving to get a glass and sighed wondering what this day had in store for her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bits," Logan smiled walking out into the room dressed now in a pair of jeans and a fitted light blue shirt, "What brings you by?"

Max interjected before Bitsy had the chance to speak, "I told Bitsy we'd keep Brittany with us for the day."

There was a slight hesitation before Logan spoke that only Max noticed, "Really."

"Yea Logan, that isn't a problem is it? The nanny the agency sent over…"

Logan stopped his cousin before she went on anymore, "No, no it's fine. I just don't know how exciting the market will be for a-"

It was Max's turn to cut him off, "I told Brit we'd go play in the park for a little bit before we went and did all that boring stuff."

"And then we're going to come back here and you're gonna make us lunch," the little girl smiled.

"Sounds like you ladies have everything all planned out," he said with the fake smile still attached to his face_, so much for his quiet morning with Max_.

"Thank you so much for doing this Logan," Bitsy said standing, "I really owe you." She kissed his cheek.

He just smiled, _you're not the only one, _he thought turning to Max the moment Bitsy's head turned to say goodbye to her daughter.

Max just smiled at Logan's face, "I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll see you in a couple hours Bitsy."


	4. Contemplations

**Yea story still has no point.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four **

**Contemplations **

* * *

He settled back into his throne, stretched his legs out and smiled ahead. Max was directly in front of him on a black horse smiling brightly at his little cousin, who was on a white horse with a golden mane. He was thankful the carousel had managed to remain in the city when many of its counterparts across the country had been shipped overseas, but a few wealthy patrons had managed to keep it along with a few animals in the almost vacant zoo they were in.

The carousel started and she turned back, smiling like a little kid and he knew without a doubt that this was her first time on one.

_He ached constantly for all she missed, for all she would continue to miss. _

He often wondered if she would ever get to know true peace in this life. The peace he had known before the pulse, the peace many still managed to find afterwards.

He wondered if she would be chased forever. He could survive thinking about that, just not what would happen if one day they caught up to her. Manticore, the Reds, the Chinese, hell everyone who had an inkling of what Manticore had created wanted a piece of it. Or worse as she had said many times before if her barcode had an expiration date attached to it, he couldn't deal with that thought either.

Max turned back again still smiling and saw his serious expression, she frowned over to Brittany, "I don't think Uncle Logan's having fun."

"Uncle Logan," the little girl whined shaking her head, "how are you not having fun?" She asked as only a little kid could, feeling as if they were flying on the slow moving carousel.

"I'm having fun," he said smiling brightly, pulling himself back into the moment.

Max laughed hopping off the horse and making her way back to Logan gracefully unlike anyone else walking on a carousel. "You need to not take yourself so seriously," she laughed falling into the seat next to him, "turn off your brain for five minutes."

"It's not as easy for the rest of us as it is for you Max," he smirked.

She frowned and gave him the evil look required by his statement before moving on, "So did you come here when you were little?"

He shook his head, "Wasn't here."

She looked around at the aged horses, "You're kidding"

He shook his head, "You know how everyone dismantles and crates anything of value up?" He knocked his head to the side smiling at her, "We did the same."

"They get this from some third world nation?"

"Nah, somewhere in the US. I don't really remember where."

"I like it. It's got character."

He smiled and turned his attention back to watching Brittany bobbing up and down.

"So what's this song?" She asked a few moments later.

"The Carousel Waltz."

"Does it have words?" She asked and then thought about it some more, "It seems like it would have words."

"I think it might, I can look it up when we get back to my place," he offered.

"Not really that interested in it. I'm gonna go back to Brit, now stop thinking," she ordered as she stood and made her way over to his little cousin's side.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you my Aunt, Max?" Brittany asked as Logan was assembling sandwiches in the kitchen.

Logan and Max's eyes both widened and they turned to each other briefly before Max's attention returned to the little girl sitting next to her on the couch, "No, I'm just Max."

"But you live with Uncle Logan, Aunt Marianne lives with Uncle Ben."

"I don't live with your uncle sweetie."

"But you were wearing a robe," the little blonde inquisitor pointed out.

Max's eyes sought out Logan's, but he quickly turned his attention downwards towards the food. "Umm, Uncle Logan and I were having a sleepover." Then bit back a groan realizing how that sounded. Sure enough when she looked back over at Logan the corners of his lips were raised as he bit back a smile.

"But I like you better than Aunt Marianne, why can't you be my aunt instead of her?" The blonde pigtails shook as Brittany made her point clear.

"Why don't you like Marianne?" Max asked grateful to have changed the subject.

Logan's face turned back up wondering that same question.

"She doesn't play with me, not like you and Uncle Logan do. She made me do a puzzle…" the little girl ended with an exacerbated sigh.

"What about Uncle Ben?" Logan asked knowing that Marianne well into her seventh month of pregnancy wouldn't be able to crawl around the floor as she had forced him to do last time.

"He's always busy," she said with a violent drop of her head before settling into a shake. "I like you and Max a lot more."

Logan laughed as he caught Max's pleased smile.

"So why can't Max be my aunt."

"I don't need to be your aunt silly, I'm your friend," she said pulling the little girl onto her lap and tickling her.

"Come on friend," Logan smiled, "lunch is done."

"Oooh lunch," Max smiled standing with the little girl in her arms before dramatically lowering her to the floor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Logan it's Leslie," the voice called out from the answering machine as Max and Logan were watching the end of The Little Mermaid and he was suddenly regretting his decision to let the machine pick up so as to not disturb the sleeping child on his lap.

"Sure you don't want to get up and get that?" Max asked talking over the other voice of _I just wanted to tell you I had a really good time on Thursday. _

"It's fine Max," he said rolling his eyes and focusing on the screen. _And I hope we can do it again real soon, maybe dinner instead of lunch this time? I'm free most of the week so give me a call. Talk to you soon, bye. _

"So why didn't I hear about this Leslie?" She asked as the machine clicked off.

"Nothing to tell Max."

"Are you going to see her again?" she further pestered.

"I don't know. I might. Pay attention to the movie Max, she's getting her voice back."

Max's attention turned back to the screen, "Is she another blonde?" She asked turning again unable to let the subject go.

"Her hair's auburn why does that matter?" He shook his head and turned.

"No female likes a blonde, even Kendra doesn't like blondes. Your last three dates were blondes."

"I wasn't aware you were keeping a tally."

"I'm not," she said quickly turning her attention back to the screen, "just the kinda thing you notice." She shrugged watching Ariel declare her love for Eric, trying not to make any comparisons between that chimera and this one.


	5. Concessions

**See I think the story needs a point for the simple fact that that way I'd know what to write about next. Thanks for reading guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five **

**Concessions **

* * *

"Yea no Bennett I'm sure" She walked in to find Logan pacing around the living room.

"What are you sure of?" she asked butting in.

He turned not looking too surprised to see her, he was pretty used to just randomly seeing her in his apartment; he started to smile, but quickly frowned, "No Bennett, I'm not asking her, I told you I'm busy."

"What are you not asking me?"

"Dinner," he said dropping the mouthpiece back, "Bitsy finally found a nanny she likes and she wants to go out."

Max made a face, "You're turning down food?" This wasn't sounding too positive for her, especially since she had come over after work with the hopes of him eventually feeding her.

"There's food in the fridge if you're hungry," he said ignoring Bennett on the phone.

"But those are leftovers, where did they want to go?"

"D'Amores"

"Ooooh Penne alla Vodka," she made a pleading face.

He laughed and then raised the mouthpiece back up, "No Bennett, we're still not coming."

She pouted.

"I'm meeting someone," he said to both of them.

"Business or pleasure?" She asked knowing if he was ditching feeding her for some other female her feline DNA was going to make an appearance and he was having his eyes scratched out, totally blaming the animal instinct on the fact that food was involved.

"Business. No Bennett I'm talking to Max."

She gave another pleading look, thinking not only of the various entrees, but dessert, a cannoli, a napoleon, some tiramisu.

"Okay Bennett, if I get out in time I'll call you," he said shaking his head and she started to smile and hung up the phone. "I've got a meeting in forty five minutes Max. A kidnapped six year old," he explained.

"Didn't know Eyes Only did missing persons," she said feeling bad for the kid, but not liking what this did to her dinner plans.

"The mom reached out through an informant I've known for a long time. The police have dead-ended. The Olsens are desperate. Plus her husband's a big-time ad exec and she's offered to make a sizable donation to the Streaming Freedom Video Foundation."

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," she smiled.

"Hey, even Eyes Only's gotta pay the bills," he said walking over to put the phone back in its cradle.

"Does this mean we really aren't meeting them? I mean how long could dinner take? You make a few calls before we go in, get the ball rolling…"

He shook his head, they both knew very well that would have been the game plan anyway, Logan wasn't likely to find a missing child just sitting behind a computer. "I'll go change," he said finally fully conceding.

Max smiled before making her way towards the guest room and her stash of clothing for last minute Eyes Only missions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They arrived inside the restaurant fifteen minutes late. Logan had sat in the car making calls to try to track down a gardener who had been fired abruptly three months ago and a nanny who had resigned just a few weeks back, the most promising leads they had and Max hadn't felt like going in without him to make small talk with his family and explain his absence.

"At least turn it to vibrate," she said walking through the door he held open for her, knowing he'd pick up and walk away on the phone without a moment's hesitation.

He stopped and gave her a look.

"What?"

"I can't feel anything in my pockets," he reminded her.

"Oh," she made a face, "yea."

He shook his head slightly, "There's Bennett," he said looking across the crowded casual restaurant. "We see our party thanks," he said to the approaching Maitre d' before placing a hand on Max's elbow to lead her over and make their apologies for being late.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sure enough three bites into her penne his phone rang and he was walking away from the table after a quick excuse. She shook her head to his family and took the opportunity to spear the piece of veal Logan had just cut for himself.

"So how long have you known Logan Max?" Bitsy asked a few moments later.

"A year and a half."

"Did you know Logan before…" she watched Bitsy flounder looking for the words to describe Logan's paralysis and Max suddenly hated the blonde woman seated across from her.

Then again, she thought about it some more, the words 'before he took a shot gun blast to his lower back,' might be a little hard to say at the dinner table, "Yea."

"Really?" Bennett looked at her surprised, "I never saw you at the hospital."

Max suddenly felt the need to defend herself, "Went the first night, but exploding rooms aren't really my thing so I kinda stayed away after that." It wasn't really the reason, but it would do.

The table suddenly grew silent and remained that way until Logan returned, a few moments later.

"Everything all good?" she asked.

"Yea," he nodded sitting back down. "What'd I miss?"

"I was just asking Max when you met."

"It was before I was shot Bits," Logan replied curtly.

"Yea, she told us that."

"Personally Max," Bennett said trying to break the mood, "I'm amazed you still talk to this cousin of mine if you met him then." He said knowing Max's attitude pretty well after their dinners together.

"Trust me; she had a few choice words for me Bennett."

He laughed as he took a sip of his wine, "I can imagine."

"So even your family thought you were a cocky bastard?" Max said not mincing any words; she had long since felt the need to impress his family.

"I think that's a little harsh."

"Seems like a decent description to me," Bennett said chuckling.

"Is self-righteous included in that title because if it is I'm inclined to agree also," Bitsy asked.

"And you wonder why I avoid my family," Logan turned and deadpanned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He smiled watching her walk towards her building pushing her bike dressed in heels, a black halter dress and grey sweater and thought back to the dinner they'd had with Bennett and Marianne last spring to celebrate their new house.

_"Max and I aren't t like that." _

_"I thought the doctor said…" _

_Logan took his cousin's hesitation as an opportunity to cut him off, "That's not the reason. Aren't, not can't Bennett." _

_"Why not?" He asked leaning back to look through the doorway to where Max and Marianne were standing and looking at some pictures. The girl was positively flawless, even Marianne had said it last time, 'If Max weren't so nice I'd hate her.' _

_"Just not like that," _ _Logan__ said shaking his head and handing off a drink for Bennett to carry. _

He sometimes wondered if they would be that couple others saw them as if only Zack had walked in a few seconds later.

'Happy anniversary,' he had said in a voice lower than usual, their faces so close together, he had given up finally, conceded that he couldn't stay away anymore, no more near misses, no more almosts.

But then Zack's words of 'Looks like I caught you at a bad time' had sent them separating. Max standing quickly to grab his chair, the plans that followed rapidly, Max being taken….Sitting up on the Needle with her, being told he was her family as much as anyone else and knowing she meant it. Then Zack being gone.

She'd shut down then and he didn't blame her, she'd lost two siblings in as many days. It had taken her a few weeks, but she had returned to normal and their almost kiss, was just that another almost in a long line.

He shook his head and chuckled to himself driving off, if Zack had only interrupted them a few moments later they probably would have made the same excuses as last time. She would have blamed it on heat; he would have blamed it on the exo. It was for the best Zack came in when he did or at least that's what he told himself.


	6. Explanations

**Short little chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

**Explanations **

* * *

**Later that Night: **

"Bitsy because we're just friends is all," he said taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, I'm aware she's nice." His eyes remained closed, "Yes, I know Brittany adores her."

"Did I mention I'm really busy Bits?" his eyes opened again and he grabbed his glasses.

"No I'm not trying to get out of this conversation, I'm actually busy." He started the security footage from the night of Ray's abduction again. He'd tracked down the two missing former employees and neither as far as he could tell were responsible for the kidnapping.

"Just because Bitsy," he said for what seemed like the millionth time as he was asked why he and Max were not together. Why had they gone to dinner? _Because you tried to get out of dinner once and she would have kept her promise to never speak to you again if she hadn't seen the girl being kidnapped and you would be dead. Wait what was that in the corner? _He reversed and paused the image before he zoomed in, mirrors, there were mirrors in the garden. He had no idea why, but there they were and it looked like they had captured something. _Hmm yea, not gonna find him sitting in front of computer, right Max. _

"Bits I'm really gonna have to go. I'll talk to you later," he said paying absolutely no attention to his cousin as he started to correct for the spherical distortion.

"Huh," he said looking at the screen, "that's interesting." Frozen on the screen was a picture of Ames White lowering his son off of the balcony to an awaiting stranger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You have got to be kidding me," Max said twenty minutes later looking at the image. "They seemed so happy," her face fell and became wistful.

"Looks are deceiving," Logan said with the phone pressed against his ear. "I can't get her on the phone," he said lowering it down to the table.

"You think he did something to her?"

"He kidnapped his own son Max," he answered simply.

"I'll get over there," she started heading to the door.

He called her back, "Maybe you shouldn't."

She turned to him confused, "What do you mean 'Maybe I shouldn't.' The guy kidnapped his kid, who knows what he's done to Wendy."

"Max, he's had five hours to act. If anything's happened he's already done it. I'm gonna call Matt, have him send someone over there to check it out. Try to get a trace on White's movements."

Max looked away guiltily, as much as she knew they didn't deserve to put their lives on hold every time there was trouble, it didn't make it suck any less. His cell started to ring as he was on the house phone.

"Max can you," he gestured towards the phone.

She nodded, "Hello?" and let out a sigh of relief, "Wendy, where the hell have you been?"

"Uh Matt, you know what never mind. I'll talk to you later."


	7. Needs

**I think I'm writing another story solely for you Babyangel, so feel free to tell me if you're not liking something.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Needs**

* * *

**  
**

"Where are you going?" Original Cindy asked through Max's open door seeing the black duffel lying on the bed as Max went through her closet.

"Trying to track down a missing kid with Logan," Max said throwing a dress over to the bed.

"A missing kid requires a dress?"

"You never know. Kid's holed up in a boarding school."

"A missing kid's in a boarding school?" Original Cindy made a confused face walking over to sit on the bed.

"Dad swiped the kid. Tried to make it look like a kidnapping, and then took off with the kid. Logan's been trying to get a trace on him for a few weeks."

"So what am I supposed to tell Normal?"

"I think Cholera sounds good," Max scrunched up her nose and nodded before the smile emerged.

"Maybe diphtheria. I'm never cleaning the bathroom again if you've had cholera."

"So I guess bubonic plague is out?" Max laughed.

"How long you gonna be gone? There's a new club I wanna check out this weekend."

It was Wednesday night now; their meeting was in the morning, scope out the place and then grab back the kid at night so, "Friday morning? What shoes go with this dress?" Max asked holding up a navy blue sheath.

Original Cindy made a face looking at the bland sleeveless dress.

"I'm supposed to be a yuppy wife. I even have a scarf," Max said pulling out the printed scarf that had been tucked into the hanger.

"Ooh girl," Cindy said making another appalled face, "that's just hideous."

"Can you please just find shoes that go?" Max laughed walking over to the bag, " Logan's gonna be here in five minutes." Just then there was a knock at the door, "Or he can be here now. Find me shoes," Max called out as she headed towards the door leaving Original Cindy alone in the room grimacing as she fingered the dress.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She settled back into Bessie twenty minutes later, her bag thrown in the back along with Logan's, her dresses tucked into the garment bag along with his suit hanging alongside his wheelchair. A travel mug of coffee sitting to the left of her, a couple of bottles of water and snacks resting at her feet, Logan had learned to pack since their last adventure together…

They'd gone out to his cabin this summer, it wouldn't have felt like a long drive if it hadn't been for the fact that he'd grabbed her out of Jam Pony a half an hour before she was gonna take lunch and of course it had been one of those days that she hadn't packed one. The Reds along with Manticore had been after her again, that implant of hers would have made her a sitting duck if Logan hadn't gotten the heads up from some sources Lydecker had put him in contact with.

It had been a very different visit at the Cale family cabin than it had been the first time. There were no desperate kisses between her and Logan though it had taken her a good few weeks to convince Original Cindy that nothing had happened. Nothing had though; they'd done their normal thing mostly. He worked while she bothered, occasionally actually helping. They explored the quiet town together, shot a little pool with better results than the last time they'd tried playing a small town. Played chess, checkers, Monopoly and every single card game they could think of that required only two players.

She talked him into going down to the lake three days into their visit. She'd pleaded, threatened, cajoled and finally just appeared in the living room as he was reading in a golden bikini she'd found in the stash of spare clothing kept at the place and thrown a pair of trunks at him. "I'm going down to the lake, you gonna keep sweating or can you check your ego for a few hours and come with me?" He conceded as he forced his eyes away from her scantily clad body. He even allowed her to slightly help keep the chair out of the water as they navigated over the rough terrain.

She'd asked him on their fifth and final night there the same question she'd asked the first time they were there as they were talking about how lucky they'd gotten a warning of the scan of the area. "If I had to leave would you go with me?" She said if and not when, she didn't know when she had stopped saying when. She knew though she wouldn't leave Seattle without a fight, she wouldn't go unless there was no other way.

"I'd still just slow you down," he answered looking into his wine, unable to face her on that question.

"I still don't care."

He looked over at her and returned her gaze for a moment before speaking, "Can't just walk away Max. You know that."

"Right," she nodded and reached out to grab her glass, "widows and kids." She wanted to turn back to him and tell him she needed his protection just as much as they did, hadn't this weekend shown him that? Who would make sure she ate right? Who would stay with her and calm her as the seizures left her freaked? Who would protect her from herself? Who would just be there, reminding her she wasn't alone in this world?

She hadn't though, she had just taken a long sip of wine and said, "It's so nice, I'm gonna go for a walk." Of course, she'd paid for that midnight walk to blow off steam with seventeen mosquito bites that she thought she was going to die from on the way home, but had refused to mention to Logan out of sheer stubborn pride. _Dammit, why couldn't he see she needed him more than _ _Seattle__ ever would? _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Linda, we're here," Logan used her alias, putting the car into park in front of the hotel.

"Hotel Willoughby?" Max said looking up from the file Logan had prepared for their interview with the dean to the sign of the hotel, which was named after the town, "Real creative."

"As long as they have clean sheets and hot water, who cares?" Logan said exiting the car.

She looked around the vacant lot and contained a sigh; _there was no way they'd get put in a room with only one bed. _


	8. Natural

**Haha, I know how the story is going to end :-D No idea how it's getting to the end, but I figured out its ending. Ah finally some point to this story. **

**I'm not too sure about the Max and Logan in this story; I think I have too many different versions of Max and Logan and I can no longer figure out if they're actually Max and Logan. If you think they're off at the end can you share and if you know why they're off can you share that too.**

** Thanks guys! I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Natural**

* * *

**The Motel Room:******

"Are you kidding?" Logan said in response to Max's question of _'Aren't double beds suspicious if we're supposed to be married?'_ "Trust me, the kids that go to this school…" he shook his head, "We could ask for rooms on the opposite ends of the building and not look suspicious."

"I forgot," she smiled, "these are your peeps."

He smiled softly and shook his head, "You still hungry? We can get dinner."

"I could eat." She smiled with a bob of her head.

ooOoo

…

**The Diner: **

A group of kids came piling out of the diner's doors and Logan pulled Max in close to him to avoid her being trampled, she didn't know what it was manners or habit, but he did things like that. A guiding hand on her back or elbow, holding open the door, everything that if he'd done it in the first year she would have flipped out over. Not to say that she still didn't reminded him every so often that she wasn't some frail little girl that needed protection; he always laughed or made some comment that basically told her to get over herself.

There was something else though; when he did things like this, when he pulled her in close…She'd realize he had been right. _ It had been easier when he had been in the chair._ Standing didn't make her want him any more, it didn't make him more attractive, funnier, more caring, it did however keep him closer. So close, so often, she couldn't escape him. They'd been physically separated before, vertically and horizontally. _They just always seemed close now. _

She couldn't escape him, she couldn't hide from it.

She was chest to chest with him now, no space at all separating their bodies, barely a few inches separating their lips as she looked up at him once the crowd was almost done passing and he looked down, both of them barely breathing. Unsteady smiles and chuckles as they separated and headed in...

ooOoo

…

Max liked the diner straight off, 50's retro, silver diamond paneling on the walls, bright blue vinyl booths with white and silver tables that like everything else in the country had seen better days, the waitress uniforms even stayed in theme in only a slightly lighter shade of blue. She knew they catered to the elite parents of the kids at Brookridge; no one in the town would care about the matching uniforms. Still though she liked it, it was a nice escape from the world.

"You folks got a kid up at Brookridge?" The waitress asked leading them to the table.

"We're just checking it out," Logan said staying in the role. It made sense not to attract suspicion, to not put themselves on the line, to not have this traced back to them, have their covers blown. They'd done this before, though not away. Always used their aliases when there was even the slightest chance someone could overhear them, stay in the proper attire the entire time, which in her case meant black slacks and a light blue top, still casual, but not bummy.

Most importantly, the platinum band encasing the small flawless round diamonds that rested on her left hand. His mothers, while he wore his fathers, they didn't match, his was just a simple platinum band. She'd asked him once about his own wedding band and he'd just given her a look, so she'd let it drop, of course only after determining that Valerie had never even gone near the ring that now graced her finger.

She liked wearing the ring, the band itself. It felt oddly natural, she liked how it felt as she turned it with her thumb, and she noticed he would do the same. He asked the day before if she'd wanted the engagement ring, the ring which was her reason for never worrying about Logan's financial status ever again, she'd worn it before but the large stone always felt out of place on her hand. The diamond band though was simple and understated; it had to be though to go with the ring. She'd just laughed and reminded him they wanted to blend in, a ring like that made people's mouths drop open and they wouldn't be likely to forget them.

The waitress rattled on about the specials and what they were out of and told them they were up on the board if they forgot. "Can I get you folks any beverages to start out with?"

"Coke?" Max replied hoping that hadn't just been on the list of things they were out of, she'd once more been distracted by the ring, _so much for multitasking. _

"The same," Logan nodded.

Max smiled as the waitress left, "You're having soda."

"I drink soda," he defended.

She made a face, "Rum and coke don't count."

He laughed, "In my family it does." He thought about it for a minute, "I had soda the day we went to the zoo."

"You had two sips," she pointed out, not even noticing that if anyone were listening to their conversation they wouldn't doubt for a second they were married.

"That's only because I was sharing it with you, Linda," he smiled

She retaliated, "You were holding it." His lack of love for the sugary substance had been a talked about subject, just like how he didn't understand why she drank fake coffee, which was basically the taste equivalent of sewage water, especially since she didn't need the caffeine.

"Look at your menu," he ordered with a suddenly serious face before he raised up his own and his smile peaked out.

A matching one spread across her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked a few minutes later looking over his menu to see her pouting expression as she studied the menu.

"I want French Toast and Fries."

He looked over at the board and reassured himself that neither of those had been on the list of things they didn't have before looking back at her questioningly.

"It's too much food."

"I've seen you demolish an entire pie in less than an hour."

_It wasn't her fault _ _Logan__ was a culinary genius,_ "I don't want an entire side though; I already want bacon and eggs."

He shook his head as he once more hid his smile and wondered what Bling would say if he could see them now, "Just don't eat all of my fries." _He definitely let her get away with too much._

She smiled and he remembered it was worth it.


	9. Mr and Mrs

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Mr. and Mrs.**

* * *

The Motel:****

"Okay," Max said coming out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel, "you weren't kidding about the water being cold." She dove under the sheets.

Logan looked over chuckling from his bed, where he had been sitting up and going over another Eyes Only Case, "Somehow I don't think drenching your sheets is going to keep you much warmer tonight."

She turned and gave him a dirty look, "Two sides of the bed Logan."

"Just don't wake me when you roll onto the wet side."

She glared for a moment before asking, "What are you looking at?"

"That unsolved murder over on Canterbury."

"Ooh," Max said interested, holding onto the top of her towel she climbed out of the bed, "the girlfriend of Councilman Daniels?" she asked walking around to his bed.

"Alleged," he corrected as she snatched the file away from him and sat across on her own bed, he forced his focus to remain on her face, "all we know right now is she was his assistant."

Max made a disbelieving face as she flipped back to the front page where the headshot of the deceased was attached, a stunning Hispanic woman with long dark hair; she rolled her eyes at Logan, _just an assistant? _

"Okay yes most likely they were having an affair. It certainly would explain the fact that she was pregnant."

"She was pregnant?" Max asked confused, Logan had mentioned the case to her earlier in the week and he hadn't mentioned that.

"Wasn't included to the official ME's report."

_Up-and-comer in his political party with a knocked up girlfriend?_ "He off-ed her," Max said standing and handing the file back over to Logan.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head and opening the file again.

Once more Max rolled her eyes as she went through her bag for pajamas, "Married councilman with a shoddy if best alibi and a dead knocked up girlfriend. No big mystery."

Logan frowned, he'd agree with her normally, but he had met the guy before. Then again he had lived with his uncle.

**ooOoo**

The Next Morning:****

"Who are you and what did you do to Logan?" Max asked as Logan emerged from the bathroom, still in the dark trousers and white shirt unbuttoned at the top he'd walked in wearing, but his hair was slicked back and his eyes were no longer hidden by his glasses.

He laughed, "Closest I could do to yuppie without cutting my hair."

_Yuppie?_ Debonair, dashing, downright doable, those were the words that came to Max's mind as he walked over dropping his toiletries case on the dresser before retrieving his tie. "What would qualify as yuppie?" Max asked trying not to focus on Logan's latest look. She'd seen him in suits before, a tux twice, a few different hairstyles, but she'd never seen him glassless for any length of time unless he was sleeping. After seeing him in camo this summer, the one thing she'd never thought she'd find attractive, she'd given up being surprised by his looks.

"Short hair, no product. Basically every Christmas family photo I've ever taken." He smiled as he shrugged into the jacket.

"Always knew your hair was an act of defiance," she smiled as she slide her feet into the tan shoes.

He chuckled and shook his head; he was pretty sure his days of rebelling against his family had stopped in his mid-twenties, despite their opinions otherwise, "More along the lines of I hate combs and getting my hair cut."

She laughed as she began tossing things from her backpack into the pocketbook that had been purchased for another investigation along with the shoes.

"I'm not kidding," he said sliding his wallet into his pocket. "I spent an entire year just buzzing my hair with a number two."

"How'd that look?" Max asked trying to picture Logan with a buzz cut.

"All depends on who you ask," he admitted honestly.

Max gave a pouting look down at the navy jacket that went over the dress before lifting it up to put it on.

Logan struggled to not laugh.

Out of the corner of her eye Max saw the corner of his lips go up, "Shut up, this is not funny." She said turning with the jacket in hand, "You get to look like you came off a magazine cover page and I…" She looked across the room to the mirror, her hair pulled back in a low twist, the scarf tied around her neck, the bland blue dress.

He laughed, "I'm sorry, we had to age you, Max. We're supposed to have a six year old remember."

This was overkill and she was pretty sure they both knew it; unless someone knew they had almost twelve years between them she was pretty sure no one would have ever guessed such a large age gap. She shook her head as she slid her arms into the jacket before going to retrieve the tan overcoat from the closet.

**ooOoo**

Brookridge:****

They were led into the office by the friendly secretary after being informed that Dr. Winthrop, the head of the school was ready for them.

They were greeted with a smile as Dr. Elena Winthrop stood and came around the desk as they entered the room, shaking their hands and exchanging the normal pleasantries. A confused look passed over her face, not for the first time since they'd entered as Logan moved to take his seat.

"Leg braces," he supplied as she said down before them.

She looked puzzled.

"The whirling noise, I was in an accident a few years ago," he supplied; leg braces were the common explanation he'd give everyone when they'd notice. Normally, outside noises drowned out the sounds of the exo, but the office was eerily still.

"Oh," she nodded, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't figure out what that noise was."

"Happens all the time," he said with a smile.

With that explained they moved onto the topic of the school and the middle-aged woman before them began what was basically a carefully scripted sales pitch for the next half hour.

Max struggled to stay focused on the words being said, taking in the room while trying to stay awake and appearing to keep her attention on the woman before her. Logan fielded most of the questions; giving her the background details with Max occasionally throwing in details of how gifted their daughter was, as any mother would.

"Do you have a picture of Erica?" Dr. Winthrop asked snapping Max into reality as she caught Logan's slightly startled look.

The contents of her purse remembered Max breathed an internal sigh of relief, "Mark."

He turned at the alias.

"You don't have a picture of our daughter?" She asked looking hurt_, it was nice to pick on _ _Logan__ even when they were just pretending. _

"Honey, there are two on my desk. I'm not likely to forget what she looks like."

Max shook her head pushing aside the warm feeling that had spread within her at the use of the endearment and retrieved her purse from the floor careful not to disclose the contents of her purse and the fact that the pictures she was looking for were hidden behind her sector pass.

Logan suddenly realized what she had pulled out, the pictures they'd taken at the zoo with Brittany in one of those little booths. He'd of course been dragged in and his wallet had been lifted from his pants without him even realizing it until he saw Max sliding the bills in. The first picture had caught him off guard looking annoyed, which had been followed by quick cries of outrage from the two females and Logan's facial expressions making a rapid change. He watched the pictures change hands with his mouth slightly agape.

A smile emerged on the principal's face as she examined the two pictures, The three heads all smooshed in together, Logan making a growling angry face with bunny ear's behind him thanks to Max, Max's twisted face with a tongue sticking out and Brittany's hands flipped upside down forming a pair of glasses around her eyes. The last photo had caught them off guard before they changed expressions again, Brittany had been prepared with her tongue sticking out, but Max and Logan were caught looking at each other with small smiles on their faces after their frantic antics. "That is quite a face Mr. Eastman." She said with a slight nod, "Your daughter's positively delightful, she takes after you."

Max smiled at the small blush that had spread across Logan's cheeks the moment the pictures had exchanged hands, _embarrassing _ _Logan__, there was nothing better._

"Thank you," he said with a small nod.

Max retrieved the pictures and they once more moved back on topic.

"Your job is taking you to Toulouse for how long Mr. Eastman?"

"Only four months, but I don't want to disrupt Erica's schooling."

"She's six," Max said getting into the role; gearing up for what would give her a clean getaway to locate Ray.

"Yes sweetheart, she's six and that's the age when kid's develop their social skills aren't I right?" He turned and asked the other woman.

"These early years are critical for development."

"We swore we wouldn't send her away until she was nine."

Logan gave a frustrated smile, "Things changed honey. I recently received a promotion and I'll be out of the country for periods of time." He explained to the principal who was trying to figure out if she should intercede in the fight that was brewing.

"She's six though; I don't understand why we can't just wait until the start of the next school year."

"Sweetheart, I don't want to jostle her around, by the time she starts getting attached to everyone over there it'll be time to leave."

"You think it'll be easier for a baby to abandoned by her parents?" she said with her eyes growing wide and her lip quivering,_ damn she wished she could cry on cue._

"Honey, we're not abandoning her. It's three months, my parents will come and take her for the holidays and when we return we can come and get her every weekend."

"She's just a baby."

"She's six, Lin," he went to extend a hand to cover Max's.

She jerked back, "She still has nightmares, she can't sleep without lamby and a kiss goodnight. Who'll read to her every night?"

"Mrs. Eastman," Dr. Winthrop began sympathetically, she'd witnessed more than a few parents breakdown at the thought of sending their child away, "the caregivers are all very tender and nurturing, the younger children are provided with the attention they need, especially at night."

Max's eyes appeared worried as she looked ahead, but then shot an angry glance at Logan.

"Why don't we go take a tour of the dormitories and then we'll go check out the classrooms?"

"Can I get a minute to freshen up?"

"Of course," she replied with a sympathetic nod, "Kelly will direct you."

"Thanks," she said giving a watery smile and stood.

**ooOoo**

The Hallway:****

Max prayed for the shoes to not give away her presence, no matter how agilely she moved the heels softly tapped against the marble floors. If she could find Ray now, they could avoid her having to break in tonight. Wendy awaited a call from them telling her Ray's exact location so she could go in with the security team Logan had set her up with and the local law enforcement. Ames White knew what Max and Logan looked like and the last thing Logan had wanted to do was set them up to be the target of his revenge, which he knew would happen if Ray simply disappeared in the night. That was still the plan though, if Max couldn't find him now which Max wasn't looking forward to because this place had more security set up outside and at all of the exits than most embassies. Luckily they seemed to be avoiding the big brother policy and the hallways were relatively clear.

She quickly moved down the halls, towards the classrooms Logan had determined were the most likely to contain Ray. _Well what do you know, this thing might actually end up being easy_, Max thought with a smile seeing Ray sitting attentively in a classroom and darted back up the hallway and into the bathroom she had been directed towards just moments ago. Her eyes scanned the room looking for any company or surveillance as did her ears; she pushed open the two stalls just to double check as she dialed Wendy's number.

**ooOoo**

The Office:****

Kelly let her into the office again, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as she opened the door.

"Are you feeling better sweetheart?" Logan asked standing.

She nodded, "Much, I'm overreacting Erica will be fine." She said the words that they had decided upon before entering the school, if she'd said 'I'll be okay.' It meant she'd been unable to locate Ray.

Logan grinned as he turned back to the principal who was now standing, "What do you say we go see those dorms?"

"Of course," she said with a nod.

**ooOoo**

The Dorms:****

"Now this is the type of room Erica will be in," she said stepping to the side so Max and Logan could see the room, comfortably designed to accommodate 2 children with two twin size beds, desks and dressers. A lot of our parents either help set up the room or they send personal objects along and we help the children set up. I'm sure in your case Mrs. Eastman, you'll feel more comfortable if you could recreate her room at home here."

Max smiled and nodded and continued to do so as the principal continued to go on and on until she was interrupted by the crackle of the walkie talkie she had taken with her. She frowned as she raised it up and they all heard the assistant's slightly desperate tone of voice telling her that she was needed back in the office.

"I'm sure this is nothing," she said trying to play it off.

Max staying in character shot a worried look over at Logan and he reached out for her hand, squeezing it tightly as they all started back off towards the main building.

The commotion going on in the main hall as they arrived didn't mask Dr. Winthrop's harsh intake of breath at seeing the local sheriff and deputy, along two rather large security guards and Wendy in the middle of a confrontation with Kelly.

"Dr. Winthrop," the sheriff said moving towards her, "we're looking for this boy," he said extending a picture.

"You have my son Ray, I want him back." Wendy said moving aggressively towards her, ignoring Max and Logan as she had been instructed to do.

"Uh, Ray just entered our school a few weeks ago; his father said his mother had passed."

At that point it became clear to Max and Logan that the situation was going to be resolved without them and probably without much more trouble. "We're leaving," Max said frantically as any mother would.

"Sweetie," Logan looked down at her.

"I'm getting our coats, we're leaving now," Max exclaimed with a shake of her head as she headed down the hallway to the office.

**ooOoo**

The Motel:****

Logan laughed as Max had shrugged out of the overcoat and suit coat before he'd even shut the door, the scarf having been undone and stuffed in a pocket while they were still in the car. "You are never allowed to dress me again," she said kicking off the shoes as she went through her bag looking for new clothes.

He laughed, "Last time you yelled at me for not putting you in enough clothing and this time you're yelling at me for too much?"

Max glared remembering having to slip into a strip joint. "I'm dressing you next time," she said walking into the bathroom.

She came back out a few minutes later wearing jeans and a three quarter white v-neck to find him already packing, "Kind of a shame it's over already, we're finally out of Seattle and we're going home a day early." _That and her doctor's note already included Friday. _

He paused as he was placing his toiletries bag back into his suitcase, she was right, he didn't have anything lined up until Saturday afternoon, not that there wasn't always something to do in Seattle…But nothing urgent.

"You know we have to pass the cabin anyway heading back to the city."

"I didn't bring the key," he said without thinking.

She rewarded his stupidity with an eye roll and a shake of her head, "Even you can pick that lock Logan." She'd been impressed the first time she'd seen him pick a lock, she didn't know why she was shocked by his skills after all he had been obtaining evidence illegally long before she was on the scene. " Logan?" She asked taking in his deep in thought expression.

He turned, "Why not? Might as well enjoy our sector passes. I don't have anything I have to be in town for until Saturday."

Max smiled as she headed to her bag for socks. _Wonder if Original Cindy will kill me for bailing on her? _


	10. History Lessons

**Wow, chapter 9 was a long chapter, that was double the length of my normal ones and nothing happened in it. Writing Max and Logan not in a "relationship" is so not as much fun, I only did it once before and I had them doing each other. So makes things more interesting.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**History Lessons**

* * *

"You know once upon a time you could get signal almost anywhere in this country," Logan said with a look of disgust at his cell phone, completely bar-less. 

Max smiled, she liked Logan's random history lessons. There were a lot of things she would have never known if weren't for him or at least not fully understood, since he and OC were the only ones who even knew she'd barely been in the world pre-pulse. Logan had explained to her about the preset buttons on the radio, 12 for FM alone. Apparently once upon a time there had actually been dozens of real stations, not the little bootleg ones, pirate stations whose signals were always weak or the two real ones they had in Seattle targeted at people who could afford the things they were advertising. TV had once consisted of hundreds of channels…

There had been multiple TVs and computers in every household, even little kids had cell phones. Funny world to imagine, she knew a lot of kids who didn't have shoes that fit, she couldn't imagine them having a cell. Yet when she'd asked Original Cindy, she just shook her head like it was common place and told her she'd gotten one the day she'd started eighth grade after spending the whole summer bitchin' about how she didn't have one. Weird little things like that.

She shook her head as she raised up her milkshake to take a sip.

"I still can't believe you're drinking that," he said looking over at the milkshake she'd ordered to go when they'd finished eating lunch at the small diner they'd stopped at on the road.

"I'm sorry it's not a private reserve Cabernet Sauvignon, the diner was all out."

He laughed, "I meant the fact that it's freezing."

"Luckily not a problem for me."

"That was a good wine though," he said thinking back to dinner three nights ago.

"That was an overpriced bottle of wine."

"It was worth it."

She shook her head, only Logan would celebrate finishing an article with a hundred dollar bottle of wine, _Oh well at least it wasn't pre-pulse. _She watched him shake his head as she took another sip, " Logan, you know you could just say you want some."

He laughed, "No I still think it's freezing."

"It's good," she said moving the white cup closer to him.

"I know what a milkshake tastes like thank you."

She gave him a disbelieving look.

Another laugh, "I was a kid once Max."

Two things stood out from that statement one was her inability to picture Logan as a child, despite having seen the pictures, the second was he just made her sound like a kid, she glared.

He caught her look and laughed, "If it makes you feel better I was drinking soda and beer well into my twenties."

"You still drink beer."

"It takes a lot longer to taste good now." He held in the shudder at the thought of beer at Crash, even their 'good' beer wasn't good.

She laughed, she knew exactly what was going through his mind, she'd definitely tasted the difference between the beers he'd order while they were out at someplace decent versus the ones he'd get as Crash, "So what was your favorite milkshake?"

"Black and white," he answered without hesitation.

"Vanilla with chocolate syrup?" _Interesting, a classic, yet not ordinary. _

He saw her looking at him, awaiting a further explanation, "Vanilla got boring after awhile, chocolate was always too much chocolate, mint chocolate chip had a weird texture, strawberry was nice, but not too often."

She laughed, "You put a lot of thought into that."

He grinned in returned, amazed at how easily the memories had returned to him, "That was at least a decade of careful analysis."

"You drove your mother insane didn't you?"

"Mother, nannies, housekeeper," he admitted honestly.

She shook her head and took another sip; _she was the last in a long line of females who had been pushed to the brink by this man. _

**ooOoo**

"Why is there another car here?" Max voiced the question running through both of their minds looking at the navy blue luxury car in front of the cabin.

"I have no idea," he said extracting the keys and opening the door to face the chilly winds thankful he'd left his coat on after they'd stopped even Max pulled the tan coat around her tighter as they looked at the cabin.

The door opened and Bitsy emerged with a puzzled look at first and then a smile, "This is why we used to call each other when we were coming out here."

They both smiled instead of the groans they were repressing.

"Kyle and Brit just went for a walk, grab your bags and come inside it's freezing," Bitsy said rubbing her covered arms.

Logan's smile was replaced by a puzzled look during Bitsy's words as he noticed Max suddenly make a fist and shove her hand into her pocket, then it hit him, they were still wearing rings, there was no way he'd be able to get out of explaining that, his hands quickly found their way into his pockets.

He hit the button to open the hatch from inside his pocket as the walked around and gave each other a pitying look as they leaned in trying to remove the rings that had been on their fingers for almost 24 hours now. "Nice save," he said as he slipped the ring into his pocket and grabbed only his laptop and bag, he'd come out for everything else later.

"Uncle Logan, Max!"

They turned for the delighted cry as Logan braced himself to be attacked by the pure bundle of energy, her pigtails secured by purple pompoms matching her coat.

The jolt rocked him as always as she hugged his legs. "Hey Brit," he said looking down as Max smiled at his obvious discomfort with the child.

"Are you and Max staying for the weekend?" she asked looking up.

"Looks that way."

"Max," she said finally detaching from her cousin's legs. "We can go feed the ducks, they were supposed to be gone, but they're still here."

"They're geese honey," Brittany's father said walking up to them, "hi guys."

"Hi," they returned.

"Okay why are we standing outside talking?" Bitsy asked walking over in a baby blue jacket. "Let's go inside. Sweetie, grab the rest of their things."


	11. Complicated

* * *

_Chapter Eleven _

_Complicated _

* * *

They made their way inside, overnight bags, laptop, wheelchair, shower chair and Logan was struck by how much stuff he now actually needed. His visits here as a teenager with his cousins and friends usually consisted of a toothbrush, deodorant, trunks, an extra shirt and boxers, now he looked like he was moving in. 

"Kyle and I took the master bedroom, but if you and Max…Or…uh..." Bitsy looked flustered, still unable to actually figure out what the deal was with them. Logan might claim they were nothing, but she had answered the door in a robe that time and Brittany said they were having a sleepover.

Logan looked to Max on that one, he'd taken the guest room last time and let her have the larger room, that final bit of his childhood remaining as he thought it weird to sleep in the room his parents had always used.

"That's fine with me," she answered only somewhat reluctantly, _looks like her thoughts from the night before were coming true_ because she wasn't about to share a bunk with Brittany, not to mention the kid might find it a little odd that she didn't sleep.

"Why don't you guys go get settled, I'll put on some coffee," Bitsy said with a smile and as soon as they turned she grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him off with her. "I told you they're sleeping together," she said in hushed tones as she thought the other couple was far enough away.

Max smiled uncomfortably hearing the other woman's words and noticed Logan's eyes close in embarrassment paired with a slight shake of his head. He debated calling her out on it, but decided that would just give her another opportunity to discuss it with him. They entered the room still in silence and were both confronted with the fact that the bed seemed to have grown smaller since their last visit. It wasn't a particularly large room and to prevent overcrowding only a full-sized bed had been installed in it.

They both just stared at the small bed, covered by a cheery yellow and white comforter that hadn't been updated in years since the cabin had fallen into a constant state of disuse once all the kids had grown up and moved off to do their own things and any semblance to a family had thankfully been allowed to fall to the side.

He made the first move and approached their focal point dropping his bags down on it, Max did the same and pulled the ring out of her pocket, "You should probably do something with this before I lose it."

He took the ring and looked down at it, he barely even remembered it from his childhood; the simple band had been hidden by the extravagance of his mother's engagement ring and noticed how bare his own hand felt now. He reached into his pocket and pulled out its mate before dropping them down to the bed before digging out his toiletries case to store them in.

"School's in session right?" Max asked looking out the window.

It was Logan's turn to look at Max like an idiot.

"Oh right," she nodded, "Brookridge." _They'd just left a school in session. _"I'm gonna go ask Brit why she's not in school," Max said grateful to have an escape from the cramped…._No, worse, intimate little room. _

"I'll be out in a few," he said with a nod as she made her way out of the room and hoped she wouldn't be cornered by his cousin.

-o-o-o-o-

"So how'd you do it Max?" Bitsy asked walking into the room.

Max looked up and over from her spot on the bunk bed where Brittany was showing her a new doll, "Uh?"

" Logan, the hair, the clothes, the lack of facial hair, not to mention the contacts. I think I've seen him in contacts about twice since I got married."

"That's because there's too much dust in Seattle," Logan said walking up behind her. Grime had taken over the city after the pulse and he didn't appreciate having it in his eyes.

"Your eyes are such a beautiful color though."

_Please dear god shoot me,_ Logan thought as he noticed Max's amusement over Bitsy's mother like attitude,

"They're hidden by your glasses," she continued on.

Max wondered what world the other woman was living in, Logan's eyes were always one of the first things she noticed about him, probably only because his smiles weren't a constant, _his smile seemed to block out everything else. _

"Bloodshot isn't really a good look for anyone Bits, I looked like I was high," he said dryly.

Max's head tilted to the side, _Logan_ _high? Wonder if he knows that from actual experience?_

"High?" Brittany's voice interrupted everything and everyone's eyes dropped down to her, she'd been unusually quiet as her mother and uncle bickered like kids. "High like the slide at school? Do my eyes look different at school?"

Bitsy's mouth opened trying to find an answer, then closed, and then opened again, "Why don't you go ask Daddy honey. I bet he'll know."

"Okay," Brittany slowly drawled out with a shake of her head before going to move out of the room as Bitsy shot an accusing look at her cousin.

-o-o-o-o-

One of the things Max would have never have been able to imagine was spending a not only peaceful evening, but fun evening with Bitsy and her family. Time had passed quickly; Brittany had joined them in her second walk for the day as Bitsy had started dinner, although she and Logan had offered too. Bitsy had cooked though and they'd joined Kyle in the living room. They'd started their third bottle of wine halfway into a game of Monopoly, which was the result of caving into Brittany's pleas and Logan's declarations of being the best. Of course Max had repeatedly reminded him that playing one on one as they had the last time they had been here was more a matter of luck than skill.

Somehow though, he'd managed to be right. He and Kyle worked together causing the females to team up, she didn't know how they did it; she swore it was just luck but between the two of them they ran the board and refused to part with any properties and the females were annihilated before the men called a draw with each other.

"They need it Max," Bitsy consoled as she scooped an exhausted, yet defiant Brittany into her arms for bed. "Men and their egos," she said with a shake of her head.

"Why is it they always have to bring our egos into it?" Kyle asked Logan who was propped up against the couch alongside Max.

"I don't know. All I know is we won, they lost."

Both woman turned and glared at him.

"We're having a rematch," Bitsy said as she teetered slightly holding Brittany, "Max, go find another game."

As much as Max's own ego felt like putting Logan in his place, the rest of her was reminding her how comfortable leaning up against the couch was and how easy it would be to just close her eyes and fall asleep on Logan's shoulder with the warming fire before them.

"We're all out," Kyle said as he poured the rest of his bottle into his glass. "I'll go get another," he said pushing himself up on the edge of the chair he'd been resting against.

"Maybe we should just call it a night," Logan offered realized they were moving onto a bottle apiece.

"It's 10. Come on," Kyle said with a shake of his head as he moved out of the room.

"Your family can drink," Max said as her head leaned back.

Logan softly chuckled thinking about how alcohol was the only way to survive his family. "You okay?" He asked suddenly aware of the fact that Max despite the fact was all supercharged she was still a hundred pounds lighter than him and they'd all been keeping up with each other drink for drink.

She yawned and stretched out, "I might actually sleep tonight."

He laughed.

-o-o-o-o-

"This is how we're regaining the family fortune," Bitsy declared as Max pulled in the stash of pennies they'd been playing for.

"We're taking Max with us to Vegas?" Her husband supplied.

Everyone laughed as Bitsy nodded and Logan's eyes connected with Max's and they smiled. She'd almost expected him to say 'no' when the possibility of poker was introduced and the large jar of pennies emerged from the closest, the fact that they weren't a chip family had amused her on their first visit. Something about a hunting party and one person thought they'd been playing for real money. He'd been a little vague on the details, but the end result was clear, they played for change now and on most occasions it was just thrown back into the jar at the end of the night.

He hadn't said no to the poker game, he hadn't warned them that Max would kick their asses, even though he knew full well from personal experience she would. No…Instead he'd looked _proud?_ Whatever the look it had warmed her even more so than the wine. The wine that had left their counterparts completely trashed.

Logan had nursed a final glass of wine for the past hour and a half they'd been playing…She smiled to herself wondering if Logan like always was trying to stay in control. _Never had she met a guy that needed to just let loose more than _ _Logan_

"I think it's time we call it a night," Logan said as Bitsy was draped over her husband unable to stop laughing.

"Oh good idea," she said pushing herself up to a wobbly stand; she looked down at the table. "Let's just leave this for tomorrow," she said with a wave.

"Goodnight"/"Night" Logan and Max said on top of each other as the others stood.

"Goodnight," Kyle nodded.

"Sweet dreams," Bitsy said with a drunken_ 'I know what you're going to do'_ smile.

Once more Logan closed his eyes and shook his head. Max smiled with no embarrassment this time just amusement. _Funny how everyone else sees…_She shook her head_, 'Snap out of it Max.' _

"You okay?" Logan asked as he gathered up everyone's discarded hands and added them to the pile.

"Yea," she stood as if to prove her point that the alcohol had no effect on her and ignored the slight head rush and went to grab the coin jar.

"Just checking," he said smiling as he stood with the deck in his hand to return it to its place.

"I'm not the one who had to stop drinking," she said taking the pack from him to return it along with the coins to the closet.

He laughed softly, he hadn't been aware she'd noticed, then again what didn't Max notice, "I didn't want to be sleeping in the exo tonight or worse on the floor."

She smiled; she knew the feeling, but sleeping on the floor hadn't been such a bad thought, "It's the fire."

"You too?" he asked as he brushed the crumbs that had gathered on the table into the chips bowl.

She nodded.

She straightened up the couch before she followed him into the kitchen a few moments later with the wine glasses he'd left on the table as he carried in everything else. They paused in the entranceway as they brushed up against each other; he was going as she was coming. She blamed it on the alcohol. Blamed the fact that she forgot to breathe seconds longer than she normally did when this happened on the entire bottle she'd managed to consume. Shame it wasn't really the reason because it would have meant tomorrow she'd be fine.

She wondered if he was doing the same as he looked down at her, his eyes so very focused on hers. Bitsy had been right; there had been something about his glasses…As if they were able to mask what he was feeling. Right now, he was just there…_Just open._ She saw the desire and confusion in his eyes that she was sure reflected her own.

"Sorry," he said in a hushed tone, not at all because of the sleeping child in the house.

_Snap out of it Max! _She ordered herself as she finally remembered to exhale and smiled as she continued on to the sink. _He's attracted to you, nothing shocking or new about that He'd said that second day, most singularly beautiful face he'd ever seen, course he had been trying to get something out of you.._. She turned on the tap and filled the glasses with water. _He's attracted to you, you're attracted to him— _

"Max?"

Her head snapped around to his voice, "Huh?"

He laughed, "I asked if you were coming to bed. Those can wait until tomorrow."

"Uh yea," she turned off the tap.

By the time she reached the doorway to their room, Logan was already extracting the toiletries case from his bag and she was once more confronted by the small bed they would be sharing. Her body warmed reminding her of heat as he smiled passing her to head back out to the bathroom.

"Get a grip Max," she muttered to herself as she heard the bathroom door close.

"It's all yours," he said coming back into the room a few minutes later to find Max sitting on the bed already dressed in a pair of gray pants and black tank flipping through a magazine attempts to distract her thoughts.

A few minutes later she was softly laughing as walked back into the room closing the door behind her. Logan was sitting on the edge of the bed as he removed the exo. It briefly stopped her words, the sight of Logan stripped down to his boxer-briefs and a tee shirt.

"What's so funny?" he asked pausing for a moment.

"You don't need to go back out there do you?"

"Why?"

"Your cousin…"

"And Kyle," he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Oh yea," she said with a shake of her head unable to get the noises out of her head that had caused her to rush washing her face.

"I hope Brittany's sound asleep," he laughed as he went back to removing the exo.

"Eww," Max smiled and shook her head. She might never have been a kid with parents, but she was pretty sure that would be a traumatic experience.

"Can you?" he asked a few minutes later once he had fully separated himself from the exo.

"Not a problem," she said moving around the bed to take the exo from him.

"Thanks," he said as she moved it to the corner as he grabbed the pajama bottoms from next to him and wished that getting into them would miraculously not look awkward, which it still did, no matter how well practiced it was. "Thanks," he repeated as she moved his chair closer to the top of the bed so he wouldn't have to lean to get it.

"Lights off?" she asked as she walked towards the doorway.

"Yea," he said as he pulled the covers up.

Her eyes quickly shifted as the lights turned out and she was thankful for the cover of darkness as she hesitantly moved towards the bed. That small tiny bed, with…well the last thing he was, was small or tiny.

"Night Logan," she said staring up at the ceiling.

"Night Max," he said doing the same thing.

Both of them thinking the exact same thing, '_I'm never going to get any sleep.' _


	12. Awkward

**Okay what's UST…I only figured out what AU was like a month ago. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

**Awkward**

* * *

She was left staring up at the ceiling. 

Lying there and wondering how exactly she'd gotten herself into this situation, not to mention why she'd kept on drinking long after Logan stopped. Right now all she could thinking about his warm, hard body, not that her thoughts had strayed further than feeling his chest under her cheek or the feel of her arms around one of his, _his spectacular arms… _

No no, her thoughts didn't stray further than that, she wouldn't let them. Nope not a single thought of running her hands down his chest, along his sides before finding out if that ass was as great as it looked every time he bent over. No no, absolutely no thoughts going there. _Focus Max, sleep!_ Definitely no thoughts to what lay on the opposite side…Nope none, not a single thought to if Logan's cockiness truly was well earned…Of course, she'd caught him off-guard so many times in the past he no longer even bothered trying to avoid her seeing him stripped down--

_Never drinking again. That's the rule. No more booze for this girl. Forgive every ugly chick Original Cindy and Sketchy have made out with or worse and blamed it on the booze. Of course, they're not in bed with _ _Logan__. Of course, even if they were they'd be sound asleep… _

Just then it hit her, she wasn't the only one lying awake staring up at the ceiling awkwardly. She dropped her eyes to the side to see Logan in the same position as her, but his eyes were closed. He wasn't asleep, she could tell by his breathing. Not to mention in all the times she'd woken up Logan in the middle of the night or the couple hours she'd spent trying not to watch him as he'd slept last night while she poked around his computer to entertain herself, she knew one thing Logan Cale never slept on his back.

Knowing Logan was as uncomfortable as she was, didn't help to make this any easier. Not to mention they were at the cabin. The cabin, the one and only place they'd ever kissed. You'd think with all the times she'd posed as his wife, girlfriend or mistress, a few kisses would have been required, but no, of course not. Then again those times did lead to more touches, how was it possible Logan knew the perfect way to brush his fingers alongside her face?

_Practice Max. The boy has had way too much practice and he's still getting practice while you're still thinking about a kiss from over a year ago. _

That kiss was shifting part of the blame away from the booze. The kiss when she'd stripped away the hunger, the fear, the need and Logan's brief millisecond delay as he tried to figure out what was going on, it had been a kiss that made her say 'How about I risk it and stay in Seattle?' or worse rip open the door and straddle Logan with her brother watching.

He'd responded. He kissed her back with everything and more. He'd wanted her. She could feel it now, just as well as she could feel her own flushed body tingling with from the memory and Logan's close presence.

Logan Cale without a doubt wanted her.

_Red-blooded male Max. _She reminded herself. _Logan's blood runs red, not blue, he might have class and sophistication, not to mention control, but he was still just a guy._ Two women kissing, women in bikinis selling cars, every single time he'd ever agreed with Sketchy on something. _Yup, _ _Logan__ Cale all male._ She resisted the urge to groan aloud.

She felt him suddenly shift; it caused the whole bed to shake. She looked over and saw him now on his side facing away from her. His posture stiff and not at all relaxed. She watched the muscles in his upper back roll as he attempted to relax them.

" Logan?" she whispered.

"Sorry," he replied closing his eyes and cursing himself for giving in to the harsh movement, "trying to get comfortable."

She smiled; she couldn't help herself as she too rolled to the side as they now both faced off the bed. Of course, knowing she wasn't alone in the boat or in this case bed didn't help her fall asleep any faster and she lay there listening to the wind and Logan's breathing wondering what exactly would happen if she slid her arms around his back.

**ooOoo**

Their eyes instantly opened at the loud noise. Their eyes opened to each other, their heads flat against the pillows as they had been focused on each other even in sleep. Hands up around them and they were so close their fingers were touching, her pinky rested over his. They both remembered shifting endlessly trying to get comfortable, neither remembered finally falling asleep although they were both sure it hadn't been like this, lying on their stomachs facing the other person.

They both came instantly awake, their were no lingering vestiges of their dreams to make them think that the person laying just inches away was the person in their dreams, no this was reality. Now the question was, what to do about it.

"Mooom…" Brittany's whine in the living room came through their door almost at full volume.

"Oh Brit, honey, please try to be softer, Mommy's head." Bitsy's desperate plea made them aware she was suffering the aftereffects of their night.

"But Moooommmmeeee"

"Why do people have children?" Logan asked with all seriousness, it couldn't even be seven yet.

Max chuckled softly and was about to answer with 'because there isn't much else to do.' The common answer, one she'd received many times trying to figure out why so many people had kids despite the fact that they couldn't afford them. Luckily though she realized mentioning sex with Logan's lips inches away from hers, _not the smartest idea._ She wondered if he realized what she was going to say or if the same thought had crossed his mind as he looked decidedly uncomfortable for a moment. "I didn't understand marriage; don't ask me to try to explain kids. At least you can get an extra paycheck from an adult."

He smiled.

"I don't want cereal, I want French toast. Where are Uncle Logan and Max?"

"Honey, keep your voice down they're trying to sleep."

"Ugh," Brit voiced her annoyance with that.

"Just sit down and try to be quiet for five minutes."

Their lips both rose up in a smile to the drama going on outside. More words were exchanged, things were banged into as Logan and Max were lying there, still watching each other's reactions to what as going on beyond their door. Her finger still resting over his, partially because she was unable to figure out how exactly she was supposed to remove it and partially because it was almost as good as Logan reaching out his arm and pulling her in close to him, well at least it was as close as she was going to get to that.

"Are we supposed to get up?" she asked still listening to Bitsy plead with Brittany.

"And face that?" Logan looked at her seriously.

Max smiled.

"I say we stay here till lunch or at least until Kyle gets up."

Just then the door flung open, "Uncle Logan, Max…." the little girl said from the doorway. "See I told you they were awake," she said back to her mother before bounding into the room to jump on the two very startled adults.

"No Brittany don't." Bitsy groaned as she saw her daughter land in between the bed's original occupants, "jump on them," she finished with a sigh as the damage had already been done. "I'm sorry guys," she said apologetically to Max and Logan who were now trapped under her daughter.

Both refrained from making faces and forced out a "Morning guys." And "Morning"

"Oooh" Brittany said scrambling over her uncle's back, "Uncle Logan can I play in your chair again?"

"Uh, maybe later Brit," he said pushing himself up and turning around to see the little girl already in his chair, "I need that right now."

"Oh," her face fell and she slid out of the chair.

"I need coffee," Bitsy said from the doorway, turning to leave now that her daughter was occupied.

"How about I give you a ride?" He asked as he transferred into the chair as Max stood as Brittany stood solemnly watching the him.

A bright smile was all he received as an answer as she climbed into his lap.

Max couldn't help but smile as she watched Logan wheel them out of the room and heard Brittany's squeals of delight as she cried to her uncle to go faster.

"Okay end of the line," Logan said once they were in the kitchen.

"But—"

"Coffee Brittany," he said simply, he desperately needed it.

"Fine," she said on a long sigh and slid off his lap and Bitsy held out a cup of coffee to her cousin.

"Thanks," he gratefully accepted the cup.

"How do you take it Max?"

"How much sugar do you have?" Logan answered instead of Max.

She shot him a look as she spoke to Bitsy, "I'll make it myself."

"So you guys stay up much longer than us?" Bitsy casually asked noticing her cousin's weary eyes, trying to figure out if the fact they had both been dressed this morning was only a concession to the fact that all locks had been removed from the doors after a screaming Bennett had locked himself him the bathroom when he was four and her uncle had to climb through a window.

"Not much," Max said trying to push the noises that had come from the woman next to her the night before out of her mind.

_Yea right,_ she gave a disbelieving smirk once more looking at his eyes and then smiled noticing Max's bright eyes, _ah youth_. _She'll either keep him young or wear him out;_ she chuckled to herself before looking back at her cousin, "Thanks for straightening up."

"Not a problem," Logan replied.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing so far," Logan once again answered, "anything you want to do Max?"

"Oooh," Max said looking over at the clock, "I should call OC; tell her not to expect me."

"Did you have plans with her?" Logan asked

"Nothing important," she shrugged, "just this club."

"If you want—"

"Nope, I'm good. I'll just go with her tomorrow."

"Who's OC?" Bitsy asked as Max walked towards their room.

"Her roommate, Original Cindy."

"Original Cindy? That's an original name."

He laughed, "If you ever met her, you'd understand it's well deserved. She is truly one of a kind."

**ooOoo**

Logan was still trying to figure out how they'd ended up with Brittany three hours after they'd left the cabin. They'd eaten, showered, gotten dressed and by the time he'd left their room he was hearing Max tell Bitsy and Kyle they'd take Brit for awhile. Max had said something about the couple needing time alone as Logan tried to figure out what the hell she'd done with the old Max who was so against helping people. He never thought he would have missed her. Yet that thought had run through his mind as Brittany started singing along to the stereo as he drove away from the cabin. The peaceful weekend he'd envisioned with Max completely shattered.

Not that he wasn't having a goodtime against his better judgment.

They'd walked through the town, ended up in a toyshop as he and Max both stared at the dolls and wondered how exactly dolls could be interesting as they both tried to fake interest. Of course Brittany exited the shop with a new doll, one with dark hair and eyes that she said reminded her of Max, which he was pretty sure was the reason he'd caved so quickly.

That was followed by a trip to the small park despite that fact that it was pretty much freezing. Their time alternating between Brittany pushing her doll in the baby swings, to demanding Logan push her in the swing and Max of course being the 'friend' got to just swing alongside her egging her on to go higher. Then every once in awhile she'd just take off, handing the doll to him before running over to the slides, constantly screaming at them to look at her and demanding someone catch her at the end of the slide, which thankfully Max did.

And damn it if he didn't have fun throughout it all even though he was walking into a diner holding a already slightly battered looking doll and three books that she'd managed to lose the bag for within five minutes of leaving the bookstore.

"Well hello sweetheart, aren't you a pretty girl," the waitress said once she approached the table.

"Thank you," Brittany replied, full dimples and all.

"Are these your parents?" The kindly waitress asked, assuming the woman seated next to the child, trying t pick a leaf out of the doll's hair and the man across from the rambunctious little girl trying to contain their coats piled high next to him were indeed her parents.

"Nope, this is my Uncle Logan and this is Max, she's not my aunt because she and Uncle Logan only sleep together, they don't live together."

And just like that Logan went from having fun to wishing the earth would swallow him whole and judging from Max's blush the same thought was running through her mind.

"Uh…" Logan opened his mouth to contradict his young cousin and explain themselves.

"As long as they're happy dear, that's all that matters. I'll give you folks a few minutes to look over the menus," she said and departed leaving Max and Logan awkwardly chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked looking up at the adults.

* * *


	13. Beauty

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen _

_Beauty_

* * *

"So that's a—" Max began as she put the pencil to the pad to record her score. 

"That's a you're insane," Original Cindy said across the table, _Max and these freakin emotion based Scrabble games. _

"Huh?" Max asked looking over.

Original Cindy looked down at the board and the word that had just formed from her dank and cap and Max's tramp. "Decapitate?"

"So?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"Is that what you want to do to the prick or to the tramp?"

"I meant prick, like you prick your finger," she said seeing where her friend was going with this.

"Uh huh and tramp and as in Lady and the Tramp or a stroll."

"It's just a game." _Okay this was starting to sound eerily familiar._

"I'm guessing Logan's plans tonight had something to do with another female?"

Max did her best to avoid looking pissed, "He was meeting someone named Cassidy for dinner." She'd known this because she walked around his apartment like an idiot calling his name before she'd picked up the phone to call him and he'd informed her he was meeting someone and that someone had walked up and Logan had cheerfully greeted her before saying goodbye to Max.

"So I guess you weren't lying when you said nothing happened last weekend?"

"We're just friends," she defended.

"Yea right," she snickered under her breath.

Max's mind flashed back to last Saturday morning…

_"Max?" _ _Logan__'s eyes opened seeing her standing by the window. _

_She turned and smiled gently seeing his blurry confused look because when he'd fallen asleep she'd been beside him, "Come back to bed."_

_How could she resist those words? Easy she couldn't, so she slid back in between the sheets and fell asleep facing _ _Logan_

_She awoke a couple hours later fully rested although it was still dark. She awoke on his chest, her hand resting in front of her, his arms holding her to him, her leg tucked in between his. The bliss and confusion passed as she remained absolutely still so as to not wake Logan, she realized from his position she must have moved closer as she slept and either he pulled her closer to him and they fell back or she pushed him over. Results were the same though, she was curled up in _ _Logan__'s arms, she fell back asleep too content to actually wake. _

_She felt his arm tighten around her as he stirred, fighting waking. Her eyes flickered open and she realized the reason for his early morning wakeup, she'd left the shades open and the bed was now bathed in sunlight trying to force _ _Logan__'s eyes open. 'Move Max' her mind called out to her, but her body refused to comply as did Logan's as he pulled her closer as he continued to fight the morning from coming. _

_She felt his startled reaction the moment his arm started to tighten around her a third time and then suddenly went still. She pictured his eyes shooting open, after an extra moment of staying closed as he tried to figure out what was going on. She forced her head to adjust to look at him, hair flattened by sleep, scruff shorter than normal and his eyes once more honest, "You left the shades open." _

_"I also apparently used you as a body pillow," she said putting the awkward situation right out on the table. _

_A slightly unsteady grin emerged on his face, "That didn't wake me though." _

_"Sorry about the shades," she smiled back. _

_"I'll let it go this time." _

_They stayed like that for a few moments trying to figure out what to do next, "I should"/"I should" they both smiled. _

_"Make the coffee," _ _Logan__ finished first. _

_"Stop crushing you," Max smiled before pushing herself up on him laughing as he groaned from the extra weight on his chest. _

"Will you please just jump the boy?"

"We're not like that," she said a little too fiercely.

There was a knock on the door and Original Cindy awarded Max one final shake of her head before going to answer it. Cindy smiled and loudly said, " Logan" to prepare Max. She wasn't surprised to see him at their doorstep, _the two of them…_She shook her head, in the past six months she was more than used to seeing Logan randomly appear at their place, though he usually called having more consideration than Max, then again the two of them didn't seem to mind being caught off guard by the other.

"Hey Original Cindy," he smiled and she stepped back allowing him entrance, he walked past her and she took in the other half of the idiotic couple. She had to give Max props for him, the man thing she might not get, but the boy was always styled, today was no exception. She liked his hair lately, he'd altered it slightly and was now pushing it to the middle and back, while it still remained up, it was a nice change. His outfit was classic Logan though, the black leather jacket, blue shirt, black slacks. Definitely if Max had to fall for a guy, Logan was it. Original Cindy could appreciate his beauty even if she wasn't attracted to it. Not to mention he was carrying a white box that looked like it contained food.

" Logan," Max said standing up purposely bumping into the table to destroy any evidence of her insanity. "How was dinner?"

"Good," he nodded. "I brought you two dessert," he said raising up the box.

"I would say you shouldn't have, but I think we all know I'd be lying," Max laughed as walked towards the promised food.

He chuckled, she swiped the box from his hands as Original Cindy moved towards the table Max had just vacated to clean it up. He settled back onto a stool as Max sniffed the box walking around the counter for a knife to open it, "When did you become part canine?" he asked.

She made a face as she lifted the knife up the cut the red and white string.

"I don't know I'd say she just looked like one of those pigs they have hunt for truffles," Cindy said folding up the board.

"I'm not sharing now," she said jokingly glaring across the room to her roommate. "Oooh," Max said in shock seeing what awaited her in the box. Two large slices of chocolate cake, chocolate mousse cake to be more specific.

"Thought you'd appreciate that," Logan smiled.

"What-" Original Cindy began walking around to peer into the box and was stunned into silence by the sheer beauty of that much chocolate. "That is a thing of beauty."

Max nodded, "We need milk."

"I'll go see if Jessie has any."

Logan stared accusingly at Max.

She looked up startled by his reaction and laughed, "I swear we just ran out this afternoon."

"Max," he said on a sigh, her seizures were a hell of a lot more serious since the implant.

"I've got a full bottle of Tryptophan," she said digging her finger into the frosting.

"So aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

Max looked down at the cake, while her pointer was still in her mouth savoring the taste before slowly raising her eyes up at him, right about now she'd agree to any of his crazy schemes.

He chuckled, "Christina Rodriguez," he said wanting to share his news before Original Cindy returned.

Max thought for a moment, "The councilman?"

He nodded.

"Let me guess he didn't do it?" _What did _ _Logan__ have with always having to be right? Then again why did something just twist within her finding out her instincts had been wrong?_

"It was the wife, her father paid off several high ranking officials. I just came from giving Matt the info."

"I thought you were at dinner?"

"I was, I met an informant who worked—"

"Got it," Original Cindy said walking out with her score raised high in her hand.

Max made a face keeping her eyes connected with Logan's as she went to grab some glasses, "So why-"

"More flies with honey than vinegar Max," he said cutting her off before she struggled to find a way to discuss it in front of Original Cindy who was making a face looking at the two of them.

"Not even gonna ask," she said with a shake of her head and went to look for two clean forks.

They both smiled.

"How do you feel about eating with a spoon?" she turned and asked Max.

She shrugged her shoulders as she poured the milk, _better than having to clean a fork._

Logan shook his head at the spoon Original Cindy offered him, "No thanks," he said looking over the counter and making a slightly puzzled face.

"That reminds me," Max said waving the spoon now filled with chocolate cake before her, "You need to bring knives."

"Yea otherwise we're gonna have some caveman action going on at Thanksgiving," Original Cindy supplied.

Logan looked around the apartment, as always the living room area was relatively clean, a few random pieces of clothing scattered over the couch and as always the kitchen area held some clutter and dishes from the day. "Exactly how many people are coming?"

"Eleven, but you only need to bring four knives. Did we cover the forks?"

"Yea Sketchy's bringing some."

Logan suddenly flashed back to college and refrained from groaning just in order to avoid hearing Max call him a snob. It was Max's potluck Thanksgiving with people from her building and work or his family's, his choice was clear. Of course when he and Max had revealed their plans when they'd met his cousins and their spouses at D'Amores more accusing looks had been passed their way.

" Logan"

He turned around to catch Max's accusing look and knew his thoughts had been more than evident.

"So'd I tell you," Max said turning to OC, "Sketchy's bringing a box of wine. Supposedly it's pink."

He laughed and shook his head, "Give me a spoon."

"You're having dessert?" Max asked slightly surprised.

"Might as well," he said as he mind rolled in horror at the thought of boxed wine and took the spoon Original Cindy held out for him as the two women laughed.


	14. A Christmas Story

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

**A Christmas Story**

* * *

She smiled to herself as she let herself into the apartment, the smell of pine filling her nostrils. 

_"Explain to me why we didn't take the car?" _ _Logan__ asked with his hood up holding the front end of the tree as she walked in front with the end. _

_She smiled thinking about how much that statement just sounded like her, "Because your place is a block away. Not to mention it wasn't raining when we left." It was only a drizzle, but being mid-December it was more than just slightly unpleasant. _

_"We heard it on the news right before we left," he pointed out the broadcast that she'd scoffed at. _

_"Oh come on when's he ever right?" _

_"Today." _

_She laughed listening to bitter old Logan, who she knew was having fun, he hadn't been able to remember the last time he'd had a Christmas tree and hers had never been more than potted plants or cheesy small fake ones and even those weren't consistent. Since they were spending Christmas together this year he'd agreed with her that a tree didn't sound like such a bad idea, he'd even gone into storage and found ornaments for it. They decorated it once they dried themselves and the tree off. _

"Hey," he said turning in his chair as she stood in the doorway of his office, "Cindy get off alright?"

She nodded, Original Cindy after 7 Christmases without her family was going home for a visit thanks to Max once more hanging outside on a tree for entirely too long, "Watched the bus pull away. What are you doing?"

"Dougie's having some issues adjusting to Mexico."

_How could anyone have a problem with _ _Mexico_

"He keeps falling asleep in the sun; he thinks he's getting skin cancer."

She laughed as Logan closed the box on the screen, he'd figure out what to do with him later and softly smiled remembering Max's outfit…_Fishnets_…An amazing invention. He was definitely letting Max dress herself for all future jobs.

"I'm gonna go toss this stuff in the room," she said lifting her bag; he nodded his response still slightly lost in the memory.

He stood and made his way into the kitchen to start cooking, but paused, leaning over the counter looking at the tree sparkling with silver ornaments...

_"Max hold the stand." _

_She just looked up at him, then dropped a look down to the floor, then back up at him, "Why exactly do I have to be the one on the floor." _

_"Because I have longer arms." _

Okay absolutely no logic in that,_ she continued to look at him. _

_"I can get a better perspective on the tree and still adjust it." _

_More looking. _

_ "Fine you hold the tree and I'll do the stand." He looked down at his legs. _

_She let out a short laugh, _he was so not going to guilt her into crawling underneath the tree, _she couldn't believe he was even trying, "Upper body strength. I probably don't even need to hold the tree." _

_He just looked at her, _two could play that game;_ he didn't say anything he just looked, _genetically enhanced soldier.

_It was a standoff, just for the good ol' fun of having a standoff. _

_"It's your apartment." _

_"You wanted the tree." _

_"You're the guy," she finished with a tilt of her head. _

_"I'm the guy?" He repeated her words just looking at her. "Revved up super girl? Girl's kick ass is using the gender card?" _

_"You played the legs card?" _

_"I'm paralyzed." _

_"And I'm a girl," she nodded with the words. _

_He briefly wondered if he should just leave the tree in its current position all night as he struggled not to laugh. _

_In the end he ended up on the floor, getting sap and dirt on his hands as needles fell down around him, he realized too late the argument he should have used, she was smaller because he kept getting whacked in the head by branches. He stood up spitting a needle out of his mouth, shaking the needles out of his hair with a hand and she joined in the brushing them off his back… _

He smiled; _the tree had turned out well._

"So what's for dinner?" she asked walking over

"Duck with a pomegranate wine sauce."

"It would kill you to make like meatloaf or something wouldn't it."

"It's Christmas."

She looked at him puzzled.

"You never heard of the Christmas goose?"

"We're having duck."

He frowned looking at her, "Duck…Goose" he shook his head, "You get the idea."

"So if that's the normal Christmas meal shouldn't we be having it tomorrow?"

"My aunt hates it. She never serves it."

"Margo's cooking?"

Logan laughed as he went to grab a pan, "The caterers won't be serving it tomorrow."

"So what am I doing?" she asked waiting to be assigned a task as always.

"Mince some garlic?" he said grabbing the bulb and handing it to her.

"All of it?"

With his hand on the fridge door he turned back and looked at her in all seriousness, _she was kidding right?_

"What?" That had been a good question; he either told her how much or only gave her that amount.

He walked back over and took the bulb out of her hand and handed back to her two cloves.

**ooOoo**

"So what movie did you get?" she asked during dinner, they'd decided on their Christmas Eve activity when they decided to spend it together, since Max wanted to make damn sure she wasn't spending the entire holiday doing Eyes Only stuff. She'd left the movie picking up to Logan, but she was betting it was one of two movies, 'It's a Wonderful Life' or "A Christmas Carol," she'd seen them both before and they were definitely the moralistic type of story Logan would lean towards. Not to mention a Christmas Carol had a Christmas Goose, _how had she forgotten that?_

"I was thinking 'A Christmas Story,' I picked up a few though."

"I thought it was a Christmas Carol."

"Different movie."

"Well what's this one about?"

"It's a family at Christmas; I think it's the fifties or sixties."

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

"It's funny, you'll like it."

"We're watching a funny Christmas movie? It doesn't have a moral or something?"

He stopped and thought for a moment trying to remember years back, "It's anti-guns?"

"Are you serious?"

He nodded, "Why what did you have in mind?"

"I dunno 'It's a Wonderful Life?'"

"You know I've never actually seen that all the way through."

_Hmm, that explains the gun after Vertes._ "Really?"

"I've seen parts, I know the story. I never actually sat down and watched it though."

"A Christmas Carol?"

"Read the book," he saw her give him a dirty look, "And I saw the movie," He added. "I saw the Disney version a bunch of times."

A tilt of her head.

"I was a kid once Max."

"So you keep saying."

"How is that so hard for you to believe?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, hard to imagine you with runny noses…Or…I don't know just being loud." _Loud and free… _"Not being preoccupied about having the wrong wine with dinner or solving all the world's problems all before bed."

He laughed and shook his head, "You done?" he asked with nod of his head towards her plate.

"Yea," she said with another shake of her head standing with her plate, "but now I keep seeing you with a runny nose." She shuddered slightly.

**ooOoo**

"What are you making?" she asked leaning around him to peer into the saucepan.

"Hot chocolate."

She looked down into the white liquid before looking around the counters, "Where's the chocolate?"

"It's already in there."

Another look into the pan, followed by a tilt of her head to look up at Logan.

"White chocolate Max, it's peppermint hot chocolate." His eyes traveled over to the crushed candy canes waiting to go in it.

"You know everything doesn't have to be so difficult."

"And not everything has to be easy. Sometimes it's worth the extra effort Max."

The comeback she had been playing was forgotten and she stayed there for a moment longer with her head tilted looking at him.

**ooOoo**

She couldn't figure out what was more fun, the movie itself or watching Logan watch the movie. He hadn't seen it in years, but it seemed that he remembered every funny scene a split second sooner than it happened. She'd never seen him laugh for that long without moments of seriousness in between. He might not have laughed the hour and a half straight through, but he'd been happy and content throughout. It warmed Max more than the gourmet hot chocolate, which warmed her less than it could have since he'd offered peppermint schnapps for it if she wanted it. She refrained though as he had and had taken it for the simple pleasure it was, just as she had taken this night.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed. If you're wondering about Thanksgiving, I might throw in a few flashbacks in the next scene.  
**


	15. Complete

**AN: Okay if you hate the way the chapter begins don't worry, it's not going to happen again…Okay well there's another one of these but it's OC so she's more involved. I wanted some back story and outsider perspective.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Complete**

* * *

Sylvia, the cute little redheaded maid Jonas had personally hired over five years ago forced her jaw to remain up despite the shock of looking up instead of down to see his face for the first time in years. 

"Mr. Cale," she smiled and nodded as she stood back to allow his entrance.

The dark haired woman with him entered the house before he did; Max was her name if she remembered correctly. There had been a debate about it in the kitchen the day after Bennett's wedding as their employer's private lives were discussed. Max had to be short for Maxine, yet no one heard her referred to as that, then again she'd been disappearing in and out of the house throughout the entire wedding. Not that Logan noticed had also been discussed, his attention had been focused on an old girlfriend throughout the reception until he too seemed to have disappeared (Mrs. Cullery swore she saw him and Max disappear into his uncle's study, which apparently was shocking since something like that hadn't happened in years).

Maybe that should have prepared them that things were changing, yet no one expected to see the same young girl by his side as he arrived at the house after the funeral, yet she'd been beside him, in fact she'd never left his side, a look of worry constant on her face (Why though was another discussion, after so many losses, the series of tragedies that had followed his life as they had many others, the murder of his uncle and the loss of the business didn't seem so shocking. He'd weathered everything else with a dignity and strength that was rare.).

Here they were again almost a year since the first time she'd seen them together, happier than she'd ever seen them. In fact he looked happier than Sylvia had ever seen him.

She'd never understood that, how someone like him could be missing anything. Looks, money, brains, enough charm to always have a model perfect date on every occasion, yet despite it all if you looked deep enough into his eyes or behind his grin there was something missing, it was well hidden though, she'd never realized how deep that loss went until just this moment.

She realized she'd been amiss in her duties as she watched as he helped remove his companion's coat. She accepted it from him as he went to remove his own, revealing the black suit and snow white shirt and tie. He was an exceptionally good looking man, her mind in the early days of working for the Cale family had always flashed back to Abercrombie when seeing him or Jon, their teenage pictures had proved her thoughts held merit.

She'd often wondered after seeing the shooting what losing his legs would do to someone like Logan. The two eldest boys, the juniors of the family had always been the most physical, sports pictures lined the den Margo had decreed her husband's area, his retreat from all the fragile antiques. The two eldest boys had played every type of sports from a young age; the most impressive trophies graced the room they were of both sports and hunting. Rumor had it though both of the boys had hated their fathers' pastime, yet they'd both gone willingly until they moved out of the house. Maybe that was why her late employer had always treated them so harshly, they'd conceded to so many of their fathers' wishes for so many years. The loss of his power over them…

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the she-devil darting towards them. The she-devil being the only grandchild of her employer, spoiled didn't even begin to describe that little girl.

"Uncle Logan" she said running so fast she was sliding in the black Mary Janes as the green velvet skirt of her dress flew along behind her.

Sylvia couldn't help but smile at the little girl, happier at seeing her cousin than seeing her own parents after spending a day with her grandmother. Apparently his charm was not lost on all of his family members.

"Max" she cried just as she collided into her uncle who was already squatting down and bracing for her impact.

He easily lifted her up after returning her hug and allowed her enough leeway in his arms so she could lean over and kiss Max.

She stood smiling in the foyer watching them walk towards the party of people gathered in the other room. She chuckled to herself as the little girl called out her uncle's name and the trio froze before she turned to put the coats away.

**ooOoo **

"Uncle Logan"

His head dropped down towards the ever present whine of his niece, "Yes Brittany?"

"You gotta kiss Max"

His eyes showed his confusion and she explained by a single finger pointing upwards, his eyes followed.

_Mistletoe _

If anyone had asked Logan up until that moment what mistletoe meant he would have started in on the folklore and druids. If anyone had asked Max, she would have talked about Sketchy's tendency to catch any female off guard, which explained its presence in Jam Pony despite the fact that Normal was always taking it down. Right now though as they both looked up at that tiny little spring, much wasn't going through their minds, certainly nothing that related to anything besides from them.

It was a snicker from his cousin Bennett that snapped their eyes back down and they were facing each other again, her eyes wipe, her lip softly trembled…His mind made the sound of the breath he was unable to exhale. Normally he'd make some joke, some quick comment to get them out of this, but everyone was watching not kissing her and the words that would follow from everyone around would create a spectacle.

_A simple kiss. _

His mind told him he could do it, a chaste kiss, nothing more than he would bestow on a friend or an aunt, of course the kiss would be on the lips. Max's lips…

His mind ordered him to focus, a simple quick kiss. Not at all intimate, a quick little kiss. His eyebrows raised in an apologetic manner as did the corner of his lips, apologizing for his family and warning her what as coming. _'It's just a kiss. Just a kiss,' _his mind repeated over and over again.

_Didn't work for either of them. _

His free hand cupped the back of Max's head to bring her closer to him and felt the silky straightened tresses, her head tilted up as his tilted down. If either of them had remembered to breathe they would have inhaled a deep long breath of each other, but as it was only the softly floating scent was present.

The part of her mind that was able to think realized how soft his lips were. She'd missed that the last time, their kiss rough and rushed.

The last little bit of Logan's mind that was vainly struggling to remain in some semblance of control was lost at first contact. His lips moved of their own volition, chaste little kiss forgotten.

Mouths barely opened, just lips softly dancing over each other. She unconsciously moved even closer to him, his hand found itself pulling her closer.

"Okay," Kyle said moving towards them and they separated at his interruption. "I've had to explain enough to her without you guys giving her a first hand demonstration of the birds and the bees." His voice remained low; they'd all been repeatedly informed not to make any spectacles today, since the family apparently had done enough to feed the gossip mills for quite some time.

The words were only slightly affecting Max and Logan who were both suddenly trying to act casual. Logan's hand fell away from Max's hair and Max took a step back and tucked a stand of loose hair back as she turned her focus on Bitsy's husband.

"Mistletoe Kyle," Logan said explaining away his actions. "Why is there mistletoe by the way?"

"I don't know," Kyle said with a shake of his head. "I think your aunt is trying to get good old Chester to pop the question." "Come here princess," Kyle extended his hands to retrieve his daughter.

Brittany's face continued to remain puzzled throughout this whole exchange, "What's Grandma popping?"

"Nothing honey, forget I mentioned it."

She pouted; annoyed that nothing was being explained to her. "What's mistletoe got to do with why Uncle Logan and Max-"

He groaned, _they really had to stop speaking in front of her,_ "I'll explain later. I promise."

"We should probably go find my aunt," Logan said with a nod as Kyle moved away trying to hush his daughter.

Max just nodded in agreement as she unconsciously bit her lip tasting him once more.

* * *

**Yea okay I didn't like that either which is why it was short. Totally back to normal chapters with the next one. Ugh I totally screwed up my kiss chapter, so annoying. Hmm guess that means they'll have to do it again :-D **


	16. Revelations

**Wow another long and not too interesting chapter, its background stuff that I wanted in the story and just stating it on its own was kinda dull. It skips around the evening and flashbacks, not really smooth in the time advancement, but hey anymore words and this was going to move from being long to obnoxiously long. Oh and hey trust me there was really weird vibe that was happening as I tried to make the last chapter longer.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Revelations **

* * *

Max frowned overhearing the words, "I don't want to be anywhere near Max," that had been preceded by a sound of disgust. 

She turned to Logan who had his hand up attempting to hide his smile.

"I haven't seen my feet in three months…The only reason I know I'm wearing matching shoes is because I saw you carry them over."

Max finally turned towards Marianne's voice and caught sight of Bennett's wife looking well…exceptionally large. Marianne's stomach had not only grown in the two months since they had last seen her, but everything else had too.

"Sorry," Bennett apologized and tried not to laugh, _laughing at her always turned out to be a bad move,_ "the baby was supposed to be here eight days ago."

"Hi Max," she said with growing frustration because the last thing she wanted was to be here at a party full of pretty slim people and her ever present husband, "You look lovely."

"So do you," Max lied as convincingly as she could, Marianne had been glowing the last time Max had seen her, now was a different story, she was smiling honestly though as the words 'stubborn' and 'Cale' echoed through her mind.

Marianne glowered.

"Should you be out?" Logan asked in fear of seeing the newest edition of the Cales begin their journey in life in the parlor.

_Finally a Cale with brains!_ Another scowl towards her husband, "This one can't say no to Mommy dearest."

"Okay honey," Bennett said trying to placate his wife, "remember what Mom said about nothing causing any scenes?"

She turned to her husband and gave her brightest angry smile, "I hope my water breaks all over that damn Persian rug she's always talking about."

"Speaking of Margo," Logan said suddenly taking Max's hand, "we've got to go find her, say hello."

"Okay you were right," Max said a few steps into their hasty retreat.

His head tilted towards her.

"I have no idea why people have children."

Logan hoped Marianne and Bennett were out of their hearing range as he attempted to suppress a laugh.

**ooOoo**

"We read "Sanctuary" in my Pulse literature class when I was a freshman." Sabrina, Chester's oldest daughter said after exchanging pleasantries with Logan.

He looked puzzled for a moment.

"Your short story?"

"Uh yea," he said suddenly flustered, "I remember it. Wow, I feel old."

She laughed, "I think you were just young when you wrote it. The little blurb said you wrote it when you were an intern."

He nodded, "Yea I was basically this guy's gopher, he found it, took it to his editor; next thing I knew I was on staff."

"That's impressive," she nodded, causing the highlighted blonde flips to bounce on her shoulders.

Another puzzled look.

"Your daddy didn't get you your job."

"Uh no," he smiled, "actually my Uncle Jonas did everything in his power to keep me from getting an internship. Actually the editor of the paper hated my uncle, I think that's part of the reason I got it, spite," he smiled.

"Still impressive," she smiled, "not to mention I think you totally helped my grade."

"And how exactly did I do that?"

"I had my sister scan and email a bunch of pictures, since you didn't have a photograph in the back. I think my teacher developed a crush on you, next thing I knew I was in front of the class telling stories about you."

"Really?"

"Yea something about who you were before the pulse versus the guy you were after."

He looked puzzled again.

"My cousin, Meredith," she supplied.

"Ah," he nodded.

"Forgot you dated her?"

He shook his head, "Not at all."

"Mmmhmm," she murmured with a smile and went back to more ego stroking.

**ooOoo**

Bitsy chuckled to herself, before returning her full attention to Max. The young girl was obviously trying not to pay any attention to the fact that Logan was talking to Sabrina; Logan who was suddenly looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Max was ignoring all of the voices in her head trash talking the girl, _a blonde no less_, who was hitting on Logan with reckless abandon, which she of course knew because try as she might she couldn't stop herself from listening to Bits with one ear and Logan and Sabrina with another, _short story?_ Since when did Logan write short stories? Sure, it fell into the middle ground of the articles and exposés he wrote and the poetry he hid, but the point was why didn't she know about it.

"I think he wants us to save him," Bitsy said in regards to her younger cousin's occasional looks over to the two women, despite the fact that Max's eyes seemed to avoid him every single time.

"He's fine," Max said and went back to the conversation at hand.

"Max," Margo approached and placed a hand upon her back, "you haven't met Sabrina yet have you?"

Before Max could respond that single hand was forcibly moving her across the room towards Logan and Sabrina whose flirtations would make even Kendra envious, _that girl went after what she wanted._

"Sabrina, darling, you remember Max from Bennett's wedding don't you," Margo said interrupting the conversation, much to the dismay of Sabrina and relief of Logan.

"I remember you were wearing that stunning Raphael Banks." She gave a stunning phony smile, "That dress is gorgeous too, though I don't recognize the designer."

"Thanks," Max said in regards to the burgundy dress that fell mid-calf, the material being somewhere in between a satin and a matte, the perfect dress to go from afternoon to evening.

_"Wow," he said as she finally emerged from his bathroom after having barricaded herself in there almost an hour ago. He'd heard the blow-dryer running for quite some time, accompanied by a few curses. She'd left her now straightened her down and only pulled a few pieces back, the burgundy dress reminded him of the one she'd worn to Bennett's wedding, he hadn't thought Max would wear anything resembling a holiday color. He was pretty damn glad she did though, that color was always the perfect color to highlight her features….Not to mention it was strapless and he'd never seen a more delicate collarbone than he had on her. _

_She'd smiled back, until it settled into a frown and that frown was directly focused on his chest. He looked down expecting to see some unknown stain, but instead was greeted with the tie he'd put on a half an hour earlier and had forgotten all about once he saw her. "Great minds think alike?" He said with a smile as a hand went up to loosen the tie almost the exact same shade as her dress, matching was not an option. _

"So who's the designer?" Sabrina asked straight out sizing up her competition.

"Antoinette Kim," Max said the name of the tailor/dressmaker Break had sent her too after forcing the fabric on her.

"I'm not familiar with her," she slightly shook her head.

"Neither am I, but that is an exquisite dress Max," Margo said further trying to separate her nephew and her hopefully soon to be daughter in law, she'd learned the hard way what happened when this generation of Cale men interacted with anyone she knew.

"Jon's finally arrived," Logan almost sighed with relief seeing his cousin and his wife make their entrance into the room.

"Oh come along Sabrina, I want to introduce you," Margo said now placing her hand on Sabrina's back to force her to move.

"Am I going to be making out any sizable checks to this Antoinette Kim?" Logan whispered softly down to her.

Max laughed, she hadn't stolen/borrowed anything in quite sometime, "Uh no…I got the fabric from Break."

"That guy that-"

She nodded before he could say her friend from prison, "He has a tailor friend."

"Ah," he nodded then tacked on, "not that it wouldn't have been worth it."

She laughed, "At least I got two uses out of the other one."

They both smiled remembering its second use…

_"Logan stop checking everyone out," she ordered with her cheek resting against the black of his tux as many of the other couples on the dance floor where doing. _

_"I'm trying to figure out what _ _Santiago__ is doing," he murmured down. _

_"You're looking obvious," she said raising a hand up to his cheek to turn his attention back downward as his eyes once more went to follow the man in question. He opened his mouth to object, but she silenced it by placing a finger upon his lips, "Trust me, I was made for this, he won't go anywhere without me knowing. Just dance." _

_He smiled and mostly returned his attention to the woman in his arms. _

**ooOoo**

Max found herself settled on a couch or maybe it was a settee, that seemed like the snooty term to describe it. The point was she was on it with Logan who once more had Brittany in his lap, that little girl just seemed to adore him much to his dismay. Jon and Bitsy were on chairs to each side of them, Bennett leaning up against his sister's chair, they'd all moved off to their own corners after dinner.

"Mom told me yesterday she's going to keep the house," Bennett imparted this information softly.

"Thank god, don't want to imagine how many hours it would take for you to pack up all of your Star Trek-" Bitsy began.

"Star Wars," he corrected firmly, annoyed especially because he knew she knew the correct term.

"War, Trek," she said with a wave of her hand, dismissing any importance.

"At least I don't have a box of Backstreet Boys things hidden in the corner of my closet," he said in retaliation.

Jon chuckled to himself, "Backdoor Boys, I'd forgotten about them."

"Oh shut up," she said suddenly sounding like the teenager she had been the last time they had all lived together. "Better than a stash of Playboys and Hustlers."

"Hey, it was Playboy and Maxim; I've got a little class," he said with a smile, "not to mention I took those with me when I moved."

"He really did," Logan nodded, not looking all too pleased.

"Oh that's right," Bennett said with a laugh, "He knocked into you in the lobby of his new building and they went everywhere."

"It was an accident I swear," Jon grinned. "What the hell do you have hidden in your room?"

"He's got nothing," Bitsy said about the room she'd most often looked in for blackmail since he was the only one who could manage to break into her computer despite everything she'd tried to keep him and her brother's prying eyes out, "Most Logan's got is a box full of trophies in his closet."

"Those would have been gone if Bennett had just brought me the box like I asked," Logan pointed out.

Max continued to sit there just being a passive observer in this family bickering.

"You wanted to burn them Logan," Bennett said remembering one of Logan's dark days in the hospital as he hadn't felt like putting on a show for anyone anymore.

"Seemed like a good use for them," he shrugged his shoulders.

"In his defense all the big ones are downstairs." Jon pointed out knowing they were keeping his own company.

"The little gold men?" Brittany asked looking up, "Mommy won't let me break them off."

Logan smiled, "Ignore Mommy next time."

" Logan" Bitsy shot a look over at her cousin, _why did they do this to her?_ She couldn't wait until they all had kids; Logan had done more damage with Brittany in a matter of months than anyone else had done in years.

"The ones in my room," he corrected, "Your Mom was right about the ones downstairs. You can have the ones in my room though."

Max finally let out a laugh.

Bitsy turned to her with a smile, "You have no idea what it was like growing up in this house with 4 of them."

Max inadvertently frowned, confused by Bitsy's words, "How long did you live here?" She knew that Logan's mother had died when he was in high school and his father when he was in college, but up until today she didn't think he'd ever had anything to do with this house aside from minimal contacts. Margo had referred to the 4 male cousins as 'the boys' when talking about their childhoods, which was obvious it was more for show than actual knowledge of the time. But everything being said was definitely making her rethink her original assumption.

Logan's mouth had barely had a chance to open before Bitsy cut him off, "What since you were like 11 or 12 right?"

He nodded, "Yea that sounds about right," he could have given her the exact date, down to the exact minute that this house had become his primary residence as his parents had left him as they sought out doctors to beat his mother's second bout with cancer, doctors his father had never found.

Max made a puzzled face, _11, 12?_ That made no sense with anything she knew.

"My father traveled a lot, especially after my mother died. Most of the time it was just easier for me to stay here rather than troop back and forth."

"Oh," she said softly as she listened to his rationalization, her heart suddenly ached for that little kid, she could tell those words been frequently said.

"Max wanna go see Bambi?" Brittany said breaking the melancholy mood that had fallen over the previously jovial group.

"Bambi?" she asked

Bitsy made a face; she really wished they all learned to watch what they were saying around the youngster.

"Wouldn't Bambi's mother be more appropriate?" Jon asked.

"Shut up," Bitsy said firmly, "If she ever actually sees the movie, she'll hate you and Logan."

"Why-" Brittany began.

"Never mind honey, let's go show Max Bambi."

**ooOoo**

Once he realized Max was missing he knew where she was, this was Max if asked she could describe in perfect detail what was in the third drawer of his bathroom counter, the curiosity and the cat factor. He paused in his doorway seeing Max in his hideout, his sanctuary, her suddenly in this memory of his childhood, so out of place yet…

He suddenly thought about all the different females that had been present in this room. In the light oak creation that was his room, probably the simplest of the bedrooms, he hadn't plastered it with posters as his cousins had, no flowery chintzes like Bitsy's, no unpleasant plaids like Bennett's, no sports themes like Jon's, no overly designed room like his youngest cousin's, Jeremy's. Simple solid furniture, a beige comforter, even his desk chair matched since his aunt had been horrified by its predecessor, a large black desk chair and her designer had been put to the task of finding one that was comfortable and kept the room in harmony. The rooms had all remained virtually unchanged, he'd often wondered about that whether if it had actually been in deference in them or simply the fact that changing them was unnecessary since there were 2 perfectly designed guest rooms and there were no outright flaws with the rooms that couldn't be fixed with a few small changes if need be.

"You really were a kid once," she said with a small smile on her lips as she continued to look down to the book in her hands.

He chuckled walking into the room, she always knew when he was around, when anyone was approaching, she never startled like he did, not even in sleep could he sneak up on her. An eye would open…a smile would form…sometimes it would just be the difference of her breaths in the near silent apartment, no only when she would crash after a seizure was she oblivious to his movements. "Max even Manticore couldn't have figured out how to skip that stage of development." He was caught in between moving to the desk chair which would be the adult behavior and flopping down on his bed, every person's first instinct when returning to their childhood room. Every holiday, every long weekend, every summer break bags would fall to the floor and he'd collapse onto that bed. The instinct to comply with his habits overrode any manners or logic.

She finally looked as he was stretching out across his bed, back leaning up with pillows that had long since replaced the ones he'd slept on, "Comfy?" she asked with an emerging smile as she watched his back shifting the pillows into place.

"Childhood bed Max," was all he said.

"Keep in mind what mine was like, when I actually had one that is."

"Hmm," he nodded, "there's nothing like it."

"This place was your sanctuary," she said instead of asked. The hundreds of books that lined the shelves, the faint scratches and impressions marring the desk.

"You needed one in this family."

"Can't believe I didn't know you lived with the old bunny hopper."

He looked puzzled for a moment, until he realized she was referring back to his joke almost a year ago, "Made sense," he nodded, "my father wasn't a big fan of our house after my mother died."

She nodded sensing the fact that it wasn't a topic over which he wanted to linger, "You were popular," she said looking down at the yearbook open to one of the back pages where she'd been trying to figure out the inside jokes that were throughout the book.

"I had a decent amount of friends."

"Quite a few were female," she smiled teasingly.

He just shook his head slightly amused.

"And you were a jock."

"Manly pursuits Max."

"A jock and you hunted," her head bobbed with the words.

"As I said earlier the hunting was not by choice."

She nodded again as she closed the book and moved her attention back to the rest of his room, her eyes had already scanned all the pictures once, the various shots of friends and vacations, but only one of his family. It was an odd shot to have, especially for a male, she had no idea his exact age, but he was small, a young child, maybe around Brittany's age. She picked it up off the dressed and turned with it, smiling as she wondered if the plaid they were all wearing meant they were at the cabin or it was just from the time period.

"My mom gave that to me the first time she went away with him and left me here," he explained.

"So why is it still here?" she asked. His lack of pictures in the apartment had always puzzled her; it wasn't as if he didn't have any because he had cds full, just no hard copies, nothing on display.

"I don't know," he shook his head, "I guess this is just where it's always been."

Logan's cousin, Jon appeared in the doorway, short glass of whiskey in his hand as it had been all night, "So this is where you've been hiding."

"How many of those have you had?" Logan asked suddenly worrying his cousin was taking over his uncle's old pastime.

He looked down and sighed, "Not enough and this is my last one. How many lectures can that woman give on not embarrassing her?" His eyes immediately focused across the room and he moved towards the desk with a smile, picking up one of the pictures Max had viewed earlier, Logan and Jon with a bunch of other teenagers at the beach. He turned to Logan smiling, "Tienes un rubio y alto chico?"

Logan laughed, "Want me to correct that for you?"

"Who has a tall blonde boy?" Max asked as the two were chuckling from the memory.

"Jon likes them that way, don't tell Madison." Logan joked.

"No this cousin of mine-"

"Please don't," was all Logan said.

His cousin gave him a look and Max was amazed with the interplay between the two, the familiarity that existed between him and Jon more than with anyone else in the family.

"There was a pact."

His eyes narrowed on his cousin, "What are you going to go do? Find Julie Anderson and tell her what," he paused, "who I did that week?"

Logan turned to Max, "That was his girlfriend at the time."

Guys/dogs/pigs not too surprising, especially not from Jon, "So are either of you explaining the tall blonde boy comment?"

Logan knew there was no point in trying to fight it, he just sighed in resignation.

Jon put down his drink and leaned up against the desk, "Okay so it's our first night in Cancun, spring break. An event for which Bennett has never forgiven this family."

Max simply looked puzzled.

"Bennett's older than Logan and didn't get to go."

"Bennett's older than you?" she turned to Logan puzzled, _exactly how many family secrets was she going to uncover today? _

"Like three months," he said with a shake.

"So anyway, Logan's senior year, Bennett was a junior; I was a freshman at Stanford. Logan wants to go on Spring Break, he's only 16 though-"

Max once more turned to Logan, effectively stopping the story.

"My mom tried to make sure I'd be ready for kindergarten since I was younger. She did a little too well of a job, I already knew everything they were teaching."

Max nodded.

"So long story short, I take off school and Bennett hates everyone. Our first night there, I lose Logan."

"You didn't lose me."

Jon shot his younger cousin a look to shut up, after all this was his story, "We went out in a large group and we separated, so I didn't really think anything of it. Till the next morning when I wake up and my 16 year old cousin is still not in the room."

Max gave a look over to Logan knowing exactly where this story was going.

He simply sat there stoically and tried to avoid looking embarrassed_, funny his actions had never bothered him up until this moment. _

"So I'm banging on everyone's door thinking he just fell asleep in one of the other rooms, but of course no one's seen Logan. I'm trying to figure out exactly how to tell my dad and my uncle that my little cousin, who was under my protection was lying dead in a ditch somewhere. He comes strolling in as I'm on the phone with the local hospital…and you know of course Logan was the only one in the room that could actually understand Spanish. All smiles asking why weren't at the beach already."

Logan simply gave an apologetic shrug when Max looked at him.

"Couldn't figure out if I was proud of him or I was going to murder him," Jon said with a shake of his head, "God she was hot though. Where are your pictures?"

"Not here," he said looking dead ahead.

Jon chuckled as his cousin lied and moved straight towards the bookcase and the brown leather photo albums, "That accent," he sighed, "where was she from Kentucky?"

" Georgia," he answered.

"Oh god," Max said allowing her mouth to drop, "don't tell me, Southern, big boobs, blonde hair, blue eyes."

Logan suddenly looked sheepish being caught in such a stereotypical male fantasy.

"What the hell is it with a southern accent?"

"Honestly?" Jon asked pausing in his pursuit of her picture.

"No lie to me Jon," Max said with a shake of her head.

"Can we just move past?" Logan asked.

Jon looked up distracted, "Where are the good pictures?" he asked having found the trip in question, but none of the pictures he remembered.

Logan glared.

"Good pictures?" Max asked

"She doesn't need to see those."

"Oh come on, we'll show her the mangina pictures."

"The what pictures?" She asked.

"God I pity you kids," Jon said with a shake of his head directed at Max, once upon a time every high school senior, kid in college had experienced spring break, _hell he'd had six._ "Mangina, when a guy-"

"There are no pictures of that, I went to go bail Cameron out of jail once it started."

Jon laughed, "Oh that's right, he had wanted to enter so we left him in there."

"One of your friends was arrested?" Max asked suddenly wondering what exactly happened to the upper-class when on vacation, she'd broken into a few places that proved they were pretty kinky behind closed doors, but this…

"Roid rage," Jon explained with a shake of his head, "kid would just lose it. He started head butting people for their Mardis Gra beads."

"Really we were a lot better behaved than this is sounding," Logan said aware of the fact that they were coming off pretty poorly.

Jon chuckled, "Wanna know where I found Logan our last morning there?"

"Why don't you tell her some stories about yourself?" _God he hated his family. _

Jon looked at Logan, "Max doesn't want to hear stories about me," he turned to her, "do you?"

"No no, definitely would rather know, what Logan was doing his last morning there."

He smiled as he began yet another story, "So once more I wake up and Logan isn't in the room, I know he's not with the Georgia chick because she'd left the day before and I was pretty sure we'd been on the same bus back together. So I'm knocking on everyone's doors and finally I get told he's next door with Danielle. Would you like to know whose ex-boyfriend was Danielle's?"

"I'm guessing it's roid rage boy," Max smirked with a nod, she was suddenly liking Logan's cousin more and more. It was a little unnerving being confronted with Logan Cale as the all American teenager, yet it was kind of reassuring.

"Oh she's smart one," he said to Logan. He turned back to Max, "Yea I finally bang on the door enough and I get Logan answering the door wrapped in a sheet and Cameron's coming down the hall. You had to have seen me shoving him back into the room, banging on the adjoining door throwing Logan and his clothing in there as I pulled other people into her room. He almost died."

"You slept with roid rages girlfriend?"

"It appears that way." He slowly nodded.

"It appears?"

"No memory of it whatsoever, I remember getting pizza and that's it."

"Danielle remembers otherwise." Jon added.

"I was 16," he suddenly pointed out.

Max looked at him, _she'd been 16 how long ago?_

"Different circumstances."

Suddenly they all heard faint clapping.

"What the hell?" Jon asked

"Maybe the mistletoe worked?" Logan suggested.

"Oh let's hope so," Jon replied with a shake of his head and returned to his attempts at convincing Logan to tell him where the photographs were hidden.

A few minutes later, Brittany appeared at the door thankfully putting an end to Logan being badgered by Max and Jon, "Uncle Ches is gonna marry Grandma."

"Let's go congratulate them," Logan said with a nod to Max, never so thankful in his life to have to rejoin his family, his sanctuary having been completely decimated.


	17. Expectations

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Expectations **

* * *

Jam Pony 

The mistletoe Sketchy and Normal were fighting about brought her back to yesterday.

Kissing Logan.

She pushed that to the side. No sense in dwelling, her mind wandered back to her apartment last night. Pacing around her apartment that is trying to figure out why finding out all of those things about Logan had her so…unnerved?

Dozens of ex-girlfriends, friends, sports, family vacations, inside jokes, the same ones that had been going on for decades, childhood bed, the memory of an evil, sadistic Siamese that had belonged to his aunt, the hierarchy of picking on each other, then she realized what the problem was. It wasn't that she didn't really know him, which she thought was the problem at first, she did…

She knew what kind of mood he had to be in to listen to her music for more than ten minutes; she knew all of his favorite foods, his favorite composers, his favorite authors. She knew the fact that once he actually picked up a book, it was near impossible to drag him away from it, which explained why he didn't read as often as she would have imagined because he hated having to stop, which made sense knowing how he was with Eyes Only.

No not knowing him wasn't the problem. It was that he'd been normal.

_The one thing she'd never equated with him. _

He could still go back to it, he could walk away. Work nine to five, _The first thing that had bonded them…_The fact that they weren't normal, they weren't average, they weren't two regular people…But he was the only one of them who lived that way by choice,_ he could still walk away. _

Funny suddenly all of the jokes/endearments about never being a regular anything, the way his lips would tease upwards as his eyes would twinkle calling her abnormal. It had started out as something she'd said, calling herself abnormal, he'd gone to defend her against herself, when he'd paused…

_"Actually abnormal is a pretty good description for you," he finally nodded. _

_"Oh," she just looked at him, "like you're one to talk." _

_He chuckled at that and fully agreed with her, "Why do you think we're friends Max?" _

The memory didn't amuse her like always, didn't bring a smile to her face.

"Hey Max," Sketchy's voice called her out of her melancholy daze. "Tell Normal it's offensive to take down the mistletoe before Little Christmas," he said pulling Max into his final attempt at keeping up the mistletoe.

"Huh?" she asked with a tilted head.

"Thank you Max," Normal said with a shake of his head as he moved up the ladder.

_Damn, definitely the wrong answer,_ she pouted to herself, _Oh well 'tis the season of giving, even to _ _Normal_

"Yea thanks a lot Max," Sketch said giving up on his fight and walking towards her.

"Sorry"

"Come on Max, the three kings," he said waiting for some type of awareness to dawn in her eyes,_ honestly Guevara_…He should have asked Luis, _why hadn't he just asked Luis._

"Oh right, when is that?"

He shook his head in disappointment.

_Oh well made one of the ever annoying presences in my life happier today, can't be expected to bring joy to two._ "Hey Sketch, what's a mangina?" she asked a few moments later, she was pretty sure she'd figured it out last night, but she didn't want to wait until OC came home to find out for sure and she sure as hell wasn't asking Logan.

He laughed, " Logan trying to get a little kinky in the bedroom, I'm amazed he didn't just show you." He continued on ignoring her look of distain at being linked to Logan when it was repeatedly mentioned she was not, "It's when a guy," he went to fake grab himself, "tucks-"

"Hey hey, I don't think so. This is still a workplace," Normal screeched from behind them.

Sketchy's hand fell away.

_Okay so it was what I thought it was, which leads me to wonder, why exactly a guy would wanna fake having that certain part of female anatomy. _" Logan's cousin was talking about Cancun last night," she explained before it spread all across the place that's what she and Logan did in their spare time.

"Oh Cancun," Sketchy made a face of total bliss.

"You went?"

"Nah…Oh man but my brother's pictures made me a man, pulse couldn't just wait a few more years…" he shook his head.

She laughed, "It sounded like fun."

"Shit I can just imagine being someone like Logan down there, my brother wasn't bad, but damn Logan must've…" his voice trailed off as he realized who he was talking to, "Uhh."

"Yea," she nodded, ignoring the discomfort she got when thinking of Logan with the two young girls she'd seen pictures of, the southern blonde and the more urban brunette, whom Max realized had been at Jonas' funeral the previous year, "Logan's cousin kept asking where all the good pictures were hidden."

"Damn," Sketch said obviously still distracted, "man to be Logan…"

"Okay second time you said that," she pointed out with a sharp nod, _what the exactly did he mean?_

"Oh come on tall/broad, blonde hair, blue eyes…Not to mention rich." _How many girls had he listened to drool over guys like _ _Logan_

"His eyes are green," she corrected.

"Really?" Sketch asked with a tilt of his head, "I always thought they were blue." He shook his head, "Whatever, guys like Logan…They're set from day one."

Max made a face and shake of her head; Sketch was starting to lose it.

"Why'd you bother coming in today?" Normal asked walking up behind them.

Sketch was about to open his mouth and remind their boss of the fact he'd sworn on ten dead presidents and a few living about what he'd do to them if they didn't come in.

"Oh and congratulations Max, out of all of these losers, never thought you would be the one to make it out," he nodded and turned to walk back to his booth.

"Huh?" She asked walking after him and hated herself for doing so, _definitely giving him too much power._

"Cale Industries?" He answered raising up the paper.

"Huh?" She repeated seeing just part of the headline as it was hidden and snatched the paper from him.

She was barely listening to him, something about boyfriend, marrying rich, perseverance and a call out to everyone that they should take a lesson from her. She was too busy reading though, control of Cale Industries was being returned to the board with government supervision, funds unfrozen, the committee had cleared all but the head guys and a few of the engineers of wrongdoing.

"Left my iron on," she said turning with Normal's newspaper in her hand and ignored all of Normal's calls after her. She was distracted; she was too busy of thinking of nine million ways to kill Logan.

ooOoo

...

Logan's Bedroom 

Normally catching Logan in such an obvious state of undress, with his hair still slightly darkened from his shower and product free, his upper back completely exposed and displaying a tan she was never all to sure how he managed to retain all these months, the comforter pulled up loosely around him, not at all clutched to him as hers would be. Well normally she would pause for a moment and take the chance to just check him out, check him out without worrying about not being noticeable about it and catch him in a totally unguarded moment. Today though after her plaguing thoughts that had lasted hours, thoughts of his ability to return to being normal, she was completely focused on one, the fact that he lied and two, he was in bed at it was almost ten.

" Logan," she abruptly said his name instead of waiting for him to wake up from her presence.

His eyes quickly opened, but then relaxed as he realized she was what had woken him up. They were already fluttering back down as he said her name, "Max." He wondered how the hours had passed so quickly it couldn't be lunch yet, lunch being when she'd normally stop by his house during the day. "What time is it?" he asked with eyes completely closed and his face closer to being completely buried in his pillow.

"Almost ten," she answered.

He groaned, he had needed to talk to her, about a job tonight, but he'd put it off so he could sleep first, it had been just past nine when he'd finally fell into his bed after his shower. _Oh crap,_ he thought as he remembered he'd actually fallen straight into bed after his shower, not stopping to dress at all. He ignored that after all he was covered. _Oh well since she was here…"_There are some files on my desk. Furrow, 8:20 there's supposed to be a shipment…" His voice tapered off as he realized through sleep bleary half closed eyes she was glaring at him.

Furrow? Furrow? Of all of the words to come out of his mouth Furrow? Logan's ultimate taking advantage and for granted of her…Back to Eyes Only, forgetting the fact that they were friends…Or hell maybe they weren't friends maybe that would explain-

"Max?" He questioned rather hesitantly.

She raised up the paper.

He looked at it puzzlingly.

"Cale Industries? Ring a bell?"

"Oh"

"Oh? That's all you're going to say?"

"What's there to say Max? It's not like it affects you." That was true, the most it had affected her was a poorer bottle of wine with dinner, which she never really seemed to pay much attention to. He'd spent thousands of dollars this summer trying to track down the leads he'd gotten from Lydecker on Max's mother since they at least had her birth date to work from now ignoring what it did to his home furnishings.

His reply was colder than she was used to, colder than what she had become used to, it reminded her of the early days. "You said it was impossible, there was no way the committee…" Her voice trailed off remembering all the details from the early newspaper articles, Logan explaining them further, there was no way C.I. could have gotten out of this…_Legally that is._ She suddenly remembered walking ahead of Logan and Jon last night as Brittany was pulling her along to see her grandma's rock. She remembered hearing Jon whisper a thank you, Logan had made no verbal reply and they'd moved along to the topic of Jon getting two new sisters, which Jon had elaborated on, pointing out he had two hot new stepsisters, completely ignoring the fact that they were returning to his wife.

"You did this," she said with a firm shake of her head.

He looked guilty for briefest of seconds…telling Bennett who to bribe when he'd spent so much of his life fighting against things like that…It hadn't been his cousins' fault, then again if he believed that then he had to concede it hadn't been his fault, but he'd never been a big fan of ignorance is innocence.

Memories of that little checked box next to business on his Yale application. Classes and studies he hadn't put the effort into to prove his unworthiness in that major until finally he was allowed to drop it and move into more of the research and development field of Cale Industries which he'd too dropped the moment his father wasn't around to look down poorly at him.

_He had been willing to let it go._ Let go of the money and the power that came with it. If he hadn't been he would have never done that report. He hadn't allowed himself to think of his family though, the marital and personal issues that ensued. Repeatedly listening to Bennett's vain attempts at trying to save the company, _actually pleading for help… _

Cales did not beg.

They did a lot of things, but begging wasn't one of them. Yet his cousin had to him.

It was well known Logan knew people; he knew how the city worked after investigating its corruption for so long. So one day he finally told Bennett exactly what he needed to do, who he needed to see, after his cousin had said the name of a man Logan was sure could and would help his cousin at the present time, but would destroy their family and probably half of Seattle in the future.

Those with money and power decided how the city would be run, they would affect the lives of its citizens and Logan had to believe his family could less damage and possibly even some good this time around.

"I told Bennett who to talk to," he replied simply.

She was shocked by his confession, she'd told him when it first went down she wouldn't think less of him if he ignored it, _hell his whole family had been brought down by two power and money hungry men. _She was amazed by the shame she saw in his eyes, like he actually thought she believed he'd done it for himself.

"There are safeguards up now Max, government supervision for three years, hell no one in my family's actually going to be making money for years."

She weakened as he defended the actions he didn't really seem to believe. _Damn, in moments like this she wished she didn't know him so well, that this was a year ago and he was just an ass and nothing more._ That he wasn't asking her to be okay with it so he could be. That he was successful in hiding his emotions like he had once been, that his eyes weren't wavering, he'd once been able to easily look at her and lie about his feelings and everything else, but now his eyes wavered just the slightest bit.

The problem was now, what to say to Logan when he was so obviously weak, dammit if she wasn't used to him always taking on the 'I'm fine' role no matter what. "Probably better that it's not in the government's hands or whoever they'd sell it off to. Course resorting back to stealing to support Eyes Only would have entertained me a lot more, I could have been all Robin Hoody," she shrugged.

He smiled at that, wondering exactly who he was in that story.

"Why the hell are you still in bed?" She smiled and teased, "Think just because you're rich-"

He laughed, "Furrow? 8:20?" he repeated the words he'd said to her earlier.

"Up all night?" she asked

He nodded and reburied his head in the pillow.

"You are such a weakling," she pointed out, _pulling an all-nighter, come on…_

"No shark sorry, I need sleep." He smiled into the pillow, back to groggy despite his little boost only minutes earlier.

Her mouth opened in shock as his eyes shut, he was really going back to sleep on her…

The phone rang and she smirked as he gave a whining groan, _why was the world out to get him so early?_ His hand reached up and over to grab the phone from his nightstand. "Hello?" he asked and his eyes shut once more as Bitsy's voice was on the other end. He wasn't catching all the words, just Bennett, Marianne and baby. "Boy or girl?" he knew enough to ask.

"Marianne had the baby?" Max asked

He avoided groaning as Bitsy started to harp on the fact that Max was at his apartment, then again there was probably nothing he could do to disillusion his cousin from the fantasy she had, so he did the most logical thing. "I'm going back to bed," he said over the phone to his cousin, "talk to Max."

Max pouted in confusion as she took the phone from Logan's outstretched hand and watched him turn his head away from her and shut his eyes again.

He barely heard the words being said to the side of him, just a series of noises that were preventing him from actually falling back asleep. "Yea no noon sounds great," Logan opened his eyes to those words coming from Max, "yea no have her drop Brittany off here." He groaned and was sure she was smiling behind him, he reached out and pulled a pillow from the opposite side of the bed and put it over his head.

A few minutes later he felt Max's form drop down onto his bed and raise up his pillow and he was greeted with a very self-satisfied smile, "It's a boy, Nicholas Jason Cale, 9lbs 4oz. Bitsy's at work so Brittany's nanny is gonna drop her off her at noon, so you can take her to go see the baby, oh and I said you'd give her lunch."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Made me look like a retard to Normal, made me worry every time you bought a bottle of wine and worry you were going to go broke by the time you hit thirty five." She was about to go on, about his lying or withholding information when she realized when she'd joined him on the bed he'd suddenly started holding onto the down comforter, she caught site of the chair she'd shifted towards the end of his bed when she'd come into the room and the white towel casually dropped on it. "You're naked," she said putting the pieces together.

There was a slight chuckle muffled by the pillow, his closed eyes crinkled at the corners as he pointed out the obvious, "It's my bed Max."

His eyes opened slightly and looked up at hers, they were still bleary with sleep and laughter and she was truly confronted with the fact that she was in bed with a naked Logan. For a moment she almost thought that he was going to push up on his arms and pull her into him, she didn't know why exactly, she just did, he didn't though. So instead, with her suddenly very limited vocabulary she found herself saying, "Should probably go, doesn't take this long to turn off my iron."

He just looked puzzled at that, but didn't push.

"64…" her voice tapered off; somehow she doubted he was going to remember any of the information. "I'll leave it on your desk, one o'clock though, don't be late, if I have to make small talk with Margo I'm gonna tell Bitsy you wanna baby sit for the rest of Brit's break."

Another groan from him, but it settled into a smile as he heard her leave the room.

ooOoo

...

The Hospital 

"Hey," Max said softly walking into the hospital room where Bennett was standing by the window separated by Marianne's bed and the plastic basinet containing the newest edition to Logan's family. Which was good since they were going to be needing a replacement since it was 1:10 and Logan wasn't here yet.

They both turned and smiled, inviting Max further into the room. She slowly made her way in, not really sure what exactly she was supposed to be saying since this was her first hospital visit for a newborn. She probably should have made more of an effort to find a gift in the 3 hours that had passed since she knew she was coming here, the last gift she'd gotten for a baby was a bottle of baby shampoo, which had taken her days to find and she doubted they needed something like that and flowers were pretty hard to find in December. Next thing she knew she was standing over the basinet with Bennett by her side as Marianne looked on expectantly.

That old adage of all babies being cute? Yea turns out it was a lie, definitely kinda deformed looking, definitely kinda red and blotchy. That happened she knew it happened, the effects of delivery and change in environments, still you never expect it, "Aww he's perfect," she lied with a tender smile and really hoped he was going to stop looking like Jonas soon.

"Do you want to hold him?" Bennett asked.

"No," she waved a hand, "I've been riding around all day, I'm dirty."

Bennett's eyes rolled over her, she was no dirtier than anyone who stepped foot in the city, "Max, he's all wrapped up, he'll be fine, why don't you go sit down, I'll bring him over."

That's how Logan found them as he walked in holding Brittany's hand, a teddy bear in each of their other hands. Max was seated in one of the hospital's uncomfortable wood and salmon upholstered chairs, holding Nicholas, wondering exactly how long she was going to be holding Nicholas. He smiled as he said his congratulations and told Marianne how great she was looking and let go of Brittany's hand, she turned back a few steps into walking towards Max and raised up her own tan teddy with a pink ribbon in exchange for the corresponding blue one Logan held in his hand.

"This is for Nicholas," she said walking over to Max, completely ignoring her aunt and uncle, wanting to see Max and the baby more.

"Uh…" Max looked between the stuffed animal, the little girl and the baby before turning to Logan for what exactly she was supposed to do.

"Brit why don't you give that to Uncle Ben, remember Nicholas isn't big enough to play with his yet." Logan explained as he had done so in the gift shop.

Max smirked at the word 'his' and that Brittany had managed to get another toy out of him.

Brittany handed over the toy and went back to Max who tilted the baby so Brittany could see her new cousin and wondered why the hell someone from the family wasn't taking over this job, like Logan. "He doesn't look like the baby's do on tv," she pointed out the obvious and Max and Logan, who had just walked over couldn't figure out to laugh or feel horrible.

"Give him a few weeks Brit," Logan said, "you looked like that too."

She made a face, which turned to a look of dislike towards her uncle, then snatched her bear out of his hands.

Max bent down her head hiding a chuckle.

"You know you were once that small," Marianne said as Brittany made her way towards the top of the bed seeking refuge.

Eyes looked up disbelieving.

"And you peed on Uncle Logan," Bennett said trying to give the little girl some peace.

Horror and dismay sprayed across the young girl's face.

"Thanks Bennett almost forgot about that," Logan said dryly.

"Aww Brit I don't know if you or Valerie enjoyed torturing Logan more," Bennett chuckled and then realized, he just mentioned his cousin's never spoken about ex wife, he was rewarded for his statement with an icy glare from his cousin.

"The lady with the red hair?" She turned to ask Logan, about her baby pictures.

"Yes Brittany," he nodded leaning up against the vacant first bed.

"You were married to her," she repeated the knowledge she had been told.

"I was," he nodded.

"So is she my aunt?" she asked.

"Not anymore"

"So if Uncle Bennett and Aunt-"

Bennett froze momentarily in horror at what he'd just created. "Uh Brit don't you wanna hold Nicky?" He blurted out and then kicked himself a second later. _Oh crap this is why Bitsy said to watch what you say in front of _ _Brittany__, at least _ _Logan__'s getting a good laugh out of it,_ he thought as he saw his cousin's evil grin.

* * *

**Can I stop trying to explain what a mangina is now? ** :-D Thanks for reading guys!

X-318- My replies broken down into topics :-D

Baby: Okay Max hasn't even gotten tongue in this story and you're expecting me to knock her up? That just makes no sense and normally Max and Logan are all happily married and settled when she gets pregnant. Cale in Moving On was a means to keep them together because I had them separating until Max bonded with Cale and she was then unable to avoid Logan. And Outside of the Box was just me trying to create a more logical end to Max's time in Manticore. All the childhood talk was just me introducing Max to a more well-rounded Logan (hey I warned I had no idea where this story was going, that's what just kinda got pulled out).

Logan's past: He's not a playboy in this (they again we could be using different definitions for that term). He's very charming as it is, very attractive and well off…Things (women) are easier for him. I actually gave him a pretty laid back spring break, especially for a male American jock. I wanted to just show more of a full scope of his past because it's never all good or bad (and we were really only shown the unpleasant in the show) and you bond with your family and they're still your family even if you don't like them very much. Oh and the age gap was more of a joke because he tried to defend his actions by saying he was 16 and she's like and that means what exactly? I was 16, four years ago I wasn't a retard.

Bambi: Hunting references in the last chapter and at the end of this chapter. So that was Brit wanting to show Max the deer heads down in her uncle's den…since they were dead deer Jon says shouldn't that be Bambi's mom, since she was off-ed by the hunter.

Prison dude: I think it was Break that's what the transcript said(and normally people correct me when I'm wrong)…I love that guy too and he was useful since he owned the vintage shop and I'm sure he gets all kinds of stuff in. Hmm I think I may actually shove him into the next chapter now that you mentioned him.

The bed: Yea I was going to have Max there and have Jon interrupt a moment between them, but then I couldn't remember how exactly I wanted that to happen, then I just got lazy and moved past.


	18. Past and Present

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Past and Present  
**

* * *

_A few weeks earlier:_

"Heya Maxie," Sketch said coming up quickly around her as she was sitting on the bench at Jam Pony.

"What do you want?" she asked with a pout and the shake of her head not looking forward to what he was going to say.

"So I'm promoting-"

She cut him off before he could continue, "No."

"Max, you didn't even hear what I had to say"

"Anything that involves you trying to make money is always a no," she shook her head and grabbed her bag as she flung her other leg over the bench as she stood.

"Oh come on Original Cindy already checked it out," he said in his version of an adult whine.

She let out a long sigh and stopped striding towards Normal.

Sketch laughed and came around handing her a flyer, "New Years, like real New Years."

Max looked down at the brightly colored ad briefly before looking up at Sketchy, "How much?"

"It's 140-"

"No," she said with a shake of her head and shoved the flyer back at him.

"Max," he said following after her and grabbing a package along with her, "it's New Years. Have you ever celebrated New Years right?"

She paused at that, he had a point, which was rare enough in itself for her to stop.

"It's 140, all you can drink. Max all you can drink. Champagne toast at midnight…"

Max's attention wavered for just a moment although she heard Sketch's words in the background, "not formal formal, like that wedding, but nice stuff. Guys are gonna be wearing suits…" The champagne made her remember her anniversary and losing Tinga and Zack. Maybe once it stopped hurting she could remember Zack polishing off her glass before they went out to try to save their sister with a smile.

"Are you listening at all to me?"

"Yea yea, formal, not formal formal, champagne, finger foods, live DJ."

"DJ Twist Max, you remember that guy from Xeon," Sketchy said making his case.

Max rolled her eyes, Xeon, a club from late this summer in which Sketch swore he knew people and yet they'd waited on line.

"No no, Max I swear it's not like that," he said as he too remembered the line. "You'll be on the VIP line and you'll be getting in at thirty less than the regular public."

"And you'll be making how much off me?"

"Only ten"

"Damn, you're getting gypped."

"I get in for free if I get ten people."

"Ah," she said with a nod and swung her leg over her bike.

"So what about it Max?"

"I'll think about it and talk to Cindy later," she conceded a bit.

"Cool," he nodded, "what about Logan?"

She looked startled by that for a brief moment, trying to picture Logan in a club, not that she hadn't tried convincing him before, but Crash seemed as far as she could push him, it was a holiday however, "I'll ask."

"Great, get back to me soon," he said with a nod and pushed off in the opposite direction of her.

ooOoo

_New Year's Eve:_

"You know if I so much as chip a nail," Max threatened walking up behind him in the bathroom.

He chuckled seeing her reflection come up behind him, her hair straightened and the fronts secured high in the back of her head, giving the top almost a slight poof, large silver hoops in her ears, the darkened eyes seeking out his in the mirror making damn sure he knew she wasn't kidding. He smiled turning and got a shot of Max fully dressed for the first time since she'd left his bathroom to return to the guest room to dress. _ Why she was such a big fan of his bathroom to get ready in, he'd never know, something about it got lonely when she was all the way on the opposite side of the apartment. _He didn't really know what he was expecting when he turned, but it wasn't what was before him.

It was Max as he'd first envisioned how she'd look dressed up, since that first night in the catsuit, not that she hadn't always been beautiful and breathtaking on the other occasions, but those dresses had been…_Softer? _Max right now was edgy, not at all soft, his original tough girl. The dress was simple, black with slight shine, a strapless…tube, tube dress? He didn't really know if that was the term, the material didn't cling to her skin, but instead skimmed it. It ended just past her knees and showed a decent amount of the tanned calf before the black stiletto with a black band around her ankle began. She normally wore a slightly chunkier shoe as was the style, if there were such a thing as actual style nowadays, but anything went nowadays, especially her outfit.

"Too dominatrix-y right?" she asked raising up a black choker to her throat.

He realized as she was intently looking at him and raised her eyebrows as she shook her head forward a bit that he was supposed to respond, so he nodded.

"Wasn't your hair different when I left you?"

His vocal chords finally worked with him, "I looked like a mortician."

Max laughed and doubted that was the case, but she had to admit she liked that he'd reverted back to his old full out spikey hair to go with the black suit and tie. She was slightly surprised by his wardrobe choice, it was so basic, the black and white, yet on Logan it worked, he made it look totally modern.

"Should be a straight in and out job Max," he said referring to the detour they were taking before heading off to the club. Inside the house of one of the mayor's friends, plant a few bugs in the private study and hope the mayor or someone else would slip up tonight as they drank too much as was known to happen.

"I've heard that before," she said looking the mirror and pouted moving around a piece of her hair, wishing she had Original Cindy here with her. "These shoes are not meant for jumping out of windows," she said raising up a heel and looking down at it. Somehow she doubted the thin heels would survive the impact.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile, "the study's only on the first floor."

ooOoo

...

"You know Sketch is such a liar, I don't know why I ever expect anything more from him," Max said with a frown as they walked up to the club. Original Cindy had called her once inside the club to inform her that the VIP line was a decently long and she'd waited outside for thirty minutes.

Logan didn't bother responding and kept on walking past the line, Max watched as the Cale money was discreetly pressed into the hand of the bouncer, who briefly opened his palm and smiled before moving to the side.

"Logan Cale," she whispered softly as they entered the darkened club, "too good for lines?"

"I haven't waited in line since college, I'm not about to start now." He replied with a shake of his head, refusing to be baited as they walked over to the cashier.

"Max Guevara, Logan Cale," Max said as Logan took out his wallet. Max held no guilt as she watched the money exchange hands, not only was Logan's cash source up and running again, he'd had her working on a holiday, not even Normal pulled that shit.

ooOoo

...

Logan sat on a stool leaning back alongside Herbal as they were watching everyone out on the dance floor. Logan was torn between watching Max in her oh so amazing outfit dancing with Cindy and Sketchy bouncing around like an idiot.

"Should we stop him?" Logan asked leaning over slightly.

Herbal took a slight intake of breath and shifted back looking at his friend, "This is what brings him joy, we are not ones to judge." He turned to Logan as Sketch started dancing behind a girl, "No matter how stupid he looks."

Logan chuckled slightly at that, it might be bring him joy now, but it was definitely working against him in the female department, even Max and Cindy had shied away from him a few times.

Max walked over sometime later as Original Cindy's interest shifted away from her and to an available female, Herbal had left a few minutes earlier as his girlfriend decided she wanted company on the bathroom line and didn't want to bother any of her girlfriends. He smiled and reached back a hand to grab her beer, it might have been an open bar, but beer was their best option, they all learned that the hard way after their first round of drinks. "You know you could come out and join us instead of just watching."

"Not really my thing, I think I'll leave it to Sketch."

Max laughed slightly over the rim of her glass and turned back to where her friend was slightly more in control of his actions as he was dancing with a girl they knew from Crash. "I know you can dance," she reminded.

He smiled, that was true, he actually moved better than he thought he would, all those steps faithfully stored in his mind. Not to mention dancing and rhythm did come more from the mind than the body as everyone always said, though stepping on Max's toes though…" Not like that," he said with a nod of his head towards Sketchy and knew without a doubt, even if he had feeling in his legs he'd be sitting on the sidelines.

Max shook her head giving up. "Couches?" she asked referring to where most of the people who had been on Sketchy's list had been chilling for the night pounding back the drinks. He nodded as he stood.

He got sidetracked as he followed her, a guy had said his name and Logan had stopped to talk, leaving Max to continue on and take the last remaining seat in the group.

She was always amazed at the amount of people Logan knew in the city; maybe she was only amazed though because those first nine months he'd been a hermit. Once they were out, they were always bumping into people Logan knew, granted not at places like Crash, but just randomly throughout the city. All those years as a reporter, being a Cale, hell even just being Eyes Only, though that generally only got him a nod as the other person hoped no one was looking. The possibility of running into people you knew in a place as large and diverse as Seattle should have made it a rare occasion, but as life would have it, it was generally the opposite, especially when they were people you didn't want to see...

_The Previous Summer:_

_He was chucking to himself as he plucked through the crate of oranges having left Max to battle it out with another woman over the last chicken, that poor woman had no idea what she was in for. _

_"_ _Logan__?" the voice hesitantly spoke behind him. _

_He turned and was faced with his ex-wife whose mouth was slightly open in shock at seeing her 'permanently paralyzed' ex up and walking. "Valerie," he replied with a fake smile, though his mind allowed him some relief to see her skin was still healthy and her eyes still clear, she was still sober. _

_"I can't believe it," she said with a shake of her head as she looked up and down taking in the light khakis and blue polo that covered his fully vertical frame. _

_Another smile as he turned and handed over the fruit to the vendor and giving him a bill, her mouth was still slightly open as he turned back. _

_"How," she began with a shake of her head, "I mean…" _

_"You know that wasn't even a challenge," Max said walking over not even noticing the other woman, until she actually stopped and realized _ _Logan__ wasn't simply waiting for her. "Valerie," Max smiled and cursed herself for not remembering that Valerie's apartment was around here as Logan had informed her as to where he was meeting his informant, if she'd put two and two together she definitely wouldn't agreed that they stop and do some shopping. _

_"Max," the other woman smiled brightly, knowing playing the snob and pretending not to know the other woman's name wouldn't do anything to ingratiate herself with her ex. _

_"You got it?" _ _Logan__ said snapping out of the slight daze that had come with running into Valerie. _

_"Was there ever any doubt?" She asked and then supplied, "Chicken," for Valerie's questioning eyes. _

_"Hey babe," Valerie's skuzzy husband said walking over towards them. Max almost shook her head in shock that this woman could actually choose that over _ _Logan._

_"Uh Deke," Valerie said with a shake of her head as he stopped next to her, "this is my ex-husband, Logan and his friend, Max. Logan, Max," she nodded back to her husband, "Deke." _

_Deke wasn't particularly good at hiding his shock as he too tried to figure out what happened to the wheelchair. _

_"Nice to meet you," _ _Logan__ nodded with his ever present manners. _

_It forced Max's, "Hi," although all she wanted to do was curse out the guy that tried to take advantage of _ _Logan_

_Deke just nodded, still confused. _

_"We should get going," _ _Logan__ began, "we still have a few more things we need to pick up and the chicken will spoil soon in the heat. It was good to meet you, Deke and nice seeing you Valerie, I'm glad things are going well." _

Max looked up upon Logan's return.

"I worked with his sister," Logan explained taking a seat upon the arm of her chair.

"Oh over at-"

"Yea," he nodded and took a sip of his beer.

"Do you want to switch?" Max offered.

He shook his head, "I'm good and this probably isn't the best position for a dress."

ooOoo

...

He'd forgotten the kiss at midnight when he'd agreed. Spending the night with Max instead of his cousins or accepting one of the invitations that had come in the mail of the past friends who didn't bother scratching his name off their invitation list even though dozens had been rsvp-ed no, and since both of those options were only slightly more appealing than spending it working he'd readily said yes when she asked only to remember a few minutes later what happened at the end of the countdown.

He tried to put it out of his mind, convinced himself there would be a cheer of happy New Year and a clink of the glasses. Of course, he failed to take into account Max's friends and the weird pairing up, which had been very verbal and inescapable, making him feel like he was fourteen again with a glass of sparkling cider in his hand. Of course, there was no live shot of the Needle on the tv screen with a countdown in the corner, instead a rebroadcast of New York's Time's Square ball drop that had managed to make its return last year and the glass in his hand was plastic and filled with such a cheap champagne he would really prefer to be toasting with his beer.

That didn't mean he wasn't as jubilant and as loud as everyone else around him, having convinced himself that friends could kiss, much the same talk he'd had with himself underneath the mistletoe. He almost managed it, the crowd around him screamed one, the DJ put on the classic Auld Lang Syne despite the crowd he was playing for. A quick kiss, before going around and doing the obligatory kisses, hugs and well wishes to everyone else. Technically he had managed it, that quick kiss before separating, not taking anything else into notice. Then she'd whispered "Happy New Year," while his lips were only centimeters away from hers. The heat of her breath upon his lips…

He whispered it back or at least he began to, but his lips had returned to hers before he even bothered finishing it. The desperation and the need that had been in their kiss outside of the cabin returned tenfold before they'd only been denying themselves for a few months while they'd been learning about the other person, falling…This was over a year since that kiss. The world stopped existing, any sane thought fell to the side as the both moved in closer to each other, his hand moved into the hair that had long since fell into disarray as lips opened and lids closed.

Not looking particularly out of place on the crowded dance floor along with all the other couple oblivious to the world around them. Though it didn't go unnoticed by Original Cindy whose mouth opened slightly in shock after separating from the chaste little kiss she'd gotten from the boo she'd been flirting with all night as she stood there wondering if they were going to either drop to the floor and go at it or push their way out of the club once they realized there was no privacy.

The person slamming into them was the only thing that broke them apart, since they were caught off guard they staggered slightly to the side and Logan's hands fell apart from her waist where they had traveled to once they were steady again. Eyes were wide as they stepped apart and stared at each other. Last time it had been giving in, not hiding, no words were needed afterwards. Now though, they were both here, no one was leaving.

Logan was the one who found a way out of it, a grin emerged on his face and his head tilted as he repeated the words he hadn't managed to finish earlier, "Happy New Year Max."

She laughed softly and gave a slight nod and turned to go find OC, swallowing the rest of the champagne in a single swallow as Logan did the same.

* * *

**Idlehands452: **Yea it was just part of the banter and one person reviewed wanting to know what it was and another reviewed saying it took them awhile to get it. So since I was going to have to explain anyway I decided to make it into a slightly odd moment for Max.

**X-318:**

A duvet here is technically the cover to your blanket, but yea I'm pretty sure we're talking about the same thing. It's your smooshy winter blanket.

The eyes: MW's eyes are green. He frequently if not always wore blue contacts while on the show, I think he's perfect naturally so I keep them green and threw in the Sketch comment bc that drove me insane at the beginning trying to figure out what color I should refer to his eyes as (you'll see it changes throughout my stories).

The airport: Yea that was that episode, but it's also the episode where Logan totally screwed over Max's ultra girl moment of trying to make her man dinner. Jesus he was dense in that episode.

Cale Industries: Yea totally all Logan not telling Max that made Max mad. Logan really wasn't that involved, just steered his cousin in a less seedy, less dangerous direction, the point is it went against Logan's values.

The baby issue: I know you weren't criticizing. I'm sensitive; there are 3 children in my 4 stories. it's excessive and annoying (and so not my fault) I wanted to stop a story early so I wouldn't have to deal with it. Yea newborns…I don't understand why they have hospital pictures, though honestly I was adorable, my sis on the other hand :-D

Oh and playboy was more me making sure you knew exactly who I have Logan being in this story. Once more not me thinking you were criticizing, I haven't thought you've done that once, I swear. I think it might be my way of responding, I think I may sound more defensive than I am, it's more of a me wanting to explain fully.

Oh and Luis is just another messenger, random person who would have the more Hispanic traditions down, which Sketch thought Max should know because of her last name.

The man-gina (better?): No, Logan did NOT do that. Logan tried to distract his cousin from looking for more revealing pics by telling him he didn't really think Max wanted to see them, so his cousin was like well what about the man-gina ones. It was just the first thing I could think of and the most likely of any male contest that other males actually pay any attention to. Logan did not even stay to watch it, when it started Logan went to go bail out his friend who had been arrested (his friend had wanted to do that so they left him in long enough so he couldn't). Yea spring break is umm a rather interesting time for young Americans, never encounter any during this time, research before you travel.


	19. In Between

**Okay short chapter compared to the other ones as of late. I think it's got a slightly different writing style, I give up trying to be consistent, it's just not me. Don't expect any new chapters for at least a week, I'm going away, worry though if don't see a new chapter in like 2 weeks and you've heard of a plane crash. Yup I'm a bad flier, feel sorry for my friends. Thanks for reading guys. **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **

** In-Between **

* * *

Max and Original Cindy's Apartment: 

"I swear," Original Cindy shook her head. "Nothing happened he was in his room and I was in the guest room," she repeated Max's words from yesterday as she'd given the third degree on Max's first official sleepover in Logan's crib, instead of just her normal crashing.

"Nothing did happen," Max defended, _sure there might have been a kiss under the mistletoe and she might have been in bed with a buck naked _ _Logan__ the next morning…Damn that sounded like she had a lot more fun in the in-between time than she actually did. _

Original Cindy just shot her a disbelieving look.

"I swear," Max returned with an innocent look.

"You two were seconds away from droppin' to the floor."

"We weren't that bad," Max wondered if she played that off well because if she'd managed thought at all during that kiss instead of just the overwhelming need that probably would have sounded like a damn good idea.

Cindy just looked at her while replaying the scene in her own mind as she watched Max's changing expressions, _soldier girl or not, she could read her girl like a book. _

"New Year's kiss," Max reminded.

"No," Original Cindy began with a serious drop of her head, "I got a New Year's kiss." She stopped and continued remembering Max and Logan's embrace, the hands gripping and pulling the other closer. She paused trying to find the words to describe it, preview, foreplay, as much as you could do without getting arrested. Not that it had lasted long, that damn fool had gone and bumped into them and they both back off like skittish colts retreated to opposite ends of the group for at least an hour before they found their way back to each other.

"We're just friends," Max took advantage of her friend's momentary silence.

That prompted an eye roll. Max had used that line more times than Original Cindy could count. Max must've thought she was ignorant to rules that defined the hetero world. Sure men and women could be friends, not even in the Max and Sketch sense, men and women who were attracted to each other could be 'just friends.' Of course people who were just friends dated others, dated others more than Logan's pitiful attempts at dating which generally seemed to be once, twice tops with the same girl and even that was rare. People who were 'just friends' didn't spend as much time as Max and Logan did together and hell if Logan were just a friend he would be on the same level as the rest of them, _yet when was the last time Max had canceled plans with Logan to hang out with any of them? _Not that, that made Original Cindy jealous or envious, okay well maybe slightly envious because Max had once been her party girl and now with her and Kendra both enraptured by guys, her going out crowd wasn't nearly as much fun as it had once been. To top it all off, not only did friends not kiss like that, friends weren't constantly doing the lingering looks, or the sly looks when they thought the other wasn't looking or the way they lingered when in contact with each other, all the kind of stuff that made you want to scream 'Get a room!'

Original Cindy awarded Max one final shake of her head, it was late, she was ready to fall into bed and dream sweet dreams about the sweet little thing who'd coyly given her digits at the end of the night, "You just keep telling yourself that boo." One of these days, things were just going to explode and all the lies were gonna stop. She smirked to herself and wondered what it would take to get Normal to part with the fire extinguisher; she liked her possessions non-charred.

**ooOoo**

Logan's Apartment (a few weeks later): 

"Yea no I don't think so Bennett," Logan said in mid-discussion with his cousin over the phone.

Max turned and pouted, shame her super ears couldn't pick up what was being said through a phone line, she hated not knowing what was going on and Logan wasn't giving anything away with his end of the conversation. She was a little confused as to why Logan suddenly started walking towards her since the popping corn on the stove definitely made it harder for him to hear his cousin over. He took the butter from her and went to set the flame to low under the small saucepan waiting on the stove. She laughed as she realized what he was doing and sure enough his next move was the silverware drawer where he extracted a butter knife, all while trying to speed along his cousin's conversation and placate him the best that he could. She watched the now cut chunk of butter fall into the saucepan and Logan tossed the knife in the sink before going to return the butter to the fridge, "Don't let it get too hot," he said softly covering the mouth piece as he nodded, before he walked back into the living room and away from the noise.

Common disagreement between them, the amount of butter and salt that should be put on popcorn. Logan would be happiest with the barest trace, Max however wanted it dripping, what they'd end up with was a compromise, especially since Logan would always point out the scarcity of butter, _shame that argument worked with everything._ They could just do two bowls; the logical thing to do was to have two bowls. Yet they never had two bowls, in fact within seconds of their first argument about it as the words were about to be said they both froze and realized they'd rather suffer through cardboard or pure butter. So the words were never said aloud and the fight had continued every single time they had popcorn and guaranteed one of them would make a face at some point and time during the movie, well Logan only made a face, Max was always more vocal on the subject, especially since on a few occasions Logan had actually gotten up to heat up more butter.

Logan returned to the kitchen as Max took the finished popcorn off the stove and proceeded to pour on the butter as she flipped the bowl coating the popcorn. She realized Bennett was trying to talk Logan into watching Nicholas as they both leaned up against the counter looking at each other, while popping popcorn into their mouths waiting for the conversation to end.

"I think Max and Brittany are on the same wavelength," he said with a smile directed towards her as he was explaining to his cousin why he and Max had no problem watching Brittany.

She honestly didn't even realize what she'd done until he was looking down at the small oil stain now gracing the olive button down. Max tried not to look guilty as his eyes slowly returned upwards to hers. He didn't say anything though, just looked. His mouth almost started to open, but then he stopped, distracted once more by his cousin's pleading over the phone. "No I'm not watching Brittany so Bitsy can watch Nicholas." His eyes remained connected with hers as she awaited his reaction. All she got was a simple head shake as before he placed the phone between his ear and shoulder and his fingers raised up to the buttons. She almost thought for a second she would be getting a slight strip show, though common sense reminded her he wore a shirt underneath, but instead he turned and headed towards his room. She withheld the pout and sigh that tried to escape and grabbed the bowl to go wait for Logan in the living room.

She thought back to their New Year's kiss as she awaited him on the couch, the popcorn already being demolished. _How they'd gone back to everything being normal with even less of an awkward period than their last kiss_...Maybe that was a lie though because images of Logan and of her and Logan, they seemed to flood her mind on a more frequent basis now. _ Before she could keep them at bay, not now though. _Right now she was thinking of something simple like dropping her head down his shoulder watching the movie or her head resting innocently in his lap just staring out at the screen as his fingers absently played with her hair. Not that she would though, the most contact she had with Logan during movie time besides the popcorn was occasionally stretching out and resting her feet in his lap, which she could easily play off as a bratty thing to do and he reacted as such with several looks slowly passing from her feet to her head, normally ending with either a comment or a sigh and a shake of his head, _never an order to remove though…_

'Hmm wonder what he'd do if I reversed?' She thought to herself and thought back to their contact over the past few weeks, the change in it. They either broke apart quickly now or lingered longer, it was her only evidence that Logan had been even slightly effected by their kiss.

He returned wearing the Che Guevara shirt that always kinda cracked her up. Sure it wasn't really her name, hell it was even a different spelling and definitely a lot more Logan than her, but still…Logan had even given her a brief history of the guy early on, furthering the minimal stuff she knew about him (Probably to inspire her or something). She had to admit she'd kinda liked his alleged parting line from this earth, 'Shoot, coward, you're only going to kill a man,' it had a nice amount of the kind of attitude she liked.

"So has your family decided you're its babysitter?" she asked with a smile as he sat down next to her.

"I think it's more you, I'm just their only means of getting to you," he smiled as his fingers found their way into the bowl.

"So why can't Bitsy watch Brit and Nicky?" She asked, ignoring that fuzzy warm feeling she'd just gotten from his comment.

" Brittany isn't particularly fond of him," he phrased it tactfully. Apparently his little cousin had more than vocal on the subject, probably didn't help that she was no longer the only grandchild and attention had been reduced.

"Nanny? Professional babysitter?"

"Marianne refuses to trust him with anyone, but family."

"And you're the best they could do after Bits? What'd a pack of hyenas raise Marianne?" She definitely remembered a few members of Marianne's family at the wedding, she was sure at least a few were in the city.

He feigned outrage, "I will have you know, I never once dropped Brittany on her head." He smiled, "I may have thought about it, but I didn't."

"You babysat Brit when she was a baby?"

He shook his head at the unpleasant memory, "I had two choices either watch Brittany for a few days or have Bitsy kill Kyle and get her full time. Never accept when someone asks you to be a godparent."

"You're her godfather?" She shook her head, " Logan have you ever even been in a church?"

He laughed, "I think that was the last time." He shook his head once more, "Since Kyle had his sister, Bits wanted one of us. I appeared to be the most stable."

Max almost rolled her eyes at that.

He laughed, "You've got to remember then I actually not only had a job, I had a wife. So what about this movie?"

"Wait, so what about Nicky?"

"I'm not his godfather, nor am I going to be."

"That is so wrong," she said with her mouth remaining slightly open.

"I don't care," he smile and nodded, "movie."

She picked up the remote from next to her and chuckled softly to herself.

-o-o-o-

Max held the small gold man Brittany had left behind; she was almost making it dance as she only half paid attention to the movie. It was from a soccer trophy. He remembered soccer; he'd liked it, which made sense since he stopped playing it by the time he got to high school. His mom had been like one of those soccer moms on tv, she'd been the same with Little League, tons of snacks, always cheering from the sidelines, scolding his father for talking on the phone while he was supposed to be cheering. _Of course he always seemed to manage to stop talking just in time to scream at him to do the opposite of what his coach had told him. _Still soccer like most things from before his mom died held good memories for him. It was odd to realize that the first decade of his life had been amazing while for Max it had been the worst, complete and total opposites. The flash of gold caught his eye again and made him remember what Brittany had asked…

_"Uncle Logan?" She asked looking up from the cake he'd managed to talk her into instead of ice cream after visiting Nicholas in the hospital (ice cream in Post-Pulse Seattle in December was near impossible to find)._

_"Yea Brit?" _

_"Are you and Max going to have a baby?" _

_He swallowed the hot coffee a little too quickly and almost scalded his throat, "Uh, no remember Max and I aren't married." _

_"Mommy says you don't have to be married to have a baby." _

_"Well Max and I aren't going to have a baby," he stated clearly. _

_She pouted at this and he wondered if he should take the opportunity to wipe off the icing she'd managed to get on her cheek despite her best attempts to eat properly. "Betcha you'd have a baby like they have on tv." _

_He smiled to that like Max had smiled to __Brittany__ asking why Max couldn't be her aunt instead since she liked her more. _

"What?" Max asked turning her head, to see Logan smugly smiling to himself.

"Nothing," he said with a shake of his head.

"You sure?"

He debated for a second telling her, but quickly decided against it, "Nothing," he once more shook his head and attempted to return his attention the screen and not the woman next to him.


	20. The Setting

* * *

**Chapter Twenty **

**The Setting **

* * *

The room was dark, they were always dark. Not dusty though, if they wanted to fit the stereotype of creepy bastard's storage area, Sketch would have definitely set the scene as dusty. It wasn't dusty though. Clean, organized with the dozens of filing cabinets, a few shelves stacked with boxes, a computer off to the side, yea dark, but not dusty. It wasn't really dark though, the soft light filtering through the room seemed to give it a glow. Logan's face was more lit than anything else by the computer screen. She stop noticing the slightly romantic scene that was being created by the stars and the streetlights and went back to worrying. 

"Earpieces, they create earpieces for a reason," she whispered softly walking up behind him files clutched in her hand.

"Max, I can't see the screen through an earpiece that would have taken forever," he pointed out in a husky whisper.

She took a deep breath; the mood the lighting was setting was starting to take its effect on her. One too many movie, nights and dinners since their kiss. He turned in the swivel chair, he looked up at her with a grin, "Told you it was faster this way," he smiled and dropped down his hand to grab the disk before turning his attention back to destroying all evidence he'd ever been near the computer.

There was nothing left for her to do, but continue to watch over him and worry listening for any noises that signaled the guards were making their way back down to this end of the warehouse.

"Done," he said standing. He was dressed all in black like she was, he didn't look like a burglar though, his outfit was more modern/urban than B&E.

_Finally! _She made her way over to the doorway and listened, but the walls in this place were uncommonly thick, she'd realized that upon entering. Heading out the doorway, she gestured with her free hand for Logan to follow her. Down the hallway they made their way, a noise finally reached her ears, approaching from the direction they were headed in. She raised her hand for him to stop and scanned the hallways recalling the blueprint she'd gone over at Logan's, she led him into an office, and thankfully the door was unlocked because they didn't have any time to spare.

She had him pressed up against a wall, just out of sight of the small window the peaked into the room. She finally heard the fading footsteps disappear and looked up to find him looking down trying to hide his smile.

She was about to ask what was so funny when she realized that wasn't why he was smiling…_Definitely not that kind of smile. _" Logan," she whispered.

He just continued to look at her, his eyes dark.

"Coast is clear," she said, but found herself unable to make a move away from him.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

She felt a hand slowly raise up, trailing along her side to find her waist instead of flattened against the wall.

"Logan?" another whisper as she raised herself up.

The hand pulled her closer quickly and his lips found hers before she even got the courage up. "Max," he whispered as turned her and reversed their positions.

"Logan," she repeated once they finally allowed some breath to enter their systems.

He groaned at the sound of his name off her breathy lips. Positions changed once more, the hand he had placed upon the wall above her head dropped down and snaked along her waist alongside his other hand.

"Logan," her turn for a groan as she felt their bodies pressed up against each other.

The movement was quick, part him, part her, a lift and a jump, her legs were wrapped around him, her back against the wall.

Too much clothing, not enough room to maneuver, they realized that quickly, she half whimpered/half groaned realizing she was separated from his body. He turned, he moved so quickly she didn't even realize what was going on until her back was flattened against a desk as he was leaning over her. A final kiss as his hands sought out the zipper on her vest and cursed realizing he'd actually have to separate from her to find it quickly. The vest undone, a hand under her back pulled her up as she shrugged out of it. Her hand pulled at his jacket, he quickly saved her the trouble and tossed it to the side, he followed with his shirt without being asked, she smirked and did the same watching his eyes appreciate her. Back over the desk, hands desperate seeking out the remaining articles of clothing without wanted to separate…


	21. Confrontations

Author's Note: I seriously hate knowing everything that's supposed to be going into the chapter and the chapter actually making me work for it. It's just unfair and you all have to know about it because I had to be annoyed by it. I'm not going to make any actual comments on my opinion on the chapter because I just yelled at, so yea that's all I'm gonna say. Oh and see Idlehands this weekend, I sat down and refused to get up until it actually finished because I promised you it would be done.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One **

**Confrontations **

* * *

"Hey Max" 

Dark brown eyes shot open as her roommate called her name while shaking her. _Dream,_ her mind started to comprehend what was going on, _it was just a dream. _Her mind took in her room instead of the warehouse, the bright morning sun filling the room, showcasing all of the colors, instead of the almost monochromatic darkness of her dream. _Her dream…_She shifted as Original Cindy continued to talk, but Max was unable to fully awaken instantly as normal. _No _ _Logan__…_Another shift as she pushed herself up. _Heat…_

"I'm gonna call Logan," Original Cindy said as she left Max's side.

That caught her attention, broke through the layers. "No," she called out after her and shot up to her knees to go and stop her.

"Max," OC began with a nod, "you're sick. I know you hate being weak, but this isn't your normal dealio. Gotta to call Logan I'm sure-"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…Aww damn, not the word to be thinking of._ Normally she woke up from heat cursing heat itself, right now though she was cursing being awoken. _The feel of _ _Logan__ over her…_

"See," another shake of her head, "what did I tell you? This isn't your normal shit, you've got a fever or something; your skin's all clammy, like you just rode across town without stopping."

_Rode…Oh crap,_ she was really going to have to duct tape Original Cindy's mouth for the next 48 hours, everything was sending her flashing right back to her dream.

"I'm calling Logan," she said once more turning to go grab the phone. Max was listless, clammy and had slept until morning…_That was all kinds of unnatural. _

Max's face fell and she let out a small sigh of disgust with what she had to call out, but she did it anyway, "I'm in heat," she said rather pathetically.

_Oh…Yea that would explain it…_"So that tossing and turning?" she asked as she turned not really wanting to hear the answer she already knew.

"Yup, kinda dream that would have you blowing chunks for weeks," she nodded and stood finally having enough control over her emotions that were already starting to run rampant.

" Logan again?"

Why Max confided things in moments of weakness to her girl she'd never know because she never heard the end of them.

"You know maybe-"

"No," Max shook her head and moved to grab clothing out of her closet for the day, "no maybes, we've gone over this before. We're just friends, we're staying **just friends** and friends don't jump their other friends because someone screwed up their cocktail while making them. Now I need to know you have my back on this and you're not gonna let me ride off to his place."

Original Cindy ignored Max's attitude and rolled right on past it, "If it comes down to peeling you off Normal or sending you off to the amazingly more than normal, you don't need to doubt Sug, Original Cindy will do what's right."

Max gave a sharp shake of her head, "Why are you home so early?" she asked taking in the clock that read just past six.

"Suga' girl starts work at 6:30, wasn't about to be alone in no tiny apartment with an unknown male," she shook her head. There was just something unnatural about that and she hoped that the male roomie didn't mean her Trix swung both ways and she sure as hell hoped she didn't expect her to too, the girl wasn't that cute.

ooOoo

…

"How you feeling?" Original Cindy asked as she handed over a cup of coffee and wondered if it was a mistake giving the girl anything more to stimulate her.

"Better," she nodded. "Sorry if I snapped at you."

"It's all good," she said as she moved to look through the cupboards. "How do you feel about PB and J for breakfast?" she asked, then shook her head, "Who am I kidding, you'll eat anything."

Max laughed and moved to grab the J part of that from the fridge as OC moved to grab the bread. "Umm," she said opening the jar, "looks like it's just the PB today," she tilted the jar so her friend could see the bare jar, with just splatterings of grape jelly clinging to the side.

"Damn," she shook her head as she doled out bread, "why is it we never have any real food in this joint?"

"We have real food just none of it goes together," Max said pointing out the fact that they had things like pasta with nothing to make a sauce, enough ground meat for about half a burger, a can of carrots, flour, though neither of them had ever baked anything from scratch but even if they could they wouldn't have the other ingredients to make it.

"This is one of those moments makes me just miss my mom, this is pathetic," she said giving a lingering look down to where Max was quickly and efficiently making the sandwiches_, the girl handled a knife with an ease that was shocking._

ooOoo

…

Original Cindy's mind flashed back to her last run in with the very feline Max as they ate in near silence, Max already pacing around the living room.

_"So that was your twin curled up in a ball almost four months ago crying about cheatin' on _ _Logan__?" Original Cindy knew her words were harsh despite her soft tone, but sometimes that was the only way to get through to particularly dense friends. _

_That friend didn't turn and glare, instead she flipped her head away quickly to avoid looking her in the eye, "Yea well that's when I though Logan and I could be more, I was wrong." _

Funny, Original Cindy had thought more too, hell she still did, but she had really thought it when Max hadn't turned up for over a day after going to Logan's the day after their anniversary. She'd woken up to hear two people entering the apartment the sound of Max pushing her bike slightly off...

_She poked her head out the doorway and she saw them come to a stop, the off noise was two sets of wheel instead of ones. Max turned to face _ _Logan__ and he just moved towards her. He didn't say anything, he just held her as she melted into him in, the living room only lit by the morning sun. _

She'd watched them for a few seconds longer trying to figure out what was going on, like how Logan was walking (again), but she didn't stop them to truly question any of it. Just took what it was at face value, Logan was holding Max, holding her in a way that she'd normally stiffen or try to toughen up when one of them would do it or at least break free a hell of a lot sooner. He was holding her and he had pushed in a bike, those two had seemed like pretty positive signs to Original Cindy.

So she did what she had done that first night, backed off. She still hadn't had much interaction with Logan at that point, a moment at the bar, being reamed a new one for flushin' Max's meds, a brief glimpse of him picking up Max. The only time she'd spent any real time with him was as he sat on the floor of her job hovering over Max, waiting for Bling to arrive. Original Cindy had rode in the back with Max's head upon her lap as Logan alternated between looking back and staring dead ahead, the worry being replaced by icy focus.

He hadn't done much better when they'd gotten back to his crib, he sat and he watched Max, asked Original Cindy if she wanted anything to eat or drink then went right back to watching Max. Original Cindy knew the truth right then and there, it wasn't just friendship. Could've been that with the whole meds thing, could've just been a guy appreciating Max's beauty before the wedding, but it couldn't have been anything other than true, pure love how he watched her, the fear and worry in his eyes as he tried to appear calm…

Needless to say she'd been pretty shocked to hear the door open and close a few minutes later after some muffled words. She'd walked into Max's room expecting all the juicy details of the past 30 hours, instead she'd found her staring out the window.

_"Boo," she began softly, "what happened?" _

_Max remained silent, not ready to speak, not knowing what to say. _

_"Boy's got his legs back, must've been a damn good belated anniversary," Her voice held a joking, light tone trying to offset the coldness of the room. _

_Max had chuckled softly to that, "_ _Logan__ walking was gonna be my anniversary gift, instead I got it after telling him I fucked Rafer," she shook her head in ironic amusement to that. "Zack busted in telling me he found our sister, only by the time we got there she was already," that had been followed by a drop of her head. "And now they have Zack too, all because I wanted a normal life." Her words had grown softer at the end of that. It had taken a few more details spread across a few more hours to fully get the significance behind it, no _ _Logan__, no sharing the words of love. _

Original Cindy had seen it though every time since, the fights, the bickering, all the fun times, like New Years, even just the completely normal and mundane things. Finding Max and Logan holed up in the apartment instead of coming out like they promised, a Scrabble board between them filled with words Original Cindy had no chance in hell of understanding.

Still though last heat had gone much the same…

_"You said there wasn't a problem right?" Original Cindy had asked __midday__ as they rode through the town together as Max openly ogled every male that they rode past. _

_"Huh?" She asked still riding. _

_"You and Logan…Getting it on?" _

_"Aside from the fact that we're just friends?" _

_"More along the lines of the bullet in his back." She had to admit she'd always been curious about that, not knowing what was located exactly where on the spinal cord, not to mention her knowledge of the male body was slightly limited. _

_"Doesn't matter, we're just friends." _

_"And friends help each other out," she said firmly. _

_Max had actually turned her attention away from the street and glared at Original Cindy for that comment, "Never gonna happen." _

_"Fine," she said with a shake of her head and an eye roll. "Well then maybe we should stop over at the Treasure Chest." _

_Of course Original Cindy would mention a sex shop when all Max could already do about how great that construction worker looked with his shirt soaked through as she salivated imagining the taste of it under her lips. "Didn't I just say I wasn't fucking Logan?" her words and her tone held a bite, the bite that came with snapping herself out of her previous lust induced daydream. Of course, now everything that lined the shelves and hung waiting to be bought and used invaded her thoughts and the construction worker was kicked out and replaced by _ _Logan__ as they all did whenever given the chance. _

_"Didn't say anything about no male being involved did I?" _

_Max had stopped to that and just looked at Original Cindy. _

_OC was confused for a moment as she realized Max was no longer beside her, she stopped and turned back, she laughed, "Don't worry boo, Original Cindy loves you, but not that way. Meant you keep this bitch in check yourself." _

_Max didn't know if her brain ran slower while in heat or if it was just her normal reaction to half the things Original Cindy had to say. "Oh," she said once it dawned on her, "uh doesn't work that way. It's pheromones or something." Well pheromones, visual, touch…Definitely needed to be something halfway resembling a real guy, even though Normal- Ugh, she couldn't even go there. _

_"What are you saying boo? You all only swing one way?" _

_"Uh," Max said truly shocked thinking about it, though not shocked enough to not want to turn her head to figure out where the new scent was coming from. "Good question," she said with a tilt of her head finally as she realized she was coming up with no answers. _

_Cindy laughed, "Never thought about it did ya? So what do you say wanna give Good Ol' Original Cindy's suggestion a try?" _

_Max had just looked at her with eyebrows raised, seriously the girl was off her rocker, sending her into a sex store the way she was right now? She'd probably jump the first guy she saw or worse clear off shelves and make a dash over to _ _Logan__'s. _

_"Guessing that's a no," she said taking in Max's expression. _

_"It's that accept no substitutes thing." She shook her head and her feet found the peddles again, "Can we stop talking about sex now?" _

_"Ooh, sorry girl." _

Original Cindy smiled to herself, she had a feeling Max would have the real thing this time around.

ooOoo

…

Crash (The Next Night): 

Original Cindy had to stifle a laugh into her beer as she watched Logan struggling to control his focus. His eyes were narrowed on the ball as he leaned over the pool table, but he hadn't taken the shot yet, his mind unable to draw upon enough focus as Max was leaned up alongside him. Not an uncommon occurrence, the two would regularly try to psych the other one out. It rarely worked and today was that exception. Logan's game would have been a great game for most, but not him and Original Cindy had watched on in amusement as he missed several different shots.

_Poor Logan_, he'd tried to get out of going to Crash once Original Cindy had uttered the words of 'Good I could use the backup, Original Cindy can't handle this bitch alone,' after he'd said he was still down for going out tonight as he'd promised earlier in the week after meeting up with them after work and kicking Max's ass, well marginally beating Max's ass in a game of pool and promising a rematch later on in the week since he had actual work to get back to.

He of course tried to get out of it, asking if him going really was the best idea given her condition. A few well placed words to invoke guilt and remind Logan of the consequences if Max wasn't watched made him change his mind, albeit rather reluctantly.

She was pretty amazed how well the night out was going almost two hours in. Sure Max had been inappropriately and frequently touching the object of her affections. The guy who Original Cindy had been forced to listen to Max wax poetically this heat and the last about his sexy little glasses and cute scruff, or was it cute glasses and sexy scruff? And the hair Max just wanted to bury her hands in and grab, the same with his biceps. But then again Max's interest in Logan's glasses seemed to have waned since last time, at the start of their evening Max had walked up to Logan and simply removed his glasses staring long and deep into his eyes, he'd done the same to hers almost transfixed until she tilted her head ever so slightly and was about to move in for a kiss. Logan had snapped back and his arms had shot out holding Max away from him.

Still it was funny watching that boy's reactions as he removed Max's hands from his body, Logan's treatment of her had been indulgent as if she were a child used to getting her way. His hands would simply remove hers as he continued about whatever he was doing. His focus remaining seemingly unchanged as Max would huskily whisper in his ear.

Max's focus had remained steadily on Logan with a few moments of almost interest towards others, a guy at the bar as she'd been going to refill the pitcher, which OC had promptly led her away from. A guy as they'd been walking to the bathroom, which had resulted in Max flying backwards as Original Cindy jerked her towards their intended goal.

Original Cindy had noted that with interest, the sharp contrast of who Max had been just a few months ago when this had last happened, when Logan hadn't been present. Max's eyes did focus on other males besides him, but never while she was near him. That small confine of the pool table area when Logan would leave Max's side her eyes would occasionally wander as she attempted to distract herself from him, but her eyes were always drawn back to him after a few seconds. It just proved Original Cindy's claim as had nine and a half million other things, Max was deeply in love with Logan and not just in the friends way as she repeatedly claimed.

ooOoo

…

Max had moments of clarity, they were rare but she had them. Moments she realized she might (but probably wouldn't) be able to laugh at later, though at the moment they filled her with disgust. Moments she realized Logan was steps away from being canonized, which more than filled her with disgust, there was also self-loathing, shame, a whole slew of things to make her wish she could just lock herself in a sealed vault for the rest of her life. Those were also the moments where she could stop and fully steel herself against the effects of heat, it never lasted long, that haze would start to slip over her again and well up for sainthood he would go again.

She had been in one of those moments, as she firmly held herself in place next to Logan as they watched Sketchy playing against Sky. Then she caught **her** approaching and the animal in Max kicked back in as it did when there was suddenly competition for her mate. Logan was hers, she wasn't about to let some skank with hair that looked like she'd just put her finger in a light socket anywhere near him.

"Asha," he smiled as she walked over and felt Max's fingers dig into his bicep at the greeting. Max had been more than vocal since meeting Asha this summer that she didn't like the girl. She'd helped her escape from the cops, but she didn't like her.

"Logan, Max," she brightly smiled stopping in front of them only slightly noticing the slight shake Logan gave his arm attempting to get Max to loosen without having to glare down at her.

"Asha what brings you here, so incredibly far away from your apartment, somehow I doubt it's the charming environment." Crash wasn't the type of place people traveled to, it was primarily a messenger bar, meant for those who worked or lived here. Max knew full well what Asha occasionally turning up here meant, just like she knew what it meant when the girl would drape herself over Logan looking at something or showing him something, same reason why she always ran to Logan with the slightest bit of trouble.

Asha tried to hold herself strong under Max's deadly gaze, Max had warped into the scariest animal there was, jealous girlfriend. That earned Max a look from Logan, which Max ignored before Asha could find the words to speak.

"My friend, Toby, he has an apartment not so far from here, I think I mentioned that the last time you asked," her words found strength since she'd seen Logan looking none too pleased at the younger girl.

"Oh that's right," Max seemingly softened, though it was just for show. Her fingers traced their way down Logan's arm, claiming him as her own, "Must've slipped my mind. How is good old Toby?" Max made a noticeable show of looking around the bar for the male she'd seen Asha with once or twice before. "Is he here?" she asked turning around.

"Uh, no I left him at his apartment looking into what we were discussing earlier this week," she said, the final words directed towards Logan.

Logan braced himself for fingers digging into his flesh again, but instead had to stutter a gasp as Max's fingers decided to trail against him provocatively as she looked up and asked, "Something I should know about?"

"Uh," he fought to hold on to his focus, "what we were talking about Monday."

"During dinner?" she asked.

"Uh no, during the news."

Max smiled in her mind seeing the other woman's face fall just the tiniest fraction as their mentions of the normal, mundane interactions. "Oh," she said as she remembered Logan's talk about how the school funding had been disappearing. "Come up with anything yet?" she asked though not at all interested.

"Not yet," Asha admitted and felt her stomach fall as Max's hand trailed down Logan's arm.

"We need more beer, it's your turn," she said as she looked up at him completely dismissing the other girl.

His attention turned to the table and sure enough the pitcher only held an inch of liquid.

"I should be going," Asha began trying to save face, "get back to work right?"

Max pouted, "Aww so soon?"

Logan refrained from rolling his eyes at Max's false words, "I'll talk to you later," Logan said finally disengaging himself from Max and didn't notice the slight drop of Asha's eyes as he didn't try to convince her to stay.

"Bye," she said with a nod as Logan turned to grab the beer and noticed Max's smirk, like the cat who'd gotten the cream, Logan of course being the cream.

Logan was oblivious though as he turned and smiled goodbye with the pitcher in his hand.

ooOoo

…

"Yo" Sketch said shaking his head, "what's going on with Max tonight?" He asked Original after Max had just slid an arm around him as he was leaning up drinking his beer before walking away after getting a harsh 'Max,' from Logan.

"Just a little lover's spat with Logan."

"So they're together?" He asked at this point just totally confused.

Original Cindy looked over to where Logan had dragged Max off to trying to talk some sense into her. "What does it look like to you?" She asked as he too watched Max and Logan fighting, Logan most likely trying to talk her into going home as he'd done throughout the night, which had definitely gotten a few interesting statements out of Max.

"Looks like Logan's got his hands full," Sketch laughed.

ooOoo

…

Original Cindy watched as she'd been doing all night. Saw one of Max's hands slide around Logan's waist as she approached him. Max wasn't a particularly tall girl, slightly above average, but the heels on her boots helped her come closer to Logan's height. She pulled herself into him with that hand and flattened her body against his, Cindy watched Logan stiffen even further, but didn't really react. Then Max rose up on her toes as she realized Logan wasn't looking down at her, that finally sparked a reaction from Logan and his hands went around her forearms and pushed back at Max trying to remove himself from her grasp. A look went through her eyes as she realized what he was doing, but it wasn't one of disgust or embarrassment, but one of pure anger. She spun and tore away from him moving across the bar.

Cindy's eyes lingered on Logan who looked stunned, then relieved, but that was quickly replaced with one of annoyance and frustration as he realized Max was no longer under his watch. Cindy's eyes watched Logan's fill with determination as he began to stride across the bar, her eyes moved ahead of him and to his target. Max already flattened up against a bar regular, Todd, a seemingly average guy more around Max's height than Logan's. Ordinary to his extraordinary, which was a big part of why she thought they belonged together, they were well suited on that front anyone else would bore them.

She watched as Logan said something to the two entwined and watched as Max ignored him. She could see the frustration grow in his eyes even across the bar; he appeared to be keeping his words and expression almost calm. Then it happened as Max's hand found its way to the back of Todd's short brown buzzed hair and her lips were almost upon his. Original Cindy watched as she was jerked away from the guy in blue plaid, by the guy wearing the casual blue fitted shirt.

Max had lurched back by the unexpected action, fallen away from Todd and towards Logan. Original Cindy had watched it all in his expression in that second, the anger, the frustration, the jealousy…She recognized it as what it was, his breaking point and saw as Max continued being pulled towards his body, watched as they met up in an angry, violent, passionate kiss.

She realized she'd been right about the combustion that would come once they finally came together as Logan's other arm roughly pulled her even closer to him. Todd was left staring at them from the background as they seemingly devoured each other in the corner of the bar.

"Whoa," Sketch said from behind her as he looked out to where she was looking, "guess you were right."

"Mmm," she nodded and continued to watch them going at it, wondering where exactly this was going to lead. Her guess was right back to his car; she doubted they'd even make it out of the parking spot.

Then she realized Max was pushing a willing Logan in the opposite direction of the door and she realized they were heading in the direction of the bathroom, o_oh she felt bad for anyone that was in there just trying to take a leak. _

ooOoo

…

Her mind ran through the possibilities once they crashed through the wooden door and she kicked in the heavy garbage can in front of the door knowing its weight would at least slow down whoever was trying to enter.

Her first thought went to the wall as the dream flooded her, then she realized that probably wouldn't work out well with the exo and was suddenly flooded with the desire for a bar for her to support her weight and control their movements.

But the warm body against hers prevented her from dwelling and set her mind back on its frantic thought pattern.

_Floor?_ She thought as she thought of toppling him over and realized Logan would freak having his back connect with the dirty probably urine stained maroon tiles. Same went for the toilet. _God she just wanted to…_Her mind flooded with several more thoughts and sent her already overwhelming need skyrocketing.

That only left the counter, that two foot stretch of flimsy fake wood next to the sink that was showing signs of caving completely. She realized it was her only option though to end this torment and have him. So she pushed aside her thoughts of being in complete control as her other possibilities had allowed, which wasn't hard to do because her brain had almost nothing in it besides him. _How desperately she needed **him**._

She realized she was right as her legs went around him pulling him closer after jumping up upon the counter. _This would work… _

They hadn't spoken in the passing minutes aside from groans of each others names, that didn't change as her hips went to move against his, as her hands slid in under his shirt, the short nails scraping along his back.

His movements were limited by the viselike grip her legs had taken at the top of his legs and her unwillingness to separate her hands from his back, not to mention his own reluctance to separate from her mouth as they continued to consume every bit of each other. His hands moved according to their own plan and found their way underneath her, not really supporting her, just aiding her movements, they apparently seemed to be working as she'd moan into his mouth and arch against him. Her nails dug into his back a few times…

It didn't satisfy her for long and it took a moment for him to realize that the sensation he was missing her hands upon his back. The shifting of her shoulders made him move away from her mouth for a second and look down as he realized her normally quick and skilled hands were struggling with his belt, but the break away from his mouth seemed to redirect her focus and the black belt finally came free. He looked back up and he caught sight of himself in the mirror just before his attention returned to her face, the dark eyes and hungry mouth. His mind kicked back into focus, remembered he'd just pulled her away from the other guy to stop her, not this.

_This couldn't happen._ He knew that, known it for months and his mind reacted in that split second as his hands pulled themselves out from her and he moved back, though still trapped by her legs.

She froze still leaning back looking over at him, seeing the new look in his face. Her legs instantly loosened causing him to take an unsteady step backwards before he began, "Max,-"

She didn't wait to hear what he had to say though she jumped down from the counter causing their bodies to come into contact again and pushed her way past him, kicking the garbage can out of the way as she flung open the door. Leaving him alone wondering what the hell he'd just done.

* * *

X-318: Told ya I'd include an Asha scene for you, sorry it wasn't more in depth and painful to her as I'd originally planned. 

Babyangel: Haha, you were right, figured most of you would get that after I did it to you in Moving On. Oh and I don't really think you need to be saddened about idlehands 'stealing your job,' I mean come on this is your story first off (please remember I so did not want to write anymore) and Moving On would have totally died without you. You're good, trust me. I don't know about Dark Angel after these are done. Kinda think I just hit the end, inspiration is gone. I have one story idea which I don't like very much and most of my halfway other story ideas I managed to work into my other stories. I don't really think it would make sense to start another story when my heart isn't in it because there's a damn good chance I won't finish it then. Of course I could just be lying and the moment these are all done and there's nothing on tv I could easily be inspired again. Just not making any promises.


	22. Walls, Masks and Smokescreens

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two **

**Walls, Masks and Smokescreens**

* * *

He found himself wandering about his darkened apartment unable to stay still for long. He'd followed the same pattern all night since she'd taken off. The shocked stillness left him staring blankly ahead at his reflection in the mirror after watching her leave. Original Cindy stormed in a few moments later asking what the hell had just happened, he hadn't had an answer.

He didn't know what he'd just done, all he knew was he had a sinking feeling in his guilt that he kept trying to ignore and tell himself he'd done the right thing.

It hadn't felt like the right thing though as he'd gotten the call from Original Cindy as he was driving home telling him Max's bike wasn't in their apartment anymore. It also hadn't felt like the right thing when every single page had gone unanswered.

So he set about the pattern at that point, just stopping whatever he was doing, staring off into space and inside himself. Paused at the window, at his desk, at the couch, looking into the fridge. Just stopping, sometimes not even thinking, just stopping and feeling the weight in his stomach.

He tried to ignore it; first with work when that didn't work he stripped down and headed into the shower. Yet he'd managed to find himself with his elbows on his legs, his head in his hands as the water beat down upon him, he vigorously finished with his shower after that. He dried off, brushed his teeth, changed into fresh boxers, even threw on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt in case she decided to show up then slid into bed.

He realized quickly that had been a mistake.

He could feel Max's body underneath his hands. No amount of groans or twists could block out the taste of her mouth for long.

_She could have been with him… _

His mind inevitably wandered back to waking up with Max in his arms. That first moment of confusion before his eyes even opened wondering if he was dreaming. Then the reality was even better, how her hair smelled with his shampoo, her skin tinged with the scent of his soap…Neither had ever smelled so good on him. They weren't just the brief whiffs he'd normally get when she used his shower at the penthouse, not when they'd gone away for a week, not even the day before as they'd played husband and wife. _Full complete exposure._

The scent alone had almost made him forget everything.

Paired with the feel of her being cradled in his arm, the weight of her body upon his, the feeling her jaw made against his chest as she talked to him…Even the leg tucked in between his own…He couldn't feel it…_Just the knowledge of it…_That slight sight.

His mind was flooded with images and feelings…From the start to the end.

Standing behind her looking into that mirror, _the way their eyes had locked_. Being beneath her on the hotel bed. That stunned kiss…barely being able to grasp what had just happened until he was driving away. Standing with her again, _all the times he'd gotten to stand with her again… _

Sitting on the couch with her as her leg had bumped into his, he'd knocked it back, she'd knocked his again, they did it for awhile before Bling had walked in to see what the laughter was about, how she'd smiled and said she had to go, the moment the door had shut, _'I've heard of footsies before, but kneesies man?'_

The amount of daydreams and images that had flooded through his head as he rambled about his place trying to get ready for that date--dinner that he kept trying to ignore.

On the floor with her as Zack had interrupted with, _'Looks like I caught you at a bad time,' _they both went flying backwards with shock. Feeling her in his arms later, first in that warehouse and then in her apartment as she finally allowed herself to crumple instead after remaining stoic in front of Lydecker and her remaining siblings.

So many moments since then…

Pulling sunscreen out of the bag she'd taken down to the beach, telling him he was going to burn. He'd halfway thought she was going to ask him to return the favor, he couldn't figure out if he was relieved or not when she'd smiled looking down at her skin, 'Gotta love Manticore's built-in sunscreen.'

Too many memories…

Too many touches…

He finally just shot up with a groan.

That's how it went, from too much activity to almost none.

He found himself pacing every once in awhile, pacing as it went in the chair, energy just needing to be burned and the outlet it wanted nowhere around. He almost made himself queasy a few times as he'd push the chair back and forth and swing side to side; barely even realizing he was doing it. The last time had been around five am and he still wasn't anymore tired than he was when he'd first come home.

So on went the exo and real clothes and his ability to pace normally returned; as did leaning against the window so he could curse at himself moments later since he now needed to clean the glass. Around six he made coffee, went through his emails again, even made a few notes before he finally went back to the window and stayed there as he watched the rain abate. A little past seven as the apartment was starting to lighten from the skies outside he heard the door as he was staring into the fridge without much interest.

He let the door shut and slowly turned for the footsteps that started after a moment's hesitation. It took his own a moment to start to move, he had barely gotten a few steps when she walked into the room.

His eyes went to hers first, searching her eyes, her mouth trying to figure out what her expression held, that tough look paired with just a trace of vulnerability, in it he was looking for that look he'd seen on a darkened night that suddenly didn't seem so long ago.

He didn't know what he saw in those eyes that tried to stay fierce or that mouth just slightly opened as it tried to speak. That's when he noticed the dampness.

The slight sheen on her face, he realized the curls next to it were damp and not gelled. His eyes traveled down, the shade of her black tank changed, her jeans darkened. The amount of bare skin showing reminded him it was winter, he remembered her jacket resting over a chair as he'd arrived at Crash after her, remembered the long sleeved black shirt following its route as she'd seem to make a show of taking it off as she complained about being hot, her skin had glowed proving her point.

He knew she'd just taken off, left everything behind, but he hadn't even thought about that. His mind knew she'd survived being plunged into a frozen lake, but still the thought of her being out there with the icy rain…

"Jesus, you're soaked," his reaction was instantaneous as his eyes were wide as he continued to take in her more than just slightly dampened form.

She looked down as if wondering what he was taking about for a moment, before her head returned upwards and the protective wall she'd put up returned, "Mother Nature decided I could use a cold shower," in those words was all of the Max cockiness and attitude he was used to, "why Manticore should have just left it to the professionals."

His lips twitched up in a slight smile, "Let's get you a towel."

She stepped back allowing him past, into the bathroom. She followed after a moment and was before him as he turned back with the fluffy white towel in his hand. They froze as their hands connected as she went to take the towel.

They didn't move for a moment, didn't speak until,

" Logan, I-"

"Max-"

They both smiled briefly.

"I'm sorry," he said first, the towel still in their hands between them.

She shook her head and he watched pain flash and disgust flash through her eyes as she started to speak. She stopped herself though, braced herself, "Gotta feeling that's supposed to be my line."

He hated that, hated how she'd throw up the walls, "Max," his hand moved of its own volition, moved to touch her just as it always seemed to, not grasping why it shouldn't. "You're freezing," he said as his hand snapped back out of shock.

She smiled, he saw it in her eyes first as they twinkled, her head moved down to the towel he'd never relinquished.

"Sorry," he said handing off the towel. He turned to grab another one.

She looked down at it puzzled as she rubbed her hair with the other one wondering what exactly she was supposed to be doing with two at the moment.

He smiled and bunched the towel in his hands realizing she didn't want it, "Max, I-"

She looked up, "Can we not?" she asked.

"Max-"

"You were trying to stop me I get it," she said.

He ignored the lurch downward his stomach took, "So we're okay?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled, "As long as you're not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked as his hand once more went to her, this time cupping her face, holding her to him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe 'cause I just tried to jump your bones in front of a good forty people."

"I think I'll live," his words ended with a smile. He shook his head after a moment and pushed forth the towel in his hands, "I should let you shower, warm up."

"I think I'm just gonna head home actually, OC's probably worried," she said refusing the towel.

"You can call her Max," he pointed out.

"I'm just gonna go," she said with a quick nod of her head handing back the other towel. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He followed her out, "You're not even going to change?"

She looked down at her clothes about to totally refuse when she realized by the look in his eyes in wasn't worth it, "I'll grab a sweatshirt."

Then she was gone again, but that feeling at the pit of his stomach wasn't.

* * *

**AN:** Was gonna do a long chapter, like normal, but yea I was lazy so you got a short one instead. Trying to keep doing those long chapters for this story is way too hard.

So before you ask flashbacks of where Max was/Max going home to her place next chapter.

Oh and more of a complete look into Logan's feelings two chapters from now, though it's more of just the back story behind what I've had him say before (yes I did actually have him explain in an earlier chapter).

Oh and seriously I am so sorry for the nine and a half million mistakes in the last one (though even now I haven't fixed them all), I swear word and the edit program on FFN have to be out to get me. How else can you explain how it could read bar instead of back in a paragraph I know I've read at least ten times:-D Sorry guys, I'm glad I have such smart readers who can fix these things in their heads.

Babyangel: Haha, I did have a Dark Angel dream, totally right after my Dark Angel binge, right around the same time I caught myself thinking about Dark Angel while out at a bar with my friends. That was odd, _the dream though…_All I remember was Michael…always a good thing, though not that good of a thing since I know how your mind works :-D You figure out how to get MW into my dreams, I'm sure my muse with roar back to life.


	23. Stripped

**Okay Idlehands informed me that she needs something to read so another short chapter…Jesus that's becoming a trend lately, I'm so going to have to reorganize these chapters once this story is done….Hope you enjoy.**

**If you're waiting for Moving On, keep waiting it's being really annoying and if you want more Omens tell me.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

**Stripped**

* * *

His first instinct being awakened in the middle of the night was to reach for his gun. Then as another noise followed, his hand paused; burglars and hit men didn't generally hit up your bathroom. Well then again technically speaking his very favorite cat burglar did. 

His hand rose up to the top of his nightstand instead of the drawer and grabbed his glasses. Still squinting though he looked at the time, 3:17, definitely no doubt about why she was in there, a seizure.

Her seizures seem to know no difference in time of day; they struck whenever they wanted to ignoring whatever she had planned. He knew they'd been easier to predict before the implant, symptoms would start and she could generally take enough tryptophan to keep them mild until they'd finally abate entirely, she'd know when they were about to get bad. Now though she seemed to be fighting the start of them all the time or at least that was what it felt like to him. He seemed to see her constantly popping pills, not the continuous popping of when she was right in the middle of one. No pills casually taken in the middle of dinner, before a job, out in the middle of the night.

They hadn't seemed to affect her too drastically yet, mostly because she seemed to generally ignore them. He'd had to point out on two different occasions seeing the slight tremor of her hands that there was no way in hell he was letting her risk her neck for Eyes Only in that condition, if he hadn't noticed he knew she would have gone.

There was no judging them anymore, no idea which ones would remain at the slight little tremors that she could deal with and quickly get rid of and which ones would stop her dead in her tracks. Like how he'd gotten a call from her all the way down in sector ten a few weeks ago. He'd found her behind a dumpster, full out seizing. She'd hidden trying to avoid drawing anymore attention to her.

Sebastian had been looking into ways to remove the implant, but nothing and no one he'd found yet had turned into anything real. There were talks of a liquid form to boost her serotonin, injecting it directly into her bloodstream, but Max had put her foot down to that saying she already looked like enough of a drug addict when they started to hit without adding needles into it. Sebastian had also pointed out the fact that they didn't know what suddenly infusing her system with that much serotonin would do to her system. The pills were more gradual; her body got a chance to adjust to the change.

So until they found something else, it was still the pills and Logan knew as he hastily transferred into the chair that as soon as this one was over Max was going to get another earful about why she was not only supposed to have them readily at hand, she was supposed to make sure he'd always know if she needed more. Berating her was going to have to wait though…

ooOoo

…

"Hey," she said as she was leaned over his sink where'd she'd been looking in the mirror seeing her strung out appearance.

"Hey yourself," he paused in the doorway as he calmed just the slightest bit seeing her at least still standing, _that was always a good sign._

"Tried not to wake you," her words were shaky.

"That's a first," he said slowly moving towards her again.

She gave a short laugh; he could tell it was forced more to put his mind at ease than anything else. Then he watched as she was suddenly almost gripping the counter and leaning further over the sink as it braced her weight, "Seriously sucks," she said knowing there was no way to actually hide the strength of the seizure from him.

"You're telling me, I was on this beach in Crete, it's beautiful, Erimoupolis, it's right by this ancient cemetery-"

She was smiling until she leaned forward more.

"Hey, hey," he said coming up alongside her; his hand went up to her waist. "Come on," he said pulling her down, though it didn't take much effort to draw her into his lap.

"Really not feeling too hot," she said though she was suddenly feeling instantly safer secured by the arm he'd pulled her down with against his chest.

"I know," he softly said as his hand went to her cheek before dropping down to the wheels.

ooOoo

…

"Okay ride's over," Logan said approaching his bed.

"Darn," she smiled, barely standing before she fell into the bed, "that's kinda fun, can see why Brittany likes it."

He laughed and began to turn again.

"Where are you going?" she called out like a little kid, her voice had regained some of its strength at the thought of him leaving her.

"Get the pills that are now scattered across the counter, get you a glass of milk," he said spinning back.

"Oh,"

"I'll be right back," he reassured.

And he was.

"Do you really dream about cemeteries?" was the question on her lips as he reappeared in the doorway.

He chuckled and moved towards her, "No."

"Good to know," she smiled, "had me worried for a second."

He smiled as he continued forth to put the glass on the nightstand, "Don't worry I promise if I dream of Greek beaches they're more Mykonos than Crete."

She looked at him puzzled.

"Guess they don't teach you that in Manticore's version of world geography, they've got the good beaches." He paused for a moment, "Especially to a 16 year old."

She gave a small disbelieving smile, _had _ _Logan__ really just implied what she thought he had? _

"Good as in?"

"Good," he nodded. "Really left us worried about Bennett for a few years," another nod, this one more insightful and reflective. "Failed to take into account there were actually men on the beach."

She looked puzzled.

"Jeremy?" He said explaining the three out of four awed cousins overlooking the beach for the first time.

_Ah, _Jeremy, Logan's cousin, who she'd actually fought Logan on his sexuality.

_"Max you know Jeremy's gay, don't you?" He asked as she'd made a very girl comment about how good the youngest Cale looked with his date. _

_"What?" she turned for that one. _

_"They're just for show," he said laughing realizing she hadn't noticed that. _

_Her mouth remained down as her mind struggled to process that. _ _Logan__'s cousin? Jeremy? As in 6 foot tall, dark brown hair and eyes, body flawless enough to be a model, his frame leaner than that of his eldest brother and cousin, more model less jock. Just then it started to hit her…the fashion sense that she'd always put on par with _ _Logan__'s was actually well above _ _Logan__'s. Logan had simple pieces that all seemed to go with each other, Jeremy did the Original Cindy sense of style pulling pieces together that probably shouldn't go. "Oh," she said drawing out that single sound as it hit her, how had she missed that? _

_He'd laughed again, "Don't worry; the rest of us didn't catch on until he was 17." _

_"But…" the girl and…huh. "Can't imagine that going over too well with good ol' Uncle Jonas." _

_He shrugged his shoulders for that, "Eh, actually seemed to have the opposite effect." Not that his uncle had ever actually acknowledged it because acknowledging it could change the status quo. "He went against the very core of what he was at least in public; he was probably the best son." Sure Bennett had been the good child, but it had been easy for Bennett to be the good son, Jeremy would do a complete one-eighty from who he was in private to please their father. _

_Ooh Original Cindy wouldn't like hearing this, "So he just lied about who he was to make his old man happy?" _

_He just looked at her on that one, "Lying to my uncle is…was a whole lot easier than having to deal with him always knowing the truth. Jeremy goes home to _ _Malibu__ and his boyfriend and he doesn't have to deal with my uncle the other three hundred and fifty days of the year." _

_"You know if I didn't know what an ass your uncle was, that'd just be wrong." _

"Bennett's just shy," she said as her body continued to relax, "not his fault he got everyone else's share in the family."

"I'm shy," he defended not too convincingly.

Max rolled her eyes gave a small snigger, "Yea Logan, you're real shy." The boy might have had, sometimes still had some pretty low opinions of his self-worth, but he'd never been shy.

The small sly smile Logan let out, would have confirmed her opinion even if she didn't already knew he knew he could tend to exude confidence.

"Looks like those pills are starting to kick in," he said seeing her tremors lessening dramatically and her eyes starting to flutter shut.

They slid back open and focused on his eyes before they took on a mind of their own and slid down to Logan's chest. _Really should keep the temperature higher_, her mind briefly thought and that was all it was allowed to think. She shut it down before it wandered anywhere else, not too hard to do considering the state she was in.

"I'm gonna let you get some sleep," he said watching them close again.

Her eyes flashed open as her groggy brain computed what that meant; _he was going to leave her. _"Stay," her words didn't come across halfway as desperate and needy as they did in her mind, thanks only to her years of training to never appear weak.

He opened his mouth to start to refuse, but her eyes were wide and she toppled him with that single word, not to mention what good was he going to be on the opposite side of the apartment? "Okay," he sighed and realized 'so much for sleeping,' he'd just grab a sweatshirt and a blanket and cursed himself for getting rid of the chair and ottoman he used to have in his room after the shooting in a moment of rash_, 'well I'm already in a chair, don't need another one causing clutter,'_ which he had a lot of in those early days.

So he slowly turned now that the adrenaline in his system was starting to recede, which he was thankful for, never had his heart beat so rapidly and frequently as it did since Max had come into his life. She tended to make him feel incredibly old or incredibly young on a frequent basis. Right now, it was the old, then again that might be the fact that he'd only slept for two hours and was now going to spend the rest of the night hoping to stay upright and knowing as the morning came so would the crick in his neck.

He moved to his dresser not even aware of the sliver of dark eyes watching him, still thinking for at least the fourth time this month, 'she's going to give me a heart attack.' Radios that go dead, dives into the bay, Max out of reach for hours, seizures, rattling around his apartment in the middle of the night like a thief…

She rolled watching him as he crossed the room, he'd deposited her on the side closer to the door, his side where the blankets were already pulled down and his scent permeated everything around her.

_She sat at the top of the Needle, icy rain and wind nipped at her bare arms but she refused to move. A single thought had kept her focused the entire way over, kept her on her bike at every red light as she saw, heard or smelt something male, the need to hide, to escape, to be separated from everyone and thing. _

_So she sat at the top by the windows, not daring to move because she was only so skilled, the rain, wind and her boots meant she had almost no traction and one small slip could turn out pretty poorly for her since they'd skipped throwing in any hummingbird or flying squirrel, probably hadn't wanted them anymore at war with themselves than they already were. _

_She sat and she thought as her body vividly recalled each touch, each sensation. _

_She'd proven it without a doubt, his blood did run red, he was attracted to her. Original Cindy had been right the chemistry between them was combustible. Heat didn't mean she found everyone good, it meant she found relief. With _ _Logan__ though it had been better than good, it had been right. _

_But not to him. _

_She'd proven something else. _

_She was right. There was something wrong with her. That was the only way to explain it. _

She watched still with sleepy eyes as the muscles in his shoulders and back extended as he raised the dark blue sweatshirt over his head. _Matching his boxers, _she realized remembering the varying shades of blue and white stripes. He always wore sensible boxers, though not as dull as solid gray, black or white boxer briefs she knew he'd taken to wearing because of the exo. _Gotta buy him boxers with ducks or bunnies, _she thought with a smile, the thought of Eyes Only, of super serious Logan Cale working behind his computer in yet another life or death drama with bunny undies…

"Something funny?" he asked turning, the large white block letters of his alma matter now emblazoned across his chest.

"Just picturing poor Bennett turning purple," she lied though more than willing to go back to their previous discussion.

He smiled with the memory of his cousin's wide eyes and frozen feet, "That was probably one of our best family vacations."

"I can imagine," Max replied dryly before her lips twitched up realizing that Logan would never be saying this to her normally. This was Original Cindy's 'Witching Hour' that short time right before bed, at the end of the day, normally after a lot of booze in which you revealed all, lost your inhibitions. It was normally the time Max was talking people out of either calling their exes or showing up on their doorsteps if they didn't have phones. She wouldn't have expected it from Logan since she'd been around him and a decent amount of booze on more than a few occasions, _seemed she was wrong._

She fought against her eyes closing; she wanted more of the completely regular guy Logan, the full depth of him instead of just the parts he chose to share. She liked being exposed to the lightness of him she didn't get to see all the time as his mind was almost always on a dozen different things.

"Max, close your eyes and go to sleep," he said as if to a little child after seeing her struggle, "I'll be here if you need anything."

She pouted ever so slightly and let her lids drop, but continued to listen to the almost non-existent sounds of the chair moving in the direction of the bathroom, then the chair started to move back towards her, '_What the hell was he doing?' _Her eyes blinked open a moment later after the pause of the pair and the soft rustling of cloth and Logan was rearranging the blanket draped over him. She let out a soft chuckle seeing his serious look as she did so.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a 'you're an idiot smile.'

"Getting comfortable," he asked wondering why she was finding this so amusing. She'd asked him to stay, he was staying and he wasn't in any shape to be moving around furniture like he normally would.

"You're going to stay there? All night?"

"That was the plan," he nodded, growing more than slightly frustrated, after all he'd still only had 2 hours of sleep.

She stopped looking at him and looked over her shoulder to the vacant spot on the bed for effect before back at him.

_Oh,_ he thought to himself but gave no outward expression.

"Promise to keep my hands to myself," she said holding up the slightly trembling hands. She frowned down at them, "At least intentionally," she said even though she knew they wouldn't cause movements large enough in scale to reach him. She smirked, "I seem to be saying that a lot lately," she said making the dig at herself in heat.

He gave her the 'don't do that to yourself look,' pretty sure he hated it more when she put herself down than she would when he would do it…_What a pair they were. _"Need anything else?" he asked before he started 'round the bed.

"Magic cure?"

"Sorry all out."

"Then I'm good."

So he made his way around the bed, pulled back the cover before he positioned himself to transfer into bed, it was oddly natural now after over a year and a half, as thoughtless as sitting down, something he never thought would happen. So where it had once dominated his thoughts it now left him free and clear to fight other ones. The 'just a bed' thoughts, 'we've shared a bed' thoughts, which were finally settled by 'she's sick' thoughts even if his self control finally took that final plunge off the deep end, she was too sick to do anything. So it took awhile, but as she drifted off and the medication seemed in full control he too fell asleep with a deep sigh wishing he could change everything about the world except that they were in it together.

ooOoo

…

She'd passed out from exhaustion as the meds finally allowed the seizure to abate. Comfortably asleep in his bed with no real thoughts running through her mind just the feeling of peace and safety.

Those feelings left though as the images started to bombard her in a nightmare. Flashes of the past she'd never be able to outrun, seeing them cut up her brother and the thought that had accompanied her that fateful February day trying to hide the seizures as she feared she would end up like Jack, but instead it had been her sister who had lost her life, right in front of Max's eyes.

The memories were hazy, some coming in crystal clear snapshots, others a blur speeding past her, from full Technicolor to black and white. They'd started out slow, the dream had began happily, Crash with her peeps…Then she was back at Manticore only younger…She'd watched them cut open her brother, Lydecker observing as if it were a simple task…The horror had begun to flow through her.

Then seeing it and feeling it within herself. Knowing she'd up like Jack. She didn't want to die…She didn't want to die.

Seeing Lydecker raise up that gun and watching her sister fall…The blood wasn't red…It was all in black and white.

But the gray of her blood was replaced by silver as she realized she was strapped down, Lydecker standing to the side of her casually sipping his coffee. The tried to scream, but nothing came out as the scalpel left her sight and approached her body. She felt it tear into her and she tried to scream again that she didn't want to die, but it just kept moving. _She didn't want to die…She didn't want to die. _

His voice pulled her out of it, the strength of his arms holding her up and close to him. His words ordering her to swallow. That's when she moved her mouth, tasting and feeling the chalky pills. She swallowed and promptly choked.

She heard his muffled curses, leaned forward with his body as he reached past to the nightstand. Gagged as she felt the glass pressed up against her lips pouring the warm creamy liquid down her throat as she blinked finally taking in the dark room as he continued to hold her close to him.

She started to sputter at the milk, sending it falling down to her and the sheets before he took it away from her mouth the glass almost drained. She felt it pressed up against her back as he turned her more into him as the hand that had been holding her was now rubbing her back trying to soothe her choking.

"It's okay," she finally heard his words entirely instead of in a blur. She didn't say anything in response though she just held onto him as she buried her head into the warmth of the blue cotton. She felt the glass fall away, just before his hand moved up to her neck, "It's okay," he whispered again just as she passed out.

He didn't fall asleep though as he leaned back into the pillows a few minutes later still holding her closely to him. It wasn't what he knew she'd tease him about; it wasn't about his milk soaked sheets. Her words kept him up for over an hour, as that tiny scared voice came out of that normally strong body as she'd cried that she didn't want to die.

He just held her and reassured himself that she was safe and tried to convince himself that she was going to stay that way.


	24. By the Light of Day

Idlehands: Aaah beautiful paying attention…I do have a tendency to do things like that. All I could remember for sure was J and Jesse seemed familiar and after I couldn't find it doing a quick search of the transcripts I decided to ignore it for the moment and check out the X-5 Resource when I was done…Of course I forgot and assumed when I opened the document later that I had already double checked things like that. Of course now that I'm thinking of it I totally remember Ben Jack Cale of "Blessings" didn't though as I was writing. See I can throw on my nerd glasses too :-D Oh and instead of short how about incomplete? Embedded tends to have fuller, lengthier, more in depth chapters instead of the short snippets of Remnants and Moving On. _Yup I totally fell asleep within like a paragraph of writing. Then my normal Saturday laziness was paired with a very annoying computer, followed by normal Saturday plans, topped off by a scene that ended up a hell of a lot longer than I intended it to. Okay excuses aside I'm sorry. _

**AN: Okay I tried to re-inspire myself with DA episodes….So totally didn't work…Though it did refresh my crush on MW…Also made me realize I see JA and Max as totally separate things (Love Max, think JA is totally overexposed). Hmm yea both of those things are off-track…Back on, sorry guys, I so tried. I think it's school or anything I'm procrastinating with that actually inspires me, all this free time does not work for writing. Sorry. Thanks for reading everyone! Oh and hi new reader! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four **

**By the Light of Day**

* * *

She woke up still in his arms some time later. Her head no longer buried, just resting on the soft worn fabric of his sweatshirt, her own hands softly grasping it as his own were holding her firmly to him. 

She wondered briefly in those few barely awake moments if this was the safest she'd ever felt.

She could always feel it in his apartment; the Needle may have been an escape to make her feel normal, average, his apartment though…It was more than just a sanctuary, a hideaway from the rest of the world. Seattle, Manticore, everything just seemed to disappear while she was enclosed in these walls. Even while they were searching out everything bad that went on out there, it didn't seem quite so real in these walls.

And his arms, the strength in his arms, rivaled only by his mind. She could still remember the exact moment she'd become so incredibly aware of them.

Not that she hadn't always known he was strong, she'd seen him workout, she'd seen the definition encased in shirts that seemed to grow smaller the longer she knew him, she'd seen them bare. She knew she owed her life to them, his arms and that brilliant mind of his had saved their lives in Cape Haven.

Part of her had been ignorant though, she just hadn't gotten it until…

_June 2020: _

She heard the soft static-y stands of a guitar coming from what was now the exercise room, since Bling had abolished the smaller area because Logan now needed too many pieces of equipment to fit in the small area. She pouted as she walked towards the room, Logan normally didn't listen to the radio. She would say it was a throwback to his childhood if she didn't know after receiving a dirty look after commenting that he'd grown up on Grunge, it was further accompanied by _'Exactly how old do you think I am?'_

Still rap and hip-hop didn't exactly 'go' with Logan Cale. Her sides had nearly split when he'd one day spoken/sung along with a song on the radio; it was as unnatural as it came. Her laughter had been compounded each time she'd begged him to stop, as he'd sing louder and he'd fake seriousness, pretending to be really into it. He listened to rock, but the world he'd grown up in had primarily exposed him to hip-hop just as it had her. Of course he didn't listen to either, nostalgia be damned.

So still pouting and wondering the change in music she walked into the room to be confronted with Logan's head just above the pull up bar, his legs crossed and lifted up behind him (Bling's concession to his new not completely steady legs so he wouldn't have to jump up or down). She paused in silence in the doorway as she watched his bare arms slowly lower his body down, ignoring the pull of gravity, then back up.

'Speak Max,' her mind ordered herself as she inexplicably felt the urge to drool. "What's with the music?" she nodded towards the small radio as his head turned with her first word.

He let out a short laugh, "Never thought I'd actually miss Bling's company."

"All those little pearls of wisdom fill the silence?" she smirked walking into the room more and settling herself down on a workout bench.

He grunted a yes as he finished pulling himself up.

"How long you been at it?"

"What time is it?"

"Little past eleven," she said still just watching his arms as he continued about his business.

He groaned, "Awhile."

She ordered her eyes away and decided to distract herself by checking out the schedule that had been dropped on the bench. "So this is Bling's torture routine," _ouch _ _Logan__ wasn't kidding when he said awhile, _she thought scanning it.

"And I thought he was a slave driver before," he grunted at the end of that as he had to force himself up.

She definitely got the grunt now; Logan was nearing the end of the workout. She watched him rise up again, lifting the two hundred pounds of his body without another noise. His eyes caught hers as he lowered himself that final time and she couldn't help but return his easy smile as she couldn't figure out if she was sad or relived that his workout was complete.

**_Present Day: _**

It was unnatural to feel so safe in his arms, but they seemed to hold the strength to keep everything bad away. And that was her final thought as her eyes closed again with the weight of his arms keeping her safe.

-o-o-o-o-

Her eyes flickered again this time to see the daylight peeking through the edges of the heavy curtains, her lids were still heavy though and she wondered why she woke up. She realized she was moving, slowly and gently she was being moved, rolled to the side. The dark blue ended up above her as an arm was braced to the side and attempted to keep his balance as the other one was removed from beneath her. She lifted up her body to aid his movements as she asked, "What time is it?"

"Just past eight," he said as their eyes sought out each others, "I wanted to take a quick shower and get dressed before Brittany gets here."

Her mind remembered Brittany, Logan always managed to evade his cousin's request to watch his goddaughter, but Max was another story and Bitsy proved one of the most determined Cales she'd ever met. She'd shown at Jam Pony on Thursday afternoon completely bypassing Logan, charmed Normal enough so Max didn't get a single complaint afterwards, hell he'd even called out after Bits to stop by any time she wanted.

Max had experienced once more just how manipulative a Cale could be, family emergency on Kyle's side, they had to leave town for at least a week and the nanny swore she couldn't get out of her day off plans, at which point Bitsy had thrown in several comments about once more having to go back to the agency. The slight desperation she'd shown Max as she'd turned to the entry way with Normal's 'Speak of the devil,' grew at this point, Brittany still hated the youngest Cale so she couldn't be left with Bennett and Marianne. So it was Logan and Max or Margo. She'd thrown in several comments of knowing it was an imposition, if there was anything else she could do, she'd owe them forever. She hadn't even given Max a chance to respond before moving onto Margo as if Max had refused. That Brittany would just have to survive her grandmother for the day and night, she'd turned to Max for comfort at that point, looking for reassurance that Brittany would indeed survive.

It had taken until Normal had called out his goodbye after Bitsy had hugged Max and promised that she would forever be in her debt in the same breath she was saying she'd drop Brit off around nine that Saturday since Friday would be spent attempting to procure all the necessary documents and line up everything at work and home for their absence for Max to realize she'd just been played. Logan had absolutely nothing on his cousin.

Logan had just laughed when she'd called him and told him what had happened.

So Brittany made sense, the shower though…That didn't seem right, even her sleep addled brain could remember the boxers. Boxers meant he'd showered last night, since he always wore boxer briefs with the exo, (she assumed the boxers created a bunching issue). "Didn't you shower last night?"

He just looked at her, then next to her, her head dropped and she saw an empty glass, then down at the tiny crusty white flecks on half of his body. Her eyes traveled back to his face and noticed the slight shine, he might have gotten rid of the blanket, but his sweatshirt and the human heating blanket Max was had kept him more than just slightly warm, it also probably didn't help that her temperature tended to run a few degrees warmer than most.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Not a problem," he said as he moved to transfer into the chair.

"Bed's gonna smell soon," she scrunched up the side of her face as she noticed the stained sheets. She noticed his smile from the chair as his eyes were focused briefly on her chest instead of her face. _Odd for _ _Logan_she looked down.

"Bed's not the only thing," he said as she took in her probably ruined maroon top.

She grimaced.

"You hungry? I promised you French toast this morning didn't I?" He knew full he had as part of his consoling her after being suckered in by Bitsy; he'd gone shopping yesterday in preparation for feeding her three meals and snacks.

She smiled, "Sounds good," she didn't really mean it, but she said it anyway to keep the worry from his eyes.

**ooOoo**

"Of course she's early," Logan muttered as the doorbell rang as he was about to lower the second batch of French Toast onto the pan.

He conjured up the smile as he walked to the door and it was fully ready by the time he opened it, "Bit-"

He was cut off by Brittany launching herself at his legs, "Uncle Logan!"

"Hey Brit," he said dropping his hand down from the doorframe he'd grabbed onto harder since her 50 pound frame tended to pack quite a wallop. "You're early," he said looking up at his cousin.

"Well this one didn't want breakfast so-"

"Uncle Logan can you make me waffles?"

His gaze returned upwards to his cousin's face, pretty sure it had been the same cereal versus waffle discussion he and Max had the lovely opportunity to already hear out at the cabin and his cousin had decided to drop it on him instead. "How about French Toast since it's already done?"

Her eyes widened at the touch of that, waffles were one thing, French Toast another entirely. "Can I have sugar on it?"

"Sure"

"And syrup?"

_Oh crap that was a lot of sugar, what was he in for? _"Uh sure," he nodded a little more hesitantly, still willing to risk it in order to avoid a temper tantrum. "Let me take those," he reached out for the pink bags Bitsy held.

"Max isn't here yet?" Bitsy asked as she followed him.

_Crap again, _he thought as he led them to the perfectly made up guest room, "She's in the shower; she'll be out in a few."

She smirked as he expected her to, "Sorry we're early just didn't make any sense to sit at home for another fifteen minutes."

"Not a problem Bits." He refrained from sighing, "You ready for that French Toast?"

"Yea," Brittany smiled and ran off towards the kitchen.

**ooOoo**

"Don't pour it all on," Logan said seating her at the island with the powdered sugar and syrup within easy reach.

"I won't," she promised but her eyes twinkled.

"Brit," her mom said haphazardly as she poked her head into Logan's room before turning with the all knowing smile to her cousin.

_So much for sheets could wait since he had to do laundry, _"So is Kyle waiting downstairs?"

"Yea, I should be going," her head ducked down next to Brittany's, "Be good for Uncle Logan and Max and Miss B when she comes to get you tomorrow."

"Can't I just stay with Uncle Logan and Max till you get back?" she whined.

"Uncle Logan has work," another pointed look at her cousin since she'd been informed he only seemed to have an article out every few months.

"What about Max?"

"What about me?" Max asked emerging from the bathroom wrapped only in a white towel.

"Max," Brittany said scurrying off the stool towards Max.

"Hey," she smiled cupping the back of the little girl's head and hoping she secured her towel enough. "Smells good," she whiffed the air appreciatively, her appetite revived.

Logan smiled in response, especially since she was looking a hell of a lot more like herself after her shower.

"Okay well you have a good week sweetheart, try to be good for Miss B," Bitsy said moving in to hug her daughter. "Thanks again guys, I really owe you," she smiled.

"Hope everything works out," Max nodded as she secured the top of the towel.

Bitsy returned the gesture with an unenthusiastic smile, much like Max was sure Marianne would give if told Margo was in the hospital with a possibly life threatening condition.

**ooOoo**

She watched Logan shift. He'd done well for the first half hour of the movie, but as Princess Aurora started singing of her true love coming he'd started shifting. Not a lot, certainly not enough to distract Brittany from the tv, but Max noticed and smirked to herself. Poor big tough man looked like he was going to shoot himself. She smiled remembering he'd done well with The Little Mermaid, but Sleeping Beauty was definitely more romance and less funny.

She watched him as he tried to figure out a way off of the couch, which was dashed as Aurora started to ascend those stairs and Brittany latched onto his arm with, "Uncle Logan don't let her go up the stairs."

Max smirked again as she watched the despair pass over his face as he realized there would be no escape as he consoled the little girl and promised her it would be okay. She caught a glare a few minutes later as she smiled realizing Brittany had taken up a permanent position scrunched up holding onto her uncle's arm where she'd occasionally even bury her face hiding from the images on the tv.

He let out a sigh of relief as Brittany happily sighed as the couple started dancing on screen.

"Are you guys ready for lunch yet?" He asked immediately standing once his arm was free.

The day had actually so far managed to progress uneventfully despite the amount of sugar Brittany had consumed during breakfast. She'd started rattling off a list of things she wanted to do with her mouth stuffed full of French toast, her face had fallen as she'd been informed that they were staying indoors today because Max was sick. It had changed to concern and confusion quickly enough as she asked why Max wasn't in bed, since she always had to stay in bed when she was sick, which was followed without even much of a pause for breath with the last time she was sick she'd thrown up chocolate cake all over her parents bed and both adults had a momentary wavering of their appetites as they grimaced.

Brittany had done an about face in her normal behavior and set about babying Max as her mother normally babied her. She'd tried ordering Max into bed, when that didn't work she covered Max with the beige throw Logan kept in the living room. Of course Brittany was bored within minutes of sitting on the couch even with the cartoons on the tv, 'We could color, Mommy always gets me a new coloring book when I'm sick.'

So Max had joined her on the floor and Logan in between starting the laundry and cleaning up from breakfast had placed her pills next to her and yet more milk. 'Eww you have to take pills? My medicine at least tastes like bubble gum,' had been Brittany's reaction to that.

Logan had dropped down to the armchair almost an hour later after polite fully declining a coloring book and chuckled seeing the show on the tv. A sponge that worked in a fast food joint. An old cartoon, they were all always old, the networks only produced a few new shows every season for the adults, afterall all shows were new to the kids. The tv shows from back in the day had all been marketing ploys and barely anyone had any money to waste nowadays so there was no point. Logan was one of those people, like most people she'd come into contact that had seen everything tv had to offer. Maybe that was why he was so into Eyes Only, there wasn't anything else to fill the time.

'Spongebob Squarepants?' she asked with a tilted head.

He laughed again, 'I'm aware it's horrible, it was great though when I was a kid.'

'Ugh,' she shook her head, _the guy only listened to classical music, this made no sense._

'This is pretty appealing to a ten year old, trust me,' he said sitting forward as he partially paid attention to the screen still wondering how exactly this had been so great when he was a kid. 'I had a pair of pajama bottoms,' he absently said remembering.

'Gonna have to take your word on that on.'

Logan turned his attention away from the tv for that, even Brittany glanced up for a moment. Logan remembered hearing about Max's first tv show, first movie, how absolutely amazed she'd been to see stuff like that on a tv instead of war documentaries and training films.

' June 1, 2009?' she offered, 'Ring any bells?'

'Oh,' he said keeping his lips in the formation for a few seconds longer before nodding his head.

'Didn't really catch much tv for a few years after that,' she said looking directly at him.

He nodded, 'Understandable, I don't think many of us did.'

Brittany looked back and forth between them as the commercial hit wondering exactly what they were talking about. She remembered that date, her mom had repeated it as they were getting ready to move, and she kept repeating it every time she'd explain why things were so different here.

_'What happened?' _ _Brittany__ asked. _

_Her face fell, just like it had fallen when she'd told _ _Brittany__ her grandfather, the old man in the pictures had died, 'It just stopped…everything stopped.' _

_'Can't they start it again?' _

_Her mom had smiled for that, no teeth though, she nodded, 'They're trying.' _

'There was no tv?' she asked incredulously.

'Not for awhile,' Logan nodded.

'That sucks,' she said with her mouth dropped disgusted by even the thought, 'what'd you do?'

'What do you do when there's a brownout?' he asked

'Watch a movie or play a game on my mom's laptop.'

'Never mind,' he said realized it would be pretty impossible to explain it to a kid how everything had stopped working.

'No Saturday morning cartoons?'

_How did one explain an EM Pulse to a little kid? _She'd come into a third world nation, she'd never known it as anything else. He'd grown up a superpower, the superpower. 'Not for awhile Brit, we got them back,' he smiled, 'these are all the shows I grew up on.'

His words distracted her from the previous topic, 'What's your favorite show?'

'Now or from when I was your age?'

She thought about it for a second, 'My age.'

He made a strained thinking face for her benefit, 'Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers,' he said slowly.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, 'I love that show! I wanna be the yellow ranger, Mommy says she always wanted to be the pink one, but I don't like her.'

Max fell back as Brittany jumped up as the words continued to flow from her mouth, she started spouting various catchphrases as she karate chopped and high kicked the air.

Max was smiling as she looked over at Logan who had fallen against the back of the chair laughing, he caught Max's gaze, 'You have no idea how many injuries that show caused.'

'Think I've got a good idea,' she said with a nod.

Brittany did a decent job of tiring herself out with that so when a movie was suggested an hour later she'd more than readily agreed especially since they said she could pick from the stack her uncle had picked up. Her uncle had failed to take into account he was actually going to have to sit there and watch it when he picked them out though, so an hour an a half later fort building actually wasn't sounding so bad.

"All depends what do ya have?" Max asked in regards to his offer of lunch.

"I was thinking maybe some Eggplant Ratatouille," sure the eggplant might be a bit repetitive, but he wanted to get the joke across.

"Rata whaty?" Brittany asked with an eyebrow raised and her head partially turned towards Max for support.

"I'm with the kid on that one," Max said with an unpleased face, really hoping this was a joke.

"Come on it's eggplant, zucchini, tomatoes, you eat it cold,"

Brittany just turned to Max on that one, the one worst thing than warm vegetables, cold vegetables, she'd learned that the hard way.

"Okay Logan joke time's up, you're starting to scare us," Max said looking at him wondering if this really wasn't going to be a joke. Afterall she'd thought the Serviche was going to be a joke then she'd opened his fridge to see all that wonderful seafood packed in rather unappealingly in lime juice. Not that it had been horrible, but she'd definitely eaten more chips and cold potatoes than seafood. It had taken him awhile for her to even take that first bite as she repeatedly mentioned that she really wasn't that much cat and she liked her fish cooked.

He smiled, "Burgers on the stove or in the oven?"

_Phew_, "Don't joke about food Logan."

He smiled, "Come on Brit, you can peel the lettuce for me."

She let out a sigh of disgust as she looked up at him, "We're not having salad are we?"

"Well I'm having salad, but if you want the eggplant…"

**ooOoo**

He groaned as he shot up to the doorbell ringing as he wondered what purpose exactly did his doorman serve. Brittany had pointed out while he was cooking that Max was shaking, slight tremors nothing compared to what they could be. They were still draining though and after lunch she hadn't really fought as Brittany had once more tucked her in on the couch. He worked on a puzzle for awhile with Brittany until her attention began to waver and he moved onto a book, eventually her lids had started to flicker shut like Max's he'd suggested a nap promising the book could wait until later.

He'd tucked them into his bed since the guest room was close to his office and he didn't want to awaken them being on the phone. He hadn't heard a peep from them in over a half hour and definitely wanted them to sleep longer, especially Max, so this unexpected visitor was certainly not a welcome one.

"Bennett?" he said softly as he opened the door after viewing his cousin's face through the peephole.

"Hey," his cousin nodded and stepped to walk inside with his son resting in the carrier in his hand.

Logan stepped to the side still wondering what the hell was going on, his cousin had stopped by his place unexpectedly less than a handful of times since he'd moved in and that had been quite some time ago.

"Hey do you mind?" he said outstretching his hand to pass off his son so he could remove his coat.

Logan accepted his youngest cousin with just the quickest look down before his gaze returned upwards as his cousin was hanging up his coat. _What the hell was going on?_

"Bennett, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Logan asked in a low voice.

"He's awake; you can talk in your normal tone Logan," Bennett said in his own normal tone as he retrieved his son.

"Max and Brittany are taking a nap," he said with a slight shake of his head.

"Max is taking a nap?" He paused for a second, "It's the middle of the afternoon."

"That is when people generally take naps."

"Is she pregnant?"

"What?" Logan asked dumbstruck by that question.

_That was a good question wasn't it? _Max was 20, she had more energy than all of them put together, she never looked tired, bored yes, but never tired. "Marianne slept a lot when she was pregnant," he offered up his reasoning.

Logan shook his head and shut his eyes briefly, "Well I don't think Max has a boyfriend, so I don't think that's an issue," he said reinforcing what he'd always told his cousins, why exactly did they think he would lie to them about being with someone like Max he didn't know. "She's been sick," he explained her nap.

"Oh," Bennett said looking rather guiltily then thought for a moment about it, "she's not contagious is she?"

Logan wondered briefly if he should lie and say yes, but before he could decide Max appeared in the entryway.

"Hey Bennett," she said also looking decently confused by Logan's cousin's appearance; she'd been expecting someone like Bling.

Bennett's eyes shot over to Max not looking at all sick, sleep tousled yes, but not sick. Her hair was in soft loose ruffled waves, her eyes held the vestiges of sleep, her face free of makeup, the same as he'd seen her in the hospital after Nicky was born, which he had to hear Marianne bitch about for a good half hour since apparently it was one thing for someone to be beautiful with makeup on, but another entirely to be it without, especially when the woman noticing it had just given birth. She was wearing a dark blue ribbed tank and soft gray cropped pants, a decidedly indoor outfit for the middle of winter, especially since her feet were bare. _Oh if his cousin was telling the truth, he was a very stupid man. _

* * *

**Okay gonna stop there for this chapter since I think I figured out what I want to write for the next one. But yea, not too sure entirely where I wanna take this story from this point to the end. See this is what happens when the story has no point, you get really stuck. So yea if anyone at any point wants to throw out any suggestions, I'm more than willing to listen. **


	25. Intrusions

**Someone explain to me how my short little scenes seem to keep doubling in size lately? Hell totally more than double, I'm so more at the triple level. That being said, not much happens in this chapter because otherwise it would end up around 7 thousand words to get my complete next thought out. Good news is that means I still know what I'm doing for one more chapter. Yay! Thanks for reading guys and putting up with me :-D **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

**Intrusions**

* * *

"Hey Max, Logan tells me you're a little under the weather." 

"Don't worry I'm not contagious," she offered up with a joking smile, not knowing the question had just been asked.

_Damn, _ Logan thought to himself. "So what brings you by Bennett?"

"What I can't just stop in to see my cousin?"

"No," Logan said bluntly knowing that definitely wasn't the reason.

Max laughed to herself. "Can I get you something to drink Bennett?" she asked taking over Logan's normal role, his manners apparently impeccable until it came to his family.

"You know just a glass of water would be great," he nodded.

"I'll get it," Logan said as his manners slightly returned, "do you want anything Max?"

"Soda," she said taking full advantage of Logan having bought the stuff for Brittany, non-caffeinated of course to make up for the sugar, but still it was a bubbly sweet beverage.

ooOoo

…

He returned to find Max acting out of what he would have once assumed out of character for her, but after seeing her at Bennett's wedding he wasn't too surprised to see her sitting on his couch holding his cousin's son, albeit somewhat awkwardly as she was in fear of jostling and upsetting him.

She looked good with kids, natural despite the slightly uneasy moment he was seeing. Maybe it was because she was still kind of a kid, _a kid who had never gotten to be a kid_. The point was she still remembered what she'd wanted to feel, how she'd wanted to be treated. Bennett was shuffling the dvd cases across the coffee table where they'd left them scattered trying to figure out what to watch. All kids movies, mostly Disney since they were the only ones Logan had been sure would actually be acceptable for her age despite what the labels said.

"Sleeping with your nightlight on tonight?" Bennett asked as Logan handed off the glass of water after placing Max's before her, he'd been rewarded by a short sweet smile before her attention returned back down to the infant who had indeed mostly grown past the looking like Uncle Jonas stage.

"I was five," _what the hell was going on with his cousins lately? Did they all feel the urge to pick on him thinking he was missing it because their father was no longer around? _

Max frowned wondering the same thing, especially from Bennett and over a Disney movie? Considering how Brittany had clung to Logan for dear life during certain scenes she was guessing that was a pretty normal reaction for a little kid.

" Logan had nightmares for over a month after we saw 'The Lion King,'" Bennett fingered through the pile again, "I notice that's not here, still have a problem with it?"

"Neither is Bambi, I didn't feel like explaining life and death to Brittany."

It was weird the amount of things she knew without ever having experienced, she had to pick things like that up because not having done/seen the basic childhood things led to more attention than she was willing to draw to herself. Mom died in Bambi, dad died in the Lion King, certainly sounded traumatic to her.

"Whatever you say Logan," Bennett chuckled this time picking up a dvd to read the back.

Her eyes hesitated shifting over to Logan as if taking her eyes off of Nicholas would cause him to break into a full out wail that she'd experienced many a night at her apartment. Logan and his family tended to do that, tended to start some teasing story and then stop because the majority of the group already knew it so nothing more needed to be said.

"Really wasn't my fault," he said from his position on the armchair to her questioning gaze.

Bennett laughed.

"Bennett you weren't even old enough to remember," _why were they discussing this? Shouldn't they be discussing his cousin's unannounced visit? _

"I heard the story enough times," he shot back still gleefully smiling.

"Either of you ever going to get around to telling it to me? Cause if you're just gonna keep bickering like two little kids I'm going back to my nap," she would have made the move to threaten them, but once more the kid limited her actions.

"Oh let me," Bennett began and Logan sighed, funny how often he sighed when with his family. "We were five?"

Logan shook his head, _why was he being dragged into a story he didn't want to tell?_ "Somewhere around there," he answered anyway hoping to speed this along.

"Our moms leave us with the nannies-"

"Nannies? How many did you guys need?"

Bennett gave a quick frown thinking, "I don't know, there were either two or three, I know there were two nannies in my house for awhile, Logan always had one." _What the hell was Marianne thinking, they'd turned out decently well with two and she wouldn't let Nicky have one? _

"Two nannies? Margo never worked did she?" she frowned trying to figure out exactly how many adults could be needed to corral four kids.

"Just didn't like them," Logan threw in.

"You've lived with my parents, you know no attention is good attention," Bennett pointedly said to his cousin, the only reason they'd turned out semi-normal was the fact that their parents hadn't raised them.

" Logan and a nightlight remember?" Max said viewing the slightly escalating confrontation between the two Cales.

Bennett smirked, "So we're at the movie and when Mufasa dies Logan cries-"

"So did you, we were five," everyone had gotten teary eyed, he remembered that from when Bitsy would tell the story, Bennett and Jon always seemed to skip over that part.

Max laughed a bit and jostled the baby who seemed to frown with displeasure, she shifted him closer and caught Logan's eyes and he caught the movement.

"Fine we all cried, better Logan? Anyway we leave the movies and we go to meet up with our moms who were having lunch."

"They were shopping," Logan corrected, "Jon always connects everything with food or alcohol," knowing that's where Bennett had gotten his faulty information.

Bennett gave a short laugh, "The point is Logan sees my aunt and run to her and starts hysterically crying-"

"I wasn't hysterically crying, there may have been a few tears-"

"I thought you didn't remember this?" Bennett asked.

"I remember my mother's account of it," things like this caused fights in their lives, his mother had been forced on more than a few occasions to set things straight amongst five various versions.

"Doesn't change the fact you had nightmares for a month," Bennett retorted with.

"I had nightmares from my dad, not the movie, I remember that part." He turned to Max, "When my father came home my mom told him what happened so he sat me down and gave me the circle of life talk not as effectively as they did in the movie. So I kept dreaming that my parents were dead," Logan shrugged his shoulders, "I had to be brought to them or they had to come to me every night to prove they were still alive. My mom even had to call my dad once when he was away so I could hear his voice," he ended with his mouth pressed together and nodding, still not too pleased.

"Ouch," Max made a face, imagining how quickly that got annoying.

"Yea," Logan nodded again.

Bennett once more laughed.

Max tried to bite back her smile.

"I was five," he pointed out again. "So why are you here Bennett?" he asked moving past Max to her couch partner.

Bennett laughed again, not that he'd actually stopped for long periods of time, "Called Bitsy she told me what was going on."

"That would explain why you're hear, but why's he?" Logan nodded towards Nicky.

"Marianne decided she needed a day to herself," Bennett answered somewhat reluctantly.

"So Marianne left you alone with the baby, you called Bitsy for help and she told you she was out of town and Brittany was with me," Logan supplied dryly.

Bennett nodded, "Basically."

ooOoo

…

Bennett looked over at Max stilling holding his son some twenty minutes after he'd fallen asleep. He'd offered to put the baby down once he'd nodded off, but she just shook her head and said, 'I got him.' He may not have had as many relationships as his cousin and older brother, but he knew what that meant, she was getting more settled in her life and looking for that next step, he wondered if his cousin had noticed that.

"What's he doing here?" all eyes shot around to see the petulant frown Brittany was giving her cousin.

"Hey Brit," Bennett said acting as if he hadn't become one of her least favorite people after the birth of his son.

She frowned and looked at Logan the only person she cared to acknowledge since Max too had become the enemy. She was frowning as she started to climb up him and he lifted her up to his lap. The scowl deepened as she sat there glaring at Max as her uncle rubbed her arm trying to calm her down.

"Brit why don't you come sit next to me?" Max asked sweetly, knowing putting the baby into his carrier or passing him along to his father would only succeed in making the little girl think she was justified in her hatred of him.

"I'm not sitting next to him," she crossed her arms for that.

"Brit, just be happy you only have one and not four like your mom had," Logan said as he tried to reason with the girl as he wondered what exactly her parents were thinking since Nicky's birth had reminded them, they'd only put off having anymore kids and not stopped.

She looked up and rolled her baby blues at him, _oh the little girl was pure Bits, _he thought as he brushed back all the downy soft stray blonde hairs that had risen up from her ponytail as she slept.

The action encouraged her to bury her head into her uncle's chest as she scrunched up into him and he rubbed her back. "I don't like him," she repeated.

"I know," Logan murmured to her, "but he's not going anywhere no much how much you wish he was. Trust me I tried with Uncle Ben."

Logan and Max both let out small smiles and Bennett acting the role of younger cousin frowned.

"Do you still love me more?" she asked poking her head up to look at him with wide eyes.

That worked well to choke up everyone in the room, especially the one it was directed at, "Aww Brit," he said holding her a little tighter, "you know I love you."

"That wasn't what I asked," she said once more proving her maternity.

"Hey you can walk and talk those are both big plusses in your favor," _most of the time that was. _

She continued to frown keeping Logan on the spot.

"You're my only godchild," he reminded.

That settled away the frown, as her eyes continued to view him warily, she thought about it for a moment before deciding to move on, "I'm thirsty."

"That I can help you with," he said pushing off with one hand as the other hand held her to him as she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Can I have soda?" she asked as they left the room.

"You've had enough soda; you'll be bouncing off the walls soon, milk or orange juice," he answered.

"Iced tea?" she compromised.

"Water?" he retorted with.

"Ugh, OJ," she answered rather dejectedly leaving both Max and Bennett chuckling in the other room.

Max shifted with the baby who had fussed with the previous movement and Bennett caught a quick look at her as he listened to Logan and Brittany in the other room as Logan was talking her out of snacks.

His father had referred to Max as a piece of young ass Logan needed to soothe his ego after being paralyzed, Bennett had quickly realized after finally spending time with them over dinner that wasn't the case. Still though Bitsy's words after their time together at the cabin hadn't really rung true until just now, she'd commented on the fact that Logan was finally grown up. He didn't know what she meant, sure he'd never seen his cousin happier, more content, noticing the caring and compassion he exhibited towards Max that was genuine instead of whatever it had been between him and Valerie, her needs really were above his own, but he hadn't understood. He got the grown up comment now, which hadn't made much sense since he cousin seemed to be the most mature person he knew because of his serious nature. He turned as Max cooed to his son…_Yea he definitely got it now. _

ooOoo

…

'You should probably stay here again,' _wow he was regretting those words now,_ they just seemed to flow from his mouth without a second though, it had started earlier.

_"Where's Original Cindy?" he asked after being informed that she wasn't around to worry about Max not showing up. _

_"Trix's, her roommate's apartment sitting," she said in-between bites of food. _

_Trix, the girl from New Year's Eve, Patricia, who had become Tricia, which had led to Trixie, which was shortened to Trix, _what exactly did people have against their own names nowadays? _Max_ _was the only one of her friends who actually used hers. _

_She frowned, he knew what the frown was from, the silent unspoken knowledge that OC wanted to live with her gf only they both had roommates. Max felt guilty considering she had been the reason Cindy had been evicted, but it was her apartment, she wasn't about to start looking for a new place to crash to suit Original Cindy's lustful urges, which would probably crash and burn in a few months anyway. Max had confided it all to him one day after turning up on his doorstep after feeling like an outsider in her own apartment, but as far as he knew she hadn't taken his advice and talked to OC about it. She'd just smiled and said 'thanks' as he promised to keep his ear to the ground about any apartments. _

So somewhere after that discussion, after the next round of mild seizures and Max yawning during dinner, he'd said the words of 'You should probably stay here again.'

Great thought at the time, but it was later now and he was alone with a Max who was definitely up to more than sleep tonight. Perkier, smiling, teasing and she hadn't had even the slightest tremor in almost three hours; she was well past the hump and he was missing his chaperons.

He found himself touching her, nothing that anyone would consider inappropriate, but what they had shied away from since the all out mauling of each other at Crash. A hand at her waist or arm, she'd flicked popcorn out of his hand seconds before it reached his mouth on more than a few occasions as they'd settled in with Brittany to watch yet another movie, she'd grabbed onto his arm as she'd been laughing over something, but it hadn't been until they'd been tucking in Brittany and their hands had lingered over each other that he really started having moments where he was forgetting his 'we're just friends' mantra.

So he'd thrown himself into work, Max shifted in between his office and the living room, he'd thanked god when she'd started yawning around one and she'd gone off to bed without much of a fight.

Now though as she was falling back asleep in his bed after waking up to his arrival he realized that the soft little almost mewing sounds she was making as she readjusted herself with his pillow and comforter had completely woken him up again after he thought he'd worked himself to exhaustion. It would be so easy to just reach and touch her, give her another reason to make those incredibly appealing little noises and maybe a few others.

He steeled himself though as he stared across at the wall and quickly the noises stopped and eventually he too fell asleep as all the reasons he should stay in that positions ran through his head trying to block out her presence.


	26. Changes

AN: Hmm I'm sure I'm supposed to be saying things back to people...But most post this before midnight. All replies later...Sorry about the delay! Thanks for reading. Hope you don't hate.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Changes

* * *

"I don't know Max," Logan answered striding up the stairs to Bitsy and Kyle's house, the fire truck still sitting outside with its lights on. He'd received a call, there had been a fire, everyone was fine and it was under control, but to come over immediately. "Max, I'm not going to know until-" he paused as he stepped over the threshold.

"One little girl, you are in charge of one well behaved child and you can't manage that? Trying to put the blame on a six year old? And you call yourself a nanny," his aunt was going off, full force. His aunt never went off full force, she was too refined to do that, manipulative as all hell, but never loud or anything that didn't seem compassionate and polite to others, especially since Chester was standing right behind her rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her down and she didn't have the final ring yet.

"Uncle Logan," Brittany cried looking up from her scrunched up position at the bottom of the stairs and ran towards him clutching a baby doll.

He hunkered down and caught her up in his arms, "Hey are you okay?"

She nodded into his neck and he could hear and feel her muffled cries continuing.

"What happened?" he nodded in the direction of the fire marshal who was trying to stay out of the way of the two women.

"Small fire in the kitchen."

"Small fire?" More outrage from his aunt, "Half that kitchen is destroyed because this one," a flick of her hand at the offending commoner, "couldn't watch one little girl."

"I thought she was up in her room," the young rather plain looking brunette retorted back.

"Well obviously she wasn't."

"Max?" he said raising his phone back up only to be greeted by silence. He looked down 'call ended,' _Great, what else could go wrong. _

His aunt frowned looking over.

"So what exactly happened?" he once more asked.

"A plastic bottle on the stove," the Fire Marshall supplied.

He frowned.

"Hey," Bennett said entering the house, "I got here as soon as I could. What happened?"

_ 'How many Cales does it take to screw in a light bulb?_' Logan thought looking at Bennett. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

"That-" his aunt begun with another angry nod towards the negligent nanny.

The mousy brunette started to open her mouth as she realized she was about to be accused again.

"Aunt Margo," Logan said cutting her off as he heard the choke in Brittany's throat at hearing her grandmother begin again.

Margo turned and looked startled hearing Logan's tone with her; it shut her up long enough for the Fire Marshal to intercede.

"Fire appears to have been caused by a plastic doll bottle in a sauce pan. Bottle caught fire and it spread to the drapes."

Logan's eyes flinched shut automatically.

"Vicky was hungry," she said not bothering to remove her head from the crook of his neck.

" Brittany, darling, why would you put the bottle on the stove, I know your mother has explained to you that's not for children," Margo said, her face actually softening at first until she ended glaring at the nanny.

"But I saw it at Uncle Logan's," she said her voice still being muffled by Logan.

Margo's eyes shot around to glare at Logan and both boys suddenly felt 14 again and found the words trapped in their throats, "Brittany, sweetheart," Margo's voice suddenly shades sweeter addressed her granddaughter instead of her nephew in hopes of getting an honest answer, "what do you mean you saw it at your uncle's?"

Her head creaked around this time, "Uncle Ben was making a bottle for Nicky."

Logan could physically feel the tension leave his body as Brittany exonerated him; he hadn't thought he could still be made to feel that way by his aunt.

Margo transferred the look of blame over to her son.

"Brit," Logan began, but then stopped realizing he didn't exactly know the words to say to a six year old.

Her head turned up to him, her eyes still gleaming with tears that had yet to fall, "I just wanted to warm up her bottle."

"Brit she's a doll," Logan softly explained.

"But-" the little girl began to explain, but was cut off by the Fire Marshal clearing his throat.

His eyes moved to look over and he caught a look of his aunt looking suddenly startled before her icy polish returned. _Right family drama…_Family drama with strangers looking on. _They all knew better than this…_

"Perhaps someone-" the fire marshal began, but was once more interrupted, this time by the door flying open.

"Max," Brittany cried and caught her uncle off guard by throwing her weight towards Max before Logan had even finished turning.

"Hey," Max near cooed as she swept the girl out of Logan's arms and pulled her against her now chilled body, her coat having been forgotten to zip before she hopped on her bike and her hair a tangled mess because of the speed, held back by the yellow glasses that she'd tossed up as she ran up the stairs.

Logan looked over slightly confused at first, _had he even gotten off the phone with her 15 minutes ago?_ But he smiled remembering that loner tough girl he'd first met, she'd probably scoff at the woman before him now. "That was quick?" he said with a little smirk as he tried to contain the smile.

She looked over apologetic and guilty, "I was in the area…" _What the hell was she supposed to have done? Waited for _ _Logan__ to remember she was on the phone?_ She did that and three loud Logan's later, she'd hit end and hit the road.

Bennett caught sight of his mother rolling her eyes at the whole interplay and wished not for the first time in his life that he had the type of relationship with her that he could call her out on it or hell just knock some sense into her. Max honestly cared, to most that would matter more than her social and financial status…not their family though.

The fire marshal cleared his throat again as Logan was mid-back rub to Brittany who was now completely curled into Max seeking refuge.

Logan turned looking slightly contrite as he once more realized he tended to forget there were others in the room whenever she made an appearance. He turned back to her, "Hey can you take Brittany up to her room for a few minutes?"

Max's eyes scanned the circle of people, "No prob," she nodded. "Hey Brit, how about you show me that dollhouse you were telling me about?" she smiled coaxing the little girl's face back up.

"Kay."

ooOoo

Logan was getting a migraine.

Margo and the nanny had gotten into it again as they were shown the kitchen. They said that the damage appeared to be contained to the surface and that the walls hadn't been damaged, but the bay windows would need to be replaced. Along with the stove, the wallpaper, at least two cabinets, possibly more and everything in the kitchen and the adjoining dining room was going to have to be professionally cleaned. Seven grand easy to Logan's calculations and he knew people.

The plastic baby bottle had gone up in flames and aside from creating an unpleasant stench it had ignited the potholders his cousin had foolishly hung above the stove and from the potholders the flame had spread to the drapes. The nanny had managed to stunt it with the fire extinguisher before it devoured the whole kitchen. _He should probably be thankful for that much…_

He wasn't though, not as his head pounded as his aunt repeatedly reprimanded the young girl for allowing this to ever happen in the first place. He escaped for a few minutes to talk to the fire marshal in private, to thank him and reassure him that they did indeed now have the situation under control and of course like with everything else in the world, tip him, therefore ensuring the next time something like this happened they would indeed return.

He returned to Bennett and Chester both looking resigned to the fact that they wouldn't be able to reign in the two women.

"Just go," his aunt said as he approached with an arm being flung in the air pointing out of the room.

"Don't need to tell me twice," she replied with her head cocked and almost knocked straight into Logan looking to get out of kitchen and out of the house.

"Mom," Bennett began and his mother shot him a look. "That was a little harsh don't you think?"

"My only granddaughter could have been killed tonight because of her incompetence."

_Uncharacteristically caring for Aunt Margo,_ Logan thought.

"What about Brittany?"

Margo looked slightly startled by that.

"She hates Nicholas Mom; she refuses to be in the same house as him."

Margo looked down at her dress; they'd been halfway through dinner before heading to the theater, "Well…"

"I'll take her," Logan said not even bothering to take time and watch her stew in her hasty actions, he'd assumed he was since walking in the door.

Margo was caught off guard yet another time as her head spun 'round to look at her nephew.

"Well now that, that's settled," Chester began thankful his night hadn't been ruined completely.

"I'll go," he began to turn and spotted Max walking into the room, one hand holding on to Brittany who had her pink book bag on and was still carrying Vicky, who now had a traveling companion in the teddy Logan had bought for her. Max's other hand, held the small pink suitcase on wheels.

ooOoo

"Tuck me in?" Brittany asked as her lip quivered.

Logan's eyes shut briefly, in despair and frustration. She was hurting and scared and he didn't know how to fix it. They'd both tried. Promised the little girl no one was going to be mad. Unfortunately for them Brittany wasn't naïve or dense, she hadn't been able to miss the nanny's immediate screams following the discovery of the fire or her grandmother's anger over the situation. The night had been loud, angry and full of chaos.

She hadn't wanted to play once they'd returned to the penthouse…she hadn't wanted any pre-bed snacks.

_"Brady Bunch is on," Max pointed out noticing the time, trying to think of anything to interest the girl. Some mindless 70 TV family time in which all problems were wrapped up in a half hour seemed like a good idea. _

_Brittany__ had shrugged her shoulders and followed them to the couch. _

_She sat alone just clutching the teddy _ _Logan__ had given her months ago, its pink ribbon having long been in tatters. _

_Both adults looked anxiously between her, each other and the tv, both very out of the realm of their experience. _

_They both tried a few words, some meant to be obviously reassuring, others pointing out the facts (yes she'd been wrong to use the stove, but the nanny was the adult and she was supposed to have been watching her), some just plain meant to distract her. _

_The Brady Bunch came and went with just a few short answers, some squeaky replies and shrugs from the little girl in between them. _

_During The Partridge Family she'd crawled into _ _Logan__'s lap. _

_Max had moved closer as _ _Logan__ kissed the top of _ _Brittany__'s head and they continued on with their attempts of distracting her. _

_Max smiled as she saw the little girl's eyes starting to shut and made a gesture to _ _Logan_

_He smiled down. _

_"Hey sleepyhead," Max reached out a stroked a cubby cheek. _

_Brit squirmed a bit. _

_"Ready for bed?" _

_She bit her lip and her eyes grew worrisome once more, but she nodded. _

So Logan had lifted her up and that was how they ended up here. "You got it," he smiled.

He leaned down and tucked in the edges of the sheet, "Tighter?" he asked.

Brit nodded.

_You always wanted them tighter_, he remembered as he did just that. He remembered what his mother smelled like leaning over him, lilacs…There were other things in her signature scent that an adult Logan might recognize, but the little child knew only lilacs.

Max was squatting in the corner rifling through the stack of books she'd grabbed off Brit's nightstand.

He caught sight of a white cover with an ink drawing; he remembered those books from when he was little.

A vague memory started to wash over him…

_His mother perfectly done up. Formal evening wear, stones that distracted him as they reflected the light coming off of his cowboy themed lamp. Cowboys had been manly and therefore allowed by his father. She would be leaning forward, occasionally a long nail trimmed in white would stop and laugh and point at something or she'd ask a question. _

_His father arriving in the doorway, signaling his bedtime was near. One finger would be raised and his father's mouth would shut, he'd lean against the doorway either looking annoyed or pleased depending on his mood, but his mother's mood never changed. She'd continue with the story as before just now occasionally smiling at her husband. _

"Oh," Max's small outburst pulled Logan out of the happy memory. "That is just wrong," Max said with an open mouth as she turned the book around. 'The Big O' the title read.

Logan laughed, "Uh, I don't think they meant it like that Max."

She shook her head, "Still wrong," she put the book down.

"Huh?" Brittany's small voice asked.

"Nothing Brit," Logan answered turning.

-o-o-o-

Logan was smiling as he heard Max's voice still in his ears 'Ickle me, Pickle me, Tickle me too…'

He was having a hard time focusing as he remembered how she looked as she giggled and faked seriousness as she read. They'd taken turns reading. Brittany had finally perked up for that, she hadn't wanted to read, but she always remembered when to tell them to switch.

He had fun doing the oddest things with Max.

Just like how he'd had fun months ago realizing Max like the Brady Bunch. She walked around and hummed and occasionally sung the theme song as he'd been trying to work.

She hadn't even realized she'd been doing it when he called her out on it.

"So seriously," Max said walking into the room and hopping up on her normal table, "this one is 'The Big O and the Missing Piece."

His chair swiveled to face her and she showed the book's cover.

"It's all about finding the perfect fit, I mean this circle's just rolling onto everything," she flipped through the pages.

Logan's head dropped down and he laughed with closed eyes. "Still don't think that's how he meant it," he looked up again and froze seeing her legs suddenly pulled up and crossed, her hair in her face as she looked at the book.

She looked up with glimmering eyes and smiled again…

He forced a smile upon his face and turned back, releasing his breath finally as he was confronted with the safety of the latest scandal.

-o-o-o-

_Thump, thump, thump. _

Only he would think running when he couldn't feel his legs was a good idea.

Logan was never one to do anything halfway and that went with his treadmill as well.

Bling repeatedly informed him, he could get the same cardio workout through walking quickly and holding on to the bar.

Logan didn't buy it. It was also part of Logan's retraining his body. _Making it appear similar to how it had been._ He was generally decently successful. Then again his own walk had been so long ago; even with her transfusion she was sure it had been stiffer than it had before. She had barely known him then. She liked his walk now; it didn't need to be anything else.

The treadmill and running though…_Ugh!_

He did things like this to give her a heart attack.

If his feet stumbled, he would fall. There was no correcting for something you couldn't feel its location. His arms would grab out, but it would always be so quick, sometimes he just couldn't find the bar in time. He'd received more than a few bruises trying to get it down. He actually had to go the hospital because of it once because Bling hadn't been sure his cheek bone hadn't been fractured on his first attempt at running while Bling had been out of the room, somehow forgetting leaving Logan unsupervised was well, like leaving Brittany alone with a stove.

Max had learned real quick and the hard way to not distract Logan at all while he was on the treadmill. It had been a miracle even for her, how fast she'd been able to move when he started to go down while sharing a joke OC had heard that day…

_'Huh,' he said now sitting on the wooden floor leaning back in Max's arms as both of their hearts continued to race. _

_She braced herself for his reaction. _

_'Guess that wasn't such a good idea,' he said still slightly stunned. _

_Her mouth simply opened. _

_Then he started to laugh. _

_Another stunned moment from her before she started to laugh as well before helping him up. _

It had been a sign of a changing Logan, one she was used to knowing now. _An almost happy guy,_ she smirked.

He was oblivious to her however, kept his eyes trained on the wall ahead and humming along with the song playing on the radio in his head.

-o-o-o-

Working out after working had seemed like a sure fire way to get him ready for bed and only bed.

Once again though, he was wrong.

_How was it possibly for this all to seem so common? _He wondered.

Everyday and exhilarating, all at the same time.

How Max swooped into the bathroom as soon as she was sure he'd managed to get some clothing on.

Her complaining about how long he took as toweled off his hair.

Washing her face telling him to stay as he tried to go.

Brushing his teeth wearing only his boxers and a tee-shirt as Max talked to him.

How she looked wearing his boxers and a tee-shirt as she shut the drapes as he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms.

How she'd laughed telling him they really weren't necessary.

"Interesting day," she said as she let her head hit the pillow as he was still sitting up.

"You're telling me, I had pretty scary flashback to my childhood before you got there."

"What happened?" she turned.

"My aunt had a moment where she thought I was responsible for Brit's actions," he faked shuddered.

She laughed, "How did Bennett fair when she found out it was him?"

"She hasn't done anything yet, but give her time," he laughed.

"So the black sheep has come to the rescue yet again?"

Logan laughed and hunkered down to her level, "Only rescuing I did was Brittany from my aunt. Having spent the rest of the week with her would have guaranteed some serious counseling."

She laughed again and scooted forward a bit.

"My family's insane," he said with his eyes briefly shutting.

"You're in good company," she smiled.

_Work, exercise, cold shower…None of it worked. _

"You must have done ninety to get there so fast," his voice grew lower.

A sheepish look passed her face.

_God she was beautiful. _

She gently bit her lower lip and continued to look slightly embarrassed.

He moved a bit closer, his hand was suddenly on her hip, her eyes grew wide…

Max's eyes suddenly darted away.

_Shit what was he doing? _

Then he heard it, footsteps padding down the hall quickly.

Lavender pajamas, a ponytail and a teddy bear all flew into his bed, in between him and Max, the teddy bear striking him in the head.

Max responded quicker than him and took the little girl in her arms as she the words started flying out of her mouth in a jumble, "Fire…Doll…Hate me…Didn't mean to…"

He quickly joined in comforting his niece as Max rocked her in her arms.

-o-o-o-

"Rise and shine," Max cheerfully ordered opening the blinds leaving Logan to grumble and turn away.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," she laughed.

He'd spent the majority of the night with a foot in his back, he was allowed to grumble. "Feed yourself," he muttered.

Another laugh, "Already did and Brit, remember the little girl you offered to take care of."

He turned back, "That was before I ended up with teddy bear fur in my mouth," he smacked his mouth a few times feeling the stray hairs.

"Yea well you've got to take her to school, unless you want me to take your car and you can be without it for the rest of the day."

_Hmm that didn't sound like a good idea. _

A short grunt.

"Thought you'd see things my way," she smiled. "You've got fifteen minutes," she said leaving the room to give him privacy.

He pulled a pillow quickly over his head, but resisted letting out a short scream. _Morning Max was especially obnoxious today. _

-o-o-o-

"Hi Max," Brittany came launching herself down the hall as Max walked up it arriving at his place after work.

"Hey there kiddo," Max swung her up for a hug. "Where's your uncle?" she asked continuing to walk

"Doing a puzzle."

_A puzzle?_ "How was school?"

"Alright," she shrugged.

"You know what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti cuz I asked for it," she smiled.

"Good thinking," Max nodded as she headed through the kitchen following the path she'd heard Brit's footsteps take.

Sure enough Logan was doing exactly what Brittany said he was doing, working on a puzzle at the dining room table as Brittany's workbooks were scattered at the other end.

"Hey Max," he looked up for only a brief moment before his head dropped back down to the puzzle spread out across more than half the table.

She chuckled softly as she watched him patiently moving pieces around the table sorting them to the side without blindly trying to put them together as most did.

He looked up. Almost innocently before he realized he'd been caught in the act. _The act of what he wasn't exactly sure, but still_. "It's slightly addictive," he admitted.

"It has too many pieces," Brittany sighed.

Max laughed, "I can see that," she dropped Brit back down in her chair and picked up the puzzle cover. "I've seen this place before," she said noticing the picture before seeing the words, 'Fisherman's Warf.'

" San Francisco," his attention already dropping back down to the puzzle.

"Didn't look anything like this last time I saw it," she said still studying the picture. The docks had shown their wear, the flowers were raggedy, signs were about to fall down and the biggest difference, the faces weren't smiling. " Logan."

He looked up.

She turned the box around, "This is for an ten year old."

"It was the youngest one they had," he defended. Then he shook his head, "That's just the suggested age," and went back to the puzzle.

"Suggested for a reason," she shook her head and sat down across from him.

"I did puzzles like this when I was Brittany's age," he said pulling more pieces towards him.

"Brittany isn't you," she pointed out and wondered if Logan wasn't really so dense to realize he had been slightly more advanced than most kids his age, she would have thought being two grades ahead of kids his age would have made that a little obvious. _She wondered if his father was like this, for some reason she was assuming he was. _

"Hey Brit," Logan said finally looking up. She looked over from the workbook she'd been coloring in the drawings instead of doing any exercises. "I think these are all the pieces for the sign," he pushed the pieces off to the side for her, she hopped up out of her chair and switched to the one next to him and started to study the pieces and knelt up on her knees to grab the box Max had put down.

Max shook her head as Logan went back to work on the edges, occasionally putting aside pieces that went together. Max gave up and started working on her corner.

-o-o-o-

"Don't leave me," Brittany pouted after Max finished dressing her a pink nightshirt with a picture of Tinkerbell on the front as she tried to leave to get out of her slightly damp shirt after Brittany's bath.

She held in the sigh.

Brit looked up with large eyes and held up her arms. Expecting Max to carry her, just like she expected Max to shampoo her hair, just like she'd tried to get Max and Logan to feed her at dinner time.

Brit had apparently gotten it into her head that you couldn't be mad at a baby, since everyone loved Nicky.

Max groaned a bit and lifted the little girl up; _they were not equipped to handle things like this._

-o-o-o-

Her eyes blinked twice as he opened the door.

Standing there with a little girl resting on a hip, her nightdress riding up as her legs supported her a bit, aiding his arm only slightly, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head using his shoulder as a pillow and a teddy bear holding on only by a paw mostly hidden by his back.

And he seemed completely nonchalant about it.

"Hey there's the sleepyhead," Max smiled walking up to them. "Hey Asha," she paired the smile Asha knew was fake with a nod.

"Are you going to read me a story?" the little girl asked in a pleading voice as she was switched off between the adults.

"You got it…How about that meatball story?" Max asked as she walked away from them.

Logan smiled as his head turned following them.

"Cute kid," Asha said shifting the box in her arms.

"Oh," Logan said catching the movement from the corner of his eye, "let me get that." He made a move to grab the brown box.

She willingly released it. _All the good guys were always taken, though apparently more taken than she had realized. _

"Brit's got to be cute," Logan chuckled walking away, "according to Max there's too much Cale in her."

"I can't imagine that being a problem," Asha said following.

"I'm sure my cousin is going to think differently when she arrives home and sees half her kitchen has been destroyed." He put the box down on the table.

"Oh she's your cousin's daughter," she asked.

Logan's fingers paused opening the box and he turned, "You thought Brittany was my daughter?" he turned asking with a completely baffled face, he knew what her tone had implied.

"I didn't really know what to think," Asha admitted with a touch of embarrassment.

" Brittany's my goddaughter," he smiled with a shake as he went to rummage through the box.

-o-o-o-

"Where'd Asha go?" Max asked walking into the kitchen a quick story later.

"She left a file in the car," he turned from the fridge where he'd been trying to figure out snack while they worked.

Max jumped up on the counter, "When'd she get a car?"

"She borrowed it," Logan shut the door, _food could wait._

"Oh," she nodded.

"Thought Brittany was my daughter," he said with a mixture of chagrin and amusement.

Max almost snorted.

Logan laughed, "Yea that was my reaction as well."

She just shook her head…_The thought of _ _Logan__ with _ _Brittany__ on a daily basis… _

"She go down okay?"

Max nodded, "She said she'd sleep in her own bed tonight."

"Thank you," Logan replied honestly. _Something about a 32 year old man sleeping with a 6 year old girl…Definitely sounded rather wrong. Then again maybe a 32 year old, with a 20 year old and a 6 year old was even worse. _

"Sure you don't need me to stay?" she asked. She'd promised Original Cindy she'd be at Crash as soon as she got Brittany to bed after a huge blow up with Trix. There was a good chance Max would be carrying her home tonight and probably even a better chance she'd been cleaning their bathroom tomorrow. _Relationships…Honestly why did they bother… _

"I'm fine," he walked in front of her to look her in the eyes with that promise.

Logan laughed again, "You've got something in your hair." His fingers went to a curl, brushing her cheek in the process, sending shivers mentally through her. He leaned in with a frown and stepped in a bit as he couldn't detangle it.

She stopped breathing.

He smiled finally coming up victorious and then frowned looking at it.

" Brittany's bath confetti," Max replied with a chuckle and moved to take it out of his fingers.

She had no idea how it happened, neither did he.

His hand drew her in as his eyes locked her to him…the hand that had been going to remove the bits of pink left in the dark hair and had apparently gotten confused on its intent and acted on its own.

They both forgot to think.

Her head tilted up on its own even though his hand was doing it for her.

She licked her bottom lip as she left out a short breath of a laugh.

He was leaning down as she was pushing up.

His lips caught her lower one for a brief tease.

Her mouth immediately opened, like his seeking more. Wanting more, needing more.

His hand tightened and pulled her in closer.

A hand of hers went out seeking as well as the other pushed her up on the counter.

They had no idea how idea how long they stayed like that. One of them moaned, then again maybe they both did.

Neither took in anything concrete.

The door opened, but they didn't hear it. They also didn't hear the footsteps. "Hey Logan think you can make some coffee?"

Logan stepped back, Max dropped down as they both looked over like teenagers about to be caught by their parents.

Logan looked back at Max with a stunned look.

"I gotta go meet OC before she does something stupid," she said with a quick nod and hopped down. "Call me if you have a problem?"

He nodded, "I'll talk to you later."


	27. Promises of Tomorrow

**Shameless Plug: Some of us finally got around to starting up an ML forum so go check it out! You can bond with other ML-ers or harass the writers. Whichever makes you happiest :-P **

**Bob: The meatball story is actually a kid's book called, "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs." I thought it was a great book as a kid, so I decided Brit should like it as well. Not to mention food always fits in a Logan Cale story.   
**

**AN: Okay this is waaay shorter than my more recent chapters. But as I was writing this chapter I realized this part could be put up on its own and I figured some of you out there might prefer getting a little bit sooner rather than a lot longer. **

**Thanks for reading everyone! And those reviews for the last chapter were great (I gotta make them get more action just for that reason alone :-P). **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven **

**Promises of Tomorrow **

* * *

They'd been caught up. That's what she'd told herself the entire long night that followed. 

Caught up in the moment.

Honestly, a jigsaw puzzle, a little kid acting like a baby because of an odd form of cousin rivalry? Cheesy seventies television at its best.

Caught up in a Brady Bunch moment.

_They'd simply gotten carried away_, she thought as she carried Original Cindy back to their place.

_It would mean nothing tomorrow_, she decided as she tried not to retch herself as she cleaned up the bathroom from OC's exploits.

_Nothing, nothing, nothing, _pounded in her head as her wheels pounded across the pavement or her feet up every single flight of stairs in that sky-rise whose elevator had gone out.

_Where the hell had he learned to kiss like that,_ she wondered in the brief moments of confusion as the recipient had to put down whatever they were carrying in order to sign or as they searched out their purse for a tip.

He'd taken the lead on three out of their five kisses.

She didn't know if it was a sense of control she felt from him or a sense of skill. When she kissed him, she wanted all of him immediately; she had no patience for anything else. Just Logan. Logan as quickly as possible.

The kiss they'd shared in heat remained a blur to her. He'd pulled her to him, but she doubted he'd been in control. She certainly hadn't been.

It had been all consuming instantly.

Last night…

God she didn't know how to describe it. Even if there were anyone she could tell…Which there wasn't because she was in no way stupid enough to share this with OC.

Just how his fingers felt brushing against her face, the warmth of them against her skin, the sprays of her own hair he caused to move tingling and sending shivers down her body she had to fight to hide.

**You weren't supposed to forget to breathe!**

It was just one of those things. An autonomic function, it was supposed to keep going on its own until you died. Yet with Logan…

"Girl, you look like you had a rougher night than me," Cindy said with her head pressed against the cool locker as she took in the 'oh so' distracted one. "Something happen with Logan before Crash?"

_Why did she have to be so observant even hung-over?_ "Nope still just having flashbacks to you thinking our sink instead of the toilet two feet away would be a good place for you to empty your gut and why did you have to have Mac n' Cheese? I'm never going to be able to eat it again."

"All we had and it was that or the floor Max, be happy it landed in a more confined area. I got your back next time hot-boy does something stupid and you want to take it out on yourself."

"We're not like that," she replied a little too quickly and harshly.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Sug," she said with rolled eyes still not moving from the relief of the locker until it was absolutely necessary.

"I tell myself the truth," she responded and didn't all let herself think about how much she didn't want it to be the truth.

-o-o-o-

_What a difference a day makes,_ she thought walking into Logan's apartment once more, her second in fact of the day.

All serious work-mode had been going on earlier as she'd stopped by mid-day following a page. That girly girl part of her had been hoping he'd wanted to talk about last night, but then again considering how that might have gone maybe it was best that all she'd gotten was a quickly startled look before Asha had walked into the room chomping on a breadstick.

The other woman had never left.

Luckily for her though she avoided being forcefully tossed out one of the many windows as Max took in Logan's tired eyes.

The little creases he'd get in the corners frequently getting too wrapped up in work to actually sleep. You could try ordering him to bed, he could even do it to himself, but he'd just toss and would soon reappear behind his computer. Max was guessing he got two or three hours, just enough to make sure his brain continued to function at its highest possible level.

He became obsessive almost whenever confronted with a problem, just like the jigsaw puzzle he couldn't let it go until it was done.

It was the only thing keeping that trashy little skank from discovering just how long she could fly for.

She walked in this second time once more smelling sauce on the stove and the person coming at her was a blonde female. But it was Asha with totally overdone hair instead of the little cute pigtails that she had struggled with for a half hour earlier the morning before. Asha walking down the hallway with a bowl of pasta in her hand.

"Hey Max," she said as she swallowed her bite. "You get it?"

She waved the file and fake smiled. _God she hated that girl. _

"Dinner's on the stove," she said taking another bite.

"How's it going?" she forced herself to ask.

"About as well as it was going five hours ago," she answered.

"That well," Max made a face and starting to walk down the hall.

"How'd it go?" Logan asked looking up from the scattered mess of papers spread across the dining room table.

"Same ol' same ol," she said tossing the file onto the table. "These places could really use to step up their security."

"Um," he said looking at her, "yea I don't think we'll be seeing an Eyes Only report on that any time soon." His eyes smiled at her. "Dinner's on the stove."

"You're not eating?" she asked flopping down into a chair across from him.

"I'll eat in a little bit," he said lifting up a paper and looking down.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Uh…yea," his eyes never bothering to look up.

"Don't blame me when there's nothing left," she halfway joked as she stood.

He continued reading, "I think I'll live," a jot on the yellow pad next to him.

-o-o-o-

"Seriously Logan," she said walking into the dining room over an hour later with a fork full of pasta, "either you eat it or I'm going to."

"Go ahead," he said once more not looking up.

"When was the last time you ate?" she asked pausing before removing the next piece of penne.

"Around noon," he said finally looking up with a small amount of exasperation.

"What time is it now?" her head tilted looking at him.

His head quickly down to his watch, followed by a quick nod. "I should probably eat," he said pushing back and standing.

She shook her head, _the guy seriously needed a full-time babysitter._

"Are you eating out of the pan?" he asked walking by her.

"Don't worry you're safe, I'm clean," she retorted.

They both froze as he moved to walk past, just looking at each other as they realized whatever germs where inside either of them were now in each other.

"Good to know," he nodded.

-o-o-o-

If Asha noticed anything off with them she didn't mention it.

She didn't mention the confused little smile that emerged on Logan's face as Max had reached out still with her ever handy fork and speared some of Logan's dinner for herself. Didn't notice the blush that had actually managed to creep up Max's cheeks quickly and caused her to look back down at the tax forms before her still with the fork in her mouth.

Not a single word about how their hands froze as one was pushing and another was grabbing a folder and their hands connected.

"It's getting late," Logan had said as the clock neared midnight. "Why don't we call it a night."

"But what about-" Asha began to ask.

"It'll keep," Logan said with a nod and a weary hand over the back of his head. "I think I'm going to have to get an accountant to go over these and tell me what we're missing. I'll get back to you in a few days with what they find."

"You sure?" Asha questioned.

"Yea I mean-" Max began as well. Not that she could at all stand doing this kind of grunt work and generally only suffered through it to hang out with Logan and make sure he wasn't pushing himself too hard and even that was rare. She wasn't dumb, she knew the exact reason why she stayed this long and her name was Asha.

"Positive," he replied as he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"You should probably get some sleep," Max said making a face upon suddenly seeing the exhaustion settle over him. _Guy was never going to learn he wasn't invincible was he?_

He looked over with sarcastic eyes, "Trust me, I plan on it."

"Call me if you need me?" Asha said standing.

"Will do, I'll probably know something in a couple of days."

"Uh Max," he called out as the two girls turned to make their exit after saying their goodbyes.

She turned back.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

_"First two pitchers are on me this weekend," she consoled as he commiserated by himself over the coffee she handed him after simply pulling on socks and shoes to take Brittany to school. _

_He merely looked up with eyes so large they belonged to a doe. _

_"Three?" she offered. _

_"Uncle Logan," Brittany's voice called out as she rushed down the hallway, the pink book bag bouncing up and down just like the pigtails. _

_The steaming hot coffee was placed down on the table just as Brittany came skidding into him. _

_"Tell Max," she said mid-climb onto her uncle's lap, "that I don't have to go to school that I can stay home with you." _

_He just looked up at Max and said, "Four." _

"Tomorrow," she nodded back.

Funny she'd never looked so forward to sleep as she suddenly did now.

The future was all kinds of interesting lately.

* * *

**Actually not cheesy 70's tv. Cheesy 80s watched an episode of "Charles in Charge" back in October (when I originally started writing that chapter) and suddenly Logan with a jigsaw puzzle seemed like a good idea. :-P **

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed…I know, not excited, but oh well. Should hopefully get better with the next chapter. (Don't forget to check out the forum!)**


	28. Out of the Blue

**Okay so couldn't think of anything to do to commemorate X318's bday, so I figured a chapter of Embedded would make the most happy (hmm I think it's just always 'celebrate Babyangel' after the extravaganza :-P ). Well once more HAPPY BIRTHDAY X318! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading! **

**Oh and general warning once again this bad boy is loooooooong. **

**And OooOoooO – different day. **

**While ooOoo- same day different time. **

**In case you get confused. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight **

**Out of the Blue **

* * *

_Friday (present day) _

"Being rich boy's girlfriend has some serious benefits," Original Cindy said in hushed tones walking into the polished entrance of the spa. It was as if they'd walked into a different world. Gone was the dirt and smell of Seattle and existing in its place gleaming mirrors, plush chairs, softly colored walls, potted trees and even a waterfall

feeding a small pond of fish.

"We're not like that," Max automatically responded as she realized this was pretty high up there on the jobs he'd had her do.

"You certainly looked _like that_ on Saturday," Cindy said as her eyes continued to roam the room.

_Saturday, _Max smiled. Saturday had been a fun day, while Friday had proved to be interesting on its own accord.

**OoooOoooO **

_Last Friday _

"Hey Max," Logan quickly replied to her hello, "I'm glad I caught you."

"Aren't you supposed to be catching me at the bar in just under an hour?" she asked into the house phone.

"Yea about that," he began.

"Let me guess you came up with something and now you're bailing."

"Partially right."

"Which part?"

"All of it," a low chuckle, "I just need you to bail as well. Shouldn't take longer than an hour though."

"You are aware that I work all week right? This is supposed to be my time off," she looked down at the fresh jeans she'd just tossed on, the purple top that exposed a fraction more of skin than she normally did as visions of Logan kept popping into her head as she got dressed and she found herself unconsciously caving to them compared to her normal fighting of them.

"I know," he apologized, "unfortunately you're still the only person I know who can make it into an unlocked third story window, get the files and be out before Rainer sets the alarm as he's leaving the house."

"And when I get locked in the house because finding the files took too long?"

"You won't get locked in; you'll just set off motion sensors."

"Real comforting Logan."

"I'll keep watch to make sure that doesn't happen," he promised.

"What kind of busted security system is this?" she asked finding the details a little sketchy.

"The alarms are always set on the doors, doors and windows on the first two stories are always locked. His son however appears to have a smoking habit and always leaves his windows unlocked. When they leave the house motion sensors are activated. Tonight is apparently their family night, so they're going to be heading out to a movie between 8:30 and 9 o'clock."

"And you're just telling me this now?"

"My source just got back to me; the missing files have got to be in his home office."

"You know the fact that this guy has a family movie night makes the fact that he's skimming money away from thousands of kids just a little more scheevy." _The guy had morals, he was just ignoring them. _

"Yea well he's in good company in this town, so does that mean you're going to help?"

"When do I not?" she asked dryly.

"Thanks Max, I owe you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be at your place in about fifteen minutes."

**ooOoo **

"You should be able to handle that right?" Logan asked as he drove past the house to give it the once over before circling around.

She gave him the 'duh' look. She could easily scale the tree that would get her to the right height and clearing the ten feet between it and the roof that connected her with the attic room of the teenage son would be a breeze. It would simply be a matter of luck and timing to not have one of the two kids in the house stumble upon her.

"I can't believe you're bailing again," she said as he began to circle, "it's not like this is life or death Logan." She'd held out the faintest hope as she'd waited for him to arrive that he'd be satisfied with just getting the info, but of course not this was Logan. The guy who apparently took all those inspirational anti-procrastination posters a little too seriously.

"I'd rather just get this done tonight," he said as he made another turn, "hopefully get the broadcast out by tomorrow and make sure this guy is out of office by the time kids are sitting down for their lunch on Monday."

"And you'd been doing so well with _the world will still be broken tomorrow_," she wondered if she was coming off needy…desperate…pathetic…_oh yea best word pathetic,_ that definitely sounded pathetic coming out of her mouth. _Didn't it? _But they had that relationship now, _didn't they_? That's what they had spent all those long summer months forming. Those first nights he'd gone out mostly just to make sure she didn't fall apart. He'd gotten into the habit of having fun in order to assure himself that she was doing the same.

Friends now. Real friends. Any pretense of the work was obviously expressed as a joke, even if maybe others wouldn't see it that way. She did, she knew he did as well. Okay or up to Wednesday she had known that as well.

"You know what they say about all work and no play," she quickly said with a cocky attitude before he could even respond.

"Yea well if I make the world a little unbroken tonight then I'll _play_," he smiled with a shake of his head, "tomorrow." He pulled the car to the side and looked at her, "Are you guys _not_ going to be at Crash tomorrow?"

"We go other places," she said defensively.

His eyebrows raised.

"Okay we've been lazy lately, haven't seen you coming up with anywhere new to go."

He looked puzzled for a moment.

"What?"

"I think Bennett called me," his eyes still narrowed in thought.

"Gonna explain that further?" she asked with a smile.

His head shook, "I don't know. I have this vague feeling I talked to him this morning."

"Before ten?" she fake empathized with a pout.

He gave her a look and shook his head. "I was up by nine. And you know some of us actually need sleep."

She let out a short laugh; the guy was an easy target for playboy comments with his night owl habits. His normal bed time tended to range from anywhere between 2 and 4, especially since he was on his own now for working out. "So any idea what he said?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't know," his eyes re-narrowed. He turned to her still looking confused, "Something about a celebration?"

"You asking or telling me…Cuz' I wasn't there so I have no idea."

He shook his head once again, "I'll call him when I get home find out what he said. You should probably go," he said with a nod towards the door.

She let out of breath of displeasure and rolled her eyes as before her hand went to the handle.

**ooOoo **

He stepped out of his bathroom and into the kitchen toothbrush in mouth just as she came into the room. "What happened to Crash?" he asked with careful movements trying to keep the foam in his mouth.

Her face scrunched up as she followed him back into the bathroom just in time for him to spit before it ended up dribbled down him or swallowed. "I got ditched."

He looked over awaiting further explanation as he ran the brush under the water.

"Trix started blowin up OC's pager."

"What was their fight about?" he asked after spitting out some water and went back to cleaning out the toothpaste with his brush.

"Trix wanted OC to have her roommate's kid."

Logan started to choke.

"Yea that was pretty much her reaction as well," she flipped down the toilet seat and sat.

Any remaining bits of toothpaste still in his mouth forgotten Logan returned the toothbrush to its holder and turned to Max.

"It's really not as big of a deal as it sounds. Pissed Original Cindy off pretty good though." She shrugged, "Trix made a comment that if they lasted when it came down to it she wanted Ken to well…" her head bobbed in explanation.

"Why do I have the feeling you don't mean a donor in a cup."

"Yea like any normal folks can afford that…Actually most people can't even afford their kids."

"So she wanted them to…" his head nodded, "yea I can see how that would piss Original Cindy off."_ Interesting request of a roommate._

"Yea she's starting to come around now," Max said with a weak shake of her head, not very enthused by this turn of events, sure her friend was happy but she'd been ditched.

"What happened to everyone else?" he asked.

She shrugged, "They're boring. I gotta pick up Sketch soon though, before he tries to burn the place down again. I was out for a ride saw your lights were on figured I'd stop by and see what you pulled together."

He smiled, that conceited/ satisfied smile. "As soon as the accountant I sent those files to gets back to me Dr. Rainer should be prepared to hightail it out of town quickly."

She smiled and then pouted.

He looked puzzled awaiting her response.

"Sucks for his kids," she said looking up with thoughtful eyes, "they probably thought their dad was this great guy. Wife too," she shook her head, "like Wendy."

Logan shook his head and gave a wry smile, "And the funny thing is he'll probably say he did it for them."

"Are you going to bed already?" she asked suddenly with her head cocked to the side as she realized she interrupted him mid-brush and realized that was out of his ordinary routine. He would normally be in pajamas and in the chair during this certain nightly ritual.

He shook his head, "Just had something suck in my teeth," he explained rather casually and not particularly interested in the convo, "figured since I was flossing anyway."

"Oooh," she replied with interest popping up, "what were you eating?" Not at all surprised by Logan's explanation, the guy had perfect choppers for a reason. She wondered if he could give hygiene lessons to those she worked with. Floss and toothpaste might be rare on occasion, but they were definitely more accessible than one would think after meeting her coworkers.

He laughed, "Just cavatappi with squash and spinach."

She paused as she was about to walk past him and stared.

"Pasta," he explained.

She shook her head, "Can't just say that can you Logan? You know one of these days I'm going to walk in and find you eating Mac n' Cheese." She started walking back out again.

"We had Mac n' Cheese less than a month ago," he said following her out into the kitchen.

"Logan Mac n' Cheese comes out of a box. The cheese should be powder not Gruyère…Hell I didn't even know what that was until then. And prosciutto, I mean seriously Logan," she turned and looked at him. "If Mac n' Cheese is going to be eaten with anything it should be like a hot dog."

"Okay if you want to prefer that to my version feel free to make it for yourself," he said moving past her to the fridge to find the leftovers he'd already tapped into once tonight.

"You know this reminds me, you still owe me fondue."

His head shook as he retrieved it, "First you're complaining about the Gruyère and now you're complaining we haven't had it again." He came up and turned with an eye roll only to be confronted with a much closer than expected Max.

Her hands reached out and skimmed his and she suddenly remembered they were supposed to be awkward.

They stayed in that confused position before Max quickly turned with the container dropping it down onto the island and flipping off the lid.

Fork…Fork…She needed a fork she realized looking down. She turned there he was again. Fork in hand, smiling like the know-it-all he tended to be.

She snatched it out of his hand and had the container in hand and herself up on the counter before he could come up with another irritating look.

Irritating, yet completely endearing she thought with the sudden desire to bang her head into her meal upon watching his smile grow even further. _Ugh, no what the hell was going on? _Sheberated herself. _Things had been going so well…. _

Things between them were settled. They were comfortable. Friends. Friends only. No expectations of anything else…

Gone…It was totally gone.

No no, she could get it back. "What no bitchin about me eating out of the container?"

"Well considering that never works no," he smiled leaning back. "Not to mention I don't doubt you'll finish the rest of it and…" his head dropped and he looked up with another smile to show off those perfect pearly whites, "I was already doing the same earlier," he admitted.

_Why had she sat? _She wondered now feeling desperately trapped. She couldn't escape his gaze; she couldn't pace to work off some of this energy that had appeared out of the blue…

"Ah ha, the great Logan Cale really is human," her voice came off as cocky and joking as she desperately willed it to be.

He laughed, "Only while others aren't watching."

God she loved how he was now. How okay he was with himself. The jokes he could make that didn't actually berate himself. "I need a drink," food down…off counter.

He made a stunned face before he turned to grab a glass as she went to the fridge, as always working in unison without being aware of it.

Pitcher of water in hand, she turned back.

"You know I actually just put that in there, you probably need ice," he stepped back her, their arms briefly brushing as he moved to open the freezer.

She would blame this on going into heat early, if heat had ever felt this way. _Butterflies…that was a joke._ Maybe Sketch was right and there were aliens and one of them had been transplanted into her stomach during that brief time she slept and he was now bored and doing summersaults within her.

_Odd how easy it was though._ How he simply took the pitcher from her hand and poured for her.

_Damn him for looking so relaxed, _she cursed as she stared at his back as he returned the pitcher to the fridge.

She calmed down. It took a few more bites and a few of Logan's new facts about the case for it to happen, but it eventually did.

The kiss didn't leave her thoughts, it couldn't. Not while she was in the same room, nearly in the same spot. She watched his lips move as he talked and smiled or smirked depending on what was being said. His hands as they gestured as she remembered them sliding in her hair. She kept it to the side…Back burnered as she proved she truly was capable of multi-tasking.

"So what did Bennett want?" she asked halfway through her meal.

He looked puzzled and shook his head, "I don't know, I was on the phone with him a few minutes before you stopped by, the baby started crying. He said he'd call me back in a few."

"You don't think they're having another baby do you?"

"No," Logan exclaimed with a shake of his head. Then he paused, realizing that could be the case, the appropriate amount of time had passed. _His cousin wasn't that stupid though was he? _"Ooh," he said with a stunned face.

She laughed.

"Poor Brittany if they are…" then he looked up and nodded, "Actually poor Bennett."

"Hey," she smiled, "you know Marianne's the one that's got to pop it out."

"Yea," he said thoughtfully with larger than normal eyes, "but Bennett the one who's not only going to be completely gray soon, but bald."

"You noticed that too," Max asked with a scrunched up face before moving to take another bite.

Logan gave a sad shake remembering his cousin's graying temples. Not many, but enough to have shocked them both upon first sight.

Her head tilted and she looked at him for a moment before speaking, "How long did you look in the mirror after he left?"

Logan gave a short laugh and his head dropped down, "Just a minute…Really more like a pause in front of it while I was washing my hands."

"Don't worry," she smiled, "I'd tell ya."

His head shook, "I don't doubt that."

She smiled brighter.

"You done?" he asked with a nod toward the empty container and pushed off the counter he'd been leaning against.

She nodded and let him take it out of her hands. She hopped off as he dropped it down in the sink and let the water run into it to let it soak.

"So who's at the bar?" he asked a little stunned to turn and find her so close yet again.

"Same ol' same ol," she said reaching past him to lower her glass in as well. "I should be getting back; Sketch was pretty far gone when I left. Can't trust the boys to take care of him. They think it's funny when he turns up with only one eyebrow the next day."

Logan looked at her raising his own.

"Okay, well the one eyebrow is funny, but not when it's potentially getting us banned from Crash forever. We're finally starting to get group rates for the pitchers."

He laughed and shook his head, both of them remaining inexplicably close, neither willing to take that first step back.

"You should probably get back then," his voice just a decibel lower than it normally was.

"Yea," she nodded.

Neither moved.

Brown looked up into green. She liked his glasses she realized awhile ago. They made sense. The way the various greens swirled together with shots of a pale blue. They were like works of art. They deserved to be framed.

His hand was starting to twitch as he stared down as they continued their moment in silence. It was twitching up to dive into those silky brown waves that he always had this overwhelming desire to play with.

She didn't bite her lip, he didn't lick his. They just stared totally transfixed as they held themselves back by a thin thread of self-control and confusion. A thread that starting to fray.

The phone started to ring and they both looked confused as their heads automatically went towards the dining room and the closest source of the sound.

"That'll be Bennett," this time he did lick his lips as he nodded.

"I'll let you get that, I should go take the drunkard home," she smiled.

"Night," he said with a nod as he moved away.

"If she is pregnant tell Bennett I said congratulations," she smiled as she nodded her goodnight.

"Will do."

**OoooOoooO **

"You know," Cindy began as the receptionist raised her pointer finger for one minute and smiled apologetically as she was setting an appointment over the phone. "Friends don't normally look like you and Logan did on Saturday night."

Max turned, "Friends also normally knock," she said with a pointed look towards her roommate.

**OoooOoooO **

_Last Saturday _

Max burst out laughing at Logan's first hiccup. They always guaranteed her some amusement as something so uncouth could come out of Logan.

He laughed as well.

They had in fact been cracking up the entire night. It had just been one of those nights. Sketch had shot a ball off the table and they'd gone searching after it. Cindy had sat on a chair only to have it break and she'd gone flying back looking none too pleased for awhile before the laughter had turned contagious. J. Bob as someone had decided to nickname the southern brunette Janie Roberts that had started working at Jam Pony over the summer had snorted beer out of her nose after a funny joke and then proceeded to jump around from the pain of having alcohol in her nose with her hands clasped over it.

And now Logan had the hiccups. The perfect way to cap a freakin great night. There was a reason they kept going to Crash.

"You're drunk," she laughed around his third.

He turned and gave her the 'you've got to be kidding me look' as he looked out on the road before him and glanced down at his hands. He obviously wouldn't be driving if he was drunk, it was the reason why'd only had around 4 beers in a three hour period. He pulled up in front of her building.

"Come on, up and at 'em you can sober up upstairs," she laughed as she opened the door.

"I'm not drunk," he this time verbally explained.

"At least come get water before you have a hiccup and crash into a telephone pole," she smiled.

He smiled back as the keys left the ignition.

"Fuck," he cursed after another as he entered the building through the door she had tossed open.

"Hold your breath," she laughed in hushed tones.

"I tried that," _seriously what did she think he'd been doing in the car._

Three more hit between the stairs, the hallway and her apartment. Leaving Logan a mix of furious and highly amused.

The filtered water pitcher came out of the fridge; they'd had to barter with six people to get their hands on this bad boy after their water started to reach the level where they were going to have to start chewing it soon.

A long swallow followed the thanks he gave her as he accepted the glass.

"Hold your breath," she ordered once again.

He did so. Finally it was swallowed and breath was allowed as his eyes scanned as if they could see inside. "I think they're-Hic-Dammit," his head shook.

She laughed, "Go sit."

He dutifully made his way over the couch and leaned back turning at an angle so he could see her as they talked.

That's when the exact details started to get a little hazy. Her mind too preoccupied to take in anything else. The joking mood had continued. His hiccups eventually ceased and the glass was placed next to him.

She started to tease him. After all OC had beaten him at pool, it was required that a teasing followed as it had all throughout the night. Regardless that he lost because he'd scratched on the very last shot. His long fingers had dipped into the glass and a spray of water had come off them and hit her face.

"Oh oh really…gonna be like that Logan?" she said following the shocked wiping off that had followed as he gave her a smug smile.

She launched herself towards his glass and across him only to be stopped by his hands clasping her to him and falling sideways a bit, the opposite way she was trying to reach.

A not particularly serious struggle. She avoided those in real life. All joking fights could easily be won by her, whether it be the pillow fights she'd randomly have with OC as the boredom would all of a sudden become too much and something was lobbed at the other or stupid stuff like this with Logan.

Somehow she missed for a few moments exactly how she ended up. Straddling Logan as his hands firmly grasped her wrists. It ended almost as suddenly as it began as they were mid-breathy laugh facing each other. Suddenly realizing just how in contact they were. His hands left her wrists, but they didn't abandon her, one trailed a few inches down her waist. The other found itself on her bent leg.

It had been impossible to stay away. She'd think about it later and equate it with two magnets. That pull that you hand no chance of controlling. Forces on two ends trying to hold them apart, but the draw was just too strong. They'd finally come together.

Desperately needy.

His hands both found their way to her waist and back as they kissed. No need to pause for breath, after all some things were more necessary than air.

Eventually he manipulated her so she was on the couch and he was over her. More in control as Logan always had to be. Two dominant personalities. Always striving to be on top. This however was one incidence she had no desire to fight for the top dog position.

That was how Cindy found them. Breathless, but fully clothed. Dry humping had been OC's term for it as she walked in time to see Max's legs flying to the floor and to hear Logan clearing his throat. They both turned to her with stunned faces, trying to figure out exactly how that had just happened before Logan said his good-byes.

"Don't even bother," OC began as Max tried to look innocent once the door shut. "Boy's got too much scruff for you to hide it."

She looked over confused.

"Your face is red," she explained the tell-tale sign.

**OoooOoooO **

"Yea well most friends would give some type of clue; Original Cindy did not expect to be walkin' in on that."

_Hmm that was starting to be a common occurrence. _

**OoooOoooO **

_Wednesday _

"We should probably talk," Logan voice whispered as she'd been walking into the living room and he'd been walking out. The hallway suddenly growing small.

She was leaning up against the wall as his voice was heavy above her.

Any thoughts of moving had disappeared instantly upon them passing each other.

"Talking is highly overrated," she heard that cocky voice emerging from her lips without being aware she was even speaking.

His lips had smirked up.

Her entire body had shifted up as his arm had come around her.

They'd finally come together and it seemed now like nothing could keep them apart. The forces that had been holding apart the magnets had finally fallen to the side.

Like horny teenage kids they'd gone at it in the hallway until Bling finally arrived thankfully late for the dinner Logan had promised earlier in the month.

**OoooOoooO **

Max found herself smiling as they were told to have a seat and someone would be out for them in a few minutes.

"Yea just friends boo," Cindy said under her breath as they took their seats.

"Shut up," Max shook her head with a smile.

"Whatever just saying this, whatever it is has some serious perks," Original Cindy laughed.

Max shook her head.

Cindy leaned back and wondered exactly how dense Max thought she was. She'd never ask, she'd never tell, but she saw how the girl looked up at the tv when Eyes Only was on. It had taken her a few months, she'd admit that, but finally she saw it enough. Saw the smile in the girl's eyes upon seeing Eyes Only on tv, the smile she'd always see while talking to or about Logan.

"I'll take them back," Original Cindy turned to the voice. The redhead talking to the blonde as Max continued to sit there like an idiot smiling at nothing.

"Max?" the redhead asked in shock as she walked over.

Max snapped to attention, "Valerie?"

"As normal, I'm one step behind," Cindy smiled as she casually checked out the redhead.

"Uh, Original Cindy, Valerie," Max nodded. " Logan's ex wife," she tacked on.

"Didn't know he had one of those," she smiled as she extended a hand.

"Boy gets around," Max smiled though never bothering to look away from the enemy. "Didn't expect to see you here Valerie, how have you been, how's Deke?"

"We're separated," she smiled. "I'm assuming you and Logan are good?"

"Life's been good to both of us lately," Max replied. Not at all allowing herself to give into the other woman's need to gossip.

"That's good to know," she nodded. "I was glad to see him so happy this summer."

Max almost scoffed in the other woman's face for not saying what she was thinking. Standing. She'd been happy to see him standing. Or better yet shocked.

"Yea well everyone's happy," Cindy said a moment later as Max refused to allow herself to say anything and nodded towards them both reminding them they were here for a purpose.

"I'll take you back now, tell Logan I said hello?"

"You got it," she smiled.

**ooOoo **

"Being beaten with a branch should not feel that good," Cindy said stretching even further as they waited upon the tables for their masseuses to make an appearance. Max having ducked out of their time in the sauna to download the information in a certain mistress's PDA to the one Logan had given her, the entire reason for this trip to the spa, returning just in time to be called out and whipped by the warm branches that had been soaked in olive oil.

"Bet it felt a lot better against warm skin," Max muttered.

"Own damn fault," Original Cindy smiled. "She was pretty," she finally commented.

"I know," Max's replied dryly.

"Why'd they'd end?"

"She was a user," Max casually supplied.

Cindy laughed, "Says the girl who's fed by him at least twice a week."

"It's different," she frowned, "trust me he owes me." _She'd be there even if the meal really was macaroni and cheese with hotdogs…Everything else was just extra, nice, but still extra. _

**ooOoo **

Original Cindy let out a snicker as Max slid into the tan ribbed turtleneck. "I think I was strangled in a past life," she shook her head as she repeated the words under her breath.

"Hey you got a better idea?" Max asked as she turned. Sure the waterproof makeup seemed to be holding up, but there wasn't any reason to risk it and for that she needed to keep the guy's hands away from her neck.

Cindy's hands rose up as she bit back a laugh. "You look very _professional_," she said with a nod towards Max's outfit. The tan ribbed turtleneck had been paired with a slim fitting black skirt that fell just below her knees and completed with the black stilettos with the fat band around her ankles that she's worn for New Years. "Got just the right amount of vamp in it with the shoes," she said looking down. She wondered how many fantasies Logan had involving those shoes because she was having a few right now, granted they weren't on Max, but she was pretty sure in his they would be.

"Yea," Max said tugging at the collar. "Hair dresser," she shrugged, "barcode. Kinda limited my options. You sure I look okay?" she asked walking over to a mirror.

"Boo, you could wear a sack and still be hot."

Max rolled her eyes and looked down at her hand. "What color do you think I should do my nails?"

"You sure Logan's okay with you blowing this much money?" Facials, followed by a massage, which they were now capping off with manis and pedis and Max was having her hair done.

She shrugged, "Hey he gets his, I get mine." There was no way in hell she was sharing with OC more than just the basics of Logan suggesting she take Original Cindy with her. No way did she need to know that he'd actually said, 'splurge, go crazy,' when she'd started pestering him about him. _Lingering guilt complex_, she was pretty sure, _boy still isn't over getting CI up and running again. _

** ooOoo **

He was causing this thing in her lately. Making her forget to breathe upon her first sight of him. It had happened before, but it hadn't stopped happening since that kiss in the kitchen. There was a reason she hadn't wanted to talk. She hadn't wanted to listen to him talk his way out of…_whatever _this was. He'd said it quickly on breathy and smiling lips, 'This is crazy.'

While she mentally didn't disagree with him, she didn't want it to stop. Whatever it was she wanted it for just a little while longer.

He turned and the way he smiled made all of this worth it. The panicking over the her barcode, getting whipped by branches, getting even further plucked because apparently her arch needed a little more definition (though she didn't see any change), the fact that her turtleneck had become decently wet and had only started to dry after her haircut was over. Not that you could even see her haircut now after the hairdresser had swept her hair into a loose updo, or maybe it was a downdo or something since it was low and to the back, she'd have to ask Cindy exactly what this was called.

"You look amazing," he said as they met up in the middle of the waiting area.

"Not too shabby yourself," she said with a smile and a nod towards his head, "you feel left our by the girls day at the spa?"

He laughed and shook his head, "I got a haircut yesterday and she took a little too much off."

Well that explained his shorter and suddenly much lighter locks that appeared to have almost no product in them. "She took off your glasses and scruff?" she asked in an amused voice.

A slightly sheepish look, "They seemed a little misplaced with my hair and outfit." That might be true since professional seemed to be the term to describe them both today. Logan had broken out yet another of his handful of suits and paired it with an icy blue tie, he'd even thrown on a long black overcoat instead of his more casual coats.

"Says the guy who had full out crazy hair for a wedding," she smiled with a tilted head.

A silent laugh.

"Look at you two," Cindy said walking up to them a moment later having detoured to the bathroom, "just how fancy is this place?"

"Hey Original Cindy," he smiled, "it's decently upscale. They've decided to ignore that the Pulse ever happened."

"Le Gourmand Restaurant," Max supplied.

"Oooh, you aren't kidding. Delivered a package there once, thought they were going to shoot me for using the front door."

"Speaking of the restaurant wasn't I meeting you there?"

"It's raining," he explained as if it weren't self-explanatory by the tall umbrella in his hand.

"It's always raining."

"Yes but you haven't normally just had your hair done. I figured you wouldn't want to walk. Not to mention I didn't know where Original Cindy was going, I thought she might need a ride."

"Actually Sug, I'm good," she said tossing up her hood. "Gotta blaze if I wanna make my bus though. You two have fun and don't forget doggie bags are always welcome. Thanks for the treat Logan, never knew a man's hands could feel so good."

He smiled and shook his head with laughter, "You're welcome."

"See you at home girl."

"Later," she nodded.

"I'll go settle the bill since I'm here," he nodded another moment of silence later as they both realized they were alone again, "then we can get going."

**ooOoo **

" Logan," a perfectly feminine voice called out as Logan had just finished signing his name.

_Damn, _Max thought as she realized she'd completely forgotten about the other woman. _What was happening to her lately. _

"Valerie," he looked over stunned.

"Max didn't say you were coming to pick her up," she said walking closer with a smile.

"We have dinner plans with Bennett," he explained though why he did he wasn't exactly sure. Just seemed easier than to think of something vague.

"Oh," she nodded, "tell him I said hi. I should let you guys go. Don't want to keep him waiting."

"Good seeing you Valerie," he refused to allow his voice to make any 'uh' noises to show his confusion or discomfort and as his automatically went to seek out Max's back covered by the camel overcoat he had this sudden urge to snap it away. Regardless of not wanting to be one of those people who had to prove to others that they really were great he suddenly remembered the 'platonic' talk he'd given himself in the mirror just before leaving the house. _God he just kept having the trouble remembering the reasons for it when she was so close… _

** ooOoo **

"Okay so explain this whole shaken thing again," Max asked with a smile as they sat at the bar.

He smiled and turned more towards her and further away from the bar. She'd gotten it in her head after seeing a Bond film that she had to try a martini _his_ way. Maybe he'd gotten it right where Original Cindy had failed, she'd said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Shaking it bruises the gin and changes the feel of the vermouth," he explained.

"How exactly can you bruise a liquid?" she asked with eyes about to roll.

He gave a low laugh, "I don't know Max, I failed to take the science behind bartending class in college. It makes it taste a little sharper."

"And he does this to his why?"

"Because he's Bond, James Bond," he keeping a straight face.

"Now what are you having?" she asked, he'd said he'd keep it in theme and ordered a Martini, dirty. _Words like that were just not meant to keep her mind in check._

"It's a normal martini with olive juice."

She made a face.

"Mine has olive juice while yours has vodka," he said with a smile and a shake.

"Hey he's shaking yours too," she said finally paying attention to the bartender.

"I'm not a martini snob like my uncle was," he explained with an amused look that was similar to the one on the bartenders.

"What makes a person a martini snob?" she looked highly pleased awaiting his explanation.

"Anything that isn't a classic. Gin, dry vermouth and either an olive or a lemon peel. And of course stirred," he smiled, "not shaken."

"Seemed to me like Jonas wouldn't have turned down anything with booze in it."

"Good point," he said picking up the glass that had just been pushed towards him and raised it in cheers form.

She laughed and did the same, the proceeded to make a face as she was caught off guard by the taste.

The bartender and Logan both let out low laughs as she tried to play it off.

"Do you want something else?"

"I'm good," she said as she took another sip continuing to be disgusted inwardly by it, but not outwardly.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"They have the liqueur for a white chocolate martini," he said not needing to look out onto the bar having expected this reaction once she'd decided she wanted one after seeing the movie.

"I had the option of chocolate and you let me order this?" she asked with annoyed eyes.

He laughed.

**ooOoo **

"Hey Logan," a male voice interrupted their controlled laughter as they casually bs-ed while waiting for Bennett and Marianne, Max continuing to nurse her martini, which she swore she was getting used to.

"John," Logan said turning with a smile upon seeing one of Bennett's old high school friends that Max briefly remembered seeing at the wedding. A solid, normal looking fellow of average eyes with dark hair and eyes. _Intelligent eyes. _She was guessing the majority of intelligent eyes that had passed through their house had been friends of Bennett.

"You remember my wife Lisa," he said regarding the blonde at his side as Logan automatically made the move to stand and give a proper greeting.

_Funny how even a decade later that stuff was still embedded in him. _

He smiled and nodded, "Of course, my friend, Max. I think you met at the wedding."

"We did," his wife smiled the woman's smile of checking the other woman out.

"Nice to see you again," Max said appearing to be fine, but uncomfortably knowing that the other woman was judging her and deeming her unworthy of Logan, courtesy of Margo she was guessing.

"I hope you don't mind, we're intruding on your dinner. Lisa and Marianne ran into each other today and a night out without the kids seemed like heaven."

Logan's confusion was more than just slightly evident, he hadn't remembered the other man getting married when he'd met his wife at the wedding and definitely hadn't remembered kids.

"Two, a boy and a girl. Kyle's seven and Jordan's three."

"Really?"

Everyone laughed but Logan, who looked a little more sheepish than amused.

"Ask him how long it took him to remember Marianne's name," Max teased with a smile. "You almost had a toast to Bennett and Marion."

"In my defense I hadn't met her yet."

"Yea yea yea," Max smiled with their easy banter.

**ooOoo **

Max found herself growing more annoyed the longer she was in the company of Lisa. Lisa kept giving her the 'arm candy' and 'gold-digger' looks she was used to seeing from Margo. Not that she hadn't seen the looks from others beside Margo as she'd meet up with Logan somewhere right after work and always looking like a bum next to his polished outfits. Today though she was only seeing it from the other woman, which made her realize without a doubt she'd been in contact with Margo. She knew exactly how she looked today and how he did. Even more years had been shaved off of him with the glasses and hair; truthfully she wouldn't have thought there was more than a year difference between them if she didn't know the truth. They fit in with the crowd here. All the guys in suits having not bothered to change after work or maybe just freshen up. The women all casually refined, a few in dresses, but some even just in pants.

_Why the hell did it bother her? _She wondered as she took a sip of the perfectly paired wine for their soup. Bennett having basically begged and pleaded for the seven course meal that would be guaranteed to keep him out of his house and his son over at Bitsy's for as long as possible.

The celebration he'd tried to tell Logan about that early morning having actually been the fact that Bitsy had decided Brittany had to get used to her little cousin after the fire. So he'd taken advantage of Bitsy being without a nanny on the weekend and trapped in the house and dropped Nicholas off with her.

Then she realized with a sad smile watching Logan's easy laughter with the other men. _It was because it mattered to him. _All of this mattered to him. Their opinions mattered. Otherwise this could have taken place a year ago. He couldn't have been this happy then though. Not in the chair. Not as he thought others were judging him. No he needed to be as he appeared now. 'Complete' in his mind. The vision of physical perfection. A guy no one in this restaurant would be surprised to see on the tennis courts first thing tomorrow morning.

It pained her to say the least. Pained and reminded her of what she realized so many months ago, she wouldn't let him lose this happiness again. She'd break into however many army warehouses she needed to if anything ever happened to his exo.

He paused in his conversation, completely forgetting what he'd been about to respond to his cousin's joking remarks as he saw her face fall.

He didn't speak just caught her eyes and his lips quickly frowned and they raised up in a small smile to draw her out of whatever it was that just happened.

A small flash of pain crossed her eyes as her lips went up in a weak attempt at a reassuring smile.

He frowned again and ran his thumb along her jaw as he continued to seek out the answer in her eyes without making a production of it at the table.

There was suddenly an outburst in French as a woman pushed angrily up from the table next to them and their eyes widened looking at each other. They along with John gave into an attempt at controlled laughter as the man went chasing after her.

"What was that?" Marianne asked as her eyes shot back over to their table and not the departing couple, her eyes wide with confusion and interest.

"Ooh," Logan said shaking his head wondering what exactly the guy had done to deserve that being yelled in public.

"That was wrong," John agreed.

Max continued to chuckle.

"Will someone please share what's so funny with the rest of the class?" Marianne asked with a smile.

Max leaned forward and in a hushed tones she explained, "She told him to take his small dick back to his wife because she didn't want it anymore."

"Damn see that's why I should have taken French instead of German," Bennett said with a shake of his head. _Well that and all the hottest girls in their high school had been in there as well._

"When exactly have you ever used German Bennett?" Logan suddenly asked with questioning eyes.

"It was supposed to be good for business," he defended. "Not all of us chose their courses based on foods they liked to eat."

They all laughed.

"I didn't know you spoke French Max," Bennett asked with an interested look.

"What can I say," she shrugged, "I'm a renaissance kinda girl."

"You've got to be to keep up with this cousin of mine," Bennett gestured with his glass.

Max smiled and leaned back. Suddenly realizing the blonde's eyes were upon her in lingering shock.

She smiled even brighter as jokes were begun to be made about the adulterer who had just been called out on it in the middle of the restaurant. She remembered the words she had said to him so long ago. _'Don't talk to me about snooty. With my DNA I'm pretty much a blood relative to everybody who's been anybody, ever. Winston Churchill…Einstein…Pocahontas.' _

She belonged.

More importantly than that she realized as he moved in to whisper a joke privately to her. She was wanted.

* * *

**Umm okay so that was my last 'I'm completely sure of what's going to be in it' chapter. If you've got anything you want to see happen between them now would be the time to speak. Over on the DAR board is a list of possibilities if you want to weed through those. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	29. Busybodies

Okay I decided all the friends and busybodies could use their own chapter to see what they were thinking. Because you know you all to talk about your friends and their lives behind their backs. It's human nature. :-P

Reminders:

John – Bennett's friend from dinner

Kyle – Bitsy's hubby.

Trix – OC's gf

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine **

**Busybodies**

* * *

"She get hotter since the wedding?" John asked in a low voice as if their wives could hear through the glass door they were hiding behind as the valet fetched their respective cars. 

"Max seems to grow more attractive every time I see her," both of their eyes watching his car drive away, after watching Max slide into Logan's car probably a little more attentively than they should have.

"Fuckin lucky ass guy…How old is she?"

"21? Or turning 21?"

"Damn," John's voice continued to remain low. "If it weren't for the Pulse I doubt I would have been able to even score Lisa."

"Yea and I'm pretty sure she's not with him for his money," Bennett smiled, knowing that probably wasn't the case with his friend's marriage.

"Ugh," John muttered with a nod. Mentally wondering as he hadn't been able to stop himself all night what she looked like naked. She was so young, never had any children…

"Your car's here," Bennett turned and smiled towards the women signaling them to come out.

**-o-o-o- **

Bennett impatiently waited for Bitsy to come to the door. He knocked again.

"Ben, give them a minute," Marianne smiled.

He sighed annoyed with waiting and hearing no response. He pulled out his cell since he couldn't ring the doorbell without waking the hopefully two sleeping children. "Bits."

"Hey you coming home soon?" her voice drawled.

"Yea Bits I'm outside your house, I've been knocking for five minutes."

"Oh sorry, must have dozed off," she proved her point by letting out a big yawn.

He hit end to find his wife looking at him as if he'd grown three heads, "You've been doing everything in your power all night to avoid going home and now you're rushing to pick up Nicky?"

"It's either that or pee in her bushes Mar."

"And here I was thinking you actually missed our son," she replied dryly.

"Some things are more pressing at the moment," he said just barely controlling the urge to hop in anticipation.

"Hey," the door started to open.

Bennett pushed it the rest of the way and ducked in, "Hey Bits," he said as he briskly moved past her not even noticing his son was in her arms.

Bits frowned as she watched him disappear into her house and turned back with a confused look to Marianne.

"If you saw how much he drank, you wouldn't be surprised," Marianne said with a smile as she took her son from his aunt, all while inwardly berating herself for not listening to everyone when they said her marriage would change after having a child. Bennett himself had seemed to regress, he either wanted to relive his carefree bachelor days or to be babied himself.

"Ah," Bitsy nodded, "Kyle's getting Nick's stuff together."

"Thanks," she smiled, "how was he?"

"Compared to my daughter, a saint. How was dinner? What's the new gossip?" Bitsy asked as she walked towards the living room.

"You're right they're sleeping together," Marianne conceded as she took a seat on the couch.

"Told you so," Bitsy said with a smile and a point of her finger.

"You cannot be talking about Logan and Max again," Kyle said on a sigh as he walked into the room, arms full of baby paraphernalia.

Bitsy turned with large eyes, "He's my cousin and he's lying to me."

"Maybe that's because it's his business, not yours," he said coming over and leaning against the arm of her chair.

"He's like my little brother, it is to my business," she replied just as she'd replied about everything throughout Logan's life.

"Huh?" Bennett asked walking into the room confused, "What'd I do?"

"No you," Bitsy replied rolling her eyes, annoyed with him for having gone out while she'd been stuck in the house babysitting, "Logan."

"Him and Max sleeping together," Marianne further added.

"Oh," he said making his way over to a seat, " Logan looked like he was ready to snap my neck when I asked if Max was pregnant last week."

"What?" both females squawked in near perfect unison.

He was startled for a moment before he shook his head, "She's not."

"Why did you think she was pregnant Bennett?" Bitsy asked Logan's childhood confidant, realizing as she had back then that her brother and booze made for loose lips.

He shook his head, suddenly a little slower than he been just a few moments ago. _Must be the chair, _he thought as he fought to keep his eyes open. "It was nothing, Max was just taking a nap…I thought it was odd."

"I thought Max barely slept?" Marianne asked remembering the little tidbit she'd learned about their current topic of conversation at a previous dinner.

"She did say that didn't she?" Bennett turned towards his wife. He shook his head again, "I don't know she was sick or something."

"Really? She didn't look like she'd been sick tonight," Marianne wondered aloud, she knew most normally became a few shades lighter after an illness, the nose remained dry and red, or dark circles formed that took longer to get rid of than one'd been sick.

"She didn't look sick then either," his eyes widened and he instantly panicked that it had come out the way he was thinking it.

Kyle caught his reaction and stifled a laugh.

Fortunately for him the women were too caught up to notice, "Oh you don't think…" Bitsy asked towards Marianne with a slight tilt of her head.

"Wow," was all she said in response.

"Oh jesus," Kyle said standing.

Bennett just stared out for a moment, something about this was wrong, he just couldn't place his finger on it. _Oh yea, _now he got it, "Uh Mar she was drinking with dinner."

Both women's faces suddenly fell.

"Oh yea," Marianne remembered.

"I doubt Max would drink if she was pregnant, I know Logan certainly wouldn't let her," he may not know his cousin's 'friend' that well, but he knew his cousin.

"A lot?" Bitsy asked clinging to the last little bit of hope, "I mean I had the occasional glass of wine when I was pregnant with Brittany."

_Well that explained a lot. _

Marianne shook her head, "Ben's right, she was drinking a Martini when we got there…Not really a pregnant woman drink."

"Do you really want Max to be pregnant?" Kyle asked looking down at his wife's crestfallen face.

She shrugged, "I don't know, it would kinda be nice. The kids would all be so close in age. I mean if we have another baby soon it would mean there would be three little cousins all within two years. The boys all loved being in school together," she pouted remembering their childhood through rose colored glasses.

"Pfft," Ben sputtered. _Yea growing up in the shadow of his brother's athletic abilities and Logan's academic prowess. Yea real fun. _

"Oh shut up," Bitsy rolled her eyes at her brother, "waaah waah, why does Logan get to do it when he's younger than me."

"There's a reason why your parents avoided you guys like the plague," Marianne said with an eye roll and leaned back into the chair. _They actually made her family look normal. _

Kyle laughed, while Bitsy and Bennett both looked annoyed.

"Hmm," Bitsy murmured a moment later.

"Whatever it is you're thinking just spit it out, I'd like to go to sleep eventually tonight," Kyle said knowing his wife wouldn't kick their guests out until she had gotten it all out of their system.

"You said he snapped when you asked if she was pregnant?"

"Yea," Ben nodded.

Bitsy bit her lip and her eyes focused downward, suddenly thinking things she'd forgotten all about when she'd returned to the States. "Could Logan…Can…" her head shook and her heart suddenly twisted, "I mean he is paralyzed." She'd just forget. All the time she'd forget the full extent of it, she was so used to seeing him still walking, but he couldn't, not on his own. She continued on since no one was responding, "I mean even if he wanted to could he get her pregnant?"

"Uh," was all Ben got out of his throat.

"I always forget he's paralyzed," Marianne said with a shake. Even when though she'd first met him and he was in the chair, his personality had been so vibrant, you didn't comprehend there was something broken within that strong body.

"Me too," Bitsy said continuing to looked depressed. All those times she'd harassed him about Max…Had she been rubbing salt in an open wound?

Kyle remained silent thanking god he had minimal contact with his family.

Bennett was suddenly aware of the fact that if his cousin had any idea this conversation was going on, paralyzed or not, his cousin would beat the living shit out him…One of Logan's arms was bigger than both of his. "He can still have sex," he said with closed eyes as if, if he didn't see them then he wasn't betraying his cousin.

He opened his eyes and both women were staring at him.

"The doctor when it first happened," he explained. "I don't know the details beyond that. I asked him once and he said that it wasn't that they couldn't have sex it was that they weren't," he winced in guilt, but he was pretty sure his cousin would rather they know the truth than what they were thinking. Not to mention his cousin could spot anything resembling pity miles away.

"Oh," Bitsy said and paused for a moment feeling guilty they were talking about this. "So I am right and they are sleeping together," she smiled and lightened the mood.

Bennett laughed and shook his head.

**-o-o-o- **

"Hey Max," Trix smiled from the kitchen as Max walked in.

Max's eyes focused in confusion as she took in the brunette in her kitchen pouring herself a glass of OJ to go along with the English muffin smeared with peanut butter. _There goes my breakfast, _she thought allowing a bit of the pout she was feeling to escape. "Hey," she quickly covered and smiled. "I thought you guys were over at your place?"

She shook her head, "Ken had 'the guys' over…Got too loud for us. So how was your date?" she asked as she bit into the last thing resembling breakfast food in the apartment.

"Wasn't a date," she replied still annoyed at the fact that she wasn't alone like she expected to be and worse her food was being eaten. _What was there left for her to eat tomorrow?_ Can of pork and beans was the only thing she could think of that didn't need to be made.

"Don't listen to her Sug," Cindy said walking into the room. "She let them pluck her eyebrows, it was a date."

Max rolled her eyes.

"No doggie bag?" Cindy sadly looked at Max's bare hands and the counter.

"Wasn't really that kind of place," she said taking off her coat as she walked over to the couch tossing it over.

"So seriously if this isn't her date outfit what is?" Trix jokingly questioned.

"Hmm got enough things going on in my life that I can't remember that far back….Hmm what was it 2, 3 years ago?"

Max scowled, _Darren hadn't been that long ago._

"So what were the 'just friends' up to tonight?" Original Cindy smiled. She turned to Trixie, "Last week that couch had more fun than I've ever had with any of my friends."

"Okay as fun as this is, I think I'm going to bed now," Max said with intentionally fake smile. She grabbed her coat and started walking towards her door, "Do I need to put my music on or can you guys keep it down tonight?" she returned the humor to her voice.

"Better put the music on Boo," Cindy smiled.

**-o-o-o- **

Music didn't work.

Not like anything was happening just a bunch of giggling and straight out laughter and a few barks of words that she was able to vaguely hear over the music.

It suddenly occurred to her that there was a good chance _she _was their topic of conversation.

Annoyed with that thought she realized she needed to keep herself busy to keep herself from paying attention to them.

Off went the turtleneck, down went the skirt. She caught sight of herself in the long mirror she'd managed to score for just a couple bucks at a swap meet a few months back.

From her swept back hair now looking rather windblown, to the satin black bra she'd been able to wear because the turtleneck was thick, to the black lace thong she'd had to wear because of how skin tight the skirt was, all the way down to the black stilettos with the thick black band. There had once been a pinup in Sky's locker for a few weeks that looked a lot like this.

She wondered what Logan would do if he saw her like this.

She stopped and actually turned to face the mirror, tilting her head as she thought about it and studied herself.

_'Probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen.' _

She wondered...No she knew that it was pathetic how he actually made her feel that way. All the cat calls and cheesy lines that she had been subjected to…She knew she was attractive. Sometimes she used it to her advantage, most of the time she ignored it, she'd even tried to keep it hidden for a few years under baggie tee-shirts…After all she'd been raised to be a solider, not a girl…The transition had been a difficult one.

Logan had made her feel uneasy and curious with that one look, one statement.

She'd eventually gotten used to it. The occasional compliments he'd throw her way. The more serious and intense, 'wows' and 'amazings' she'd receive when out of casual dress.

She smiled and tilted her head the other way. 'Linda,' he'd renamed her Linda for their trip out to Willoughby. She still couldn't figure out if he meant to name her pretty, if it had been a conscious or unconscious decision or if she was blowing the whole thing out of proportion.

She'd meant to tease him about it, but had forgotten until it was too late to bring it up without looking like she'd been thinking of it.

She suddenly caught herself posing in the mirror, "You're being stupid," she muttered to her reflection. She didn't look like herself, that wasn't her in the mirror, it was a made up doll. She started to tug out the pins from her hair shaking it loose until it fell half flat half unnaturally waved from the style.

She shook her head as she sat down to undo the straps of her shoes.

She realized they'd grown quiet as she stood suddenly realizing her feet hurt from the unnatural position she'd contorted them into.

She frowned at her door and went to go find a fresh pair of sweats to change into since heat was another luxury they tended not to have on a regular basis.

Her sensitive ears picked up a low moan over the music and one drawer quickly shut for another.

Jeans pulled out, tee shirt, sweatshirt, socks…

It was a good night for a ride.

* * *

**Happy St. Patty's day to those who are celebrating!**


	30. The Truth Behind Those Rumors

BA: Hmm 2/3 chapters of the same night are M/L interacting….Is that good enough for you?

**Reminders:**

Trix: OC's girlfriend.

Ken: Trix's roommate

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Truth Behind Those Rumors**

* * *

He looked a little confused and pleased at the same time as he spun in his computer chair to see her appear in his doorway wearing a pair of slightly loose jeans, a slate blue sweatshirt and her hair twisted into an almost ponytail meant to hide just how crooked it was. 

She wondered how close this had come to actually being true as she took in the relaxed manner he was leaning back in. The top button of his white shirt undone, the blue tie loosened and pulled low. His jacket tossed without care onto the table she normally used as a chair.

A little more pressure from his uncle? A little less?

His mother living a few more years?

His father not forgetting he was alive after his mother had passed?

Had it been easy to not become this person or hard?

Would it have been easier for him if he'd simply given in and done as he was told? She wondered if he could have been happy like that. He'd say no, but she wasn't so sure.

"What brings you by?" he asked not bothering to move.

"My apartment turned into the love shack so I figured I'd take a ride get some night air, do a little food shopping since Original Cindy's Sweet Cheeks decided to eat my breakfast."

"Where are you-" he paused as he was asking her where she was planning on scoring anything so late at night since it was ill-advisable to stay open without the safety of the daylight and numerous witnesses. "Oh, my kitchen," he realized.

"If you don't mind?" she asked in all her Max not-to-sincere sweetness.

"Go right ahead," he said with a shake and a smile and stood to stand.

ooOoo

…

"You've been holding out on me," she said pulling out the container of cream cheese that was almost never present in Logan's fridge. The guy had some annoying food habits when it came to eating by himself, like breakfast _always_ had to be in a bowl. _He really was one of the least morning people she'd ever met. _Anything more than open, pour, open, pour and spoon in was too much for him unless others were present, no effort or thinking were allowed in his kitchen before noon. The gourmet of all gourmets even had his coffee set on a timer.

He laughed as his hand had the bottom of his tie lifted up as he looked at the out of place piece of his wardrobe, _sometimes a continuous flow of unnecessary motion from him and others perfects stillness, _she wondered why she hadn't been expecting it after how he swayed in the chair, it applied to everything when he walked. "I only bought it today, same time that I bought the bagels," his head knocked to the side as he gestured towards them.

She stopped twice before reaching the bagels, once for a small opaque Tupperware container and the next for a plate, grabbing the knife on her walk back to the cream cheese.

Her skills with a knife always marveled Logan. _ Her only true skill in the kitchen aside from boiling water. _The knife was in the bagel and through almost before he realized, leaving two perfectly even sides with a flat surface.

"Are you going to leave any for me?" he asked as he watched half of the container be glopped on.

"Don't be so overdramatic Logan, there's plenty left."

He frowned at the edge in her voice, first dinner now this. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shrugged and shook her head as the top was tossed back on and the knife quickly ran through causing a clatter in the dish.

"You can tell me or you can break my dishes," he looked over with slightly peeved eyes.

"Okay," she said stepping back from the island to look at him on the stool. "So technically yes, I'm responsible for the fact that OC no longer has her own place. Hmm actually that's all you, since _you _sent me chasing after Bruno."

_Ah the love shack comment. _"How was I supposed to know one two bit crook would be such a challenge for you?"

She frowned, that still annoyed her, how the twerp had played her, piece of metal she still had in her neck thanks to him. "Point is that was over a year ago."

"Original Cindy wear out her welcome?"

Max shook her head as her eyes continued to show her annoyance, "She's fine, the eating me out of house and home girlfriend is another story."

"I thought you liked Trix?"

"Not in my apartment all the time and she's always eating…" _Okay maybe she wasn't always eating, but any eating in their place just about always meant it was or was close to their last meal. _

Logan laughed at the comparison that ran through his head.

"Really want to piss off an X-5 that's holding a knife?" she waved it.

"Like you need the knife," he answered honestly as he stood to remove it from the firm grasp her fingers had on it before it ended up plunged into a countertop.

"Should teach her that," she muttered.

"Back to her eating you out of house and home," he got her back on track.

"They act like it's their place," her eyes widened with exasperation, "she's over all the time, eating my food, drinking my milk," she threw in to get him annoyed as well, "using my shampoo, my toothpaste, they hog my shower."

_Hogging her shower? _His mind automatically went male.

_Damn where was her knife, _she thought annoyed as she caught his eyes,"Don't even. Lesbians are not as much fun as they look on tv," she pointed since she didn't have the knife.

"I know," he consoled and kept from laughing at her.

"Fuckin right. Ugh she's just always there and in my business, acting like she knows me."

"So are you jealous that Original Cindy's spending so much time with her?"

_Okay she'd wondered herself that for awhile, _"I'm annoyed because OC has been living rent free for a year and has saved nothing. I'm sorry I got her landlord killed, honestly, but seriously this is pushing it."

"I don't suppose you thought to mention any of this to her?"

_Yea because that's a topic you could just throw into normal conversation. _

"Did you mention to her that apartment-"

_The apartment that Logan had been on the hunt for since she'd first come to him with this problem. _"Trix," Max smiled sarcastically at the name, "can't leave Ken high and dry."

"Ah the father to be," Logan laughed.

_Stupid, dumb OC couldn't stay broken up after Trixie had made that asinine comment? _Max frowned, but refrained from letting loose that low growl that wanted to emerge from her throat before Logan started in on any canine jokes. "Point is what the hell has she been doing with all the money she's been saving on rent?"

"How do you know she-"

"She just about drooled over the thought of hot water and heat said she'd move on her own if she had the dinero. Then asked me if I wanted to move with her."

"So she has no idea you're trying to shove her out?"

"Not trying to shove her out," Max muttered as she walked around the kitchen poking into a few things, "she can stay, just not that freeloader."

"I think you're going to have to talk to her Max because somehow I doubt you two going to Crash three nights a week is helping her save up."

Crash, the clubs, buying lunch and dinner all the time, the new shoes/accessories/clothing OC managed to turn up with every week. They were living high and mighty in their slum.

Hell her rent money was in her ass Max realized. Her roommate had definitely put on a few pounds since moving in, that whole eating on a regular basis.

"You made chicken without me?" she stopped in her mental rant as she'd moved back over to the fridge to poke around and keep her body active.

"Max I do need to eat when you're not around," he laughed.

She frowned.

"Why don't you make chicken salad for your lunch tomorrow?" Logan offered.

She turned back with her eyes rolling upwards and the glass Pyrex container in her hands.

He chuckled a bit, "It's not that difficult Max, I know you can make tuna fish."

"Ah," she smiled, "but why would I want to when I have you here to do it for me." She dropped it on the island behind him. "Remind me, who was up in a tree last week," she questioned as he turned in the chair to follow her movements.

"We're back to quid pro quo are we?"

"Did we leave and I didn't get the memo?" she asked in a lighthearted tone as she removed the glass top and wondered what had inspired his lazy way of putting away the bird.

He laughed and stood walking away to grab a bowl. He turned back to find a piece of chicken dropping into her mouth. "You're eating again?" he asked in shock.

She shrugged, "That was like two hours ago."

"We ate enough for a week," he continued to be astonished.

"I'm just having a piece Logan, gotta make sure it didn't dry out."

He shook his head and dropped the bowl down next to her, "Think you can manage tearing off some chicken or would that disrupt the balance of our relationship?"

"We might be okay," she said with a teasing smile. "Though they're normally still alive when I'm inflicting the bodily damage."

He smiled. "I'm assuming you want normal chicken salad?" he asked as he walked back over to the fridge.

"Yup none of that veggie crap you threw in last time."

He laughed and shook his head.

"No celery either," she called out as he was going into the crisper for just that, "I don't feel like having to spend half of break spitting it out…It screws with the texture."

The drawer slid shut again before he stood; he dropped the mayo off before heading back over to the spices.

_One for me, two for the bowl, _Max thought as she tore apart the chicken.

Spices, herbs, seasonings whatever you called them were placed down in front of them as he joined her standing at the island.

"Just a bite?" he questioned as he watched her chew.

"More culinary creating, less chit chat," she smiled and shoved the bowl to him.

"How hungry are you Max?" he asked looking down at the bowl that now easily contained half the roasted chicken.

"What?" she questioned, "Figured since you were already making it, you should make enough for your lunch."

He nodded his thanks and pressed on with their earlier conversation, "So what are you going to do about Trix?"

She thought about it for a moment before deciding, "Betcha I could scare her out of town?"

"I don't doubt that you could," he laughed, "would you though?"

She pouted, "Bad friend move, right?"

He nodded as he began to mix, "Just slightly."

"Hmmm," she murmured for a moment, "swipe a little extra from the next bag guy and plant it somewhere for OC to find?"

"A little extra?" he paused and turned.

Her head cocked and she looked at him, "Really want to ask that question?" _Wasn't like she did it every time. After all if it was just sitting there…She didn't want to make it easy for the bad guys to get away. Why shouldn't Father Destry find a little extra in the 'pay for a miracle' box next to the candles? Which he swore wasn't actually that. Or Jacinda finding a hidden stash after Omar had to get his appendix removed, that hadn't only racked up a huge bill, but caused her to lose her job. _

"Probably not," he laughed.

"So did we veto that idea?"

"I think so," he nodded.

"Hmmm."

"You could always move out," he pointed out.

"It's my apartment," she exclaimed, another one with no respect for what was _hers. _

"So then talk to her."

She turned completely for this, "And how many times have you gone up to your best friend and said, _Your girlfriend annoys the crap out of me, either you dump her or move_."

"None," he acknowledged, "but I was present for a housemate's life being threatened if his girlfriend ever stepped foot in the house again." He thought about it for a moment as he speared a piece of the chicken to test it, "We lost a coffee table, a lamp and a Playstation that day."

"A what?"

"Video games…His girlfriend was a bitch though," Logan's eyes narrowed remembering, "she was always complaining and she'd never leave you alone."

"What got her banned?"

"Informed a girlfriend of the housemate who banned her that he cheated on her."

"Was he?"

"That's not the point," he smiled.

Max laughed. "So what happened?"

"She tried to come over once, she caught on that she wasn't wanted," _a huge guy in your face screaming you're a 'cunt ass bitch' would do that to one. _"My housemate spent about a week with her at her place before he realized everyone was right and they broke up."

"And all was well again in the house?"

He shrugged, "We're guys," he said as if that explained it all.

"So bros before ho's?"

"Something like that," he smiled as he walked to get the bread. "Roll, whole wheat or another bagel."

"Roll's good," she said moving to put the chicken back in the fridge. "So back to my solution since I don't think I can ban Trix and still have a friend."

"Hmm," he said cutting into the roll. "Don't know what to tell you on that one?" he smiled sympathetically from the end of the island.

"Some help you are Logan," her head shook as she walked back over reaching in front of him to grab the mayo.

"Sorry," he smiled as he spooned on the salad.

"You sure there are no super loaded bad guys with an easily accessible fortune Eyes Only needs to go after?"

"You'll be the first person I call when there are."

She groaned as she dropped the mayo back into its spot in the fridge.

He was turning to go grab the foil as she came back around, unintentionally invading on his space as she'd gone to clean up the spices, keeping herself busy from having to truly think about the consequences of all possibilities.

_And there they were again. _

They switched spots before he turned back, "It's going to be fine," his voice was soft and tender.

She turned to face him with a pout, _no it wasn't. _

He laughed and went to move back a crooked hair that now resembled an Allen key, tucking it behind her hair.

She spied it out of the corner of her eye as he moved it back, she began to roll her eyes and her hands went back up to the haphazard knot she had her hair in. "The joys of hair spray," she said quickly pulling her hair back once more hoping this time it would stay.

He tenderly smiled, "You look amazing."

Her lips went up as well, especially as she noticed it was present, not past tense.

"You looked kind of spiffy yourself tonight," she smiled taking in his slightly rumpled hair, apparently only a little gel meant it was fair game to Logan's fingers. She had to admit, it looked slightly more inviting than it normally did. The faintest of lines noticeable at the corners of his eyes due to his smile, noticeable because of the missing glasses. _He never got enough sleep, despite what she'd tease. _

His head shook just the bare minimum as the smile never left his lips, "For the life of me I can't remember why this isn't a good idea."

She smiled and let out breathy laugh as she looked up at him, "Screw up our friendship?" she offered.

"Hmm," he nodded, "that does seem like a good point," his hand went around her waist, he didn't remember his reasons anymore, they didn't seem to matter, consequences seemed impossible while she was so close.

"Hmm," she murmured as they came closer together.

"We should probably stop," he said as they were almost on top of each other.

"Probably," she whispered as she met him in a kiss.

Slow and teasing this time, amidst murmurs of about them stopping, whispers of how crazy this was, that they knew better.

She cursed herself for wearing sneakers, wanting to be as close as possible. Still though her hand found its way to the back of his hair and she teased what was left of the baby soft strands after his haircut.

She shivered as his hand suddenly slid past the layers of her sweatshirt and found the silky expanse of her back. It fueled her need for him, the desire to be as close as possible, wrap her strong legs around his strong body. Her body pressed forward closer to his and a hand moved alongside her sliding down, as he stepped her in closer to the counter, slightly bumping it.

She pressed a hand back to raise herself up, unable to jump without knocking him back.

Cold and smooshy instead of the cool and hard surface of the island, she paused.

His kiss stopped and his laughter came upon her cheek in a warm breeze, "Did you just put your hand in the chicken salad?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Oh yea," she nodded.

He continued to laugh as his head dropped down more.

"Yea," she nodded looking up with slightly annoyed eyes, "like you'd be laughing if you'd just put your hand into your lunch."

He smiled looking into her eyes and nodded, "Go wash your hands I'll make you a new sandwich," he took a step back.

She frowned as she moved to walk away, throwing a look back at her slightly smooshed sandwich, "It's fine, you might want to wrap it though."

"I'd been trying to," he pointed out as he headed towards the foil.

She was still shaking her head and looking down in misery at the mood breaker as he neatly wrapped it for her and grabbed the plastic wrap he'd carried over to cover the bowl containing his half. "This is still not funny," she ordered and she caught him continuing to laugh.

"Whatever you say Max," he turned with a smile as she went to go toss the bowl into the fridge as he cleaned up the spices.

"I smell like Kendra's home remedies," she said taking a whiff of her hand as they neared each other again.

He captured a wrist and pulled her hand near him, "I think we've found your new scent."

The phone of course started to ring as they moved back in for another kiss, unwilling to let a little chicken and mayo come between them.

"Who the hell is calling you this late?" she said in-between their lighthearted kisses.

"I don't know, but they're waiting," _the world could stay broken, siblings could be left in the wind, everything could wait. _

His hand was already straying again as Logan's voice ended on the answering machine, "Hey Logan, it's Bennett…You're really going to want to pick up for this so if you're there pick up. Lo-"

The person whose name was repeatedly emerging from that small box in the dining room groaned, "I should probably get that," he admitted with defeat realizing his cousin wasn't going to stop.

"I should probably head home, make some creepy noises outside of OC's window. Maybe turn some faucets on, on their own," she supplied.

"Well that's one way to do things," his head shook as he turned to grab the phone.

_What the hell is going on? _ Her mind pounded along with her heart as she went to go grab a bag for her things.

"Hey Ben, what's the emergency?" Logan's cool voice asked into the phone.

She listened as she tossed her things in.

"Ben, how much did you drink tonight?" Logan was asking as he walked back into the room as his cousin was rambling nonsense.

She smiled.

He returned it.

They both looked a little confused and Logan forgot he was supposed to be listening to his cousin, neither of them knew what exactly they were supposed to do.

She nodded, he smiled and nodded back.

"Bennett, what exactly are you apologizing for?" she heard his voice call out as she made her way down the hallway.

"What did you tell Bitsy?" was asked as she was grabbing her jacket.

She silently laughed as she heard, "And you thought that was a good idea why?"

* * *

**Someone do something to fix this story! I swear I loved it up until a few chapters ago. Ugh! I'm not kidding people fix.**

**BA before you say it, them getting it on is not going to fix it. :-P  
(I'm sure that will come in time on its own and isn't my unknown problem at the moment)**


	31. Smiles and Frowns

**GD: Haha you were wrong, not only gave it a night gave it a week. UST I think is just more fun to write. :-(**

**Short chapter folks. Figured I might as well throw it up since it's a completed scene and I haven't decided which scene I want to come next and _someone_ tends to abhor waiting. :-P**

**Ah and note to that same person, only one very short ML scene in this chapter, so be prepared.**

** Thanks for reading folks!   
**

* * *

**Chapter 31 **

**Smiles and Frowns  
**

* * *

** Kendra and Walters:**

She frowned.

She frowned just about every time she'd start thinking about 'them.' Her and Logan. It would begin with that small creeping smile that she couldn't avoid and then as her thoughts moved further along it would fall into a pouting, confused frown.

"I don't know," she answered Kendra's question honestly about what was going on with her and Logan.

Her old roommate laughed, "You just lean back and tell Dr. Maibaum everything."

Max couldn't help but laugh as Kendra tugged on her feet and pulled her out on the couch she'd been sitting sideways on, knees formerly pulled up against her as she reclined against the arm looking at Kendra.

"Kendra," she began as her friend moved towards an arm chair.

"Try to think of me as your love doctor Max."

"I don't need a _love doctor_," her eyes rolled.

"I think you do," she nodded and attempted seriousness as she sat. "Now why don't you start from the beginning."

Max raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Max, you need relationship advice more than anyone I've EVER met before."

_Not her fault most guys were annoying little pricks...With just that. _

"So the beginning."

_'Put it down. Now.' _

She smirked.

"You never did give me a straight answer on how you guys met," Kendra questioned.

Max shrugged, "His apartment, doing a job."

"Then he tracks you down at Crash…" Kendra supplied, the details imparted to her by Original Cindy who'd made a few comments about the chemistry between the two. 'Never seen the girl fluster before,' had been how OC had described Max. Kendra thought it was a pretty apt description of how Max reacted around Logan.

"And you know the rest of the story," Max dryly replied.

"I know he blew you off for a date once and you wanted to kill him, refused to utter his name the next day."

She frowned remembering. "Wasn't a date," she muttered.

Kendra shook her head, "First kiss…"

"What about it?"

"When was it?"

"January…Didn't really count though…We were both kinda emotional."

"And why were you emotional?" she asked in her best Freudian voice.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see him again."

"And this upset you?"

"You're getting annoying," Max said shooting daggers over at her friend.

"Avoiding the question…Interesting," Kendra pondered once more in her normal voice.

"And here I thought the reason I'd been avoiding your place was Walter and Big Wally," Max inwardly shuttered remembering the cruel surprise she'd gotten walking in from shopping one day with Kendra. _And she'd thought with the boxers was bad… _

"Fine, next kiss."

"Christmas, mistletoe. New Year's, midnight..." She rattled off and paused remembering heat.

"I heard about New Years," Kendra said with raised eyebrows, "Christmas though…"

Max shrugged again and pushed up, once more sitting, "Wasn't that big of a deal, his goddaughter put him up to it."

"The six year old?" Kendra questioned. "So how was it?"

"How do you think it was?" Max shot off. Obviously there wouldn't have been more than one if it wasn't good.

"Hmm," Kendra's catlike smile resembled Max's own in heat, "with Logan's lips and that tongue," her eyebrows raised up quickly. The lips she was soon thinking about weren't the ones on her face.

Max stared with wide and annoyed eyes.

Kendra shrugged, "What can I say, monogamy can screw with a girl. Kay back on track. Great kisses how about the fourth?"

"Good just like the three before it," was Max's quick answer.

"Details."

"I was drunk and threw myself at him," _drunk, heat…Close enough._

Kendra frowned, " Logan doesn't…"

"Logan doesn't seem like the type to take advantage," Max supplied, _he's not, _she once more frowned. "I threw myself at him, he said no, I hopped on the next available warm body, then the next thing I know Logan and I are almost fucking in the bathroom," her words were all biting and quick. Refusing to linger, dwell, be disgusted by herself or worst remember the flood of emotions that had followed his rejection of her. She stood and started to poke through Kendra and Walter's knickknacks.

"He stopped?"

She nodded, " Logan Cale, always the gentleman."

"What happened after that?"

"We both apologized and acted as if it never happened."

"You can pretend like you weren't ready to fuck your best friend in the bathroom."

" Logan's not my…" her voice trailed off and she turned to find Kendra nodding and smiling sympathetically at her. _Crap. _

"Want to tell me about the fifth kiss?" Kendra asked knowing pushing Max in too many directions would cancel out any shot of making any progress with her.

She smiled despite herself. There was no reason for that kiss aside from them…Nothing that could explain it away. It had just been them, no outside mitigating factors.

"Good kiss?" Kendra asked with a smile.

"Sweet," Max turned with a smile. _Had she really just said, 'Sweet' and smiled? _

"More details," Kendra reminded.

"We were babysitting Brittany-"

"His goddaughter?"

She nodded, "I was sitting up on the counter in his kitchen and he was picking a piece of bath confetti out of my hair," her curls bobbed as she shook her head remembering.

"He kiss you?"

Her head shook slightly, "More like we came together."

Kendra's eyes widened and they stared Max's suddenly sheepish face.

"Sixth kiss?" Max quickly offered before her friend said anything.

Kendra laughed and nodded.

"After Crash, he had the hiccups so he came upstairs-"

"Drunk or sober?"

"Sober," Max nodded, _up until now she'd been pretty sure they were sober_.

"What happened?"

"We were just goofing around and I ended up on his lap-"

"Because you normally end up on someone lap when you're goofing around?"

"Point is next thing you know we're going at it for a good fifteen minutes before OC barges in."

"Would you have not stopped if she hadn't?"

_I wouldn't have stopped the first time if my brother hadn't been standing there. _Shoulders raised, "Wasn't really doing a lot of thinking."

"Next story," Kendra said shifting herself around trying to get comfortable.

"You need a life," Max said once more sitting down on the sofa.

"I have one, yours is just more interesting. Next story."

"Pressed up against the wall in his apartment."

Kendra's eyebrows raised.

"Not that interesting," Max quickly informed, knowing exactly where her friend's mind was.

"And you guys haven't discussed this at all?" Kendra asked.

Max once again looked a little sheepish, "He wanted to," _or at least he said the words,_ "I told him talking was highly overrated."

Kendra chuckled, "Knew we were friends for a reason."

Max rolled her eyes.

"Anymore?"

"Making out in the kitchen until I put my hand in chicken salad."

Kendra doubled over laughing.

"Yea like I told him, it's really not that funny when it happens to you."

"So's that it?"

_"I still stand by, my 'this is entirely too much effort for a sandwich,'" she said as Logan positioned the brick over the frying pan he had flattening the chicken, pesto and mozzarella panini. _

_"Says the person who not only ate all of hers last time, but half of mine." _

_"Hey, we're in a depression, I'm not about to let good food go to waste." _

_"I got up to answer the phone," he said turning and walking over to trap her in-between his hips and the counter yet again. _

_"You snooze you lose," she smirked. _

_His lips had twitched up in a smile for that statement, leaving no doubt in her mind that this was not one of those occasions. _

_'Nice way to pass my lunch,' slid through her mind as his fingers slid into her hair. _

_And it had been right up until the smell of burning cheese reminded her of their previous activities. _

"This afternoon?" she admitted as she sat down.

"So every single time you guys have seen each other since the bath confetti?" Kendra pointed out.

"No," she shook her head. _Just every single time we've been alone in the past two weeks. _

"And how long do you think you guys can go before you talk about it?"

She looked over with pouting lips and wide eyes, "Forever?"

Kendra shook her head, "So lying there in bed afterwards? What you're just going to stare at the ceiling?"

"Gonna take a page out of your book and keep going till he conks out," she said hopping to her feet, for some reason unable to keep her lighthearted cockiness going without movement. _In bed with Logan? Was there really a chance they'd actually make it that far? _

"Speaking of which, I have a gift that's been waiting for you."

"I'm pretty sure I don't want it," Max responded seriously.

"I've tried to have this talk with you before, you've got to make certain allowances for Logan's condition," the blonde said pausing by her bedroom door.

" Logan doesn't-"

"It may not affect how you see him Max, but that doesn't mean it's not there. He's a guy, his ego is going to bruise more from not satisfying you than any help he might need."

Max at this point was considering curling up in a ball and dying. How was it they'd trained her to deal with every single type of situation that had nothing to do with her personal issues? _Maybe that had been next year's lesson, inter-personal interactions while on a mission…_

Kendra returned from her room with a folded over brown paper bag, resting in her hands as if on a tray and she was presenting ambrosia to a mere mortal.

"This really isn't necessary," Max said trying to keep her cool.

"Max we don't need to talk about, I just want you to take it, I even picked up some pamphlets that time I was working in the hospital."

Max groaned.

"When you're ready to talk about it, I'll come over and explain everything."

Max's eyes shot over an evil look.

"Or we can do it over the phone, if you have any questions," Kendra amended.

" Thanks Dr. Ruth…Can we shut up about this subject now?"

"You got it," Kendra said with a smile dropping the bag down to the coffee table before sitting down.

Max sighed and followed her lead, wondering if it was really safe to stick around or if she should just make a run for it.

"Feel like talking about Original Cindy's relationship instead?"

"Definitely not," Max dryly replied.

"What's wrong?"

"That tv show lied, three's definitely not company."

"There was a spin off,_Three's a Crowd_."

"Describes our apartment."

"She seemed nice."

"She was nice when she wasn't around all the time."

"Doesn't she have her own place?"

"OC isn't a big fan of her roommate," she turned, "seriously you wouldn't think she'd catch on from that."

"Max she's in love, you really expect her to notice you can't stand her girlfriend?"

_Her friend had once upon a time been perceptive…considerate…_

"TV?" Kendra offered seeing her friend's mood fall considerably.

Max nodded. Trying to push all thoughts of Logan and OC to the side and focus on the animated yellow characters on the screen.

"Aww," Kendra's pouted some time later during a commercial break as a baby reaching for toilet paper fell and bumped his butt, which led to the mom drying his tears with his initial target.

Max turned and stared. _What the hell had domesticity done to her friend? _

"What?" Kendra asked turning, "Tell me you didn't think that was cute."

"You and Walter aren't going to have kids are you?" she asked dejectedly, she couldn't take anymore of this. This relationship grownup crap.

"Are you kidding? Our living together has already knocked our marathons down by half. Can you imagine what a kid would do to our sex life?"

"I asked you to never mention Walter andsex in the same breath didn't I?"

"You started it, how do you think one gets a kid? Did your parents forget to have that talk? Because if they did I've got more of a gift in the bedroom and you need to go grab the cucumber from the fridge."

"I think I may be sick."


	32. Searching, Seeking, Surrendering

**First AN: **Hmm this chapter changed from what it was supposed to be…Why can't my brain and body ever cooperate…This is just like me always walking into doorframes, except a whole lot less painful. Thanks for reading.

**Second AN: **Okay so I'm behind on my reading and my reviewing (really bad since I read Mari's before it was posted and still haven't reviewed). I am going to be doing both folks, just real life get's kinda crazy on the rare occasion (ever notice everything always hits at once and is never spaced out? Plenty off goodness mixed in though folks and plenty of insanity about doing things that lead up to goodness, so no one worry). So that being said you'll probably see a flood of stories from me for a few weeks as I procrastinate and then I'll probably be tapering off for a few weeks (I'm sure I'll leave you with plenty to tide you over though :-P).

Short chapter since I haven't been in a 'sitting in front of computer mood' lately. 3/4 of this was done so I figured I should finish it off and leave the rest for another day. Once more thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 32 **

**Searching, Seeking, Surrendering **

* * *

"Been doing a little boozing without me?" she asked raising the dark wine bottle between her fingers.

"Damn," he smiled and snapped his fingers, "you found me out," he bent to pull out a large container from the fridge

She frowned looking at it, "Only 2020? You're a cheap boozer without me? Now I mean that's really just undignified, what would your uncle have said?"

"Well considering it was for the bird?" he said lifting up the container was carrying over to the stove. "There's a good chance I would have been kicked out of the family."

"An entire bottle of booze for a bird?" Then she frowned as he started to pour/ scoop it into a large pot, "You invite me over for dinner and then you give me leftovers?"

"It's Coq au Vin, it tastes better the next day," he easily replied. Then paused and frowned, "Though that bottle had to have been in here for two days."

She looked amused as he stared at it.

"Where have I been eating?" he asked still shaking his head wondering how he missed it.

_Hmm, considering you were stuck so firmly to your office chair, we almost had to use a spatula to get you up… _"My guess is you haven't."

"I eat," he defended knowing where Max was taking this.

"You look in a mirror since Bling bailed?"

"Hmm," he thoughtfully murmured as he went back to scraping the container into the pot. _How many mornings had a half eaten bowl of cereal been poured down the drain after he'd gone back to it with disgust and surprise after he'd gotten too caught up in something. _"That reminds me, can you grab the Barbaresco and put it in the fridge as this warms up."

"The…" her head shook as she approached the rack.

"Top left hand corner, I put it there so I wouldn't forget." _Yet he had. _

"You're seriously off lately," she shook her head as she pulled out the bottle, "2016, you're improving."

He smiled, he wasn't going to mention how much it _actually _cost, but she was right, it wasn't pre-pulse. More sensible for someone living on a modified income, as he was at the moment. "Someone informed me I was spending entirely too much money on a single bottle of wine."

"A bottle of wine shouldn't be most people's paycheck for the month," she said going to drop the wine into the fridge to chill it ever so slightly.

"Grab the lettuce while you're in there."

"Uh Logan," she stifled a laugh a moment later, "when was the last time you looked in your crisper?"

"I really don't like how that sounds," he said walking over.

She turned with a wilted head of Romaine.

"This was fine," he said taking it from her, "when I looked in there yesterday." He stared at the drawer as if expecting 'MALFUNCTION' to suddenly appear in large red letters across it.

"You sure about that because everything else looks fine," she poked a few odds and ends over to prove her point.

He shook his head as he turned, "I can't believe this," it was completely unsalvageable.

"Just as well," she shrugged with a smile, "not a big fan of the leafy greens if you haven't noticed."

His lips raised as his head shook, "Doesn't mean you don't need them."

"I'll steal one of your multivitamins after dinner, how does that sound?"

"I suppose it'll have to do," he said walking back over to her after putting the lid on the large pot.

"Might want to set a timer before you do that," she teased.

"Timer," he smiled and nodded, "clever idea."

"Clever girl," she pointed out.

"I noticed," he said quickly pressing the buttons on the stove. He turned back, "So if you're so clever why don't you tell me what it is I was about to do?" he asked taking a step towards her.

"Well there's no salad," she nodded. "The wine apparently needs to chill," she wasn't exactly sure _why_ the wine needed to chill, but she'd believe him and would one day pay attention to which one did and which ones didn't. "There's no work to be done until your informant calls."

"There's always work to be done," he pointed out as he took another step.

"There _won't_ be work until your informant calls," she amended. "You suckat chess."

He paused in his next step and looked at her, "I do not suck at chess. I'm actually incredibly good at chess…We're going to have to take a trip to the park when the weather gets a little nicer."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," she smirked.

"So clever girl, you've told me everything I'm not going to be doing…I'm still waiting for what I'm going to be doing."

_What is it he's offering you? _She wondered. This wasn't quite Logan, then again, _this,_ wasn't quite _them. _"TV, of course," she airily replied as she bounced with her turn. "Simpsons are on and The Munsters," she turned back, "absolutely no Xena."

"You know," he began following with a smile, "I do actually get _new _tv shows."

She made a face and stuck out her tongue, "European shows do not count as tv. Unless it's one of those reality shows. They can't really find that stuff funny," she flopped down on the couch wondering about their sitcoms.

"I suppose it takes some getting used to," he offered.

"If ever there were a reason aside from my sibs for not bailing to Europe, it's the tv," she added with the clicker in hand.

"Max," he said as she paused in her pursuit of a show, "how many times have I told you around the fortieth viewing of the same episode, it goes from boring to annoying."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and switched the station away from her beloved yellow characters.

**ooOoo **

_How long is he going to let me sit here? _She wondered as Herman Munster started in on 'Darn darn darn,' _an act she was considering imitating._ She didn't know what had clicked in her as she'd left Kendra's the other day, she just knew that she needed answers. She didn't know what answers or how to get them because she knew for certain that while she'd let him slink out of this without question, but she couldn't handle hearing him say that, if he said it than it would be admitting something had happened, this way they could just go back to their old ways. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Wine should be cool enough by now," he said quickly nodding and standing ignoring the fact that it was a lie since it couldn't have even been ten minutes.

"Want-"

"No," his head shook, "I'll bring it in."

She smiled innocently as she watched the sudden tautness of his features.

He returned a few moments later with the open bottle, not at all interested in letting the wine breathe, the glasses were flipped upright and settled on the table as he sat, this time leaving just inches between them.

She turned with a smile, pleased at her little discovery. _This wasn't something he could just walk away from. _

He caught sight of that and he instantly turned, simply staring at her with a bemused expression. His fingers trailed along her jaw.

"Thought you wanted wine?"

"Needs to breathe," he pointed out. "Thought you wanted to watch The Munsters?"

"Turns out you see them scare one hapless neighbor, seen them scare them all. Simpsons really is more my thing," she stared deep into the focused eyes.

"I can go do something else," he offered as his fingers started to trail elsewhere, "if you want to watch them."

"I'm good," she nodded, "episode's almost over anyway."

"So clever girl, any idea how to occupy our time now?"

"I might be able to think of something," she nodded.

**ooOoo **

They kept being caught off guard by things. It seemed as if the moment they were finally alone and together, everything else stopped. Until of course whatever it was that would yank them back into reality. Other people, hands put in sandwiches, and of course the trusty timer.

It was funny how quickly they turned breathless, they never seemed to remember/manage to take in enough breath once things truly started, they were greedy, never willing to waste any time.

He was breathless as the timer had jarred them out of the moment, "Dinner," he nodded with seemingly full composure minus the shortness of breath.

"Right," she nodded back, wanting to say 'screw dinner' and pull him back to her, but she didn't. She let him go right back to normal 'Good Ol' Max and Logan' buddies, pals, coworkers of sorts, not the strangers whose lives they kept slipping into.

The strangers who were overtaking them on a regular basis, an increasingly frequent basis because they didn't even last five minutes in the kitchen as their dinner was stirred and bread was sliced. They started to lose their focus as the garlic Logan had crushed cooked in the oil, lending its flavor. Control was lost though as the bread was added until smell of the burning pan and charring bread forced them away from each other as Max's legs were around Logan as she sat on counter as she'd been ordering them to remain in control, grateful Logan couldn't feel their increasing pressure as she forced herself to not just toss him up on the island with her and praying she didn't accidentally bust up the exo since she couldn't get them to release.

Once more though the stranger disappeared and Logan slid back into his place. Dinner was served with the remaining half of the plain loaf and he regaled her with his normal mix of old and new chatter, as always drawing her more into the conversation than anyone had ever managed before as she readily voiced her opinions and side stories, her _true_ side stories and not quick ones made up on the spot when she was expected to comment.

The hint of the stranger, that red blooded American male occasionally peaked out from behind his eyes and it made Max forget that she'd been enjoying her meal, enjoying the trivial banter of their time together. She'd never been so eager for a meal to end.

He seemed to delay it though, lingering at the table with his dwindling glass of wine.

Normal for him.

Normal for them.

'Them,' who they usually were so she held herself tight to her seat and refused to pounce up with the dishes any earlier than she normally would.

She remained calm as he finally stood and started to gather the dishes. She joined in as always.

Things weren't 'as always' anymore though, there was no 'normal' anymore, they'd thrown that to the wind. So she wasn't too surprised by the slow lingering kiss she received in the kitchen as he simply tilted her head up with his fingers with no need to rush past the simple joy of kissing her.

However there was an 'as always' brief moment of extreme annoyance about to lead to a serious bout of anger as the phone rang since the everyday citizens of Seattle apparently gave no consideration in disrupting Logan since apparently Eyes Only was apparently only for their benefit only and gave no pause in using him to their own advantage. Always rushed, desperate and needy. His well-being mattered none in comparison to their own, never even registered a moment's thought. They'd simply continue to take until there was nothing left to the man behind the mask. They'd almost been successful once and she was pretty sure it was simply a matter of time until they tried it again.

* * *

**Final Notes: **

Since Mari made a joke a week or so ago (damn I'm really behind in my reading) about what Max and Will were up to (Attempts at Living), I decided I should throw up little previews about what's happening in the next chapters (since I'm probably going to be slow for at least another week or so posting).

**Attempts at Living: **Maxand Will at yoga with the 'upper crust' of society.

**Falling In: **Still in the shower. :-P Also let me point out I'm not a devotee of the "T" label, I'm just too lazy to write "M" actions, anything spatial (if that's the right word) has always and will always give me issues found this out in HS physics and nothing ever fixed it. Oh and they follow up the shower in bed. ;-)

**Moving On: **SnapshotsLiterally the pictures in the Cale household come to life and tell their stories, all cheesy main holidays/events with side characters like Syl and Bennett telling the story.

**Remnants of Another Life: **Umm is anyone still reading this? Ummm yea, that just explains why you don't see it anymore, everything else got more reviews so it's waiting patiently to be finished. When it does eventually come out it'll be Max meeting up with Zack.

**Oh and thanks to those who reviewed my short little vignettes (that was just really repetitive wasn't it?). Makes me eagerly anticipate Shy's next one (oh and before anyone says anything I can't think of another for that particular start, which is why I'm not following Rei's lead). **


	33. Small Truths

**Idlehands: **See here's the thing, each update tends to be strongly influenced by the ratio of hits v. reviews for the latest chapter. So therefore this story ended up all the way at the bottom of the list. 1 percent of the hits resulted in a review for this story. 3.9 for Attempts at Living. 1.9 for Moving On. 3.2 for Remnants. 2.6 for Falling In. So despite having more readers that makes me feel there are a lot less people interested in seeing this story continue v. the others. Did that make sense? I'm sorry you disagree with them, if I had any idea where Babyangel has disappeared to I'm sure she'd agree with you and smack me upside the head. :-P

**AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing folks.

**Possible boo boos:** The Virtual DA Series site is momentarily down and I can't find the sector map that I know is hidden in some thread over on DAR so if my locations don't coincide with the numbers I apologize, I used a current map and I don't know if they're the same as in the DA world.

**2nd**: I was lazy, didn't feel like finding the dvd or signing in to ask so I can't remember what floor Logan lived on (yes yes penthouse got that, don't know the actual numbers, high twenties or low thirties I think so if I got it wrong in the story feel free to comment and I'll change it).

**Oh and this chapter is solely devoted to Idlehands who harassed me in other story reviews and even threw in an extra one for this story to get a new chapter. Anyone else with me in harassing her for a new chapter of "Calamity Cruise," you know they labeled it 'incomplete' over on DAR and I think they're starting to give up hope of you finishing it. :hint hint:**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Small Truths**

* * *

**10:53 Saturday Morning: **

One word rang through her head as the clasp of lacy dark purple bra was released and it was _finally. _

-o-o-o-

**Earlier in the day: **

Their morning had started off slow and leisurely as she turned up mid-pour of his breakfast cereal...

"Got enough milk for two?" she asked leaning up against the wall as he was oblivious to her arrival, still sleep blurred in the gray boxers he'd slept in and the black tee-shirt he'd thrown on to combat the slight chill upon waking.

"I always keep a spare for you," he said with a slight nod back to the fridge.

That knowledge brought a small smile at her lips as she went to go retrieve another bowl. Logan didn't shop like a bachelor. Instead he kept his house as stocked as a family of four.

He did a lot of things that didn't exactly say 'lone bachelor.' He changed the sheets on the guest bed she used every time he changed his own so they would be fresh. He changed the toothbrush that was tucked in next to his as well. A razor, not his own, was nestled alongside the floral shave gel and had been ever since he'd walked into the bathroom to find one leg up on the sink and his electric razor humming, the night she needed to break into the strip club, especially after finding out she'd been doing it all summer.

_"Well someone's got to use it," she'd smiled. _

Another bowl had been pulled out, more cereal went in as did milk. A few stories from the night before filled the air as they ate across from each other in companionable silence most of the time as Logan finished waking up.

"Any interest in hitting up the farmer's market with me?" he asked halfway through his bowl.

She shrugged, "Not like I have anything planned."

"That and it pretty much guarantees you a meal this week if you help with the ingredients," he smiled one of his smiles, the kind that made her forget all about the Pulse, Manticore, her family unknown and scattered about the country, the dumb bitch that had invaded her apartment…

"And what do you call this?" she asked looking down.

"A proper meal," he amended, "breakfast is merely a means to not passing out before lunch."

She laughed.

-o-o-o-

She sat on the couch, feet on the coffee table, clicker in hand as she waited for him to emerge from his bedroom, ready to start their day. She pouted, not at the morning news that was playing, but at a thought.

She wondered if he would hold her hand.

Which made her wonder if she wanted him to hold her hand.

Then as the pout slid further down, she realized she did.

How had this happened?

What had she been thinking to let it go this far?

"Something happen?" he asked walking into the room, putting together the frown and the news.

She turned and smiled unexpectedly as she caught sight of him in a mustard yellow tee-shirt with a faded print emblazoned across his chest, his short hair mildly tousled with gel having grown the slightest fraction in the past week for him to once more be okay with it, light scruff, which she knew meant he'd shaved at some point yesterday. His eyes without the frames giving her full access into the depths of him he'd once kept hidden. "Contacts for the second time in a week?"

He smiled looking down at her, "Realized they were going bad in soon, figured I should use them up. So what about the news?" he nodded before moving to sit down tossing the brown track jacket he'd been carrying on the arm of the couch.

_Relaxed, unguarded, _he'd made the slow transition into someone who was okay with himself and every time she realized it, it made her smile just a tad brighter, "You pay attention to the weather lately?" 49 degrees had flashed on the screen as she'd passed a bank on her ride over and he was wearing an outfit she hadn't seen since October.

"I'll throw a jacket on; I've had enough of sweaters."

"Even that cashmere hoodie Bits bought you for Christmas?"

He stopped and only briefly thought about it, "God that's a great sweater."

Didn't she know it, she'd stolen it on more than a few occasions, the best thing was since it was large enough to accommodate Logan's frame she could tuck her legs into it while sitting and not risk stretching it. It was like being in a cocoon, what she imagined being in her mother's womb must have felt like, well minus the extra special scent of Logan, which definitely added to the coziness it provided. "Debating changing?" she asked realizing he'd gone silent.

A breath of air and a smile emerged from his lips, "Nah," he shook his head before nodding at the tv, "so what about the news?"

"Uneventful morning or at least that's all they're saying."

_Uneventful, normal, average, mundane, okay maybe their relationship had never been mundane, but she'd known what to expect. _She found herself missing the first sure thing in her life more than ever before.

Not that she wouldn't be okaywith_ this, _it was just that she had no idea what_ this _wasShe needed some set parameters. _Act like you always do, _she reminded herself, _that's what he's doing. _

And he had. That large frame of his had settled back, completely relaxed against the back of the couch as he watched the news.

_Why the fuck is he always calm about this whole thing? _But her posture gave nothing away, chill and slightly disinterested, somewhere in the back of her mind was taking in the 'extra' fuel shortage of the upcoming weeks that they were talking about on the news, _seriously they were already talking about almost zip, how much extra did they think they could take? _She'd been in a few lines that had gone completely insane especially when the fuel ran out, you were sometimes lucky to make it out of there with your life.

"So what's on the menu this week at Chez Cale?"

"I don't know, I guess it all depends on what the have at the market, any requests?"

"Still waiting on that fondue," she pointed out.

"Oh that's right. Hmm," he murmured aloud trying to figure out where they'd actually have all the necessary cheeses. Very few places especially right by them had everything, there were days he'd spent an entire afternoon traipsing from store to store trying to find all the ingredients for a specific meal, which is why he almost never went with a set meal in his mind, only general ideas, inspirations.

She turned and looked at him, waiting to see what was going to follow that murmur.

"I guess we could try Magnolia Farms," he said continuing to think about it.

"Never heard of it. Let me take a wild guess it's out in Magnolia?" _Aka, Sector 8. _

He nodded, "They tend to keep it pretty well stocked."

_With prices through the roof no doubt. _She let out a breathy laugh, "So what do you know every specialty shop in the city?"

He laughed and relaxed even further, "Probably notwe still have a shocking number considering how many people eat Rattus seared over an open flame."

_Rat cooked in an oil drum,_ she laughed. "So you head to Magnolia on a regular basis?" _Odd, _she'd never even heard him mention going there before, aside from a few jobs he'd sent her to in the Marina and she certainly hadn't seen any gourmet shops there.

"Not really," he nonchalantly answered, "I grew up there though."

Eyebrows came together. _Hadn't he grown up in the stately homes of sector 11? _The Capital Hill of Seattle?

He laughed and his head shook, "Okay or until I was eleven and few various weekends in the summer after that." He might have felt as if he was grown up that September just before he turned 12, but he knew now that he hadn't been.

"I didn't know that," her voice softened partially in pain for that little boy and partially in puzzlement, _why were there such large gaps in her knowledge of him? _"Smart parents," she said with a smile knowing how he hated things he'd misconstrue as pity and she had to move along the conversation, "opposite side of Seattle from Jonas and Margo."

He laughed, "My mother's number two reason for our house."

"And what was number one?" she asked always looking for more.

"She said it was the closest she was going to get to a Tuscan Villa in King County Washington," he smiled.

Max laughed, "Which probably isn't saying much." She'd made it out to the ritzier end of the sector once and only once, certain areas Normal trusted to those who had been trustworthy for years and despite saving the guy's life that wasn't her. The area had been nice, plenty of green space, a hodgepodge of architecture, from Modern, to ranch, to the stately and everything in between.

He laughed, "It was actually nice, a lot of free space, wasn't confining like my Uncle's. We used to have dinner on the deck and watch the sun setting into the water."

"Damn," she smiled.

He laughed, "Yea it was decently nice," he gave her a wry look, "if you like vaulted ceilings, fireplaces, heated floors, greenhouse, second kitchen," he tacked everything on with a joking look.

"Let me reiterate, damn."

He laughed.

"Who needs more than one kitchen though?"

Logan smiled, "My mother. They entertained a lot, our first house, which _was_ in Capital Hill only had one and she said it used to be overrun with caterers. So she had them throw in a spare as they were planning it."

Max once more laughed, "Because people just threw in spare kitchens?" _She didn't have a working stove! Talk about unfair. _

He laughed, "My mother did. It was her dream house, she started planning it when she was pregnant with me, we didn't move in until I was six."

A wave of sadness overtook Max as she realized Logan's mother had spent more years planning her dream home, dream life than she'd gotten to live it. _It's why you live your life in the present, _a voice within called out to remind her. No one was guaranteed a tomorrow, not even in the picture perfect time of the Pre-Pulse with all the money in the world.

Out of the blue something began to bother her. Were they ever going to be something more than a reaction to the first decade of their lives? Cynical loners despite polar opposite childhoods? Maybe two wrongs actually did make a right? Two hurts could heal?

She found herself wanting more answers, that set parameter for what they were becoming because all she wanted to do right now was take him into her arms or crawl into his.

"That reminds me."

She looked over at him.

His finger pointed at the tv, "Lakers are back in town next week and I owe you a game."

Her mind halfway took in the sports highlight reel. _And there goes open and honest Logan, knew it was too good to last. _"At least Bling had a good time, heard the game was killer."

"Yea," he frowned, "don't remind me." Missed a good game, spent a lot of good money and what did he have to show for it aside from a gun in his hand at the end of it. "I'll call around see if I can score us some tickets."

"Let me know if you need some help, I know a few people," she said with a cocky toss of her head.

He laughed and pushed up, "Will do."

"We heading out?"

He nodded, "We should get there before all of Seattle is out."

She clicked the tv off and stood as she tossed the remote onto the table as Logan slid his arms into the track jacket.

They made their way out of the living room, down the hallway, past the office and she realized that his love of free flowing spaces had probably been started on those heated floors overlooking the water, not to mention killer views, but he suppressed all conscious thought of it.

A sudden whir or actually a lack thereof, caused them both to stop as they were about to grab their jackets.

"Was that?" Max began to ask as Logan's eyes shut and he grimaced.

He sighed before his eyes opened, "My computer shutting down?" He nodded, "Yea." He took a step and tried to turn on the light to no avail. _A brownout. _"So much for the market," he returned his coat to the hook.

"Haven't had one of these in awhile."

"Sign of progress and we should probably be happy we weren't in the elevator. Last time it took them almost an hour to get the generator started up."

-o-o-o-

**Saturday Morning, 10:53: **

She sat astride him on the couch, her hands repeatedly running over arms that could give most guys she knew including Bling's a run for their money. The kind of thing she'd never been attracted too until Logan.

The track jacket had slid off as they'd made the walk back into the living room and was casually draped over a chair as he ran through their options since he wasn't about to walk down 30+ flights of poorly lit stairs to the garage. Chess, the Monopoly set he'd proven that it wasn't just luck on, Scrabble, cards, preferably the random luck kind, a movie on his laptop.

'Movie sounds good,' she'd said with a nod, instead of the smile she wanted as she said the words, _I think we can do better than that. _She couldn't say that, not yet. Unless he was hinting for it, it just couldn't come out of her mouth for fear he'd say no.

They hadn't even made it past the opening credits though as they shifted around the couch, their bodies occasionally touching and neither remembering why they'd actually bothered putting a movie on. It had started with lingering hands as they shifted, then the next thing she knew her mouth was on his and his hand was on her thigh, guiding her body over to him.

So she sat astride him as the movie played in the background as they passed the time with slow and lingering kisses. Eventually they grew in their forcefulness and Logan's hands started to wander and the maroon shirt she was wearing started to travel upwards.

As his hands started to wander she found her unexpected changed in wardrobe a welcome relief, sports bras when going to see Logan had become a thing of the past no matter her outfit.

Even taken to wearing matching bras and undies as best she could. Today was a purple bra, a deep purple, it was one of the four non-sports bras she owned, saved normally for nighttime activities, like Crash or a club. The 'not too girly' color was repeated in some of the diamonds on her bikini briefs.

She might not have had the balls to thoroughly explore Kendra's 'gift bag' but she was pretty sure her friend would be proud of her for at least this and her thorough perusing of the pamphlets she'd included.

And here they were finally. No distractions, nothing to stop them.

Slow and leisurely…

Pings and whirrs greeted them as the electricity came back on, it momentarily distracted them, but they ignored it and a relaxed and pleased smile had graced his lips as he pulled the v-neck over her head finally with a bit of help. Lips grazed and nipped over the flimsy fabric, her head was leaning back along with her body to give him better access as the strong hands that had been wandering around her waist and back deftly unfastened the clasp. Fingers had slid under the straps…

Another gasp or two came from her before they reconnected in another kiss.

_This is what it's supposed to feel like, _she realized as they separated for a brief moment as she looked into his smokey eyes.

It was too much separation though and they returned to their kiss, hands exerting the perfect amount of pressure as he held her to him as her hands found themselves cupping the back of his neck, thumbs gently grazing the baby soft hairs.

A buzz interrupted their haze and she leaned back, he looked confused not having any clue who could be at his door before saying, "Ignore it," and found her lips once more, it didn't let up, but she wasn't about to say anything.

Anything that is until the pounding on his door began. They both leaned back and frowned, especially when a faint, " Logan," reached their ears.

He frowned and strained to place the voice that was following up with, "I know you're in there, so open up."

She pouted thinking, "Sounds like Bennett."

Logan looked annoyed, "That's because it is Bennett." He nodded with a hardened jaw, "Ignore him," he ordered and tugged her in closer to him, refusing to be interrupted.

Then a cry reached their ears surpassing the banging and muffled words, though not beating out the occasional press of the buzzer. "And that would be Nicky," Max said separating once more.

"This could only turn out poorly, trust me ignore him. He'll go away after awhile."

"It could be important," she said swinging her leg over and standing not giving him a chance to fight her on it.

He sat on the couch and continued to stare at her as she bent to retrieve the shirt and bra he'd dropped to the side.

"Gonna get that?" she asked rehooking her bra, when she received no answer aside from his continuing stare, "Think I won't answer the door like this?" she asked letting her hands fall to the side with her shirt still being carried between her fingers.

"I would say yes if it were anyone else," he said standing with a sigh knowing his cousin would either drool or blush before walking into the apartment and then he'd hear about it for the rest of his days, just like the damn 'Lion King.'

"Even your cousin Jon?" she asked as she turned the shirt inside in once more.

He turned with a smile, "I would pay to see that actually."

Her head tilted.

"He could use to be put in his place," he explained and continued looking at her with a smile.

A foot connected with Logan's door making Max realize she'd been standing there like an idiot smiling at him still standing in only her bra. "Anytime this century?" she asked with a shake of her head.

His face fell before it twisted into a sheepish smile, "I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"Haven't. Get to it."

He turned and sighed once he finally reached the door and the quick look through the peephole confirmed their suspicions, it was Bennett.

He smirked as his hand rested on the doorknob and an eye gazing out the peephole, waiting to see his cousin's body lean forward into the heavy pounding he'd been inflicting on the door and opened.

Bennett stumbled forward.

"Bennett," Logan gave his cousin a blatantly fake smile, "what brings you by?"

_Really pissed off cousin, _Bennett realized as he straightened himself out, forgetting his own annoyance and anger at his cousin briefly as he feared for his life.

"Heya Ben," Max said strolling into view.

_Oooh, _he instantly understood, _well he was certainly going to make his wife and sister happy with this news. Well up until Bitsy killed Logan for lying to her. _"Morning Max, sorry to bother you guys," he took a few steps back to retrieve his son and stop his tears with a swaying motion of the stroller.

"No problem," she smiled as he did that.

"You scuffed my door," Logan said in shock looking down.

"It was an emergency."

_See told you so, _Max shot over to Logan.

Logan looked disbelieving, "And what exactly is the emergency Bennett?"

"You can't say no," Bennett began with, giving his cousin a hard look. "You are my cousin," he said the words with conviction.

"What can I not say no to?" Logan asked rather dejectedly.

"The sitter Marianne spent months trying to find canceled at the last minute on us and we have a wedding in an hour an a half."

"Where's Bitsy?"

"I don't know her cell is off, I've been calling it for the past hour."

"What about your mom?"

Max snorted at the evil look Bennett gave Logan.

"Why don't you have friends?"

"I have friends they're going to be at the wedding, which is why you're taking Nicky at least until I can find Bitsy."

Max leaned up against the wall, proud of Bennett for finally growing a backbone where his family was concerned, even if he was just starting with Logan who actually had relatively close access to him soul in comparison to other Cales.

"We had plans," Logan attempted one last ditch effort.

"Yea," Bennett replied dryly, "I can tell from your hair."

Max chuckled, she had done some damage to his locks, _not her fault they were so soft. _

Logan shot her a look.

"Go Bennett," she finally spoke up, "enjoy the wedding, we'll do our best to keep him intact till you get back."

"Max," Bennett gratefully smiled, "you are a good woman, unlike my cousin."

Logan who had decided to frown down at the baby, looked up sarcastically, "Shame I always tried so hard to be a good woman."

Max laughed, she liked how completely average he could be where his family was concerned.

"Look, I'll just go toss these bottles in the fridge," he pulled out a large ziplock bag of bottles from the basket under the stroller. They followed him into the kitchen as he continued talking, "Marianne wrote out about five pages of instructions and she gave you all our numbers and if you have a heart you won't use them. The instruction book for the stroller is in the bag too in case you want to use it as a car seat."

They followed him back into the entryway after he dropped off the bottles, "Oh and one last thing," he said as he was walking out the door, "it's breast milk, so don't use it to flavor your coffee."

Everyone smiled.

"Just hurry back Ben," Logan shook his head, slightly amused with his cousin.

"8, 9," Bennett nodded, "10 at the latest."

"Get out of my apartment Ben," Logan said closing his eyes realizing there must be a large gap in between the wedding at the start of the reception.

"Thanks guys," Bennett smiled as he left the apartment.

* * *

**Umm yes obviously this storyline will be continued in the next chapter, otherwise this chapter would have been insanely long and not posted for another month. :-P **

**Question: Logan too 'Tony' in this chapter? I feel like M and L are off in all my stories. (Note to self: must watch dvds again when I get the chance.) **

**The nine millionth thanks for reading:-P  
**


	34. A Different Kind of Life

**AN: Okay my chapters veer off course every single time, two chapters in and I still haven't gotten to the end scene for this little part of the story. Sorry. Then again not my fault, BA wants this to go one forever and apparently she's enacted some curse upon my fingers and the keyboard to make that happen. **

**Also I'm FAR behind on reading, I apologize. **

**I hope you guys enjoy, thanks for taking the time to read (and yea sorry about the wait). **

_Oh and as always tons of similarities with 'Attempts at Living.' _

* * *

**Chapter 34**

** A Different Kinda Life**

* * *

**Logan****'s Apartment (immediately following last chapter): **

"Question," Max asked as the door shut and their eyes fell down to the sleeping infant.

He looked up and over.

Her gaze lifted to his, "What are we supposed to do with a baby?"

"No idea," his head shook.

Their gaze returned downward.

"He is sleeping though," Logan pondered aloud with a bob of his head.

"So he is," her head tilted upwards with a smile.

Logan stepped around the carriage and towards her, "So where were we exactly?"

"You know," she said looking up as his arm came around her waist, "I'm not sure _exactly_, but I have this vague feeling this," her hands found the hem of his tee-shirt, "was about to pull a disappearing act."

He stiffened and his hesitant look caused her to pause, "How about we return to our previous activities instead," his hands slid underneath her shirt to find bare skin.

"Shy all of a sudden Cale?" she asked looking up with a raised brow.

"I recall you had a few choice words about my shyness," he pointed out with lips twitching up.

_As in more of a lack thereof,_ "So what seems to be the problem then?"

"Are we really going to stop and have a talk about this?" he asked as her arms locked not allowing him to raise the shirt off her again.

"You've seen mine," she pointed out with a cocked head.

"Are you serious?" _What were they? Fourteen? _

"You're the guy clinging to his shirt," she found herself growing rapidly annoyed, and she was going to be a hell of a lot more annoyed if it ended up being for the reason she was betting it was for.

"Fine," he stepped back and in one clear swoop the mustard yellow shirt was tossed off and left in its place a mixture of Logan and technology.

"That's better," she said looking up with a smile and quickly followed his lead and tossed her shirt off again refusing to allow his petty male ego any time to wallow.

ooOoo

She'd never expected to be pinned against Logan's door unable to move. Then again she'd never expected to be topless and Logan having taken a vertical descent to explore the uncharted territory. Kinda thing made a girl stand still.

Though if his fingers finally did follow through on the teasing they were inflicting on her waist band she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to stand for.

A hand trailing up her back as he returned upwards, capturing her lips and pulling her close against him.

Tugging her away from the door before backing her towards or maybe she was pulling him towards the guest room, lips fused, hands wandering.

_What the hell was that noise? _

Their heads both jerked around to that offending sound that pulled them out of their lust induced haze.

_The baby, shit, _they'd forgotten he was there.

ooOoo

**The Car: **

_What had he been thinking? _Ran through his head as they approached Magnolia Farms.

People knew him, people remembered him. It wasn't like walking through the regular city streets. These were people he'd grown up with, the chances of running into them much higher here than anywhere else.

There would be hugs, smiles, polite chit chat…

The 'what have you been up to' question that he always tried so desperately to avoid.

He avoided his own family because of it, _not that he actually needed a reason to avoid his family. _

It somehow always made him feel like a failure despite knowing the truth.

He knew there was some deep rooted psychology behind it stemming from his childhood that he had absolutely no interest in exploring. Bitsy would start spouting off on it occasionally, but they always just tuned her out until she shut up.

It was a simple fact, Cales were meant to be somebodies.

Cales did not live off their trust funds, Cales did not write silly little articles. Cales were active in their lives.

Granted occasionally they weren't active in productive ways, but still…

His stomach turned as he pulled into the spot and he debated running, but that was another thing. _Cales did not run…_

ooOoo

_So much for worrying about whether or not he'd hold your hand, _she thought as she hooked the carrier into the shopping cart. Wondering how exactly she'd gotten the baby.

Was it just her imagination or had he moved slower than normal when it came to getting out of the car? She thought she might have heard a small sigh once she'd closed her car door…

And he definitely had tried to pass the baby to her earlier because of his diaper…

_He scooped the baby up without thinking upon hearing the cries, but the movement allowed more air to pass and more than a strong whiff of the full diaper reached their noses. "Oh," the baby was flung away from his body and rapidly approaching Max. _

_"What the hell?" she asked seeing the baby about to be passed to her. _

_"That smell is horrible," he said nearly gagging. _

_"Yea noticed that, why are you putting it in **my** face," she asked covering her nose. _

_"I'm not changing that," he said with wide eyes, debating throwing up from the smell of it covered, he wasn't about to remove the protective layering. _

_"Logan stop being a wuss and change the baby," hell she was only soldier girl so far, even Manticore hadn't covered something as deadly as a baby's diaper. She took a few more steps away. _

_Logan looked at her in shock, "You offered to watch him." _

_"He's your cousin, I said I'd keep the kid alive, I'm just here to make sure you don't drop him on his head." _

_He briefly wondered about that. He'd seen Max's reflexes before, had been the recipient of them time and time again. He could drop the kid and she'd be forced to catch him and therefore deal with the diaper. _

_He wondered if her reflexes would slow, if the smell had muddled her brain like his as it ate through the protective layers surrounding it, if her vision had clouded like his from the tears… _

_"Grab the bag," he said turning with the baby still held away from him as he mentally cursed his cousin. _

She'd never seen Logan gag before.

_Hmm, come to think of it, he's not looking too well right about now either, _she realized looking at him through the corner of her eyes as he looked rather distracted.

"You okay?" she asked realizing this place might bring up some childhood memories he might not feel comfortable remembering as seemed to be the case with all of his childhood memories.

"Yea I'm good," he nodded seemingly snapping out of it, "he all hooked in?"

"All ready to roll," she nodded.

"Let's go find you your fondue then," he smiled.

ooOoo

He relaxed stepping through the doors. He relaxed with every step he took. Forced Max to smell and feel fruit. Quizzed her on the various ways to tell if they were ripe. He joked, teased, commented, threw in a bag of handpicked apples for her place knowing it would be the only unprocessed food in her apartment.

It was nice, she realized as she leaned against the handle of the cart and made faces at Nicky as Logan methodically read the nutrition panels on the cereal boxes after she'd tossed in a box of Trix, which he countered with an eye roll. It was nice to be normal even if it wasn't for real.

Just as it'd been nice taking care of Brittany.

It was nice to just look normal, to feel normal.

A family spending their Saturday shopping for groceries, how much more American and domestic did that get?

_Not that she was really that big of a fan of the good ol' US of A- _

Her thoughts were cut short by an exclamation of, "Oh my god."

Max's head snapped up and Logan's head snapped down the aisle.

Daphne walking towards them with some unidentified ash blonde male.

"You can say that again," the male responded with a smile.

Logan's eyes widened as he snapped himself out of the trance they'd sent him into, "Daphne, Ricky," he smiled and put the cereal boxes down.

"Don't Daphne, Ricky us," she said closing the space in between them. "I haven't seen you in over a year and suddenly I'm seeing you with a baby, congratulations," she moved forward to grasp his arms and kiss his cheek.

He bent back, "The gossip mill wouldn't have let you miss that one. That's Nicky and you remember Max," his head knocked to the side.

"Oh of course," Daphne smiled at her.

"Well I still don't know who Nicky or Max are, hell I wouldn't have even known which name went to which face if you hadn't nodded."

"I'm sorry," Logan took a step away from Daphne. "Nicholas as in my cousin, Bennett's son and my friend, Max."

_Your friend my ass, _she thought as she smiled, _friends don't pin half naked other friends against doors. _

"Nice to meet you," Ricky said taking more than a few steps forward to grasp Max's hand.

"You too," she smiled back.

"So _friends," _he repeated Logan's word with disbelief.

She gave him a look daring him to challenge it.

"I've known this guy," he stepped away from Max to lift up a bit and throw an arm around Logan, "since the days of T-ball."

She turned with his movements, "That the game were the ball stays stationary and you try to hit it?"

Logan chuckled and shook his head as everyone else laughed, "That would be the one."

Her nostrils flared out a bit as she looked at him.

"I was 4."

"Ah Lion King age," she nodded as she started to smile.

"Oh god," Daphne covered her mouth as she started to laughed, "I'd forgotten about The Lion King."

Max frowned before she could stop herself, luckily everyone had turned for Daphne's outburst.

"What's the-" Ricky began.

"Don't even ask," Logan ordered.

"Okay," his eyes widened as his voice tapered off.

Manticore had never taught her how to judge a person's character, but Logan threw her more than the rest. He'd been cocky those first few days, but then it had changed. She hadn't realized how much it'd changed until it had started to return.

She'd always pegged him as solitary though, but he hadn't been. That had changed with the times. He hadn't been a bookworm, he hadn't been a pushover…Respected, in charge, control-

_Logan always had to be in control, _she thought with a smirk.

"Tell me in the car?" Ricky asked knocking his head closer to Daphne's.

She just smiled.

"As fun as this is, we need to finish shopping before this kid wakes up again," Logan smiled and randomly grabbed one of the boxes he'd been looking at. "It was good seeing you again."

"You too," they replied in unison.

Daphne let out a soft smile before they went to go their separate ways, "You should try not being a stranger Logan."

He paused ever so briefly as memories of an old, almost forgotten life enveloped him like a blanket, he nodded, "I'll do my best."

ooOoo

**Later that evening, The Penthouse: **

"I was wondering where you went," Logan said walking into the living room to find Max with the clicker in hand on the sofa.

"I'm thinking about dying my hair red," she said not even looking up at him.

He simply looked puzzled.

She nodded at the tv.

_Ah Kim Possible, _he easily recalled the name of the cartoon, partially from his own childhood, but primarily from Brittany's love of it.

"Tell me that doesn't look familiar," she said taking in the two main characters dressed to take down the bad guy.

He laughed and shook his head.

_The unspoken love between the kick ass heroine and the adorably blonde underestimated best friend, who never fails her. Sebastian taking on the role of Wade, the super genius, the endless supply of seriously stupid criminals… _"Think Bling would have an issue being the rat?"

Logan stopped and turned looking at the tv and the bald companion of Ron Stoppable, he let out another laugh, "I really wouldn't mention that to Bling if I were you."

She smiled, "Tell me it's not a good match."

His head shook and he moved to sit down, "If we're going to be a cartoon, we're going to be Titan A.E."

"Gonna have to help me out here."

"He had my name, we're forever bonded. Cale Tucker, though as Bennett always pointed out, he had all of our names, we had the same bad haircut though."

"I'm going to need more details before I pick besides just your name and hair," she continued to smile.

"Well, I remember he had a wise ass companion," he smirked.

"Gonna need more than that."

"I don't know…She had a weird name," he paused and turned after saying it, _okay that fit, Max wasn't exactly what you'd call a 'normal' name for a girl. _"Drew Barrymore was her voice," he added. _Hmm haven't heard anything about her in a few years. _

"Okay what about the story?"

He paused once more as he realized the point of the story, "Earth was destroyed, they were trying to save humanity."

_Talk about on the money, _she realized.

He smiled once more, brushing that off, "All I know is if we ever take over the planet, we're renaming it Bob."

She let out a puff of laughter as she turned back to him.

"They grew a planet, that seems a little physically impossible, dictatorship though," he smiled.

"Bob?" she nodded as she wondered if Logan had really said that.

"We're going to have to watch it," he said tapping a hand on her thigh before standing.

"How's dinner going?"

"It's cooking or melting I should say, should be about a half hour before it's done give or take, tea light is never really the best means of preparation, made more sense than the electric kind however."

She suddenly had a vision of herself and Logan sitting across the dining room table lit only by the stars and a few candles. She swallowed hard, "Anything you need me to do?"

"I was hoping you'd be interested in cubing some bread."

"Consider it cubed," she said standing.

ooOoo

"Well this is certainly different," Logan said with a joking smile as he dipped his bread into the fondue as Max was showing off her skills as she avoided dripping cheese onto the baby's head since he decided he wanted to join them for dinner.

"Just a tad," she said before popping it into her mouth at the same time she shifted Nicky into a more comfortable position.

He went to put the bread into his mouth, but paused, "They are going to come back for him right?"

Max frowned, "Marianne will, not too sure about dear old Benny though, he's had enough time to get over the border."

ooOoo

The chess board was nestled between them as moments of seriousness were followed with brief smiles and lingering gazes.

Chess, it seemed like a nice sensible way to pass the time until Nicky was picked up. Guaranteed to not lead to anything that might make them forget there was a little boy they were supposed to be taking care of or give Bennett anymore gossip to go running back to Bitsy with.

"We haven't done this in a while," she said softly as her tone fit the mood they'd created with most of the lights off and soft music playing in the background.

"We haven't, have we?" Logan said looking up as their eyes locked.

Her head shook, _they'd been preoccupied as of late. _

"Hmm," he murmured amazed he hadn't realized that until now.

"We used to do this all the time," she remembered aloud. She smirked, "You're a lot more social now," she tacked on.

A breath of a laugh as Logan shook his head, "And you never let me forget it." _Then again she had been the one to force his return to the real world, albeit it hadn't been her words that had finally initiated that change. Just the fear of not being there for her when she needed him in those dark days. _

"This can be kind of nice though," she responded thoughtfully. Not that she didn't normally spend one on one time with Logan, this was simply the familiar comfort of their old days.

"I thought it was nice then," he said looking up with a tender smile from the board he was studying at every given opportunity.

She simply smiled.

ooOoo

She stood by the windows in the living room, Logan's voice in the computer room muted by the distance. He was doing what he was always doing, taking notes, making plans, all to save Seattle from some atrocity most would never know about.

She stared out into the night and thought about his words from earlier, simple unassuming words…

_Well this is certainly different…. _

ooOoo

**Max voiceover: **

Different doesn't necessarily mean wrong does it?

Maybe different can be good.

Change can be good, that's what people always say.

I thought my life did a complete one-eighty when I met Logan, but maybe I was wrong.

There's still more, there's still this whole other life…

A life I'd scoff at and envy all in the same breath.

Not saying I want to marry Logan and have a half a dozen kids, pack their lunches, cook their meals…_Of course that probably wouldn't be my job even if I married Logan. _

Kids would probably be pushing it anyway with my genetics and the unknowns of Logan's…

The unknowns of me not being there when he needed me the most.

Unknowns that only he knows and isn't about to tell me and that they didn't put readily accessible in the file I'd read about him waiting for him to wake up in the hospital as I ate his jello.

Still though…

Change…

There were a whole lot of things I believed in the eleven years up until meeting him, now I'm wondering if they're really true. The kind of life Tinga led, the kind of life Zack preached against.

Maybe one day the story could be as uncomplicated as it appeared in the supermarket today.

A girl can at least dream…

ooOoo

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Logan asked walking back into the room.

She turned with a smile, "As if."

It was a moment before he spoke after staring at her, he shook his head, "You're not allowed near the tv anymore."

* * *

Mini Rant: And now I can't do three dots after my O's! Why the hell does FFN get such a kick out of changing the rules! 


	35. Unraveling

**Obnoxiously long and still only making it so I've cover about 3/4 of what I meant to cover 5 chapters ago in one. And of course it took on a life of its own and changed the direction of the story. Hope ya don't hate (as apparently Remnants was :-( Oh well at least it confirmed why I rarely update that story). Thanks for reading and the great reviews last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Unraveling**

* * *

"They're never coming back are they?" Logan said hanging up the phone after being sent to his cousin's voicemail, which was at least one up from his call being ignored as it had been before. _His cousin was still alive that was a positive sign. _

"Can't believe the guy who didn't even flinch being shot, getting chucked off a roof, our _wilderness retreat_," she tacked on with rolling eyes. "What was that four guys? Five? And you're afraid of little kids."

"I'm not afraid of them."

"Really?" she said shifting Nicky around in her arms. "Could have fooled me."

"I am not," he emphasized, "afraid of children."

"You are aware you're Brittany's legal guardian if anything ever happens to Bitsy or Kyle."

His head shook and he started to open his mouth.

She cut him off with a nod, "Bitsy told me herself."

"That's impossible, she changed that after Valerie and I got divorced."

Max's head shook with a smile, "Got it from Bitsy's mouth herself, she hates Kyle's family."

_Who in their right mind would leave a child to him? _

She caught the look in his eyes, "According to Bitsy she has faith that if you'd step up to the plate if you had to."

His head tilted as he looked at her with serious eyes praying this would all turn out to be some horrific joke, "And how exactly do you know this?" _When had he ever been dumb enough to leave Max alone with Bitsy? _

"Had lunch with her the other day," Max smiled, "been saving it up for just the right moment."

"You had lunch with my cousin?"

"She stopped by Jam Pony, said she never properly thanked me for taking care of Brit with the whole fire thing."

"Thanked you? What about me?" _Had his little cousin not been staying at his house? Had he not brought her to school, brought her home from school, did her homework with her… _

"You didn't have to have lunch with your cousin," Max pointed out.

"Oh." _Oh that was right, hmm pretty good reward. _"Wait, so what did she say?"

"She didn't really go into details Logan and I was too busy trying not to choke on my burger. All of got to say is you're worrying a little too much about Bennett and not enough about Bitsy."

He sat down on the stool suddenly as horror dawned in his mind. "Bitsy's Nicky's…" Bennett had mentioned updating his will with the arrival of his son; Bitsy was to get her nephew.

Max laughed and rubbed the baby's back, "Okay you just keep worrying about both."

ooOoo

"Thank god," Logan said springing to his feet a few minutes after Max's revelation as he heard the knock on his door.

Max for once was slower as Logan barreled down the hallway, they both stopped though as they heard a near yell come through the door. Eyes widened, there was no disputing the voices of his cousin and wife fighting with each other.

"Hey," Logan said waiting for it to stop before opening his door with an easy smile as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Bennett and Marianne both glared.

"I could close the door and we could try this again," Logan offered.

"No that's okay, less time I spend with him, the better," Marianne said storming into the house towards Max, who had stopped several feet short of the door, not wanting to intrude on whatever was going on.

"Oh real nice Mar, bring my cousin into it after bringing half of our friends into it."

She snatched Nicky away from Max before turning, "Our friends? I brought them into it? Funny I could have sworn it was you who started bemoaning our son's very existence in front of them."

"I did NOT," Bennett's voice raised more than Max had ever heard it, "_bemoan _our son's existence, I just pointed out that other people have kids and keep their lives."

"What's the point of having a kid if you're not going to spend time with him?" She angrily bounced with their son who had started crying the moment his parents had walked in the door.

"I spend time with him, what do you want me to do with him. He can't even sit up yet. Sit and watch him sleep like you do? I'm 32, I'm too young to sit in our house night after night. You won't even do anything at the club on the weekends except have lunch. I pay how much each goddamn year for that membership and you sit there and eat? The one thing we actually have to pay more for? You remember what a golf club looks like? A tennis racket? How about a pool? That big blue thing filled with water?"

"So what are you saying I'm fat?"

"When the hell did I ever say you were fat?" he bellowed.

Nicky let out a higher pitched scream.

Marianne angrily sighed and bounced once more with him, "I've had enough of you." She turned to Logan, "He's your cousin you deal with him. Where's **my** son's stuff?"

"Your son? Oh yea that's clever. Half my dna, my last name, I pay for all of his clothing, his house, his endless amount of crap that just sits there…"

"His stuff," she repeated glaring at Logan, _another damn Cale. _

"Living room, I'll help you-"

"No don't bother, I can do it myself. I'm used to doing everything by myself."

"And whose fault is that," Bennett went chasing after her only to be held back by Logan, he continued shouting, "I begged you Mar, **begged** to get a nanny. At least a babysitter, anything to give us five minutes alone with each other, but no…No, you just wouldn't do it."

Max had gone chasing around the apartment to intercept Marianne in the living room as Bennett started to quiet down. Attempting to talk the other woman down as she heard, Bennett's statements of 'I'm done' filtering through the hallways.

"I can't do this anymore Max," Marianne said tucking in a stray pacifier into the bag. "I can't deal with him."

"You don't mean that," Max attempted to intercede.

"Yea I do," she said visibly calming as Logan was heard in the kitchen pouring Bennett another obviously unnecessary drink. "I screwed up, I didn't listen to everyone when they said we were rushing things. I didn't believe anyone when they said it was too early for us to have a baby. We loved each other," Marianne shrugged, "that was supposed to be all that mattered."

_At least you were one up on someone, Max, _her inner voice pointed out with a chuckle, _that was a rarity. _Even she knew better than to believe love was a cure all.

Max suddenly realized Marianne was struggling with everything. "Let me help you," Max said taking over hooking the carrier back in the stroller.

"Thanks," Marianne nodded.

ooOoo

Max returned from the garage she'd escorted Marianne to, to find Logan sitting in the kitchen with his cousin who wasn't nursing a drink like she expected but instead a large glass of water.

"Trying to sober him up?" Max asked dryly.

Bennett turned, "Don't you get started in on me about that too. One of us had to say it. We couldn't keep living like that Max."

"He isn't even three months old Bennett," she pointed out, angered by how he had just let his wife and son leave the apartment.

"This started well before Nicholas," Bennett said following a long sip of water. "We just kept ignoring it. I couldn't take it anymore."

"So you just let them-" her voice turned off as did the lights and they were suddenly engulfed in darkness.

"Dammit," Logan cursed, the first word he'd said upon Max's reentry to the apartment.

Bennett let out a low laugh, "This is just one of those days isn't it…Woah," he said as suddenly a lighter flicked in front of his face, lighting a candle he hadn't even seen appear. "You're fast," he said looking up at Max's angelic face in the candlelight.

"And you're drunk," she returned.

"Come on," Logan said standing, grabbing a flashlight tucked away in a drawer. "I don't want you walking around my apartment with candles burning in this state."

"Are you putting me to bed cuz?"

Logan let out a laugh as he shook his head, _Hadn't Bennett been the sane one in their family? _"Come on Ben," he nodded as he grabbed the water glass he'd just refilled.

"Think Marianne's alright?" He asked standing.

"She should be fine, streets are pretty empty. I'll call-"

"I've got it," Max said grabbing Logan's cell off the counter.

"Thanks," Logan nodded back apologetically.

"Good night Ben," Max smiled non-too-sweetly.

"Night Max," he muttered. A few steps into his walk following behind his cousin who was lighting the path he asked, "She hates me doesn't she?"

"Yea just a little Ben," Logan affirmed.

ooOoo

"I had to do it Logan," Bennett said stripping down once in the guest room.

"Yea I'm sure that's what you think now," Logan placated.

Bennett's head shook, "This isn't the booze Logan, I'm drunk, but not that drunk. Hell I was pretty decently sober when we started fighting. I just needed to be honest, I couldn't be in another fake polite marriage."

Logan remembered that. Remembered how he'd smile away or simply ignore Valerie's problems just as his aunt and uncle had done his entire life. He remembered the staggering numbness of it.

"I just get so goddamn sick of being fake," Bennett said letting out a smile.

Logan let out a short chuckle as he shook his head, "So why don't you tell me something you haven't if you're being so honest." Curious about what his cousin would say. He expected something along the lines of 'You're an ass, oh wait you already know that,' it had been one of his cousin's favorite lines when they used to drink together. Hell it had been a favorite amongst all of them, more often than not being applied to Jon.

A hand came out and was placed on Log's arm as Bennett looked up into his younger cousin's eyes, "It's okay," was all he said.

Logan just stared at him.

Bennett nodded before falling away from his cousin, Logan caught him with one arm and amazed himself with the progress he'd made with the exo, not long ago he would have fallen with Bennett or at least teetered, but not this time. Instead he caught his cousin up by his side and helped him to the bed.

Bennett willingly plummeted to it. Grabbing the corner of the turned down sheets before looking back up at Logan, "And Max is hot."

Logan couldn't help, but laugh.

Bennett's eyes changed back over to the serious gaze that had accompanied his previous statement, "She loves you," was said softly.

Logan nodded, unable to verbalize a response to that for a moment, not worried about Max picking up on their words. Unless she was listening at the door, the most she'd be able to pick up on was the fact that they were speaking. "I know," he finally whispered back to a cousin who looked rather amused at the confirmation at the same time he was looking at him in pity.

Bennett nodded, "Sorry about your night Logan."

"I'll live," Logan nodded. "You won't if you puke in my bed though. Want a bucket?"

"I haven't puked in 6 years." He all of a sudden shook his head, "I guess my dad's genes had to eventually kick in," he smirked.

Logan didn't say anything to that, just a simple, "Night Bennett."

"Night Logan."

ooOoo

She was standing looking out the window, she'd lit just enough candles so he could see slightly more than her outline.

Unable to resist the urge he walked over and wrapped his arms around her, he felt her slight startle, not at his presence, but at his actions. It was only for the briefest of seconds though; she instantly relaxed and placed her hands on his arms as his head dropped to rest against hers.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "we don't have a particularly good track record when it comes to marriage in my family."

"They were so happy though," she mused remembering seeing them together for the first time.

"I was happy when I married Valerie," he pointed out in a monotonous tone. He felt a sigh quickly leave her chest as he said that. "Bitsy and Kyle were happy for awhile, now sometimes I see them and I see my aunt and uncle."

"They're nothing like-"

Logan's head shook against her, "I was there Max. They were married for thirty-six years, Bitsy and Kyle are only at year eight. They work every possible minute they can so they don't have to face their problems. There was a lack of good role models growing up in my family if you didn't notice."

"Your-"

He cut her off knowing where she was going, "Sometimes I feel like my mother spent most of my life dying and my father spent the rest of it trying to forget she existed."

Her heart ripped in two as she saw the weakening in his eyes in his reflection. _How could a childhood that looked perfect to the rest of the world be as damaging as hers? _

"Bennett though," Logan's eyes closed. "Bennett was never supposed to be like us. My uncle's joke was he was the least Cale of the Cales."

"Not a particularly nice joke," she pointed out, knowing that it was coming from someone who thought the Cales were the cream of the crop.

Logan's lips twitched up, "Yea, he never saw that," his uncle rarely saw anything that mattered.

"So what happened to Bennett?" she asked.

A puff of breath slid through his nostrils as he eyes were careful to remain transfixed on the city and not Max's reflection, "Me."

She looked up at his reflection.

He caught it and looked down, his head shook a little, "I did this to him."

"It's not your fault what Jonas did," she whispered.

_He sat in front of his computer. Staring. He had no idea what was on the screen. No idea about the world going on around him. She hovered worriedly, trying to act nonchalantly as she skimmed a news magazine that had been lying around. _

_His car was in the shop, not expected out for weeks. Bling was on the hunt for a replacement until then. CI stock had fallen rapidly before all trading of it was frozen. His aunt had been hospitalized from shock. His cousin kept calling going, 'I just don't understand… it can't be true Logan.' Windows had been boarded up and the gossip mill ran rampant. _

_"Do you think he…" Logan's voice trailed off. _

_"They said it was quick Logan," she looked up from the magazine to his blank face. _

_His head shook, that wasn't the question he needed answered. "He didn't, he wouldn't have…" _

_" Logan, he...just a few minutes from when you hung up the phone to when it happened…He was still your family no matter what, he wouldn't have, he couldn't have." _

_He looked at her, "He had no problem doing it to others." _

_"I couldn't let them kill Lydecker Logan, there's no way he would have let anyone hurt you. Let alone order it..." _

"He should have never had the power," his eyes closed. "I let him have it; I should have been the one to clean it up, it was my mistake. This was never supposed to be Bennett's life."

She waited, looking up into the empty expression he held.

"Jonas was never supposed to be in charge, it didn't matter that he was older, my grandfather never cared about that. He started grooming my father for the role before he even turned ten. He was older; he knew the company was going to be passed on soon and my father was his choice. My uncle was always jealous about that. My father was running the company before I was even born. Everyone assumed my entire life I would take it over."

"Even with four other cousins?"

His head shook, "Leaving Jon in charge would have made Jonas's actions look like the tooth fairy's. Bennett was just too nice. Bits was a girl and Jeremy…well if you can't figure out my family's opinions on certain things because of Bitsy's gender then I'm just not going to say anything," he smirked.

_Ah the bigoted Cale family, how lovely. And not all surprising. _

"My dad let me get out of it. I think he thought that if he just let me do something else there for awhile that he could eventually start molding me into a CEO."

"You were supposed to work at CI?"

"I did," he nodded. "Every summer from the time I was 16. My grandfather used to take me on business lunches and introduce me as the next generation of CI."

"So what happened?" _This was not Logan. None of this was Logan. _

"My father died. Treadmill in his office," his head shook, "he didn't even have the time to go downstairs to the gym, he had it built into his furniture…His assistant heard a bang and came running in. He had a heart attack. He lived, worked, breathed Cale Industries it made sense that he died there too. My grandfather tried to take it back over, but he hadn't been in charge in twenty years and he'd been old when my father took it over."

_Who chooses a company over a child? _

"My minor became my major. My grandfather was willing to let it pass because I was still working there on all my breaks. Still kept a variety of classes that he deemed worthy in the real world. Then I was graduating…That winter break I was at a party. Dominic Constinou was there, editor of the Seattle Times, hater of my uncle, hated by my uncle. I was by the bar getting a drink at the same time as him, he asked about school. Shocked to find out I was an English major, worked on the newspaper, had an internship while I was in school because I couldn't have one during the summer, but that I would be starting at CI full time once September hit. Next thing I knew it was a couple hours later and he walked over to me with his PDA in hand and asked why I was going to spend the rest of my life sitting behind a desk making polite small talk when I should be out in the real world. He'd had his secretary find my work online and send it to him. He offered me an internship that summer, told me to scrap my summer plans. That figuring out what I should be doing with the rest of my life was a lot more important than backpacking through Europe with my friends. I wasn't even there two weeks before the Pulse and the rest is history," he shrugged.

"Explains a lot about those 'silly little articles," she said still amazed at this whole other life he kept hidden. Hell she hadn't even known he worked for the Times before Pacific Free Press until she uncovered that story Sabrina had been talking about over Christmas.

He smirked and shook his head, "You would have thought he'd be happy that I didn't want the job. I'd never seen him so angry. I let him down. According to Jon, he was sure I'd come to my senses eventually. Every year that passed that I didn't, he got angrier."

_Wasn't there something about parents seeing their kids' failings as their own? _

"I brought this company down Max and left Bennett to pick up the pieces."

"You didn't, Jonas did. If you hadn't done that broadcast and something else happened…"

"What kind of cousin am I?" his head shook. "I asked Bennett to tell me something true that he wouldn't normally tell me since he was handing it out so freely today and he said, 'It's okay,' Max. Who does that?"

Max didn't question the meaning behind Bennett's words, she knew them as sure as Logan. All of the guilt and the responsibilities that drove Logan… She'd said varying forms of those words to him herself over the years. "Someone that wants you to know you weren't responsible for the actions of others. That what you're doing in the world is right for you."

"Bennett doesn't-"

"I don't think anyone believes you sit up here writing one article a month."

His head shook and his eyes closed and he leaned his head heavier on hers.

She accepted its weight willingly. More than willing to share this unfair heavy burden he carried.

"I just let him take it Max, everything that was supposed to be mine. That was my responsibility from the time I could walk, I let him take it."

"He wanted to take it Logan. He chose this life. You didn't. There were five of you Logan that were the next generation. They didn't get the right to put it all on you."

His head shook in disbelief and she knew there would never be anything anyone could ever say to him to make him believe that.

ooOoo

"Crash here tonight?" he asked sometime later still continuing to look out upon the darkened city with her in his arms.

"Really think I was going to troop it down that many stairs?"

He smirked, "You have on occasion."

"Yea, but I'm normally pissed at you. Right now that's directed at your cousin."

He laughed.

"Marianne's okay in case you're interested," she added.

"I heard you talking as you were unplugging the computer," he nodded, "thank you by the way."

"No biggie, got the tv too and I think I turned off all the lights." He didn't normally unplug anything but his computer in case of a surge when the power came back on, but she figured since she was at it…

"I turned on the guest bath, hopefully Bennett doesn't wake up needing it before power comes back."

"Yummy," she made a face.

He sighed.

"You ready for bed?" she asked.

"Yea," he nodded, "it's been a long day."

ooOoo

They brushed their teeth beside each other in silence, capped by Logan flicking the contacts out of his eyes and into the trash, replacing them with his glasses.

She left him alone to go to the bathroom as she stripped down, tossing on a shirt of his and boxers as always.

He came out, retrieved the wheelchair that he'd moved out of the way as he'd made his bed that morning, placing it within easy reach for the morning. Sat on the edge of the bed and removed his glasses. Boots came off, then his shirt, followed by his jeans before he began to disengage himself from the exo.

Before she realized it, legs had been pulled into bed and covers pulled up. An arm reached out and pulled her in close to him.

Gone were the days of pretenses. Of shirts and pajamas he didn't normally wear. Of sleeping on the opposite side of the bed when all he wanted was to hold her close.

"I'm sorry," were the words he whispered into her hair instead of any others more expected and commonplace given their setting.

"For what?" she asked.

"I don't know, anything, everything," was his answer as he continued to hold her tight.

She didn't know what to say so she just continued to hold his arms tight to her. Oddly enough more pleased with the day's revelations and changes than she would have been if Nicky's babysitter had shown up or Bitsy had picked up the phone.

"Goodnight Max," he said kissing her hair.

"Night Logan."

* * *

Got to love Griever who picked up on my boo boo right at the start. Valerie and Daphne really need to sound more different. Because I only got it half right in this chapter. 

Damn I guess we'll blame it on that and the fact that I just had Daphne in the last chapter...I did have Daphne in the last chapter right:-


	36. Things to Be Grateful For

Okay yes I'm aware it's after Thanksgiving (only the first missed day was my fault, the rest FFN)). But well, a half a dozen started challenges and a mostly finish (but not pleasing to me bday fic), led me to decide to finish this late. Though um, don't be expecting anything great. Really more of an other people chapter than an ML.

**Things to know…**

1) Fits in bw chapters 13 and 14 of this story. So it's more than a couple of months before the current chapter. So ML aren't together yet. Ben and Marianne aren't fighting (also Nicky hasn't been born). OC isn't with the hated GF.

2) The story is going to flip bw the Cale house and Max's apartment, so you're going to get a little more back story and emotions that go into the Cale family.

3) Names that pop up:

a. Sabrina: Becomes Margo's future step daughter in the Christmas chapter. Her father, Chester dates, Margo.

b. Perry: Name I've given the guy that starts the Pacific Free Press. As established in chapter 35, Logan switches jobs in his mid-twenties and makes the move over there from the Times.

c. Natalie: Calvin's fiancé makes a return appearance for this chapter. Because she's a nice girly girl to make comments on ML.

4) Yea lot of nods and shakes in this chapter. I need a thesaurus.

5) We're going with 'Junior' as being more of a nickname to Jonas and not an always used name.

6) Yea so boo boo in the last chapter regarding Logan's and his uncle's last interaction. Faulty memory. Remembered convo, shooting/picture being taken and driving. Failed to remember it was a phone convo. Shall be fixed.

Hope all that celebrated the holiday had a good one and those who didn't had lovely regular day as well. :-P

* * *

**Chapter 13b **

**Things to Be Grateful For **

* * *

**Pre-Thanksgiving Eve (Max's apartment): **

"Why what are you up to?" Original Cindy heard Max's voice ask. Turning in shock Cindy looked at her best friend, acting as if nothing was wrong and she wasn't about to back out of plans for him, for Logan.

"No, no that's fine, I'll stick around for awhile. Any interest in joining us at Crash for a bit?"

That sounded positive, they might be delayed, but they were still going.

Max smiled.

They were still going, but with company.

"Okay I'll see you in a few," she stopped smiling as she realized OC was watching with interest and hung up the phone.

" Logan?" Original Cindy asked, not letting out the teasing smile she wanted to.

"He's dropping off some stuff for tomorrow and joining us for awhile at Crash."

"Sounds good," she nodded.

Max nodded with severe disinterest, "Yea, I mean sounds fine." She started to walk away, "Stop looking at me like that."

Cindy burst out laughing.

"You're still reading way too much into that scrabble game."

ooOoo

"Hey Logan should be here any minute, I'm gonna go wait downstairs in case he needs any help," Max said poking her head into Cindy's room.

"Should I make room in the fridge? And why's he dropping stuff off today? He trying to bail or something?"

Max frowned, she obviously hadn't thought of that. "Dunno, guess we'll find out soon."

ooOoo

"Isn't it a little cold to be waiting outside?" Logan asked opening his car door to an awaiting Max.

"Doesn't really bother me," she shrugged, "so what's going on?"

He looked confused as he stood, "Dropping off stuff for tomorrow and joining you for Crash?"

"Are you still joining me tomorrow?" _Okay when had she become this person, when?! _

"Yea, just not as early as I'd have to be, if I was planning on cooking this myself," he said retrieving a large roasting pan with a large bird sealed in a plastic bag surrounded by murky water.

"Is that a turkey?"

"No Max, chickens normally grow to be 23 pounds," he replied sarcastically.

"I thought you were-"

"Box in the trunk," he said referring to everything else he promised to bring, along with the top to the roasting pan, which didn't fit at the current moment. "This wouldn't fit, so I buckled it in."

"Where'd you-"

"I was at the market today and couldn't resist."

"Probably cost you an arm and a leg," she knowingly replied.

"Yes," he said shifting it in his arms, "but you're only ever going to host your first Thanksgiving once."

She smiled, "Thank you," she nodded. "Do you want me to take it?"

"I got it, grab the box?" he asked.

She nodded with a blinding smile.

ooOoo

She was smiling at 5:30 am as she walked into her kitchen. Smiling as she saw the Ziploc bag full of utensils and knives large enough to slice through the bird poking out, along with a thermometer, Logan forgot nothing.

Smiled as she walked to her fridge and saw Logan's intellectual script, that always seemed to convey purposefulness in its slants, clarity with speed, forgoing any aesthetic requirements, yet its lines were beautiful to her. Clear directions for her, along with a few jokes. She's already read through it once to know that within the paper bag that had been in the box along with side dishes was a sealed plastic bag containing some overpriced beans from a warm land far from theirs.

Step one was, 'Retrieve coffee from box, use Press. Try not to burn it; it's going to be a long day.'

She continued to stare at the list and turkey magnet that accompanied it. When Logan did things, he did them all out.

The next few things instructed her on the turkey, not that there was much to do besides drain it, toss it in the pan and turn on the oven.

The next step made her smile once again, just as it had when she'd read the list upon her return home last night. 'Drink coffee, eat Danish, not dinner.'

That guy knew her too well. He'd included a snack so she wouldn't be tempted to dive into the goodies he'd sent for all. She looked at both Danishes in the bag longingly before extracting only one, knowing somehow it would manage to come up during the day if she ate the one meant for OC as well as her own.

"Hey Boo," OC said walking into the kitchen, "whatcha doin up so early?" her words slightly slurred from sleep.

"Putting the bird in the oven, go back to sleep for awhile. I got this."

"You sure?"

"Verified Logan Cale instructions," she pointed at this list on the fridge, "pretty much idiot proof."

Cindy smiled. "Call me if you need help."

"Will do," she smiled and settled herself onto a stool with a sip of coffee and let the holiday cheer spread over her.

ooOoo

**The Cale House (early afternoon): **

"Hey sweetie," Bennett said placing a hand on Marianne's shoulder.

She looked up with a smile from her spot on the couch next to Bitsy.

"I'm gonna go give Sabrina a quick tour," he smiled, "feel like joining?"

She halfway rolled her eyes, "It's going to take a forklift to get me up for dinner. Really think I'm going to go through that twice?"

"Guessing that's a no," he nodded. "Any sights I should show her Bits?"

"The torture chair Mom keeps in the pantry for when she finds a spot on the silver or one of you boys came home drunk?"

"Hmm or the time she found you with Derek Keeley on one of the patio chairs," he goaded back.

"May I remind you, you're both supposed to be behaving today?" Marianne interjected as she shook her head.

"Hmm, that being said, I say we begin our tour upstairs and work our way down and do try to remember while we're in Bitsy's room, you look with your eyes and not your hands, especially when it comes to her dollhouse."

"Let's go before she gives you a Wet Willie," Sabrina said with a smile, placing her hand on Bennett's forearm.

ooOoo

"So are you going to tell me the good guest room to claim?" she asked with a smile as they headed up the stairs.

"Are you going to be needing a guest room?" he asked with a smile back.

"I think we both know the purpose of this visit," she teased as blonde hair whipped over her shoulder.

He sighed dramatically and then smiled.

"Never thought you'd be getting two more sisters at this point in your life?"

"To be quite honest, I don't think I expected any of the last year, what about you? There are a lot of us. Not to mention a new wife for your dad?" The words had not been spoken aloud to the children, but they all knew what it was leading up to.

"Valid point, but my dad's 61, too young to spend the rest of his life alone. He could marry your mom, who's actually been kinda decent these past few months or he can marry someone a few years older than me. Either way…"

"Either way you get siblings and this way we don't get a cut of the estate?"

She smiled, "And your mom seems a lot more sensible with her finances than someone my age, who'll want to put her stamp on everything with hundred thousand lamps."

"Don't worry, we still have those from before the Pulse," he smiled. "Now," he said opening a door, "this is the room you'll want to claim before Sarah," he referred to her younger sister who was off at college.

ooOoo

**The apartment: **

"So that's Max's boyfriend right?" Natalie asked leaning in close to Sketchy.

"Uh, I believe the proper term to use is friend useless you _want_ Max to rip off your head."

She watched with interested eyes for a moment as Max speared the final bite of ziti off of Logan's plate and looked away with innocent eyes as Logan looked outraged and started to call her out on it. "No way, they're together."

"I'm not denying that, I'm just saying don't say it loud enough for Max to hear and just a warning, I think she's part bat."

"Looks like a nice guy," she turned back with a smile to her on again off again, currently on fiancé, "not to mention a great cook."

"Yea not to mention his last name is Cale," he said stuffing his face.

"Wait Cale as in-"

"Yea as in that," he nodded with large eyes and a full mouth.

ooOoo

**The Cale House: **

"And this was my father's study," Bennett said opening the doors.

She walked in, she'd heard rumors about this place. Everything looked fine though, not like…

"We haven't exactly figured out what to do with it yet."

_"Bennett," his mother sobbed as he picked up the phone. _

_"Mom?" he stopped the crossword puzzle he was doing with Marianne as they were sprawled on the couch enjoying a lazy Saturday. _

_"Oh god Ben, oh god." _

_"Mom, what happened is it Dad?" he asked standing, not even noticing Marianne fall as he did. _

_She sobbed louder. _

_"Jon, Bits-" _

_"No…" a ragged breath. "Your father…He's been…" _

_"He's been what Mom?" _

_"Murdered. Killed in his study. The maid…The maid…" _

_"The maid what Mom?" _

_"She said she thought she saw a hoverdrone Bennett, the entire room's been shot up, I don't even know how many bullets, the police won't allow me back in." _

_"The police are there?" _

_"I don't even know if we called, they got here so quickly and your cousin…" _

_"What about Logan, Mom?" _

_"The only thing missing from that room was a picture of your cousin, Ellen noticed it was missing off the mantle, maybe someone was looking for him, he was just here the other day. We always told him in that line of work…first he gets himself paralyzed and now your father…" another ragged sob. _

_"Wait Mom, who would…Wait why would a hoverdrone…Hoverdrones don't even have guns." _

_"I know they don't, I'm just telling you what the damn maid heard." _

_"Mom, just try to stay calm, I'll be there as soon as I can." _

_ooOoo _

_It was late as his cousin's door opened and he was greeted by a weary looking Logan, who looked as if he'd had a similar day to the one, Bennett had just been through. _

_"Who's," were the first words to reach his ears, not a greeting from his cousin. _

_The brunette from his wedding, came into view, her mouth just opened at seeing him. _

_"What happened today?" his words were curt, his voice beginning to shake. _

_"Bennett," Logan began. _

_"No, I don't want to hear about how sorry you are, I don't want to listen to you lie and tell me you have no idea, I need answers. Ellen and mother both had to be sedated. The entire room was shot up and there were no witnesses. Just Ellen thinking she heard a hoverdrone, which makes no sense because first off we manufacture them and second they don't have guns and the ONLY thing missing from that room is that damn stupid picture of you…" he shook his head, "I need answers Logan, you were the last one to talk to him and I need answers." _

_He wheeled back, "Come in." _

"You okay?" Sabrina asked as he froze in the doorway staring at the fireplace.

"Yea," he nodded.

"Bad memories. We don't need to be here."

"No," he shook his head, "it's okay."

He walked over and looked at the five remaining pictures on the mantle. Logan had been the only one to have a solo picture on that mantle.

_"New picture Dad?" he asked knowing full well it was as he lifted the gold frame. _

_"Oh yea," he turned with a drink in the hand, "that cute little journalist I met with the other week sent it." _

_He nodded, "I read Logan's piece this morning, I'm guessing he didn't fall for your little set up and go back to the Times?" His father had invited along his cousin to an interview about the future of Cale Industries, under the guise of wanting an experienced journalist to make sure CI and the family came off well. _

_"No," he added another ice cube to his drink, "and your cousin's going to get himself killed before long if he stays there." _

_"I bet you never expected to be trying to talk Logan into going back to work at the Times." _

_The tongs dropped back into the bucket with a clank as Jonas let out a harsh sigh. "Logan should be with us over at Cale Industries, but that ship has sailed. Without your grandfather I have no chance of talking any common sense into that boy." _

_"Well now that he's married, maybe things will change." _

_"He knew he was going to be married and needed stability before he took that job. I'm not saying what I think happened to Perry's son was something we should just let go, but starting a newspaper over it? He walked in on a drug deal gone bad and now Perry's putting how many lives at risk?" _

_"He's trying to make sure no parent-" _

_The scotch in his father's glass nearly swished over the edge as he turned. "So he takes advantage of an orphan? So when my brother's son dies, we're going to be fine? His wife?" _

_" Logan isn't going to-" _

_"Junior was in the ER two days ago, he received 11 stitches. He hasn't even been at this paper a year." _

_"Logan's brash Dad, he's young." _

_"That's the exact reason he shouldn't be…" Jonas shook his head, "How he thinks he can do more good with this than he could by running a…" his head shook again. _

"Is this your grandfather with your dad and your cousin?" Sabrina asked picking a picture off a side table, not really remembering what the man had looked like.

He nodded. That had come out of the meager box of personal effects they'd received from the FBI from their father's office. " Logan's wedding."

"Hasn't he been divorced awhile?" she looked confused.

Bennett once more nodded, "My grandfather died a month later, that's one of the last pictures."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she put it down.

"No," he shook his head, "it's okay. It wasn't like this," his head bobbed at the room. "My grandfather lived a long life, lived past a wife and a son. Attended the weddings of three grandchildren and was around for the birth of a great-granddaughter. Truthfully, we expected him to make it to a hundred, but 93 wasn't too shabby." He'd gone to sleep and never woken up, the most dignified end a Cale had had in years.

She laughed, "No not at all. So what's the deal with this Logan character, my dad said your mom raised him?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess. His mom died when he was 12."

"Oh my god that's horrible," a hand raised to her chest.

He nodded, "My uncle didn't die until Logan was in college, but he thought it was best if he lived with us."

"That's horrible, but at least he had your parents and you guys."

"You would think so, but I think he would have preferred being in that empty house with my uncle and the housekeeper."

"That's a lonely way to live."

"That's Logan," he explained.

"What about that girl he was with at your wedding?"

"Max?" he shook his head, "they're just friends. I think Logan swore off all serious relationships after Valerie."

"You know I saw her a few weeks ago," she pointed with finger as she remembered.

"Max?"

"Valerie," she explained.

"Really?" somehow he hadn't expected Valerie to run in any of the same social circles anymore, then again he didn't really expect that of Max, but Max and Sabrina were closer in age, he was sure they occasionally frequented something in common, it was at least more likely than Sabrina and Valerie.

"Yea at this great little spa, found out she was the manager."

"She's managing a spa?" Bennett asked with dry eyes.

"Something we're not telling your mom I'm guessing?"

"Please don't, she'd die of embarrassment and quite frankly I have enough on my hands at the moment without adding that to it."

Sabrina laughed and picked up the picture again, looking at the young, vibrant man she remembered from her childhood, she'd looked away quickly when she'd seen him at the wedding not being able to reconcile the image in front of her with the image of the past. "I have a feeling this family is going to be an interesting experience."

"That is an understatement," Bennett smiled.

ooOoo

**The Apartment: **

"Look at that body language," Natalie said in a hushed whisper to Sketchy in the kitchen referring to Max and Logan on the couch. Max's legs tucked up into her body, turned towards Logan as she ate the chocolate cream pie Natalie had brought occasionally wafting a forkful under Logan's nose, who had gone for the traditional pumpkin pie. Natalie decided she wasn't going to hold that against the guy.

"Seriously Max will murder you without a second thought, I've seen her pissed off before. It is not pretty," he emphasized.

"Oh hush Calvin," she swatted at her boyfriend. "They're a cute couple."

"Yea up until she's killing you."

"Who are we talking about," Jacinda asked in low tones walking over.

Sketchy groaned and threw his hands up; luckily the music drowned him out to those in the living room.

"How cute a couple Max and Logan are," Natalie nodded.

"Aren't they, and he's got to be one of the nicest guys ever. I don't know if he's particularly comfortable around kids, but he always tries so hard around Omar, it's been rough on my little guy since Theo, Logan's a good role model. He's polite, he cooks, he cleans-"

"He cleans?" Natalie asked turning.

Jacinda laughed, "Came in one day I think he was doing a week's worth of Max's dishes."

"And what was Max doing?"

"Sitting at the counter, laughing at him, swearing she was getting around to them," Jacinda smiled.

"Aww he does dishes," Natalie looked utterly taken.

"Not to mention, he might not exactly be my type, but certainly isn't bad on the eyes."

"Okay that's it," Sketchy said walking past them, "I'm leaving before I get caught in the crossfire when Max takes you two out."

"What is wrong with him?" Natalie asked looking confused.

"Girl, we've been trying to figure that out for years."

"Join the club," she said shaking her head after him.

ooOoo

"And she's out," Logan said softly as he walked towards Max who was doing the dishes, referring to Original Cindy, who was now gently snoring on the couch.

"Told you that pink wine…" she smiled.

He laughed.

"You know I saw you finish the whole glass," she teased.

"I'll deny that to my last breath," he smiled as he separated the utensils out of the stack of styrofoam plates he'd picked up and tossed them into the soapy water.

"Point is, I'll always know."

He just smiled.

"So glad you skipped out the Cale hoopla?"

"Always." He frowned, "I think I promised to have Christmas dinner with them."

"Oooh," she made a face.

"Yea. Margo invited you though," he nodded.

"Me?" she stopped washing.

"I think Bitsy told her I was coming here today, so she's trying to preempt me from doing that again."

"You know for a family that you claim doesn't like you very much, they certainly seem eager to spend time with you."

He gave her an eyebrow raise, "I don't ever recall saying they didn't like me, disapprove, now that's another story. We're family, no matter what…"

"No matter what?" she asked grinning as he stopped.

"I don't know. That's all I got."

She chuckled. "So good Thanksgiving?" she asked continuing to look at him ignoring the dishes.

"Honestly the best I can remember for a long time. Good hosting experience?"

"Aside from all the cleaning, definitely not bad," she cheesed. _It had in fact been spectacular._

"So what about Christmas?"

She laughed at his half mention, which apparently led to her supposed to be answering, a question she wasn't even sure she'd been asked. His family made the guy _interesting_. "Well my girl said she was going to try to go home that week anyway. Told her I'd get her the sector pass."

"Want me to talk to Matt before you hang out of a tree for hours again?"

She shook her head, "He just hooked you up for Willoughby. I got it."

"Let me know if you change your mind," he nodded, "so about Christmas?" he asked again.

She laughed, "Heaven forbid you'd spend time with your family alone."

"There isn't enough pink wine in the world to make that tolerable," he grinned. "Sooo," he began again.

"Dinner with the fam, sounds like fun," she smiled.

"Not quite, but it shouldn't be too bad," and that was for only one reason, that she would be there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and the kick ass reviews last time (I don't expect you guys to always review, so you don't need to apologize, you guys always come through when you need to). I'm sorry the new chapter is taking so long, I truthfully have no idea what the problem is. All my stories just seem to hate me. :-( But I promise I'm trying. **

**Ooooh yay! Lee has provided a new plotline! See folks it's all about the power of the reader! Hmm I've got a very nice little storyline all lined up for it, works very well with what was going to be coming up soon. **

**I just want to point out how happy I am that there are more than a couple new DA writers out there. And following that I want to apologize that I have not read them yet because unfortunately my DA addiction kinda led me to be very close to DA overload, so new stories are on hold so I can continue to write. The positive feedback for them has made me happy though that there is a nice list of stuff waiting for me to read when the time is right. Keep up the good work:-P **


	37. Wakeups

**AN: **It's nearly Babyangel's (and Cale's from Moving On) birthday (and I'm pretty sure she'll eventually pop in and read this chapter – she better since it's her story :-P ) so of course something needs to be posted, not to mention it's been a month and a half since a 'current' chapter of this story was posted.

As has been said for the past several chapters this is still a continuation of what should have been one (and fingers crossed the next will actually be that final one of this little arc).

**Storyline related: **Lot's of Logan's fam this chapter and a very immature Logan, I'm a firm believer of regression when around family (might be because I get to be the bratty little sis, honestly it's a role of a lifetime :-P).

**GO CHECK OUT THE CHALLENGE SECTION OF BLAH BLAH WOOF WOOF if you want to write or help pick a challenge for Xmas (also if you want ones to read!) **

* * *

**Chapter 37**

** Wake-ups**

* * *

Her lips twitched up in a smile before her eyes even opened fully. 

No panic as to who she was in bed with. No wondering what she had done the night before…

Just a soft smile.

She knew his touch, she knew his scent. There was no other in the world that even breathed like him.

And he was in bed with her.

His arms still wrapped around her, though slightly loosened with sleep. She could feel his breath on her hair.

She smiled.

A cheesy, as wide as she could manage, smile and wondered if the movement that seemed to affect all of her would rouse him from sleep.

It didn't.

She let it fall eventually, into a gentle curve of her lips. Unable to stop it entirely (not that she wanted to); pretty sure she'd probably even been smiling in sleep.

One of the good things about countless hours spent awake as the rest of the world slept, especially since most places had curfews. Not to mention hours, sometimes days hiding away from Manticore and Lydecker, not even including the training she'd been forced to endure as a child. She really didn't need to move much.

Logan would probably laugh at such a comment, always telling her to go sit down or something along those lines. He never really got that she didn't have a problem with that when he was sitting next to her. Hours spent across the dining room table, Halloween when she spent half the day watching cheesy horror films with him, getting up only for designated bathroom and snack breaks in between movies. Things were just more interesting around him.

She could probably stay like this forever. _Making it until morning wouldn't even be a challenge… _

ooOoo

Her eyes started to drift open the moment she felt him start to stir. She'd awoken and drifted back off countless times during the night, always waking with a smile to realize it hadn't been a dream.

"Good morning," his voice rough with sleep greeted her.

"Morning," she returned it, not really knowing what else to say.

"Please tell me it was a nightmare, or I had too much to drink last night, I fell, cracked my skull wide open and it was all some horrific hallucination?"

"You mean the fact that I think Bennett moved in last night?"

He half whimpered, half groaned, "Maybe it was a shared hallucination."

_'Dance with me.' _

_'I can't.' _

_ 'Sure, you can. Mind over matter.' _

_ 'See, my problem is I can't walk.' _

_ 'I'm not asking you to walk. Just dance.' _

_'Whose dream is this, anyway... Yours or mine?' _

_'Don't ask me.' _

_'You okay?' _

_'Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy.' _

_ 'Do you want to stop?' _

_ 'No. Don't let go.' _

_'I won't.' _

_'Promise?' _

_'I promise.' _

_' Logan...' _

The flashback to their shared dream left them mutually stunned as they both decided yet again that the other couldn't have possibly shared it. That moment in the hospital, that confusion, uncertainty had simply been because of the kiss they'd shared earlier. Not some dream so vivid they could remember it over a year later.

"Fraid not," she found herself laughing, playing off the unease that suddenly coursed through her.

"Max, this is one of those moments in which lying isn't wrong. Allow me a few minutes of peace before I'm confronted with reality and trying to figure out how to get my cousin out of my apartment."

She laughed and twisted in his arms so she was suddenly face to face with him, "Okay how's this Logan. You popped in a few of those pain pills you have stashed in the bathroom and decided to mix it with wine in order to drown out Nicky. At which point you hallucinated that you're Brittany's legal guardian in case anything ever happens to Bitsy and Kyle. You were passed out on the couch by the time Marianne and Bennett showed up to pick up Nicky. They had a great time at the wedding by the way."

Logan's eyes closed, " Brittany…I'd forgotten about that."

"Hmm," she murmured rather amused despite the situation, "sorry about that."

He let out a staggered groan as his eyes reopened, "Better that I remember and deal with it. She's going to call me anyhow today. I liked her a lot better when she was in Europe."

"Question," she asked looking into the smoky green eyes, "whose you're favorite cousin?"

"Whose your favorite sibling?" he retorted.

"I asked first," she pointed out.

He thought about it for a second, "I want to say Jeremy."

"Who do you not want to say?" she asked with lips twitching up.

He chuckled, "I should say Bennett…or even Jon. Bennett's still around, I still see him and talk to him. I hung around more in Jon's circle of friends when I was younger though, I still get the random email jokes from him. I mean aside from certain obnoxious tendencies from him when he's home, he's not that bad."

"Yet you picked Jeremy?"

"He's good, has that younger cousin fear instilled in him, he isn't rude, never asks inappropriate questions, always a thoughtful debate waiting every time I see him." Logan smiled, "You know, I think he must sit up for days scouring the internet before coming to Seattle. I think he felt left out when we growing up, he's always tried so hard to fit in."

She just looked at him for a moment, his expression started to change to a sheepish one, "Ever notice how things that would cause total outrage in you if they existed in any other circumstances, when put into the context of your family are suddenly alright?"

Sheepish turned to bemused, "I'm pretty sure there were days in my family that made Manticore seem like Camp Mohawk or at least it felt that way, now what about your family?"

She stopped for a moment trying to place the name then smiled, a vision of all the little Cales crowded together in green shirts, some looking happy, some looking scared, some looking annoyed at having to take the picture. "The camp you went to with your cousins?"

He frowned looking at her, "How did you…"

"I was gone for a half hour easy before you found me on Christmas," she explained.

_Ah finding her in his old room with the photo albums out…._ "You really remember that from a photo?" he asked.

She shrugged, "So speaking of family, think you can get in contact with the man formerly known as the Anti-Christ and see what's up with getting Zack out?"

His stomach turned, but he had no choice in the words that followed, "Sure." He couldn't do anything to keep her away from getting her brother back, the only thing he could do was everything in his power to make sure she'd come back to him.

She smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded.

She wondered how long their normal banter could go on in a situation like this, their faces and the majority of their bodies mere inches away, other parts however were still flush. He had no idea how hard it was for her to think while her legs were being bristled, by his coarse leg hair.

"Good morning," he suddenly repeated looking into her eyes with a newfound smile.

"Morning," she smiled back as they apparently restarted their day, "sleep well?"

"Exceptionally. You?"

"Can't complain," she smiled.

His arms pulled her in that final inch and another smile before he bestowed a proper greeting.

"You know," she teased a few minutes later, "this keeps seeming vaguely familiar."

"It does, doesn't it," his arms locked around her and pulled her with him as he sat up. His hands slid along her back underneath her shirt as he continued to show her just how familiar it was.

"You know Bennett's going to come walking in that door any minute," she pointed out.

"It's seven Max," Logan said as his hands had enough of the shirt getting in the way and caught its hem.

She leaned back so he could remove it.

"With all he had to drink last night, trust me he's out until noon."

She leaned back along with Logan's encouraging hands, tilting to give him better access to the flesh he'd just exposed.

"No Bennett," he murmured between kisses, "no Asha, no Bling, no chicken salad sandwiches, no food whatsoever and most importantly it's 7 on a Sunday, anyone in their right mind is sleeping," he pulled her back up to him quickly and joined her for another kiss.

"Hmm, well when you say it like that," she whispered.

ooOoo

"Told you," she said with a mixture of gloating and anguish when the phone rang.

He groaned and leaned with her towards the nightstand, knocking the cordless onto the bed before actually grabbing it. His eyes closed and his head shook, "Margo."

She expected him to answer it, but instead was shocked to instead see his thumb catch the volume on the side and turn it off.

He continued to smile looking at her and grabbed his cell, holding her interest as he pressed the power button.

"Now where were we?"

ooOoo

They both froze hearing the buzzer.

"Ignore it," he said pulling her back into him with another kiss.

"They're not going away," she complained a short time later as it didn't stop.

"It's Margo, she'll eventually give up," he ignored her complaints.

Then all of a sudden over the buzz of the door she heard another door open, "Shit Bennett," she said moving to hop off of Logan.

He grabbed her back to him, "Not even you're that fast."

Sure enough another second later the words, "Mom are you trying to make my brain leap out of skull," were uttered across the apartment.

"Act like you're asleep," Logan said forcefully pulling Max down to the bed with him once he heard the buzzer stop.

She went along with it for a second before a short laugh, "What about my shirt?"

He popped up on my elbow for a minute and looked down at her with a smile, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to go along without it? We might have a better shot at this."

She sighed pushing past him, knocking him flat on his back as she grabbed her shirt tugging it on as footsteps made their way down the hallway despite pleadings from the other man, "Mom, come on Logan's asleep."

By the time the bedroom door flung open Max and Logan were once more tucked into their tender embrace, feigning sleep.

"Logan Christopher Cale Junior you have five minutes to be out in the living room," his aunt near roared, uncaring about the time or the other person in the room.

His bedroom door slammed shut and both of their eyes flew open, followed by Max of all people breaking out in the giggles a moment later.

He was frowning at her as he sat up, but she couldn't stop herself.

"How old are you?" she asked standing, but nearly falling over from the laughter that refused to cease.

He glared over his shoulder as he lifted his legs over the side.

"That's how Roberta talks to Jason," Max said referring to the family living on the first floor of her apartment; "he's 11."

"Well that's the good thing about family," he said grabbing the exo, "they keep you forever young." He scowled, "Which is really not that convenient because you spend most of your time with them wishing for death."

She laughed as she looked at him, "Why are you putting on the exo?"

"Height is my one advantage here, reminds her I'm not actually 11 anymore."

She laughed again, she knew what was going on was serious, hell it was actually even kind of nice to know Margo was actually concerned about her son's well being, _or possibly what her friends were going to think_, but a 32 year old man being scolded for a nearly 33 year old man's actions was more than slightly amusing. "I should get dressed; leave you to your family drama."

He turned looking confused as she went to retrieve the clothing she'd left dumped in a pile next to Logan's dresser. "You're not showering?"

"With the she-devil in the next room and my clothing on the opposite side of the apartment?"

He shook his head, "Shower, Bennett's lack of good judgment shouldn't make you freeze. I'll bring some clothing in here," knowing this was all about Max not wanting to deal with Margo's icy, judgmental stares.

She dropped her clothing back down. "Good luck," she said with a smile before heading into the bathroom.

ooOoo

He cringed as he walked out of his bedroom hearing Bennett pitifully trying to defend himself to his mother. He, as silently as he could, moved around the kitchen hoping the whirr of the exo would be drowned out by the voices. He started the coffee and paused each time a step was completed to hear if they had caught on to his actions.

He frowned trying to think of something to feed Max, but everything required a little more movement than he deemed wise and he somehow doubted she wanted to linger any longer than necessary, _lord knew he didn't. _

He peeled off two bananas from the bunch, easy for her to eat as she made her getaway and poured a glass of milk not doubting he would be caught by the time the coffee was done. He left them on the island for a quick pickup on his return trip and ventured as nimbly as he could towards the guestroom and hoped to god they would be too caught up in their fight to notice him.

" Logan!" the voice shrilled.

He turned casually as if not cursing himself for being caught and this were an everyday occurrence in his home. "Good morning Aunt Margo, I'll be right there I just need to grab something."

"Do not good morning me young man," she said following after him as he walked into the guest room.

His eyes closed briefly in anguish before continuing about his way, no chance of retrieving Max's clothing alone. "I'm sorry Aunt Margo, what would you like me to say?"

"I would like for you to tell me why your cousin is sleeping in your guest bedroom when he has a rather nice house that your uncle and I paid for."

He turned for that to see Bennett looking casually into the air.

His hands, on the drawer he'd pulled open, paused. "He got a house?"

"Oh don't get me started Logan," she waved at him, knowing where the argument would go as all arguments went to sibling rivalry. "You and Valerie did not need a house and your apartment was quite nice. And what are you doing going through these drawers?"

_Oh crap, _he realized as she moved to inspect.

"Max's clothing I assume?" she haughtily asked.

Bennett laughed, "You that much of a clothes horse Logan that she can't have a drawer in your room."

He randomly grabbed at things as he scowled at his cousin, trying to hold onto the grip of 32 year old man, but instead succumbing to the teenager he was being treated as. Bras, socks, underwear, normally they wouldn't bother him since they got caught up in his laundry on a regular basis, but today it was all just too much.

He quickly shut the drawer and opened the next, grabbing the first shirt and pants he saw all while realizing just how much clothing Max kept at his place.

"A white shirt and a black bra?" Margo asked studying the items in his hands before lifting her gaze to him.

He frowned again, but reopened the second drawer to grab a new shirt, not at all willing to go replace the bra. The black tee-shirt was his only option, but dammit if it wasn't still cold. _Where the hell was her sweatshirt?! _

_Hanging up with her coat by the door, _he breathed a sigh of relief knowing he wasn't going to have to riffle through Max's underwear with his aunt studying his every move.

"What about shoes dear? A sweater?" Margo said obviously enjoying this as he turned to leave.

"Accounted for don't worry," he said trying to force his relaxed persona back into place, "coffee should be almost done, help yourselves," he offered as they followed him.

A quick walk past the island grabbing the fruit and milk before heading into his room.

He returned only a moment later to find Bennett pouring the coffee as his aunt looked thoughtfully at the fondue pot resting next to the sink and the empty bottle of the bottle of Gitton Père's, 2018 Loire Sancerre, which he was really wishing was full right about now.

"What no champagne?" she asked turning with a smirk, wondering if there had been strawberries as well.

"They were all out," he smirked back. "Bennett pour me a cup?" he asked not wanting to waste anytime so Max didn't have to go through his whole family trying to leave the apartment.

"Black?" his cousin asked grabbing another mug.

"Yea," was his quick reply going to grab the milk and sugar for his aunt's.

ooOoo

Coffee and two half eaten bananas later they sat in the living room, cups in hand, teeth un-brushed, and Bennett still only in his boxers and a white tee-shirt facing Margo's wrath.

She looked at them carefully, _where had she gone wrong? _ Logan she could at least blame on genetics and the first decade of his life, with Bennett…_Well it was obvious there was something flawed in the Cale gene pool. _"I am not going through this again," was all she said.

They both just looked at her.

"Huh?" Bennett finally asked.

"We have had enough drama in this family, regardless of the past year," she alluded to the rarely mentioned scandal their family had endured thanks to her late husband. _Oh yes without a doubt, there was something flawed in that gene pool. _"I will not allow for our family to go through another scandalous divorce."

"Actually the divorce was actually quite pleasant, I think you're referring to the marriage," Logan cockily answered.

She frowned at him, "Do not get me started on your marriage, though at least you had the good sense to marry someone who had at least been involved with our…" she paused considering her words, "_world_ before." She turned to her son, "I warned you about Marianne, you watched Valerie crack and she was used to our world and had at least been involved with Logan for more than a fling."

"Marianne wasn't a-"

She raised her hand, "Three months before you get engaged is not an appropriate amount of time to know someone, 6 weeks to plan the wedding is absolutely absurd."

"We knew each other before-"

Another hand raise as she calmly continued, "Oh that's right she had been dating a fellow for several years…" she gave him a look and Bennett's previously agitated and defensive mood deflated. She turned to her nephew, "Remind me what that's called in the dating world again?"

"Rebound," he felt guilty speaking, but honestly the guy deserved it.

"Ah yes that's right," not that she hadn't known the word, she simply wanted Logan involved and certainly the effect wasn't bad.

"You didn't listen to me about being involved with her," though honestly she hadn't know until it was too late, "you didn't listen to me about getting engaged, you refused a long engagement and then you completely disregard my advice about waiting to have children."

Bennett sat there trying not to look contrite, yes everyone had told him. _Couldn't they just be happy with a simple 'I told you so?' _

She turned to Logan and watched him for a moment, "I blame you."

_What the hell had he done?_ His eyes widened and he stared in shock wondering how the hell he was to blame for this, _he'd at least tried to make his marriage work. _

"He watched your example; you married someone completely wrong for you-"

"You loved Valerie," he tossed out.

"That is regardless," her words calm and paced. "You were obviously not a well-matched pair and you were obviously unwilling to compromise in your relationship. The point is Bennett watched you marry and divorce within a matter of years and you got off scot-free."

He inwardly scoffed, _what world was she living in? _

"He watches as you have a flagrant disregard for life and always land on your feet."

"Have you noticed I'm paralyzed?"

"Yes and I'm aware you know have certain…_limitations. _However aside from a few obvious things, your life is pretty similar to that of before your accident."

He finally controlled the teenage boy within him, before his head shook and he reminded her he'd been shot, it had hardly been an accident.

"He sees your carefree life, you work when you feel like working,"

"Mom, you know-" her hand raised and silenced his reminder about Logan being critical in them getting the company back.

"And gallivanting around town with a teenager."

"She's actually almost twenty one," he couldn't help himself.

She flinched, her eyes remained shut for a moment longer, "Point being your cousin is not aware of the consequences of one's actions."

"I can show him my checkbook if you like," he offered.

Her eyes closed again. _Her nephew could be such a wise ass at times, certainly a Cale trait. _"Our family does not get divorced," they had weathered the years in which people married and divorced overnight, she was certainly not about to let it start happening now.

" Logan," Bennett began, forgetting that last night he'd just been thinking about a break.

Logan glared at his cousin.

" Logan never had a child," Margo's voice raised, " Logan at least suffered through hell before **she** left him. He tried to save his marriage repeatedly, granted his actions were too late."

Logan, whose chest had puffed during the speech his aunt was giving, suddenly deflated towards the end. He went back to glaring at his cousin.

"You married a pleasant woman, who explain this to me again whose only fault is she loves your son too much?" she asked referring to their conversation while Logan had been getting dressed. " Logan," she turned back to her nephew, used to playing the children off each other, "tell me does that seem like a valid reason?"

"I'm not Bennett, I can't answer that."

"Do you think mine and your father's marriage was easy?" she turned to her son, "Your parents?" she asked Logan.

Both men just sat there like boys.

"Of course they weren't because marriage takes work. There were more than a few times when packing up and starting over made a hell of a lot more sense than sticking it out, yet we did and do you know the main reason why we did?"

More sitting.

"Our children."

They looked at her, wiser now that they were more awake and keeping their mouths shut.

"You will make your marriage to Marianne work," she ordered her son. She turned to her nephew, "You will not encourage him otherwise."

All he'd done was baby-sit their kid. _Never again being a good cousin! _

"That little boy is not leaving our family," her voice firm, her eyes icy.

_His marriage wasn't working, not his son. _

"I will not have him raised in a middle class lifestyle by a secretary."

"Mom, she-" he tried to point out that the Pulse had hit just after Marianne had finished her freshman year in college, hell considering he knew there were more than a few with post grad degrees working in the cafeteria, mail room and janitorial areas of CI, he was damn proud of her for making it to a secretary. Not to mention she'd always mentioned how she wanted to go back, she had even taken two classes immediately following their marriage.

"If you divorce her, you and Nicholas **will** be returning to the house to live with Chester and I."

He gave an uneasy laugh, "Come on Mom, you don't want any kids in the house, it took you over 30 years to get rid of us."

"Regardless, a family does what it must."

Logan nearly flinched recalling how plans had been made upon his 'accident' for him to return to the house before he caught on to what they were up to and put his foot down.

"And Sarah will be home for winter and summer breaks. Not to mention Sabrina's been living with me for the past week, you'd know this if you ever called or stopped by."

"Bree's living with you?"

Logan studied his cousin out of the corner of his eye, _Bree? _

"There was a break in at her building earlier in the week and her roommate recently moved out, she didn't feel safe and seeing how most of Chester's house is already packed up being that we're getting married in less than a week's time," she emphasized to her son. "It made sense for her to come stay with me. It's actually been a delight having her company."

"Mom, I-" Bennett began.

Margo stood, "No, I don't want to hear any excuses. I have plans at the club. I expect you to resolve this. You are not putting this family through anymore drama, especially the week before my wedding. I expect you to make yourself presentable, fetch your wife some flowers and even some chocolates, though god knows she doesn't need them, and throw yourself on her mercy."

"Mom," he stood too.

"No Bennett this is not up for discussion."

Logan stood to see his aunt out.

She turned to him, "Do not encourage any more of this foolish behavior."

_Black sheep role was rather annoying today. _

ooOoo

He and Bennett glared at each other once the door shut and they were left alone in front of it, especially since Max's sweatshirt and jacket were missing from the hooks.

"Some help you were," Bennett angrily commented.

"I agreed with her," he pointed out, "what the hell did you want me to say? Throw away your marriage of barely a year because your wife cares too much about your son?"

"I'm not throwing away my marriage; we needed to have a healthy conversation."

"Trust me healthy conversations do not include passing out drunk in a guest bed after your wife yells at you that she can't deal with you anymore."

"Oh why do they include a full bottle of vodka being chucked at you?" he heatedly referred to a past 'talk' of Logan and Valerie's.

"I suggested she put down the bottle and she did," _granted he probably should have been a little more specific. _

Bennett scoffed.

"Point is, you don't just get to walk away from you son and all the promises you made to Marianne."

A remark was on Bennett's lips as the phone started to ring.

Logan shook his head as he headed into the computer room and angrily groaned at his cousin's actions as he saw the Caller ID, Bitsy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and all the great reviews (this hasn't been said in awhile, but I'm generally a 'Great story. More please!' kind of reviewer so I really want you guys to know how much little things like: well done, yay, more please, cool, still reading or even the press and letter and submit with your name (as I have previously suggested) really do mean, I love knowing I still have your attention and I haven't completely screwed up the story. I tend to not reply back to most reviews (though I will admit I do on occasion and frequently to Mari whom I like to harass) mostly because I don't want to bother you guys (I don't know why I feel that, since I certainly don't feel that way when I get one). The point is, you guys have been great and yes I'm shutting up now. If you read this much, I'm sorry. I'm a rambler, hence the 6 chapters for one little part of a story. **


	38. Chapter 38

Reminders: Max and Logan are at the start of a relationship (that neither are actually calling a relationship) and keep getting interrupted when things are going good (has only been going on approx. 2 weeks). Original Cindy is in a relationship with Trixie, who Max cannot stand. Bennett has been kicked out of his house and is living with Logan. Sabrina is Margo's soon to be stepdaughter.

Umm this chapter feels like punishment to make you read, but you crazy fools wanted it, so....

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**A Morning Session with Dr. Maibaum**

* * *

"I've decided I'm a horrible person," Kendra declared as she opened the door.

A crooked smiled graced Max's face, "Gonna explain that?" she asked as she walked in.

"I'm pretty much ecstatic that you hate the Ditz," Kendra explained seriously.

_The Ditz, _Max smiled still liking the nickname Kendra had come up with for OC's girlfriend earlier in the week since Trix apparently had no common sense. Then she paused and simply looked at her friend.

"Seriously, the people in this neighborhood are boring as all hell and I think you might have talked more in the past couple of weeks than you did the entire time we lived together."

"Been talkin' to Logan lately?" she rolled her eyes.

_He stared at her after a tirade, after ten minutes of talking non-stop pausing only long enough to allow in a nod from him or an opening of his mouth which she would interpret as an agreement or disagreement to what she was saying. _

_"What?" she asked as he started to laugh. _

_"Nothing," his head shook and he tried to bite back his laugh. _

_"No, I get to be angry," she railed, "she's annoying. I mean she's Sketchy and Normal times ten."_

_"I'm sure she is," he nodded and continued to try to stop laughing. _

_"So what the hell's so funny," her hands went to her hips. _

_"Just that many words at once and the repetition," his hand circled in front of him. _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" _

_"It's a girl thing," he nodded and tried to explain it, pretty sure it was going to bite him in the ass._

_"Yea well I am a girl if you hadn't noticed," her expression peeved. _

_His eyes trailed down her body, showing her he did notice. _

"She annoys me," Max quickly added, annoyed with the girl for making her look like a psycho in her hatred, though everyone kept telling she was justified.

'She annoys me too and I've barely met her," Kendra consoled.

"I haven't been back in my place in 24 hours because of her," Max said moving into Kendra's kitchen.

"Letting her kick you out of your place?" Kendra's eyebrow raised.

"I hate being there when she's conscious," Max shuddered.

"So uh, where'd you spend last night?" Kendra asked walking into the kitchen heading towards the coffee she'd just put on.

"That's not important-"

Kendra turned with a wicked smile, "You spent it at Logan's," she near sing-songed it.

"Not in the manner that you're thinking," she frowned, "unfortunately," she sat down.

"Need another session with Dr. Maibaum," Kendra asked pouring her friend a cup of coffee, real coffee, she was okay with Walter occasionally veering to the Dark Side when it came to her morning joe.

"No," Max quickly retorted.

"A no that fast means yes," Kendra turned with dubious eyes.

"Only to your dates," another quick answer.

"And covering it up with a joke," she gave her friend a giant nod and an exaggerated sigh before adding a few spoonfuls of sugar to the cup.

"Kendra," Max warned.

Her eyes went innocent, "What?" She blinked a few times, as she further feigned her innocence before moving back into her normal personality, "Milk spoiled, you're taking it black," she informed handing over the cup.

"Caffeine's caffeine, Logan gave me milk this morning," she frowned.

Kendra turned back with a smirk as she went through her cabinets to see what she could offer her guest and snack on herself.

"His aunt came, we were in bed," she shook her head throughout it all.

Kendra let out a husky laugh, "Told you, you wanted to talk about it."

"Nothing to talk about," Max's eyes shifted away as she took another sip.

Kendra laughed and moved to the island, leaning over it to look at Max.

Max lifted a brow, "Something you want to tell me?" She questioned as she watched her friend press her stomach into the edge of the counter before following it up with a hand press.

"What?"

Her eyes shifted down before shifting back up.

"Ugh," she shuttered, "I had the pregnant dream again. I hate the pregnant dream," her hands rapidly flared to show her unease.

"Thought you only get those when you're having some monumental moment," _new potential true loves, a major gift symbolizing the trust that was placed in the relationship, by tossing that much dinero out the window. _

Kendra shook her head.

"You're leaving Walter and you need me to kick OC out of your room?" _No that would be wrong, she loved Original Cindy, she did._ "Hell you'll share my room so it's 2 against 2?"

"No such luck kiddo," Kendra smiled at her younger friend.

"You're not actually pregnant are you?"

Another husky chuckle as Kendra directly focused her attention on that, "I promise I wouldn't do that to you. We're barely keeping you out of a straight jacket in a relationship with Logan."

_Relationship…Logan. _

"No, Walter and I just decided to get married last night," Kendra threw in as she moved to rummage through her fridge.

Max snapped out of her inner rumination for that, she blinked once as she stared at her friend bent over poking through a shelf.

"Oh you know what I still have some of that Nutella we managed to score at the-"

"Did you just say you were getting married?"

"Yea, it's no big deal," she shrugged her shoulders and avoided Max's eyes.

"Not a big deal?"

"Yea," Kendra turned with a shake of her head, the platinum blonde bed-hair, moving with extra animation as she tried to prove her point, "Insurance, benefits, in case something happens to Walter."

Max bit her tongue, then thought better of it, "So does that mean I don't need to say congratulations."

Kendra laughed at her, "Whatever," she pulled out the bread, "it means I had to have the pregnancy dream because monotony, really Max?" She made a desperate face.

"You mean monogamy?" Max laughed.

"Aren't they the same?" Kendra answered with another perturbed expression.

"So just so we're clear-"

"No Wally Juniors, Max. I may be a blonde, but I'm not dumb."

**ooOoo**

"Let me ask you something," Kendra said leaning up against a counter as Max dropped cookie dough onto the sheet, hours after her arrival and a trip to the store.

She looked up, finger in mouth as she cleaned off some excess.

"What do you want?"

She looked slightly confused as she answered, "Cookies?"

"Yea," she nodded at the table Max was working at, "I got that. I meant what do you want from life Max."

She just looked at her former roommate with confused eyes.

"Max, when I met you, you-"

"When you met me I was 18," Max cut off her friend.

"Yea and 18 wasn't that long ago," she gave her young friend a pointed look. "Yet somewhere along the line you morphed into this whole new person."

"Growth," she nodded, "heard it's not too uncommon with life."

"Point is you've grown," Kendra once more nodded with a reassuring voice, "and now my question to you is what do you want?"

_I want someone to promise me this is forever, _something inside of her twisted. Her freedom, her life, her friends, these weren't things that made sense to a normal person, who couldn't even begin to guess…

Kendra's voice softened even further, "Max-"

"So what are you asking, hubby, station wagon, house out in the burbs, 2.5 kids, a yippy dog?" her words held bite.

Max's tone didn't deter Kendra, "Or if it's just a penthouse in the sky shared by only one other?"

"Why can't I just be happy with what I have now?"

"I'm not telling you not to be, just curious." A patronizing smile graced her face as she looked at her former roommate, "You wouldn't even admit you wanted Logan until you were with him."

"I don't even know if we're…" she shook her head. "I don't know Kendra."

"Max," she began, "it's been what a year and a half? Can you even picture your life without Logan anymore?"

_Yea Manticore._

_'_"You spend more time at his place then you do at yours-"

"Yea well-"

"We're ignoring Trixie for the moment," Kendra shook her head, "think about it, no more phone calls, no more dinners, no more-"

Max raised her hand, "Yea got it already."

"Can you?" Kendra asked with wide eyes.

"What is it you want me to say?" Max asked starting to get annoyed.

"That you want it Max?"

Max didn't say anything.

Kendra eventually let out a long sigh, "I'm not going to push you on this Max, but I'm thinking maybe you should push yourself. You're a strong, independent female," she smirked, "remember Girls Kick Ass? It might feel safer letting Logan make all of your decisions, but I think one day you'll regret it if you don't go after what you want instead of waiting for him."

Max suddenly frowned, "I'm making him cookies aren't I?"

Another husky chuckle emerged from Kendra's lips, "You did only mention his name seventeen times while talking about the cookies."

She felt the urge to be annoyed and disgusted pass through her, an urge she now liked to call Zack, but instead of giving in to it laughter instead bubbled up, "Whatever you're getting married."


End file.
